The Infinite Time Loops: Skullgirls
by MorenoX25
Summary: Based on Innortal's Loops as well as Saphroneth's MLP Loops. The world of Skullgirls joins the infinite Loops! What sort of Adventures would this world have, especially with Peacock on the lead?
1. General Info

Here are the basics of the Infinite Time Loops Fanfiction Project, or The Infinite Loops, as it is more often called. Every piece of published original fiction exists as its own universe in the Multiverse contained within Yggdrasil, which has broken. Until it is fixed, everything is held in stasis via Time Loops to keep it from getting worse. Projected completion date for the repairs is Infinity. The Intinite Loops is the story of various characters from the universe caught up in the Time Loop, as they deal with the problems caused by having Infinite Time on their hands. Shenanigans ensue.

Immediately below are the rest of the basics, as summarized by Saphroneth.

**Loop mechanics (general):**

*One person in a Loop, often the main character, is an Anchor. They are the person who first starts time looping.

*There is always at least one Anchor present in a given Time Loop snippet, though it may not be the local one.

*The standard pattern for a loop is that the Anchor (and whoever else is Looping there) come to awareness in a loop at a particular point in the story. From there, events will play out as influenced by the Loopers present, acting with the benefit of their foreknowledge, until either a predetermined end point is reached or all the Loopers have copped it.

*To be Awake is to be aware of the time loops (that is, to have gone back in time this time.)

*The Anchor is the only character guaranteed to be Awake. Even after others have started looping, it is mostly random as to whether they will be Awake this particular loop.

*Crossovers, fusions, and alternate pasts can also take place. It is perfectly possible, for example, to have the characters Awaken into a loop which conforms to a fanfic universe rather than reality.

*Loops do not have to be in chronological order, but it is strongly preferred that they not require a mutually contradictory order (where A must be before B and B must be before A.)

*Just about every Looper is very, very stir crazy.

**Now for some Skullgirls info:**

*The Anchor for the Skullgirls Loops is believed to be Peacock(being the second one to start Looping on the SG world), but in fact it is someone else… Annie!(and Sagan), but she likes to keep her identity as a Looper a secret to EVERYONE, because of this Annie is considered a Stealth Anchor.

*If a Looper is a Parasite host, the parasite is a Looper too, but they can't never Loop without their host. (Sagan can't Loop without Annie and Avery can't Loop without Peacock.)

*The Trinity CANNOT be Loopers. Because they are Eldritch Abominations they are prohibited to Loop or visit other Loops. But they are Loop Aware and know about the Loops. Since whatever plans they had for the SG world were put on hold because of the Loops, they use this 'time-out' to just mess with the Loopers, (especially the visiting ones).

*The Same rule applies to Double.

*Any wish made upon the SkullHeart will become 'undone' by the end of the Loop.

*A common ability for loopers is the Subspace Pocket and the only way to keep items across the Loops that are not soul-bonded to you. Almost anything can be stored there with a few exceptions. The SKULLHEART being one of them. It cannot be pocketed and taken into other Loops as a precaution to not create more SkullHearts.

These are the only rules [**for now**]

If you want to contribute to the Loops you can visit: forums. spacebattles. /threads/infinite-time-loops-the-miscellaneous-section.313580/ (Just remove the spaces in the URL and add a **com **after spacebattles.


	2. Chapter 1

1.1

Patricia Watson, also known as the Anti-Skullgirl super weapon Peacock, defeated the Skullgirl once again.

"Show's over…Marie…" She said almost too sadly for it to be a quip. No matter how many times it happened, Peacock could never change the outcome of this fight. At least her dear friend Marie, was in a better place, away from the pain of been a Skullgirl.

Then, as the script dictated, the Skull Heart appeared in front of her.

The Skull Heart is an artifact that every seven years, it grants a wish to a woman. The wish can be of any magnitude, but it comes at a price, if the woman's heart is impure: the wish will be twisted and she will become a Skullgirl.

And Peacock, as the anti-Skullgirl weapon, it was her duty to destroy the Skull Heart, again, and again. She remembered the first time she did so; the Heart mocked her telling her that it wasn't over yet and that it will returned and yadda, yadda. Though Peacock couldn't help but wonder if the whole time Loop she was trapped in, was caused by the accursed Heart.

Peacock took the SkullHeart on her hands and wondered. Should she make a wish? Maybe that way the Loops would end.

"Skull Heart! I'm ready to make a wish!"

"Whatever wish you want I will grant!" the Heart answered, waiting to create another Skullgirl.

"I wish…I wish….I wish for you to turn the world's oxygen into chocolate!" Peacock announced her wish.

"Hey! What's wrong? Grant my wish now! Chop-chop!" She ordered.

"I…I cannot grant you that wish!" The Skull Heart informed. "Please make another one."

"Then I wish the moon to be made out of actual cheese! Of every kind that exists and doesn't exist yet!" she told her second wish.

"Can't do that either…" The heart said getting annoyed.

"Heh? I thought you were supposed to be this artifact with godlike powers that could grant ANY wish! I told you my wish so do it NOW!" Peacock demanded as she rattled the heart as if it was a broken machine.

"I cannot grant those wishes! Please wish for something else!"

"Ok, how about…"

One hour later and 45 wishes rejected, Patricia gave up. "You know, you aren't all that useful, or as powerful as people made you out to be!" I mean how difficult is to create a blue phone booth that was bigger on the inside than the outside? Or create a peanut bag with no bottom?

"In the thousands of years doing my work, you are the worst wisher I have come across, by far." The Skull Heart lamented.

"Oh yeah! Well screw you too!" Peacock launched the heart into the air and blasted it off with her eye lasers from her arms.

"That'll teach ya!" Peacock then walked away with the intent of painting the streets red with the blood of the members of the Medici Mafia, just for funsies and to honor the last wish of her best friend Marie.

* * *

><p>1.2<p>

You know, now that she thought about it, this whole thing with the Loops opened up a world of unimaginable possibilities to do stuff she initially never thought of doing. 'Initially' because if she had thought about before this whole shebang started, she would've done it anyways. There was nobody that could stop her then, there is nobody that could stop her now.

Peacock just made a cartoonish big evil smile as she approach her first victim.

Peacock neared Fillia, a amnesiac girl with a parasite instead of hair, and pulled downed the girls skirt alongside her underwear.

"What the **** do you think you're doing?!" Screamed a red faced Filia.

"I just wanted to know if the carpet matched the drapes!" was Peacock's response.

[]

Peacock jumped to the back of her next victim.

"Patricia?! What are you doing?!" Ben Birdland, more commonly known as Big Band, half man half a crap ton of different musical instruments, asked in surprise.

Peacock didn't say anything as she put his mouth in the Sax Mouthpiece that was on Big Band's back, and blew. The resulting effect was what she had expected, as sound came out from somewhere on Big Band's body.

"Well, well, well, what do you know? I CAN play you like a saxophone!" she laughed as she jumped out of his back.

"Never do that again, you hear!" Big Band shouted in anger and embarrassment.

[]

Parasoul, the crown princess of the Canopy Kingdom and leader of its elite military squad, the Black Egrets, was minding her own business when suddenly she felt a pair of hands grabbing and squeezing her chest.

"Darn it! Just 34DD? Not as big as the Nurse's 36E!"

"Unhand me you perv!" Princess Parasoul screamed as she swatted away the offending hands. "I'll have you imprison for life!"

"Well, ExcuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUUUUUuuuuuuUUUUUUsme, Princess!" Peacock quiped as she ran away.

[]

"Patricia, have you come to put a stop to me?" Skullgirl Marie asked to who had been her best friend on the whole world.

"Nope! Sorry! Close but no cigar!" Peacock said. "You aren't yourself when you're hungry, so I came here to give ya some sugah, toots!"

"What are you…?" But before Marie could even finish, Peacock planted a big wet kiss on her lips.

"So, how do you like that?" Peacock smiled expecting some sort of funny reaction from Marie, but instead she got something else.

"Patricia…" Marie whispered before enveloping her arms around her dearest friend began kissing her back.

"Wait! Stop! This isn't what I was expecting!" Peacock tried to free herself from the crushing hug that Marie was giving her.

In the end Peacock got her just desserts and then some.

* * *

><p>1.3<p>

After so many Loops, Peacock realized that this time Loops not necessarily had to be accurate as to what she remembered. Sometimes, fights would be won by different people or some just plain didn't exist.

But this time, this Loop was the most different she had ever encounter until now. The SkullHeart existed, obviously, since it never didn't exist; but instead of everyone fighting for the SkullHeart, they were racing for it. Wacky Races Style!

And Peacock loved every single minute of it.

Peacock was driving the Bandwagon alongside the whole gang of not so imaginary friends instead of Andy Anvil, who would usually be the driver while she relaxed on the back, but this time she wanted to have all the fun.

Currently peacock was on second place only a few yards behind Marie who was racing on a dragon skull car, in order to defend the Heart and her title as the Skullgirl.

"Darn it! We need to go faster!" Peacock said frustrated, until an idea came to her mind. "We are too heavy! We need to lighten our weight!"

The rest of the gang shut-up for just a second before each tried to convince Peacock to throw out anyone besides them.

"You weight a lot more than me, Tom!" Andy Anvil, and Anvil with long human legs and arms pointed out to Tommy Ten-Tons.

"Hey that's just my name! I do not weight Ten Tons!" Tommy the weight countered. "Besides, Lenny is way bigger than me!" he pointed at the gigantically obese bomb sitting on the back.

"Squawk! Lay off poor Lonesome Lenny!" Avery, the blueish green bird Parasite that resides in Peacock's hat, defended the bomb. "Don't you see he's depressed lately, especially after the last Loop?"

"Yeah, you are right!" Peacock conceded. "I guess this means poor George will be the one to go!" Peacock then picked up George, a much smaller version of Lenny that could fit in her palm. "Sorry to do this to you George but we have to win!"

The poor little bomb tried to plead but he was unable to say anything because he didn't have a mouth to speak with.

"Goodbye George! We will always remember you!" Peacock then threw George off the car and 'accidently' into a Squigly's car, which was a coffin of course, where the poor bomb couldn't do anything else but explode.

"Aaahhh!" Squigly lost control of her vehicle and ended up crashing on the side of the road.

"Alright! We lost enough weight! Let's go!" Peacock said before the car accelerated and she started to laugh.

High speed racing, explosions, and some vehicular manslaughter; what else could a girl ask for?

* * *

><p>1.1.- Based on Peacock's unused ending.<p>

1.2.- That's SAX-ual harassment, by the way.

1.3.- Skullgirls Racing. I'll play that game.


	3. Chapter 2

2.1

"Well, it seems we aren't in New Meridian anymore!" Peacock commented out-loud as she observed the city around her, on top of a very tall building. It's not like she was really that impressed by it, what case her slight whiplash was the lack of familiar architectural design.

"Squawk! Apparently we are in a place called New York City in a country named The United States of America!" Avery, the small bird-like parasite that resided in Peacock's hat, informed her.

"New York? What a goofy name…"Peacock said, wondering what the hell was up with this Loop. She had never heard of New York City or this U.S. of A. country. And by the lack of Ferals, Dagonians, Parasite Hosts or any of the common things found in her world, on the streets down below, she concluded that she might not even be on her own world.

"What should we do now?" Avery asked. Since this place was another world that meant there was no Lab 8, or a place they could call home. No, Dr. Avian, no Big Band, no Leduc, no Hive, no Stanley, no Ileum, not anyone they knew.

"I guess first he have to find a place to crash around here!" Peacock suggested before her stomach made a rumbling sound. "But first we found something to eat!"

"But we have *Bones!" Avian reminded her. "And I'm not sure they accept our currency here!"

"Don't worry your tiny little head; I know how we can get some money!"

[]

**BOOM!  
><strong>  
>The Bank doors exploded as Peacock made her escape in the 'Bandwagon'.<p>

"Boss! Are you sure this was a good idea?" Avery asked from inside Peacock's hat.

"It's fine! It's fine! I left an I.O.U back at the bank!" Peacock said as she drove on the sidewalk since New York's traffic was a nightmare.

"I really don't think they're gonna accept that." Avery pointed out.

"What can I say? We needed money. And you know what they say: Gotta get the cash gotta get the dough!"

"People don't really say that, though."

"Well, it's not like…" But before Peacock could make another clever observation to set up a good joke, a body fell from the sky and landed on the trunk of the Bandwagon.

"Stop right there!" Ordered what looked like a female squirrel feral.

"Ok!" Peacock then stepped over comically on the brake, making the car to come to a complete stop disregarding the laws of motion and sending this Squirrel Person flying away towards the asphalt.

Luckily for the feral, she had the natural-born abilities and agilities of a squirrel, so she landed gracefully and without injury. "Hey! Watch it!" Still that didn't mean she wasn't angry about it.

"Sorry, no need to go 'Nuts' about it." Peacock said with a cheeky smile.

"Did you just…?!" The squirrel person asked back insulted.

"That was Nuttin'! I got plenty more that will 'crack' you up!" Peacock dropped all pretenses and started to laugh.

"I was just going to stop you and return what you stole from the bank, but now…It is personal." The infuriated squirrel cracked her knuckles.

"Oh yeah. Bring it on sister!"

[]

Few minutes later…

"Impossibru! I cannot be beaten!" Peacock said in disbelief.

"That'll teach you!"

"Gah! That's not fair! Attacking off screen is prohibited, you furball." Peacock ranted as she struggled to get out of the ropes she was currently tied with.

"Not, when I'm around! And I'm not 'Furball', the name's Squirrel Girl!" a.k.a. Doreen Green. Looper for the Marvel Universe.

"You…you truly are The Slayer of All That Breathes!" Peacock admitted as she was carried by what clearly was the most powerful being in this strange new world.

* * *

><p>2.2<p>

Director Nick Fury walked down a long hallway inside the SHIELD Helicarrier, towards the detention facilities. Apparently, a Looping Squirrel Girl stopped a bank robbery and dropped the crook here with them. Doreen knew SHIELD didn't care for small things like bank robberies, so that meant that the criminal she stopped must be a very big menace or a Looper.

'_Probably both._'

"Director Fury!" Agent Maria Hill saluted him as standard protocol dictated.

"So, has anyone found anything about this felon, yet?" Nick asked knowing that there wouldn't be any background intel if it really was a looper.

"None sir!" Maria answered. "We tried to interrogate the prisoner, but there had been some difficulties…" she trailed off unsure.

"What? Does it refuse to talk?" Knowing how sturdy some loopers were, normal interrogation tactics didn't work on them.

"…No…just the opposite…" Maria answered troubled. "She hasn't stop talking since she arrived here." She explained. "In fact, we had to change guards three times already, because they can't stand her for long periods of time."

"I see…" Nick said collected on the outside, but on the inside he was cursing. '_Just what I needed, a nutcase Looper_.' And by the sound of it, she was Deadpool level of annoyance. "I shall interrogate the prisoner myself!"

"Of course, Director Fury." Maria nodded before she led him towards the interrogation room.

[]

SHIELD'S interrogation rooms, were varied. There was the classic one with the one-way window, but others were very cramp rooms that instigate a sense of claustrophobia. The Prisoner was currently been held in the second kind.

Nick Fury didn't know what to expect to see from their prisoner when he entered alone, but seeing a small child dressed in an old timely outfit with a top hat and gobbling down donuts wasn't exactly it.

"So the big palooka finally shows up!" The child said with a smile that looked too metallic. "You know, by your name alone I thought you will be dark skinned or something. Not that is anything wrong with that. I mean, Nick Fury isn't a name that invokes the image of an old bitter retired beach lifeguard/detective look alike."

Nick stood silent and just stared at the girl, not wanting to show any reaction of annoyance on his face.

"So! You came to interrogate me, right? Well… I better start at the beginning, I was born in November 13th, it was a very cold Friday and…"

"Drop the act and just tell me…" Nick slammed his fist on the metal table. "Are you a Looper?" It was way too direct for his liking, but when dealing with nutcases, subtlety was just wasted time and effort.

"Looper?" The girl repeated back, "I may be a dangerous crazy person with propensity to reckless and violent behavior, but there is no need to call me that, old man!"

"I mean that if time keeps resetting and you're living your life over and over again." Nick explained himself letting the old man comment slide.

"Ah! So that is what they are called…the more you know!" The increasingly annoying girl said as she put another donut in her mouth. "So, are you one as well? Can you tell me why I am not in the Canopy Kingdom or in New Meridian?"

Nick Fury sighed as he took a seat. Things kept getting 'better' and 'better' for him; not only he had a crazy looper, it was also a fairly new one too.

'_How much I hate being the one to give this talk_.'

[]

"Wow, that is quite heavy, man!" the girl said. How would've known that The Multiverse was a supercomputer in the form of a tree named Yggrasil, that runs ALL of creation? And that the Loops were a false-safe that kept all the different universes from collapsing? And more shocking of all were all the divine gods also known as Admins (short for Administrator) trying their best to repair the darn tree.

"Indeed." Nick agreed despite the lingo. "Now, I think it is only fair that you tell me who you are, and where do you come from."

"Of course! Everyone should have the honor of knowing who I am!" She said with a smile before looking at him questioningly. "Mind if a smoke?" she asked as she pulled an already lighted cigar from what Nick assumed was her subspace pocket.

The director of SHIELD would've objected a minor from smoking a big fat cigar like the one she was holding. "Only if you give me one of those." But he also needed a smoke for what could be a long talk.

"Yeah, Man! The best of what Meridian City has to offer!" the girl pulled out another cigar and give it to Nick. "Want me to light it for you?"

"No." Nick answered as he pulled a match and light it himself. "So, tell me…"

"The name's Patricia. Patricia Watson. But I only let few people call me that, and you aren't one of them!" Patricia said. "You may call me Peacock!"

Nick remained quiet, but he was wondering where the heck that alias came from.

"As for where I come from…" Peacock trailed off as she took a puff of her cigar. "That is quite the tale…" then she blew the smoke out, not from her mouth or nostrils, but from her eye…no, eye socket. Now that Nick paid enough attention, he realized that the girl in front of him didn't have eyes, just empty eye sockets.

"In my world, there is this artifact, called the Skull Heart, an ancient relic that can grant any wish to any woman that possesses it. But there is a catch: if the woman's heart is impure, the wish will be twisted and she will become a Skullgirl."

"Skullgirl…?" Nick repeated. This Skull Heart thing reminded him of another wish granting monstrosity by the name of Kyubey. "Does it work exclusively with women, or you mean any female?"

"Well, any female with the ability to enounce a wish." Peacock explained. "Although I never understood why it never worked for males…maybe it's because our gods are all female." She wondered out-loud. "Not that I really believe in the Trinity and stuff."

Nick cleared his throat to make Patricia return to her original idea. "So, the Skullgirl…"

"Oh yeah, well… as you may have guess, this artifact is very dangerous and cannot be destroyed." Nick nodded, if it could be destroyed that easily, someone would've done so by now. "Even so, entire wars had been fought over the possession of the heart, and it was during the most recent war that I was born."

"According to the History books, it was the bloodiest war ever waged by the Canopy Kingdom with the surrounding countries. Then the Queen of Canopy, Nancy Renoir used the heart to wish for peace. Her wish was granted, there was peace in the three kingdoms…only after they had to unite forces to defeat a greater enemy, the Queen herself who had transformed into the most powerful Skullgirl yet."

"So the heart grants Monkey Paw wishes…" Nick pointed out; wishes that had an ironic twist to them.

"Anyways, I hailed from an area outside of the Canopy Kingdom known as No-Man's Land, a wasteland that used to be a country but fell during the war with Canopy. And because of the war, I grew up as an orphan alongside my best friend Marie, Marie Korbel."

Peacock then stop for a second to take another puff from her cigar. Nick could imagine how difficult this next part was for her. During his life and all the wars he had witnessed, he had seen what the horrible consequences war brought, especially to children.

"We both ended up in a living in an old mansion that was turned into a make-shift orphanage that housed all sorts of war orphans. We both used to dress as maids, since the house used to belong to a nobleman and we had to use what we could find. I never liked to wear that thing, But Marie loved it, it made her look more mature and made the other kids listen to her…"

Nick cleared his throat once more, to prevent her from trailing off.

"Well, we lived like that for a while and it was a decent life, but one day the orphanage was invaded by slave traders who killed our care takers and capture all of us orphans. These slave traders worked for the Medici Mafia from the Canopy Kingdom and they were planning to sell us for a profit, of course us girls were worth a whole lot more."

Fury didn't say anything, but the grip on his cigar got a little tighter. It was another horrifying truth for countries devastated by war.

"As we neared Canopy where they were going to store us before they shipped us to who-knows-where, I stood up for all of us foolishly thinking that between all of us we could take them out. Unfortunately, the rest wuss out and the traders decided to make an example out of me." Peacock then put away her cigar before lighting another one.

"They beat me up real good; they broke both of my arms and legs, leaving me crippled. But that wasn't all, after they pulled out all of my teeth."Peacock gave Fury a smile to show her metallic smile. "As the cherry on top of a turd sundae, one of the traders grabbed my face, made my look at him as he plunged both of his thumbs into my eyes and ripped them out of my eye sockets." One again Peacock let the puff of the cigar came out from the empty sockets from her face.

"I don't know what happened then or where they dumped my mutilated body, but I have the fortune to be found by this nice, slighty cooky scientist that decided to experiment on my half dead corpse and turn me into what I am today! An anti-skullgirl superweapon, named Project Peacock!" She said with a frankly crazed but honest smile. "And now I am all better, thanks to the Doc."

Nick now understood where her crazy behavior came from. He had seen some shit back on the old days and he had been personally subjected to torture before, but to survive what this girl told him and at such a young age, it was a wonder that she wasn't worse than she was.

"So? What now, Nick?" Peacock asked him after he was silent for a whole minute after the end of her tale.

"That depends…" Nick said pensively. "As you have confessed, you are a super weapon. I may not know what you are capable off, but that doesn't matter, you are too dangerous to be let loose wandering around the city."

"Can blame you for that, I'm pretty strong if I say so myself!" Peacock praised herself. "But I'm sensing there is a 'but' coming in… .he, butt."

"But, you can prove yourself useful as an operative for SHIELD." Sadly, it wouldn't be the first time this organization hired the skills of a superpowered nutcase before, and that wasn't taking the Loops into account.

"I don't know…I have a record back home that says I have a big trouble with authority!" Mostly she did what she want and just followed orders when she felt like it. "Besides, I want to see what is on TV in this world. I doubt you'll have 'Annie: Girl of the Stars' but I'm sure there might me something cool airing."

"You won't be a formal operative." Nick explained. "We will provide you with some monetary compensation for whatever job you do for us, and access to some weaponry and intel."

"So, like a Merc?"

"Yes, but I will remind you that if get in trouble under your own volition, SHIELD will not recognize you as one of our own and we are not obligated to bail you out." Nick explained. "So it is either the job or jail for super powered people like you."

"Hm…" Peacock thought for a minute. "Before I say anything else, I want to ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"If I accept, may I be 'unofficially' allowed to keep killing Mafia members? Because that has become sort of like a hobby to me."

Fury blinked a few times at that question before answering. "Only if you don't kill people that may have info that may be vital for SHIELD." It was the same compromise he made with Frank Castle when he invited him to join in a few missions with SHIELD.

"Very well! I accept but with only one more condition!" Peacock said rising one finger.

"What is it?" Nick wonder what else would this crazy girl could want.

"That besides paying me, you also paid the rest of my gang and squad mates." Peacock said. "Avery, Andy, Tommy, Lenny and George! My parasite and imaginary friends."

Nick looked at her as if she was more Looney that he already thought she was. "Aren't you a little old to believe in imaginary friends?" that or she was talking about the voices on her head.

"You are never too old to believe in imaginary friends, as you are never too young to have Vietnam War Flashbacks!" she pointed out, "In fact I think I might have one right now!" she announced as she sat still with a crude expression on her face.

'_How the hell does she know what 'Nam is?_'

"Don't mind the boss!" said a small bird that came out of the girl's hat. "And don't mind us! Just pay us minimum wage! It is way more than the boss ever pay us! Which is nothing at all."

Nick Fury just stared at the bird wearing an exact replica of Patricia's dress and hat for just a second before shaking his head. "Very well I'll pay the rest of you too." He answered reluctantly.

'_Why did visiting Loopers always have to be so damn weird and crazy?_'

"Johnny?! Johnny?! JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHNNNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Peacock screamed as she finished her 'Nam Flashback.

* * *

><p>2.3<p>

"Well…this is certainly new…" Peacock couldn't help to say as she looked at herself in a hand mirror. "I am monochrome…" She looked exactly as if she was a cartoon character of the times of yore. It wouldn't bother her so much if the environment around her wasn't much more colorful than what she was accustomed to.

"Where the heck I am?" Peacock wondered out-loud.

""Eh... What's up, doc?" asked a voice from behind. Peacock turned around only to find a very tall rabbit munching on a carrot.

"All of my life savings!" Peacock answered before a big safe came from up above and crashed on top of the rabbit, before spilling out coin bags with a dollar signs on them.

"That was pretty good." The rabbit commented as he came out of a rabbit hole on the floor. "You must have some experience as a toon!" He said experience since he didn't recognized the monochrome girl from any cartoon he had seen.

"What can I say? I love cartoons; especially the slapstick!" Peacock smiled showing her sharp metallic smile.

"Well, you'll find plenty of slapstick in Toon World." The Rabbit informed her as he munched on another carrot. "The name's Bugs Bunny, by the way." He introduced himself, which was a rarity since almost every looper that visited instantly recognized him or at least heard of him before.

"T…Toon World…?" Peacock face distorted and her black dots for eyes she had became gigantic and showed sparkles in them. "I think I found Heaven…"

'_Hm…she got facial expressions down to a T_.' Bugs thought. '_She is definitely going to fit in_.'

[]

[Some Time Later]

"Come on Wiley! Step on the gas!" Peacock demanded as both her and a coyote where driving a heavily modified Bandwagon, now with a giant rocket engine, chasing after a speedy roadrunner.

"Drive me closer, I want to hit it with my chainsaw!" Once they were near the birdie, Peacock took off her hat from where Avery came out with a chainsaw on its hands. Avery swung the chainsaw several times but the roadrunner moved its neck out of the way every time.

"You infernal bird! I'll have you as lunch!" Peacock shouted. Unfortunately for them, they were nearing a steep curve, which they wouldn't make with the speed at which they were going.

'Oh no!' Wile E. expressed both their sentiment with a white sign.

"You said it, man. You said it." Peacock said before they flew of the road and into a very long fall to the ground.

* * *

><p>2.1.- Squirrel Girl, the bane of Deadpool. Now also Peacock's.<p>

2.2.- Peacock Agent of SHIELD.

2.3.- Black and White Cartoons were never this CRAZY!


	4. Chapter 3

3.1

After so many Loops, Louise already knew how to perform magic and not cause an explosion that blew up on her face. Still, she had to keep up appearances and screw up her spells since being able to perform flawless magic overnight would rise a lot of alarms in people's heads.

Once again she was performing her summoning ritual, wondering what would come up next. Would it be Saito? Or would it be some crazy Looper from across the universe? As the cloud of dust formed by the explosion of her spell casting cleared off, she got her answer in the form of a gigantic man wearing a trench coat straight out of a detective story.

"Huh? This is certainly weird." Said the mountain of a man said in a very suave voice in English.

"Sir, are you 'Awake'?" Louise asked in perfect English making the rest of the class look at her weirdly. "Don't worry about the rest of them, they can't understand what we are saying."

The giant man nodded. "Are you the local anchor?"

"Yes_,_" Louise confirmed. "Sorry for hurrying you along, but we need to complete the Summoning ceremony or people would start talking…" she said apologetically.

"Your Loop, your rules. You are the expert here." The man said. "So how does this summoning ceremony is completed?"

"We need to kiss." Louise answered bluntly.

"Sorry, kid. But I'm probably three times your age." He refused.

"Age is kind of an illusion, once you are in the Loops." She pointed out. "Besides, this is a necessary step if we wish to carry on with the Loop."

"Are you sure about this?" He questioned a little uncomfortable.

"Like you said, I'm the expert. Also this isn't the first time I had to kiss an old man or a weirdo." One could only imagine what kind of people the loops threw her way.

"Just get this over with…"

"My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière." Louise said in her mother tongue. "Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; grant your blessings upon this being, and make it my familiar." With a small hand way, she indicated him to bend down to her level and planted a kiss to mark him as her familiar.

"My name is Louise by the way." She introduced herself, knowing that he now could understand her. "What should I call you?"

"Call me, Big Band."

[]

Louise couldn't help but sigh at the scene playing in front of her. It seemed that Guiche was destined to 'duel' with every familiar she had ever summoned. All because everyone somehow managed to expose him as the two-timing bastard he was at the beginning of the loop.

"Let us begin our duel, commoner!" Guiche taunted, not feeling intimidated by Big Band's 7'8" (2.37 meters) frame.

"Kid, you don't want what you are asking for." Big Band looked at the slender boy who didn't look like he could stand a good punch to the face. "Just turn away and apologize for your behavior!"

"As if! I'll teach you to show respect to your betters!" Guiche waved his rose from which petals fell to the ground summoning his bronze valkyrie golems. "Go my valkyrie, show this commoner his place!" Guiche wasn't worried about his opponent's size since he had magic on his side.

Big Band looked at the incoming golem with its sword ready to attack, and quite frankly he wasn't all that impressed. In fact he remained still as the attack came. "Now!" then at the last second before the sword even hit, BB summoned a cymbal that parried the attack completely by transforming the force behind the attack into wave vibrations.

"What?!" Guiche shouted, surprised that his golem attack had no effect whatsoever.

"I'm not done!" The from beneath his coat, BB released a gigantic punch the size of a small car and obliterated the golem to pieces. Quicker than his size would imply, BB then rushed towards Guiche gave him a hard look in the eye. "Now listen here…"

"What…?" Guiche asked frightened doing his best not to soil his pants.

"To this!" Big Band then summoned two metallic arms and trapped Guiche inside a giant Bell, which he started ringing. After he was done, the blond noble was on the floor in a very dazed state." Hear that ringin'? Recess is over! Now clean up your act!" BB said before he marched away leaving the rest of the students who witnessed the duel completely dumbfounded.

"Was it really necessary to be that rough?" Louise asked to her giant familiar.

"Rough? I thought I was been soft as smooth jazz."

Louise couldn't help but groan. "You and your music puns!"

[]

It was the day of the exhibition of familiars, and Louise looked more confident than ever. Sure, Big Band would have to compete against more majestic familiars like Tabitha's dragon, but what BB lacked in looks, he made up in sheer musical talent.

I mean, who could beat a man that was literally a One-Man-Band?

Besides, his Jazzy tunes were something out of this world. Literally, since Jazz wasn't a music genre that existed on her world.

"You were great, BB!" Louise cheered for her familiar as the both of them walked away from the exhibition grounds. "The judges, specially the princess, loved your music!"

"It is nice to just kick back and play up a tune every now and them." Big Band said slightly elated. He may not have shown it, but he was a little nervous of performing his jazz to a public that never heard of it before. "That trophy would look good in your room."

"What are you talking about? You were the one on stage, the trophy is all yours!"

"Thanks, Kid."

Suddenly the ground started trembling and when a shadow fell upon the both of them Big Band and Louise looked up to see a massive rock golem.

"Looks like you are out of luck!" The golem's creator, Fouqet of the Crumbling Earth said as she rode on top of the massive head of her golem.

Ignoring her for a second, Big Band turned to look down at his pink haired 'master'. "Did you forget to tell me anything?"

"Oops. Kinda slip out of my mind." After so many Loops, Fouqet wasn't even a challenge anymore, so she would frequently forgot to stop her before her attack at the school.

"Sloppy notes are what ruin good melodies, kid." BB said.

"I told you to stop it with the music puns and allegories!" Frankly, they were getting really old by now.

Big Band just turned his head away and pretended he didn't hear her. "You! Whoever you are!" BB said to Foquet. "Dead or alive you are coming with me!"

"Ha! What do you hope to achieve against a golem of this size!" Foquet mocked.

"This!" Then Big Band unleashed a flurry of punches to fast that he even left after images.

"TUBA!TUBA!TUBA!TUBA!TUBA!TUBA!TUBA!TUBA!TUBA!TUBA!TUBA!TUBA!TUBA!TUBA!TUBA!TUBA!TUBA!TUBA!TUBA!TUBA!TUBA!TUBA!TUBA!TUBA!TUBA!TUBA!TUBA!TUBA!TUBA!TUBA!TUBA!TUBA!TUBA!TUBA!TUBA!TUBA!TUBA!TUBA!TUBA!TUBA!TUBA!TUBA!TUBA!TUBA!TUBA!TUBA!TUBA!TUBA!TUBA!TUBA!TUBA!TUBA!TUBA!TUBA!TUBA!TUBA!TUBA!TUBA!TUBA!TUBA!TUBA! **TUBA!**

It didn't need to be said but the giant golem ended up as a pile of dust on the floor.

"What? What are you?!" Foquet screamed frightened by the power of this strange summon.

"The name's Big Band! And I just show you the full extent of the Jam!"

* * *

><p>3.2<p>

Eliza smirked as she once again sedated her hunger. Ever since she arrived to this strange new world it had been nothing but exquisite flavors around her. She was worried she would end up putting on some weight. But she couldn't resist, all those different flavors were almost addicting, she wanted to taste them all.

"My, what a tasty little treat this thing ended up as." She looked at the creature on the floor which her loop memories recognized as a 'pokemon' known as 'Pikachu'. "Who knew a rat could be so adorable and delicious!" Not only that, she had tasted Nidorans, Pidgeys, Rattatas, and Butterfrees. Each with its own particular taste of blood. But why just stay here? There was a whole world to explore, with hundreds of different Pokemons filled with delicious blood to taste.

"I guess it is time for a journey!" Eliza said to herself. "Let's catch'em all!"

When Pikachu 'woke-up' he was instantly invaded with a sense of dread. He could fell there was a greater evil than Teams trying to conquer/destroy the world with stupid plans this time around.

'_Could it be...? A Looper...?_' There were almost no villain loopers, at least those who hadn't been reformed or constituted as MLE's, so this must be someone he hadn't heard about yet. Still, he was going to stop this evil no matter what.

* * *

><p>3.2 Continuation<p>

When Ash and Pikachu entered a clear part of a dense forest, they found what they were looking for, and they were angry about.

"So it is true what you felt Pikachu…" Ash said grimly as he look at the downed bodies of several pokemon. "Something or someone is attacking pokemon…"

"Drained all of their blood…" Pikachu commented as he checked the body of a fellow Pikachu.

"Dio?" Ash offered not really liking the idea.

"No…" the electric rodent shook his head. "If it were Dio, he wouldn't be so sloppy about it." Still he couldn't blame Ash for jumping at that conclusion; the method of drainage was eerily similar to the vampire stand user.

"So a bloodsucker that eats the same way as Dio, then." Ash clarified before he started using his aura powers to try and get an aura signature to track this bloodsucker. "It is very faint, but I think I got it."

"Good. Let's track this monster and put an end to it!"

[]

Eliza was having the time of her life, so many Pokemon so many different kinds of tasty, tasty blood. Currently she was just finishing her latest meal, a round pink puff pokemon known as Jigglepuff.

"Ah! Delicious…" after all her meals, she was starting to see a pattern that was forming. "The cuter they are, the sweeter the blood is." Eliza was like a little girl in a candy shop; wherever she looked she found a new delicious treat. If only she had Horace and Albus with her so she wouldn't have to walk everywhere. "Guess you can't always get everything you need…"

"No, but we are giving you what you deserve!" a voice called out behind her making Eliza turn and find another one of those delectable Pikachu's and a little boy.

"My, aren't you a little young to be wandering all alone, little boy?" Eliza said with a sultry smile. "But don't you worry; big sis Eliza will take GOOD care of you!"

"Can it, lady! We are not here to chat!" Pikachu said surprising Eliza.

"I didn't know you little pokemon could talk…Not that it really matters to me." It wasn't like she felt guilty after she ate so many.

"That's why we are going to put a stop to you, Mrs. Dio!" Ash said fervently trying to ignore the skimpy outfit the bloodsucking lady was wearing.

"Mrs. Dio? Really?" Pikachu turned to look at his trainer. "That's the best you could come up with?"

"Well I think it is thematically appropriate!" The method of bloodsucking, not to mention the Egyptian look and regalia really screamed Dio Brando to him.

"I don't know who this Dio is, but he sounds like a great man." Eliza interrupted the partners' slight bickering.

"Shut it!" Pikachu answered. "For crimes against pokemanity you are sentence to death!" Sure it was very harsh of him to do so, but that's what she got for reminding him of Dio.

"So, you want to dance? Let's dance!" Eliza dared as her eyes turned black and the irises yellowish gold. "**Come! And bow to your new god!**" she grinned as she made a golden staff appear. "**Staff of Ra!**"

"Now Mrs. Dio doesn't sound that crazy now, does it?" Ash quipped at his friend.

"Whatever." Pikachu responded before he unleashed a powerful bolt of electricity towards Eliza. Who blocked by putting her staff between her and the attack and ended up absorbing the electricity and dissipating it.

"Sorry, but you have to do better than that!" she taunted with a grin.

'_So, the staff negates electricity_!' Ash observed. Then the obvious solution was to either not use electricity or get rid of the staff. '_Why not both?_' Then Ash sent a flurry of Aura punches that Eliza could not block with the staff.

As the bloodsucker backed down, Pikachu used the opportunity to launch a torrent of fire towards her which quickly enveloped her. "Perfect hit!" or so they though until the fire began to swirl around until it died down, showing Eliza and her staff looking perfectly fine.

"Now it's my turn!" The woman shouted as she 'slide' towards the both of them and attacked them with her staff, but both Ash and Pikachu evaded the attack thanks to their superior speed.

"Too slow!" Ash said as he prepared another attack, but Eliza just smirked.

"You think?" Then from her body, tendrils made of blood shot out like bullets and tried to impale the both of them.

"Who do you think you are, Carnage?" Pikachu said as he avoided the tendrils perfectly. But Ash was not so lucky and ended up grazed by them. "ASH!"

"Don't worry! Just a papercut!" Ash reassured to his best friend, but the little rat started seeing red.

"YOU!" Pikachu moved faster than a bullet and attack the woman with his iron tail. But the bloodsucker was prepared as she extended her arm and let the blood and flesh from it form into a blood shield that resisted the impact.

"Not good enough!" Eliza declared as she transformed her dress and the flesh of her legs into more blood and in the form an alligator that tried to chomp down the yellow rat with one bite. "Sobek!"

Thankfully Ash assisted him with an aura shot that dissipated the blood alligator before he could bite. "What kind of monster are you?!"

"What's wrong little boy?" Eliza bended down or at least a husk of her flesh did while her skeleton remained standing right up. "**Scared?**"

Then her entire upper body dissolved into blood and re-assimilated into the skeleton. "Now that I have played with you boys, I think it is time to get serious!" Eliza then exploded in a shower of blood. As the red droplets fell down to the ground, they began to transform into little scarabs that quickly formed a swarm of thousands.

Both Pikachu and Ash tried to kept them from crawling all over them by different means, but the more they destroyed and swap again, two more take their place.

"**Yes, my beauties! Consume their flesh!**" It didn't take long before the little nuisances were drowned under the swarm of scarabs. "**Now you know of the power I wield!**" after the swarm had left nothing of the bodies of the two, they return to the skeleton and Eliza was reformed again.

As she was about to walk away to continue were she left off a pair of familiar voices stopped her on her tracks.

"What do you think Pikachu? Is she strong?" Ash asked to his best friend as they both sit on top of a tree branch.

"Well, she defeated our clones with that last attack of hers…" Pikachu gave his own two cents. "Still, she is nothing special." Heck, those clones just used very basic attacks, no secret techniques, no combination attacks, nothing all that strong…at least for them.

"What?! How are you still alive?" Eliza questioned surprised by the presence of those two.

"Clones." Both answered at the same time.

"Anyway, we wanted to see what were you capable off, and we have to say it is impressive for someone who hadn't been looping all that long ago." Ash commented.

"But for guys like us who had been around for a LONG time, you are nothing." Pikachu taunted loving the angry and frustrated face Eliza was showing. "It was entertaining at least."

"I'll kill the both of you!" Eliza shouted as she prepared for another attack.

"I think not!" Pikachu countered before he unleashed a POWERFUL electric shock that left nothing but a scorch mark were the bloodsucker woman had been a second ago, not even her staff survived.

"I guess we better start telling the others to watch out for this chick Eliza, in the future." Ash looked at his Pikachu not bothered at all by the power behind his attack.

"Yes. Who knows how much more powerful or crazier she'll get next time we see her." It was like Dio all over again. "Just hope she doesn't end up as an MLE."

"Yes, me too."

* * *

><p>3.3<p>

Canopy had always been a kingdom alongside the other countries that formed the continent; Peacock had known that for all of her existence. So it was really weird for her to hear that there was an election going on to decide the ruler of the Canopy country.

"If you re-elect me as your president, I promise to keep doing the same excellent job my family had been doing for generations in protecting the country and keeping the economy afloat." The 'Princess' of Canopy, Parasoul Renoir, declared on National Television to millions of people watching the Presidential Debate.

"Thank you Miss Renoir," The mediator for the debate said before he turned his attention to the other candidate. "Now we'll hear the statement of presidential candidate, Republican Double." On the other side of the stage, there was a nun standing on a podium readying her statement. "Miss Republican Double, your turn."

"I'll only say this. Vote for me! Republican Double, because unlike my opponent I am made of 50% bubblegum and 50% Religion."

After a few seconds of silence, the mediator said, "Miss Republican Double, you have 30 more seconds."

"Oh, yeah! I also promise to cut 10% on all taxes and put money on what Canopy really needs….Tentacle P*rn, staring mostly me." Then she look to the side and added. "And possibly, my Vice-President, Valentine." She pointed out at the nurse whose uniform left almost nothing to the imagination.

This statement caused an uproar from the audience and before anything could be done or say by anyone else, Republican Double took the mike once more. "Now if you excuse me, I'll have to go, there is a party I must attend, a Republican Party. " And with that she made her exit. "Riding on my REPUBLICAN CAR!"

Parasoul looked dumbfounded at the now empty podium and declared. "I think we all know who is going to win." After that scene, there is no way people were going to vote for Republican Double.

[]

The day after the election, all over Canopy, people were celebrating the election of their new president: Republican Double.

"I can't believe people actually voted for her." Big Band exclaimed as he read the first page of the newspaper that read: REPUBLICAN DOUBLE WINS BY A LANDSLIDE!

"What can I say?" Peacock said to the one man band. "People really dig the whole Nurse/Tentacles Fetish." The ASG weapon admitted as she lit up a cigar. "A damn shame my candidate didn't win."

"You rooted for Parasoul?" Big Bag asked surprised by the girl's interest in politics.

"Ptff…hell no!" She shot down the idea of her rooting for the stuck-up princess. "I voted for the third party, Beowulf!"

"Beowulf?! Was he even competing?" Big Band asked confused. He had never heard or seen any spots that promoted the wrestler as a presidential candidate.

"That's because all of his promotionals were during his wrestling matches." Peacock explained. "Here take a look at this one I have on video." The then used a remote control to turn on the VCR and the TV.

"Ask not '_Am I a Bad enough Dude to save the president?_' Ask instead '_Is the President a Bad enough Dude to SAVE ME_!' " Beowulf said directly to the camera while he was on the middle of a ring stepping over a defeated opponent. Then a stinger appeared on screen, with Annie from Annie of The Stars saying 'VOTE BEOWULF'.

"So…beautiful…" Peacock said as a smile tear fell down her cheek.

* * *

><p>3.1 Dand of Zero. BTW It was 'Unfinished Business (Under the Bridge) from SG OST. The song he played I mean.<p>

3.2 Because we need more Looping Villains.

3.3 Republican Double…not really all that Republican….probably.


	5. Chapter 4 (Special): The Painwheel

4.1 (Special) Note: This Chapter is Hurt/Comfort oriented.

Dick Grayson 'awoke' in a familiar yet strange predicament. First of all, he was Batman; not as him taking the mantle of Batman after Bruce's supposed Death, no. He was the sole heir of the 'Grayson's family' fortune after his parents were shot in Crime Alley when he was a kid. So basically he and Bruce just swapped places.

The second strange thing was where he was currently in.

Dick had awoken on his way back to the Batmobile which was parked in Crime Alley. Now for those who were familiar with the scenario, it would mean that Batman was going to have his encounter with Jason Todd trying to steal the tires of the Batmobile. Except that the date was completely wrong, if Dick's in-loop memories were to be believe, today was the day Batman was supposed to meet the first Robin. So why was he in Crime Alley?

'_Maybe a weird variation where Todd is the first Robin, perhaps?_' Dick thought offhandedly. It was possible and it wouldn't be the strangest variation to ever happen to him. As he turned the corner to Crime Alley, his eyes fell upon a strange figure on top of the Batmobile. '_That is definitely not Todd!_' Dick remained calmed as he observed the figure.

By body structure, Dick could tell the figure was 'female' and a young one at that, probably around 13, but he still wasn't sure if it was completely human. The main source of his confusion was the strange contraption on her back. It looked like a gigantic metallic pinwheel, very sharp looking, connected to the base of the spine. The second thing that confused him was the lack of facial features, only to realize she was wearing some sort of strange mask on her face. Another unusual feature were those big red eyes hers that seemed to illuminate inside the darkness.

'_She must be a Looper_.' Dick concluded, but if she was friendly or even mentally stable remained to be seen. '_How should I approach this_?' After all his time in the Loops, Dick was very strong, but underestimating a possible threat was never a good idea. '_If she is a threat_.'

Dick decided to gamble and decided to approach her, but before doing so, he had to at least lose the bat mask, it wouldn't make him any favors if he scared her by looking like a giant bat. So after losing the mask, replacing it with a more familiar domino mask, he made his presence known.

"WHO'S THERE?" the 'girl' growled as she turned towards the source of a noise that startled her and found Dick wearing the bat suit. "WHO ARE YOU?"

"Whoa, calm down." Dick said with this hands opened in the air to make himself look less threatening.

"STAY AWAY!" she growled again, "OR YOU'LL GET HURT"

Dick could detect a small hint of fear underline her words. '_Is she afraid that I would attack her, or she's afraid that she'll hurt me?_' he wondered. "I will not take another step forwards." Dick said. "But I want to have a talk with you?"

"TALK?" She screeched. "THERE IS NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT!"

"Of course there is." Dick tried to remained calm and sound chipper. "We could tell each other our names. My name is Richard." He knew it was against the rules to reveal his secret identity just like that, but if he wanted to calm this girl down, honesty was the best policy.

"RI-Richard?" the girl repeated with a lower tone than her previous growls.

"Yes, Richard. But my friends call me Dick." He said smiling hoping the girl would visibly calm down. "What's yours?"

"Grr…" She just growled, but not at him. It looked like she was struggling with herself to calm down and recall.

"C-CA-Carol…"

"That's a pretty name…" Dick said with sincerity. "It is nice to meet you, Carol."

"NICE…to meet you too…" Carol struggled to say, but it seemed that greeting had the effect Dick wanted, she was finally calming down.

"Now, that we know each other, I wish to ask you something, Carol." Dick began slowly. "That is if it is ok with you."

"Wh-what…?" she granted him permission to ask.

"Carol, I want to know if you are currently lost." Dick began, "Does this place look different to your home?" He tried to ask as neatly as possible but it seemed that his question rubbed Carol the wrong way, because she started tensing once more.

"I DON'T HAVE A HOME, ANYMORE!" Carol shouted in anger. "BECAUSE I AM A MONSTER!"

"Carol! Calm down!" Dick tried to reason but it look like the peaceful conversation was no longer an option.

"**SCREW YOU!**" she yelled as she launched herself towards him. Had it been just her, it would've been fine because he doubted a petite girl like her could even have enough strength to tackle him down; except that it wasn't just her, she also attacked with the metallic pinwheel connected to her spine which started rotating and buzzing at great speed, not unlike a chainsaw.

"Crap!" He cursed, but he managed to avoid the blade completely. Still, Carol wasn't over.

"PAIN!" She shouted as she pointed her arm towards his direction. Then her slender arm began bulging out unnaturally until black spines started crawling from under her skin, which shot out similar to bullets.

'Wow, didn't expect that one.' Dick thought as he dodged the bullet-like projectiles. 'Still, I have to attack now that she is wide open!' In the blink of an eye, the dark crusader closed the distance between the two, readying an attack to put her out of commission.

"GET AWAY!" Carol growled as black sharp blade tendrils shot out of her body, preventing Dick from delivering his blow.

'_Who does this girl think she is? Kimimaro?_' No doubt about it, that black substance that shots out of her body in the form of sharp objects was really similar to that of the Bloodline limit user that could manipulate his own skeletal structure; except this girl was also equipped with a chainsaw-like pinwheel on her back.

'_If physical combat is out of the way, then I'll have to fight long range_!' Dick decided and then released small pellets that exploded in a gas that would knockout anyone. But Carol remained unaffected. '_Was it not enough or is she immune?_' he didn't have time to ponder that question since he had to dodge again to prevent been sawn in half.

"STOP MOVING!" Carol shouted as Dick rolled and jumped out of the way of her attacks.

'_Need more space!_' Dick thought before jumping off the walls of the alley to gain the higher ground and attack from the roof.

"THERE'S NO ESCAPE!" Carol exclaimed as she used the rotating blades of her pinwheel to hover and elevate from the ground as if she was a helicopter.

'_Ok, now that is just a blatant disregard of Physics_.' Then again, considering what he did and whom he hung around most of the time, breaking the laws of the universe shouldn't really bother him that much.

"Carol! Please, I don't wish to fight you!" He knew his words wouldn't help much but he just had to try. "If we just calm down, we can resolve this peacefully."

"LIAR!" she acused as she dropped down to all fours on top of the roof. "THEY ALWAYS WANT TO HURT ME!"

"They? Who are they?"

"EVERYONE!" she screeched angrily. "THEY ALL THINK I'M A MONSTER!"

"I don't think you are a monster, Carol." Dick reasoned back despite the girls current actions. "You have a pretty name. Girls with pretty names aren't monsters." Not exactly his best line of dialogue ever, not to mention the flawed logic behind his words, but the thought still counts, right?

"**RRRRRAAAAAWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" Carol roared to the sky as her pinwheel buzzed with more intensity.

'_Looks like she didn't like my comment at all._' Having failed once again to calm down the girl, he had no other option but to use a little bit of 'extreme force' to put her down. He had some gadgets that he developed to deal some of the more 'troublesome' super villains he encountered.

"Sorry Carol, but right now you are a menace to others, but mostly to yourself." Who knows what kind of trouble she would get into if he hadn't met her when he did?

"FEEL MY PAIN!" Carol shouted once more, launching herself towards Dick, but before he could even retaliate, a smooth but deep voice called out behind him.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY, SON!"

Dick, moving out of instinct, did exactly that. Once he was out of harm's way, he watched how a big figure came down and trapped Carol inside a giant bell.

'_Guess, this night isn't near over yet._' Dick thought before he decided to confront this new person. "Hey, who…"

"This aint over yet!" the man, who was dressed in a trench coat, right out of a detective flick, interrupted him. Then, the same black tendrils pierced the bell, filling it with lots and lots of holes. "I'll finish this."

"Wait, what are you…?" But once again he was interrupted but this time by the music that originated from the musical instruments that came from beneath the trench coat. 'A man made out of musical instruments?' Dick was sure he wasn't going to see something that impressive for the rest of the night.

The melody that the one man band cyborg played was very soothing, but at the same time it felt a little sad too. (SG:OST The Lives We Tried To Reclaim)

Then the melody was finished, the giant bell opened by falling apart reveling Carol sitting on the floor, looking completely calm.

"B…Ben…" she uttered in a soft voice, very unlike her growls and screeches from before.

"Yes, kid. I'm right here." The man identified as Ben walked towards the downed girl and kneeled besides her. "How're you holding?" He asked in a paternal manner, which Carol responded by burring her face in his coat crying tears. "There, there. Let it all out, I'm here for you."

Dick remained silent as he watched the whole scene, not wanting to interrupt.

After a few minutes, Carol finally stopped crying as she drifted into sleep, completely drained by the whole fight.

"Hey, you are Batman, correct?" Ben asked as he turned to look at Dick.

"Yes…" Dick responded disguising his slight confusion. Usually Looper recognized him as Nightwing or the first robin; And From what he had seen Ben must also be a Looper, if Carol's reaction to him was any indication, but he asked if he was Batman and not Nightwing.

'_He must be a fairly new one…_' he concluded. "How did you know that?"

"Because I seem to have Looped as a replacement for a person that call himself The Question."

'_Ah, so that explains it_!' Ben must have recognized him as Batman thanks to his own in-loop memories, but that raised another question. "I have met The Question before, you don't look like him." At least that was what his in-loop memories told him.

"That is because I'm just assuming my 'real' body." Ben explained as he started shrinking and changing his body to that of The Question Dick remembered. "I woke up like this, which was nice since I been forgetting how it feels to have a body that isn't 90% metal." He said almost jokingly. "But thanks to a previous Loop, I have learned to change my body at will." It really came in handy when he wanted to go unnoticed.

'_Thanks for the spell, Louise._' He mentally thanked the Pink haired mage that had been his 'master' for an entire Loop.

"I see…" Dick commented, accepting Ben's explanation. "Nice to meet you, Ben. Welcome to the DC Loops" He greeted.

"Thanks," Ben said,"Also, I think it is for the best if you just keep calling me The Question, while on this form."

"Ok, then but how should I call you when you're in your 'real' form?" Dick asked

"Call me Big Band."

'Big Band?' Oddly fitting

"I know it is sudden but can I ask you for your help?"Big Band/The Question began "I need a safe place where I can take and help Carol."

"We could take her to the Batcave…" Dick offered, it was the nearest and safest place he could think of on the top of his head. Besides he and Ben needed to have a LONG talk and exchange Loop info.

"Thank you very much." Ben said sincerely as he picked up Carol and carried her.

"Come, I'll have Alfred prepare the cave and rooms for the two of you." He only hoped the butler was 'awake' too.

And with that, the three of them made their way to the Batcave.

* * *

><p>After putting Carol on a bed so she could rest, thankfully Alfred as 'Awake' so Dick didn't have to worry to come up with an elaborate explanation, Dick and Big BandThe Question decided to have a chat about the Cyborg's loop.

"In my world, exists an ancient artifact known as the SkullHeart; we don't know where it came from or since when it has existed, but what we know is that it's a dangerous thing." Ben began explaining.

"What does it do?" Dick asked curiously.

"It can grant a wish to any woman who possesses it." Ben answered . "But as you may guess, it comes with a catch."

"Kinda like Kyubey, then." Dick commented much to the confusion of Ben, who didn't have any idea who that was. "Sorry, he isn't important right now. So you were saying?"

"Yes. The catch is that if the woman who makes a wish is impure of heart then the SkullHeart will transform her into a Skullgirl. A monster of great power." Even before anyone could remember, people had fought over the heart. Entire nations had risen and fallen because of it.

Ben then told Dick about the power of the Skullgirl by retelling the story of Nancy Renoir, the most powerful Skullgirl to ever exist in recent history.

Queen Nancy Renoir was the ruler of the Canopy Kingdom alongside her husband. She was a gentle ruler that wanted nothing more than to protect her citizens. But soon war broke out and Canopy was involved in a bloody was against the neighboring kingdoms. After many years of senseless war, Queen Nacy came into the possession of the SkullHeart.

The Skullheart that had been previously used by Selene Contiello, who was part of a prestigious family line of opera singers, and who also, became a Skullgirl.

With it, Queen Nancy wished for the war to end and for peace to come to the three kingdoms. But despite been a gentle woman with a kind soul, the Heart had corrupted her wish since it had determine the wish to be selfish. Because of that, Queen Nancy was transformed into a Skullgirl.

After she started reaping destruction indiscriminately, the three kingdoms agree to put a stop to the fighting and united against the former Queen. After Nancy was defeated, peace finally came to Canopy and what remained of the neighboring kingdoms. So in a way, Queen Nancy wish came true.

"I see…" Dick commented, it really sounded like their world had suffered a lot because of the Heart. "Still, I don't understand what the Skullgirl has to do with you or Carol."

"Well…" Big Band proceeded to tell Dick about the Anti-Skullgirl Labs, or ASG Labs for short.

Well before the war, King Renoir alongside every other ruler, feared the power of the SkullHeart, so he prioritized scientific advancements in order defend the Kingdom from possible Skullgirls' attacks. That's how the black-ops research institution of The Anti-Skullgirl Labs came to be.

Founded by Dr. Victor Geiger, they were funded by the Canopian government with hopes of understanding the nature of the Skullgirl so they could create weapons and warriors capable of directly confronting the menace. Unfortunately, many of the kingdom's subjects were sacrificed in the labs' experiments.

Despite the clandestine manner of their work, there were good people working on the ASG Labs that really care for the people that were subjected for tests and experimentations. Big Band could attest to that because he was one of their subjects. Under the Lab designated with the named Lab 8.

Dr. Avian, director of Anti-Skullgirl Lab 8, despite been a little on the crazy side, he was a good man that saw each of his subjects and creations as his own family. And it was because of him that Big Band was alive.

But just like there are good people, there are also bad people working on the Labs. The clearest example of that was Lab 0 director Brain Drain who previously had been an experiment of Lab 7, the psychic division. For years, Brain Drain was free to do whatever he wanted with any subject that he managed to acquire. In fact, people said that those who spoke out against the King were severely punished by been sent to Brain Drain.

But After losing his wife to the Skull Heart and the Grand War, King Renoir found himself with a stronger conscience. Despite the continuing need for the Labs in the fight against the Skullgirls, the King moved to decommission all of their experiments. But once he himself mysteriously disappeared, however, the ASG Labs were restarted in secret and the lack of official oversight allowed the Labs' scientists to perform increasingly questionable experiments. One of their latest creations, being Carol.

Unlike Ben, who had accepted to be experimented on to save his life; Carol was kidnapped one night from her house by one of Brain Drain's agents, Nurse Valentine, and was experimented on against her will. What Valentine and Brain Drain did to Carol was inhumane. Sure, Lab 8 also did questionable experiments, but all of their test subjects were a willing to undergo experimentation.

Carol, was Brain Drain attempt to replicate what Dr. Avian had managed to do with Project Peacock. Two take two Artificial Parasites and combined them into one body in such way that resulted in a 0% rate of Soul Degeneration. But where Dr. Avian managed to success by his brilliant calculations and designs, Brain Drain just brute forced two incompatible parasites into one body and used Skullgirl 'blood' to held the two together.

Carol's parasites were Buer Drive and Gae Bolga.

Buer Drive is the segmented spine-like cord which commands the helicopter blades that form the 'Pinwheel' mounted on Carol's back. Through it, she controls the motions of her blades as like a limb, enabling flight with it or selectively clash down its individual blades. It is grafted into the center of her spine, and is branched off from the blade by an appendage made up of eight segments connected by fibers underneath; Gae Bolga is the inner parasite which true form is unknown, but it resides in Painwheel's bloodstream and enables her to release large, organic needle-like projections from various parts of her body. This occurs as the parasite takes the form of a metal when it leaves her body. While doing this would normally kill the user, the Skullgirl 'blood' infused in her, prevents the injuries caused by Gae Bolga to kill her.

The strain of having to conflicting parasites and Skullgirl 'blood' inside of her, made it so that Carol was in constant pain every waking moment of her life. Not to mention the Mental Torture she had to endure in order for Brain Drain to brainwash her and manipulate her as if she were a mere animal.

"After I managed to rescue Carol from Brain Drain, I tried to find her a home with the rest of the Lab 8 agents, but she insisted in looking for her parents." Ben told Dick, nearing the end of his tale. "Of course, I tried to object, but she was too headstrong and ran away. When I finally found her, she was crying her eye outs. I'm pretty sure you can guess what happened."

"Her parents must have not recognized her." Dick deduced.

"Worse, they attacked her thinking she was a monster. The monster that had took their girl away and now was back to finish the job."

"Godness…" Dick said sadden by it. By all of what poor girl must have suffered. "What happened then?"

"The Loops started." Ben said steely. "Since then I've been looking after Carol, trying to help her as one living weapon to another."

"You guys are more than that!" Dick protested. "You aren't just weapons, you are people."

"Tell that to the people who runs horrified when they see her." Ben said sounding angry. "Even in my world were parasites hosts are somewhat common, they are still mistreated and face discrimination everywhere they go, not to mention women are also view with distrust since any one of them has the potential to become a Skullgirl. Combine all of this and what do you get? What does it mean for Carol?"

Dick remained silent, it reminded him of what some meta-humans on his world or mutants on the Marvel Universe had to suffer every day.

"I too wish it didn't have to be this way, but when she can come to terms with being what she is now; the better it would be for her."

"But with the Loops, there was to be someone that…"

"I also thought of that, but it would be disastrous." Ben interrupted him. "Parasites are deeply integrated to their hosts, even beyond a mere physical level. Some say the connection can run as deep as to the soul." He explained. "Parasites cannot be removed without killing the host. Some Artificial Parasites can be removed, somewhat, like Carol's Buer Drive, but Gae Bolga would be impossible to extract."

"So trying to extract Gae Bolga would mean to try and extract a big chunk out of her soul? That's what you're saying?" It sounded like a hopeless case, but he was sure there has to be someone out there that could help her.

"Yes." Ben confirmed with a nod. "Like I said I don't like it, but that's how it is; Carol needs to accept what she is." He said sounding sad.

"But that doesn't mean she can't try to live a normal life at its fullest."Dick pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked curiously at the sudden cheer looking demanor.

"I saw how you changed appearances. Maybe we could try and teach Carol so that she can pass off as a normal girl and not have to live in fear of others." Dick explained his plan.

"It could be a possibility, but Carol's current mental state is too erratic and unbalanced for something like that to work." Ben pointed out. "You have seen her fits of rage. Only I have been able to stop her without hurting her too much."

"Maybe I can help her recover." Dick offered. "I have experience dealing with 'troubled' kids before." Damien and Jason came to mind. "I think we can rehabilitate Carol if we both worked together, that is if you think it is appropriate." He asked for permission since Big Band was the closest thing Carol had for a legal guardian.

"I'm willing to try." Ben confessed, "but aren't you too busy being Batman and the CEO of your own multibillion company?"

"It's not like I haven't done so before in previous loops." Dick reassured with a smile. "Besides, you can also help me stop criminals, besides helping with Carol."

"Hmm…I do miss cracking cases and bringing crooks to justice." Ben hummed as he thought back to the time he was a police detective in New Meridian, before becoming a cyborg. "Let us hope that Carol agrees to this arrangement."

* * *

><p>After many hours, Carol finally woke up. The moment she opened her eyes, she stood up and went directly into 'alert' mode, quickly scanning her surroundings looking for any sort of assailant. When she found none, she relaxed a bit, but she remained vigilant.<p>

Now, it was when she noticed exactly where she was. It was a very big bedroom, decorated with nice and expensive looking furniture, vases and paintings. Not to mention the bed she was resting on, it was really spacious for a person of her size, the woodwork on the headboard was finely carved, the sheets were silky smooth and the pillows felt incredible comfy.

'_Where am I?_' She couldn't remember the last time she had been on a bed this nice, and that put her on edge. '_Where's Ben?_' Though it was foggy, she remembered him from last night, he had come for her and she had hugged him while cried…then there was nothing.

Suddenly, the sound of the bedroom door opening startled Carol, who jumped out of bed and turned towards the door, prepared for any sort of attack. But instead of an assailant, the person entering the room was the massive Big Band himself.

"B-Ben!" Carol called out happily while she lowered her guard. She was glad to see the cyborg man, but she couldn't help but ask. "Where are we? What is going on?"

"We are on a safe place Carol." Big Band told to the girl that unofficially became his ward. "I found someone that can help us, but more importantly help you."

"H-help me…?" She repeated back in a gloomy tone. Though she didn't like it one bit, Carol was aware of how screwed-up her psyche was. And that she certain triggers that would induce sudden bursts of uncontrollable rage and pain. She was aware of it all but she couldn't control herself; that is why she was dependant of Ben so much, because he was the only one that cared for her and prevent her from hurting others.

"Yes, we'll meet him downstairs, but first…" Ben trailed off as he brought up something from beneath his coat. "You may want to clean-up and change first, if you want…" he suggested as he left the set of clean clothes on the bed. "There is a bathroom behind that door." Ben pointed towards a door to the opposite side of the room. "After you are done, you can come down and have some breakfast…that is if you want to." He offered, not wanting to make her feel she was forced to do anything she didn't want to. "I'll be waiting downstairs; you may all the time you want and come whenever you feel comfortable." And with that Big Band turn to leave the room. But before he exited, he turned to look at her once more. "Glad to see you feeling better, Carol." And with that he left the room.

Carol stood there in complete silence for a few seconds before picking up the clothes, Ben brought up to her. 'How long had it been?' she wondered. How long since she had wear something else than the dirty qipao she was currently wearing? How long had it been since she was just a normal girl, with normal girl's worries?

Going to school, doing her homework, studying for exams, walking her dog, having crushes…it all seemed too far away…

'_I bet you'll look cute on these clothes, Carol._' said a voice in the far recess of her memories. A voice that was incredibly familiar.

'_F-Filia…_' Carol remembered her. Filia had been her best friend before…before Carol was turned into the monster she was today. Nowadays, Filia never recognized her; probably a combination of Carol's radical physical changes and the black parasite that resided on Filia's head. Still, it hurt to see such a close friend of hers confuse her for a monster.

Clutching her head, Carol tried to repress the pain inside her head and went to the bathroom to clean up.

Just like the bedroom, the bathroom looked incredibly nice. Whoever the house belonged to, he must be rich to afford having such a luxury looking bathroom just for a guest. Looking on the side, Carol found a big mirror and stared at the reflection of a monster.

'_That mask…_' The mask it was currently wearing…no matter how many times Carol looked at it, the mere sight of it sent shivers down her spine. No wonder people were so afraid. No matter who you look at it, you can only see a monster. The same monster her parents saw that day, when she went looking for them.

'_MOSNTER! GET AWAY!_' Those were the screams of terror her father shouted when he laid his eyes on the creature at his doorstep. It only wanted to be welcomed, but what it got instead were their screams of fear and hatred.

'_YOU TOOK OUR DAUGHTER AWAY! DIE YOU MONSTER!_' Those were the shouts of her mother directed at the creature. She too feared and hated the monster that had come to their house claiming to be their lost daughter.

It had been so long since those words were said, but the pain they inflicted still hurt just like the first time. Always cutting away, they never let the wound heal.

But the pain and sadness those words inflicted, quickly turned into anger and Carol in a small fit or rage she threw a punch, but instead of hitting the mirror, she struck the wall besides of it, breaking several tiles into small pieces.

Carol stared at the monster…she too hated it. She too wanted it to disappear and never come back. She wanted nothing more than for the monster to die.

'_You aren't a monster, Carol._' She heard the voice of the only man that care for her. '_Those who did this to you are the real monsters._' She wanted to believe these words, but that didn't change the fact that she wasn't going to be normal ever again.

The more she looked at the mask, the more pain and anger she felt. It made her blood boil. Carol them put his hand over the mask and started to take it off. But the mask wasn't just a simple accessory or protection gear. It was an instrument to de-humanize her further than she already was. So in order for her to never take it off, Brain Drain had it stitched to her face.

The more she pulled, the more painful it was. Carol felt every single stitches start ripping. And with one last mighty pull, she tore it off.

What greeted her was a sad face in the mirror with bloody opened stitches. But the most striking thing she could see was her eyes. Or more specifically, the sclera. It was black. Completely black.

Fitting. Beneath the mask the mask of a monster, laid the face of a freak.

Not wanting to continue looking at that face, Carol turned away and prepared to strip down, only to stop at the last second. She had almost forgotten about Buer Drive: the metallic pinwheel attached to her lower spine. If she wanted to bath, she needed to remove it first.

Reaching towards the segmented spine-like cord that connected her actual spine to the blades, and she started pulling it out. She hated it when she removed it, because it always felt like she was breaking her spine in two; one could say she was doing exactly that since the cord was connected to her nervous system.

As she pulled it out, she couldn't help but let out a silent scream. No matter how many times she did so, it always hurt the same. Once removed, she put the cord with the blades down on floor. After that she finally took her clothes off.

Being in such a nice bath like this one felt surreal for Carol. She couldn't remember the last time she had the chance to wash herself alone. Back on the lab she was just put on decontamination showers while been shackled.

Shaking her head alongside those memories away, Carol turned on the handle to start showering. She could've tried to take a warm long bath since Ben told her that she could take as long as she wanted. But she knew they were waiting for her downstairs, and it was bad manners to keep people waiting. And she disliked bad manners.

The water was very cold at first, but gradually it became lukewarm, just like she preferred. Carol thought she could finally relax a bit but soon found out that washing herself felt awkward. Whenever she reached certain places, she couldn't help but feel the ghost pain of every time she had been touched against her will. The sickening touch of that accursed nurse or Brain Drain as they prepared her for all the surgeries she was subjected to. The cold feel of a scalpel as it cut her flesh opened and exposed her inwards to the world.

Looking down at her own body, she realized how sickly it looked. All filled with the scars and stitches from her surgeries, black nails firmly nailed to her thighs and shoulders, and all the dark veins that were clearly visible for anyone.

Even without the mask, even with Buer Drive, she was still hideous. The idea of ever returning to a normal life was ridiculous now. She was a living weapon. A monster created to kill an ever bigger monster. The Skullgirl.

It was because of the Skullheart and the Skullgirls it creates that she was turned into that she is now. Because the world needed weapons to combat them, she was taken away from home and stripped of her life just so she could kill and destroy something that can never truly be destroyed.

That was all she was now, a monster that kills and destroys.

'_You don't have to be or do what Brain Drain orders you to do_.' The voice of Ben told her. '_Just like you, I'm and ASG weapon. The difference is that I don't let that define who I am.'_

"Ben…" Those words meant a lot for Carol, but she couldn't see herself been able to follow them. All of what had previously defined her was already lost; her family, her friends, her school, her life…all just a painful memory of what was stolen for her.

The only thing she had was Ben. But Ben could not always be there for her. Be the one she could rely one, the only one who gave a damn.

Carol stood in silence while the water washed away down the drain. She didn't know how much time had already passed but one thing was for sure, it hadn't passed enough for her.

[]

Sometime later Carol finally came out of the room, carrying Buer Drive on her arms. She was debating if she should connect it once more or not. As she walked down the stairs, Carol observed her surroundings and thought back at her previous assertion about the owner of the house been rich. By now it was confirmed soundly. She hadn't expected house this big, and not only that, but the manor was furnished with all sorts of expensive looking decorations and extravagant paintings. Heck she even saw a pair of suits of armor.

"Glad you decided to come down." Commented the familiar voice of her only 'friend/father figure' Big Band. "Those clothes look nice on you." He complimented, although he refrained from making a comment about the lack of mask.

Carol was wearing a simple sleeveless white blouse, black shorts and sandals. She had been grateful for the change of clothes. Although she felt a little bad from tearing a few holes on the shorts because of the nails on her thighs; sadly she couldn't removed them from her body, or her black shackles and chocker for that matter.

"T-thanks…" Carol looked away. It had been so long since someone had said something like that to her, so long that she didn't know if took those words as true or if Ben was just saying that to not upset her.

Almost as if he just read her thoughts, Ben added. "And I'm not just saying just because. I really stand by my words."

"…!" Carol looked at him surprised before looking away once more, "T-thanks, Ben…" It really meant a lot for her, despite knowing he would be the only person to ever to those words to her.

"I see you haven't put it back on." Big band said looking at Buer Driever on her arms. "You don't have to carry it around like that." Then he took out a cello case from beneath his coat. "Here, you can put it on here for safe keeping."

Carol took the case and quickly adjusted the blades and cord inside of it.

"You must be hungry after last night. Come; follow me so you may have some breakfast." Big Band said as he signaled her to follow him. Carol follow suit carrying the case with her, and after a while she realized he wasn't taking her to some sort of dining hall like all sorts of mansion seemed to have. Instead, Big Band led her to the garden.

"Hope you like eating outdoors." A somewhat familiar voice said to the side. It was a handsome young man sitting on a large and nice-looking table. "And I hope you like the garden too."

Carol remained silent for a few as he observed the man, who was most certainly the owner of the manor. '_That voice…_' She could swear she had heard it before, almost as if she had heard it…yesterday.

"YOU!" Carol finally recognized the voice. It was the same one as the black wearing stranger that confronted her on the alley. But before she could do anything a pair cushioned tipped claws grabbed her by the shoulder and stopped her on her tracks. "BEN! HE'S…!"

"The man that is going to help us!" The cyborg said firmly. He cared for the kid and gave her a lot of leeway, but he would also get strict when the situation needed it. This been one of these. "His name is Richard Grayson and he has offered us his help and home for this Loop, and we are thankful for it."

Carol looked at Ben who returned it, with the message: 'Calm down and act nice.' Carol then turned back to the master of the manor. "T-thank you very much, Mr. Grayson" she finally said struggling to not growl. Although she did look at him as if he would suddenly attack them at any second.

"No need to call me so formally, I told you before, you may call me Dick. All my friends do so." Dick tried to make relieve the tense air that just formed around them. "Why don't you take a seat, and have some breakfast? You can have whatever you like." He said as he signaled them to take a seat.

Tentatively Carol took a seat wondering what she wanted, while Ben just sat on the floor since a chair wouldn't be able to support his enormous frame. Carol was indecisive, since it had been so long since she had eating something akin to what a normal person would consider food. Suddenly another flashback appeared from the recess of her mind.

Carol was been subjected to some sort of de-sensitivity process, since Brain Drain had been given her small animals with the order of killing them. Carol wanted to refuse but every time she did so, Brain Drain would enter her mind and torture her until she did what he said. This process continued continued for some time until Carol was ordered to kill a bunny by eating it raw. She really wanted to oppose but the mental trauma was too much for her to bear and was forced to end the life of the small creature by biting on its neck.

It disgusted her. That she was forced to do such barbaric things and even worse was the fact that she didn't muster any resistance to that order. It all made her sick.

"AAAAHHHH!" Carol screamed as the memory went away, but the disgusting metallic flavor of blood on her mouth didn't.

"Carol! Are you alright?" Dick asked concerned. He didn't expect his offer would trigger some sort of traumatic memory.

"I…I…" Carol barely utter since she feel like she was about to throw up any second. "I'm not hungry…" She lied. She was very hungry but she didn't know if she could even stomach anything right now.

"Kid…" Ben said looking at this charge. It was obvious to him that she was struggling to repress whatever atrocities Brain Drain did to her mind. It made him rage inside. '_I swear I'll kill the bastard next time I see him! Consequences be damned_!'

"What about a glass of water? Would that be fine?" Dick asked worried by the mental health of the girl in front of him. Whatever happened to her, it must have been worse than he had imagined.

Carol struggled for a whole minute to calm down the sick feeling in her mouth and stomach. "Y..yes…I'd like…a glass…of water…"

After it was served, Carol drank the fresh water slowly as possible. After she had finished, everyone still remained in silence still feeling a lot of tension on the air. But the silence didn't last much longer.

"Carol, as you may be aware of, I wish to extend and offer to you." Dick dived straight into business since breakfast was no longer an option right now.

"An…offer…?" she repeated back.

"Yes, I want to offer my help and resources to help you." Dick said with a smile. "Not to mention both you and Big Band can stay at the manor all the time you want."

"Why? Why would you do what for us?" she asked sounding distrustful, and for someone who had gone through what she did, can you really blame her?

"Because it is the right thing to do." Dick answered honestly. "Borrowing the words of a friend of mine: 'With great power comes great responsibility'. This means that if I have the power to help anyone in need, it is my responsibility to answer that call."

"Help…" Carol whispered. "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN HELP A MONSTER?" She growled.

"I don't know if I can." He answered solemnly. "But it doesn't mean I can't try." He said with such determination that made Carol recoil a little. "I'll do my best to help you. But the one who has to save you is yourself. "

"But I…can't…" she tried to say, but Dick still continued.

"But you know what? Some people just don't want to be saved." He continued. "Because saving means changing. And changing is always harder than staying the same. It takes courage to face yourself in the mirror and look beyond the reflection." He said sagely making Carol eyes widen. "To find the you that you should have been. The you that got derailed by cruel events life handed you. Events that took your life's natural trajectory and twisted it. Changing it into something unimaginable ..."

Dick words, they rang with truth, which made it worse since each one of them made her heart stung. Could it be she was far beyond redemption? Was she too weak to even stand a chance, and save herself? Could it be that her fate was to remain the monster that she was?

But Dick wasn't finished yet"…or maybe, just maybe, changing you into something incredible," Dick said. "Giving you the courage to embrace your destiny, a destiny you yourself couldn't imagined, and finally realize who you really are…Carol."

The girl just sat there as tears began falling down her cheeks and starting sobbing.

"Tell me Carol…what do you want?"

"Kid…" Ben whispered as he laid his small 'hand' on the girl's shoulder as a sign of reassurance. "Remember you aren't alone, you got me too."

"Ben, I…I…I want to…I want to be saved." She finally managed to say between sobs.

"Good to know." Dick said nodding. The first step for rehabilitation was to admit one needed help and one's willing to accept it. "Rest for the rest of the day, and tomorrow we will begin."

"Begin…?" Carol asked confused.

"Let us say that the little Robin will start learning how to fly." Dick said with a smile.

* * *

><p>It has already been a several months since Carol's 'rehabilitation' began. It consisted in mostly Dick teaching Carol discipline and self-control through Martial Arts and meditation, in the same way he had helped Jason Todd focused his anger, Dick worked Carol through her issues.<p>

The first few days were rough since Dick prohibited Carol from using Buer Drive and Gae Bolga during training. He had since her fight with them, and frankly he was put-off by her 'style' of fighting, if one could even call it that. She fought more like an animal more than a human with the way she crawled and pounced. Not to mention the ways in she used Gae Bolga were disturbing to say the least. Snapping her leg so that the exposed bone forced Gae Bolga to bleed out and extend the range of her attack was an example of that.

Carol fought by braking and mutilating her own body in order to mutilate the opponent's. Dick would've written the whole thing off if it weren't so effective and difficult to both predict and counter. Heck, even Batman would have trouble against some of those moves. But despite their weird effectiveness, Dick prohibited Carol from utilizing them too. Instead, Dick began teaching her the basics.

It was really challenging since Carol was very different from his other 'students'. Carol had the stamina, the strength, the speed, the endurance, and the instincts, of any of her students when they were already out on the field. But she lacked technique. Dick had to make Carol unlearn everything before she could learn anything. It had taken months, but Carol finally was showing some progress in her technique.

But that was on the Physical side of her Discipline reconditioning wasn't all. Dick also wanted to work on her mental discipline and fortitude. This had presented itself to be far more challenging than the physical side of things.

First of all Carol was prone to mood swings and fits of rage when certain words or things were said or done to her. Dick with the immense help of Big Band, they managed to help her overcome some of these issues. For example, one of their breakthroughs was to help Carol with her eating disorder. Apparently when she was on Lab 0, Carol was fed intravenously, meaning she was fed through a tube that pumped a nutritional fluid in order to bypassing the usual process of eating and digestion. It had been difficult, but with lots of patience and care, Carol was finally able to consume solids, on a small quantity, but progress was progress.

Progress was slow and Dick considered that it would be for the best to bring in someone that could help them. Thank goodness, she was 'Awake' this Loop.

Rachel Roth, also known as Raven, was the best person they could ask for helping them with Carol. Her empathic abilities were invaluable but more importantly, if someone could relate and connect with Carol, it was Raven.

Carol and Raven first meeting didn't start off with the right foot. Despite Raven being younger than Carol (Since this was years before the Teen Titans was ever a thing), the older girl felt extremely intimidated by the 'dark' visage of Raven. Not to mention, the fit Carol had when she discovered Raven's ability to peer into others' self.

"** .OF MY HEAD!**"

Among the many sins Brain Drain committed, the most prominent was the Mental Torture and manipulation he had subjected Carol. Not only he had brainwashed Carol in order to made her into his own personal puppet, he also implanted several 'triggers' inside of her that prompted a lot of her fits of rage. According to Big Band, Carol had managed to override some of this triggers and mental commands, pushing Brain Drain away from her mind and regaining some control. But this experience proved too traumatic to her, and the idea of someone entering her mind made her loss control and she attacked ANYTHING and ANYONE around her.

As one could've imagined, finding out Raven was an empath didn't garner pretty results. It took several attempts before Carol could even be on the same room as Raven without flipping out, and even more for them to be able to talk with each other. But once that bridge and was finally crossed, everything was beginning to come along nicely. Carol had finally let Raven into her mind, and the empathy did everything to find out what kind of 'nasty' triggers Brain Drain had left hidden and 'disable' them.

"Override code: 36E-25-40" Raven said ominously. "I don't know what it means but this sequence causes a total mental shutdown and Carol is left as nothing but a lifeless doll." She explained her findings inside of Carol's psyche.

" 36E-25-40…?" Big Band repeated pondering the meaning, since they seemed extremely familiar to him. In fact it almost sounded like… "Valentine…"

"Valentine…?" Dick turned to look at Big Band, "That's the nurse that kidnapped Carol and helped Brain Drain in his experiments, correct?"

"Yes…" BB nodded in confirmation. "And the sequence stands for her body measurements. Bust: 36E, waist: 25, Hip: 40." The detective explained. "I would laugh if it weren't so sickening."

"It that's so…" Dick refrained from asking how the cyborg knew those measurements, or comment on how those numbers didn't sound bad at all. "So raven…can you get rid of this override code?"

"I can but…it would take time." Raven said, "But I'm worried more about her lack of interaction with the outside word. The only people she see's are all of us and Alfred." She voiced her concerns. "If she grew too dependent of us, she would never be able to face the world at large or from the ones of other Loops."

"True, but Carol isn't ready to interact with the world. She isn't emotionally stable to endure society's nature." Big Band pointed out.

"I agree, but Raven's concern is also true." Dick said as he pondered what to do. "Is there a way we could help her without forcing her to take such a big step?"

"If I may…I have an idea we could try." Raven offered with a small smile.

Carol was sitting on the grass outside and in the beautiful gardens that surrounded the Manor. She usually came here just to relax and observe the flowers. They reminded her of her life before Lab 0, when she spent time every day after school to tend the flowers behind her home.

Home. It still hurt to think back to those times since every time she did so; she also remembered the screams of fear her parents directed at her. Now every happy memory of her family was soiled forever. But despite the pain, she continued to come and observe the garden, because she could still find some semblance fondness from her previous life within them.

Carol remained seating there in complete silence until the sounds of steps snapped her out of her trance-like stare. Turning her head around, Carol saw Raven walking towards her with a box on her hands.

"May I sit with you for a minute?" Raven asked for permission which Carol instantly granted.

"What's on the box?" the brunette couldn't help but ask curiously.

"I brought something that I know it will help you." The empath answered honestly. "But before I give it to you, I must warn you that it will require hard work and responsibility from your part. Do you think you are ready?"

"What is it?" She was uneasy at the idea of it been something she might not be ready for, but after all these months she wasn't going to give up just yet. She wanted to recover, not only for all the hard work everyone had put on her, but also for herself. "I…I'm willing to try."

"That's what I wanted to hear." Raven said as she handed the box to Carol. "Here open it."

Carol, nervously tried to open the box, only for it to suddenly open for itself and the contents jumped at her. "Gah!" she cried surprised for just a second before she noticed what was it that jumped out. It was … "A puppy…?"

"You told me you liked them and well…I had a talk with both Dick and Ben and they agree to it, as long as you accepted the responsibility that is taking care of a pet." Raven said as she saw Carol enthralled by the small canine looking at her with big adorable eyes. "It's a she, by the way."

Carol kept staring at the small dog, which looked at her without fear or prejudice, with eyes full of innocence and curiosity, but more importantly seeking the warm embrace of love. Carol was so moved that she started crying, but her tears weren't from sadness but happiness.

"I… love… her…" She managed to say between sobs.

"And I know she loves you too." Raven assured with a smile, happy for Carol.

Taking care of another living being was a big responsibility, not to mention it would test Carol on what she had learned and accomplish this last couple of months, but Raven wasn't worried because she knew Carol was ready; ready to open her heart once more and find happiness by loving and receiving love from an unconditional source.

"What are you gonna call her?" Raven asked.

Carol, now calmer after the sudden surge of emotion, stopped for a second and look at the puppy contemplating which name to give her. Somehow, this cutie reminded her of her old friend Fillia with those expressive eyes of hers. But calling her after her felt a little odd, so she decided on a similar sounding name.

"I think I'll call this little girl…Fukua."


	6. Chapter 5

5.1

"This is certainly weird…" Kujo Jotaro exclaimed as he looked at his granddad Joseph Joestar visiting his cell without Avdul. Instead he was been accompanied by a tween girl dressed in a maid costume. "I know that Japan age of consent can be as low as thirteen, but this is low even for you granddad."

"Don't say stupid things like that! People might get the wrong idea!" Joseph said embarrassed. After he calmed down a little, he introduced the girl besides him. "Jotaro, I want you to meet Marie, she is 'Awake' like the two of us. She is your 'aunt' this Loop."

"Hello." The girl greeted with a respectful bow.

Jotaro gave a big sigh. "Yare yare daze…" First Josuke and now this. Did his grandfather know no shame? "Just let me get out of here."

[]

A few minutes later, they reconvened back on Jotaro's house and asked Holy to go out for groceries so the three of them could have a chat.

"So… is this your first fused Loop?" Jotaro asked to the brown haired maid girl who answered by shaking her head.

"Not exactly…but it is my first time without anyone I know of." Or more specifically, without Patricia, also known as Peacock. "Excuse me, from intruding in your lives." She apologized very politely.

"No need for that. We receive visiting Loopers all the time." Joseph reassured to his 'adopted daughter' for the Loop. "Just feel free to think of this as your home." Really, Joseph could never say no to pretty girls.

"Thank you, Mr. Joestar." She answered with a smile. "I really appreciate your warm hospitality."

While Joseph looked charmed by the girl, Jotaro couldn't help but feel a little odd about her. She seemed too polite. But he decided not to voice his suspicions, since there had been other loopers that also rubbed him the wrong way, but turned out to be okay people.

"So…do you have a Stand? Or any sort of fighting ability." Jotaro asked without reservation. "Because this place is very dangerous for those who don't know how to fight." Not like they have ever received any Loopers like that before, but his point still stood.

"Oi, Jotaro!" Joseph reprimanded. "Don't be so rude to Marie. She's fairly new to the Loops."

"I'm just saying that if she has none, she better stay far away from our usual business."

Marie, on the other hand, tried to ignor the brashness of Jotaro's comment and nodded. "Yes, you could say I have 'fighting' experience. Do you want me to show you?" she asked in a very cold-like manner.

"Yes. I would like to see…" He answered back with a deadpan tone of his own.

Suddenly the entire room seemed to get colder as some sort of strange sensation filled the room. Then Marie's brown hairs began to turn into silvery white and her eyes turned from blue to bright red and the image of a skull formed inside of them. After that, on Marie's head appeared a pair of skulls and part of her maid dress ripped open to expose her rib bones.

"Prepare to get swept up." As she summoned a demonic vacuum cleaner and alongside it, a spectral silhouette with bright blue veins all over it appeared behind her.

"I don't think so…" Jotaro said as he summoned his own stand, Star Platinum.

"You two, calm down!" Joseph interjected trying to avoid a fight. "Jotaro, you wanted to see Marie's power, but a fight isn't the best way to go about it."

"Why not? How are we going to determine if she's useful if we don't have her show her abilities?" He shot back to his grandfather.

"Because, she knows who's the one replacing Dio." Joseph revealed making Jotaro looked back at him with a shocked expression.

"What?" It's not like it hadn't happened before, but for Dio to be replaced, it was a strange event indeed.

"Yes, take a look." Joseph showed him a psychic photograph. Instead of the usual visage of Dio, it was the image of a woman with an Egyptian look and motif.

"Who is she?" Jotaro asked as he returned the picture and retired Star Platinum.

"Her name is Eliza." Marie said as she retuned back to her 'normal' form. "In my world she's a celebrity diva of New Meridian's premiere nightclub, Bastet's Den. She is also a Parasite Host."

"Parasite Host?" Jotaro repeated back questioningly.

"Parasites, or Theons as they were once called, are creatures that bond to a person's body, providing augments to their "host". Despite the name, they appear to form a symbiosis with their host, drawing nutrients from their bodies in exchange for acting as a means of enhancing their host's combat capabilities. Some Parasites can operate completely independently of their host; these are classified as Remote Parasites."

"You could say that Parasites are their world's version of Stands." Joseph summarized. It was a fair comparison since some of the Parasites Marie told him about, were about as powerful as some of the Stand users of their world.

"I see…" Jotaro nodded in agreement. "So what does Eliza's Parasite do?"

"Her Parasite, Sekhmet, it's a bloodthirsty parasite inhabiting Eliza's skeleton. Sekhmet is responsible for keeping Eliza eternally young by absorbing the blood of others. It also enables Eliza to control her own blood as a weapon." Marie explained "Also it may be capable of operating independently of its host, but I haven't confirmed this yet."

"So, basically a wannabe Dio in female form." Joseph commented jokingly. "Except her abilities do not involve stopping time like Dio's The World does." That was a relief.

"I wouldn't take her so lightly." Marie said solemnly. "She's also Looping."

"What?" Now that was alarming. "Villains don't usual Loop." There were a few exceptions, with 'exceptions' being the key word. "It would be insanity if they could. Imagine how many MLE's would be out there."

"Eliza may be rotten to the core, but she is not a menace to the Loops themselves." Marie told them. "I confronted her before, and she is more interested in carnal and worldly desires more than destruction and complete control of everything. Although she had tried to conquer my world before just so that everyone adored her as the god she believes herself to be."

"So you're saying she is more of akin to a 'Sakura Syndrome' than an MLE, correct?" Jotaro pointed out.

"Yes." She said nodding. "Nonetheless, she is still a menace and must be stopped."

"Agreed." Both Jojo's said accordingly.

"So, do we teleport and jump directly to the fight? Or shall we take the long road again?" Joseph wondered out-loud.

"I'll suggest taking the long route!" Marie voiced her opinion.

"Why?" asked Jotaro, who really didn't care either way.

"First, she isn't currently doing something overly nefarious, just biding time." Marie then raised two fingers. "Second, because she will probably sent agents against us and they could provide some useful info about some of her abilities that I may not know of." She then raised a third finger. "Third, I would like to see what this world has to offer and see how different it is from the Canopy Kingdom."

Joseph couldn't help to laugh at the last one. "Sure, I would love to show you how diverse this world of ours is!" It would be interesting and entertaining to see the wonder on the eyes of a child when she looked at all new and exotic things the world had to offer.

"Hn. I don't care either way." Jotaro said knowing that if things started turning ugly on Egypt, they could always teleport immediately. Besides, since Dio wasn't there, his mother wouldn't start developing a stand and her life wasn't in peril.

"Good! Let's go right away!" Joseph announced excited. But reality soon called him back with the sound of his daughter Holy arriving.

"I'm back! I'll start making dinner immediately!" she announced.

"But first we had to think of what to tell Holy."

* * *

><p>5.2<p>

Soma Cruz 'awoke' once again inside a coffin, which wasn't weird at all, but what was weird was that this time his awakening was caused by the loud sounds of a vacuum.

Stepping out of his coffin, Soma noticed a maid vacuuming his main chambers.

"My deep apologies Lord Dracula, did I wake you from your slumber?" The maid and turned bowed to him, then Soma realized something about the maid.

"Hey, you aren't the usual one!" Soma said referring to Persephone, the demonic maid of Dracula. "Are you a Looper?"

"Indeed." The small maid nodded. "My name is Marie Korbel, but people often refer to me as Bloody Marie." Marie introduced herself very politely. "It is my pleasure to serve you Lord Dracula."

"No, No, no need for that!" Soma waved his arms. "Just call me Soma, Soma Cruz!" he introduced himself.

"Nice to serve you Master Cruz!" Marie bowed again. "If you may excuse I shall return to my cleaning duties."

"Hey, wait up!" Soma stopped her. "You don't have to serve me! We are both Loopers, so there is no need to go to such extremes to keep up the charade."

"Sorry, but don't mind yourself with me, Master Cruz! Cleaning keeps my mind off of things." Marie said and once more returned to her vacuuming. "Besides, now that I don't have to kill you, I don't have anything else to do."

"Eh…Good to know…" Soma said with a nervous smile. Somehow, despite him been used to be surrounded by bloodthirsty monsters and demons, this little maid managed to give him the creeps with the nonchalant manner she spoke of murdering him. "Although I have to warn you, these Loops will sometimes last a while."

"Well, it is a very big castle."

* * *

><p>5.3 (DrTempo)<p>

Mike Schimdt, the poor man who was the Anchor of the now infamous Loop involving a certain haunted pizzeria, walked into a bar where many a Looper was talking about the recent incident where Loopers from all over had gotten possessed. (OOC: A reference to TangleKat's snippets.)  
>Grabbing a big glass, he started drinking. Mickey Mouse looked at him, and asked, "What happened, Mike?"<br>Mike slammed an ad with the words "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Grand Reopening" on the table, saying, "I got the day shift...now some other poor fool's in for the horror I experience. And no doors to save him! All he has is a mask to fool the old animatronics..."

Mickey frowned. "Well, to cheer you up, how about we talk of ways we've handled your night shift? After this latest crisis..."  
>Mike nodded. "Sure. So, who's first to tell how they handled five nights at Freddy's?"<p>

* * *

><p>5.3 Skullgirls continuation.<p>

"Five Night's at Freddy's...huh?" The massive Big Band wondered as he took a sip of his glass of water. "It was damn creepy the first night, but then it was smooth sailing from there on…"

"How come…?" Schimdt asked.

"Well, since I more machine than man." From his 5000 lbs (2267.96 kg) only 95 lbs (43 kg) were organic. "They kind of…accepted me as one of their own." Then Big Band gulped down the rest of his water. "After that…I really don't want to talk about it."

"Wow! Wow! Hold on! Are you saying those things at the restaurant can move on their own?" Peacock, the Suppoused 'Anchor' for the 'Skullgirls' Loop intervine looking completely confused.

"Yes…" Now it was Shimdt turned to look confused. "Why? You didn't see them move?"

"Of course I did! But I thought it was I who gave them life to become my imaginary friends to stave off the boredom!" Peacock exclaimed as she light up a big cigar. "I fact I even opened the doors and invited them into my station for some beers and smokes with the rest of my gang, isn't that right guys?" She turned to look at her merry gang of not so imaginary friends.

"Yeah, you said it boss!" Andy and Tommy said as they lifting their Jager Bombs while Lenny and George just 'nodded'.

"And since they move when nobody was looking at them, we thought that maybe they were shy or something." Avery, the parasite bird that lived in Peacock's hat added.

"Darn, now I feel like a fool." Peacock said as she put off her cigar on the astray. "What about you Marie? Have you been employed at Freedy's?" The human weapon asked to her bestest friend in the whole world, a possessed Maid with a skull motif.

"Indeed I was." The Skullgirl answered. "After I deduced that the animatronics were possessed by some sort of evil force, I decided to appease them."

"How?" Schimdt asked curiously.

"With a sacrifice of blood of course." She said undisturbed by her words. "To do so, I pretended to be a 13 year old girl who wanted to meet and have fun with mature men and asked them to meet me at Freddy's." The 13 year old looking maid said. "After they came, I just instruct them to wait by the kitchen where there are no cameras and well…you can guess the rest."

"And you did this the five nights?" Peacock asked to her friend receiving a nod in response. "Cool! I didn't know you had it in you, Marie."

"Been a Skullgirl created by the desire of revenge kind of de-sensitize you of the idea of killing people in horrifying ways." Just ask all those goons working for the Mafia she killed every Loop she was, awake or not.

"Okey…moving on. Who's next?" Mickey asked for another volunteer. Hopefully someone less creepy than these three.

[]

5.3 Addendum

"I didn't last the five days." Beowulf, ex-ex-retired wrestling champ from the Canopy Kingdom confessed as he gulped down a shot of tequila.

"Did the animatronics get to you?" Mike asked feeling sympathy for the wrestler.

"Oh? No, no, nothing like that!" Beowulf shook his head. "I was fired."

"Fired?"

"Yes" the wrestler reiterated. "Since the Loops started I been getting the need forfighting strong opponents on the ring, and well…a job as a security guard isn't exactly my style…" He trailed off as he rubbed the back of his head. "So when I saw those things standing there I was like: 'Hey! Why don't I use them as training dummies for some of my new moves? They are robots after all.' But let me tell you, those guys aren't as study as one might think. So when the morning came, the manager found me trying to repair the broken down animatronics, so he fired me on the spot." Beowulf finished by gulping down another shot and adding. "Didn't even get paid one cent."

"That's…unfortunate…" Mike said not really knowing how to feel about this guy's tale.

"Um…I ended up working there too…" A soft voice spoke next to the massive frame of Big Band. "I didn't like it…" she said looking down and gripping her glass of grape juice ever so tightly.

"It must have been horrifying for you, miss…" Mike offered his sympathies to the petite girl who for some reason had scars of stitches adorning her face.

"Carol…but most people know me as the Painwheel." The little girl introduced herself.

Mike just remained silent, not wanting to intrude or even know why people called her that.

"You know, you don't have to tell the story if you don't want to kid." Big Band reassured Carol by putting one of his tiny pair of cushioned tipped claws that served as his hands for grabbing anything that was small.

"I know…but I got to get it out of my system, Ben!" Carol said to her father figure, before turning to look back at Mike. "I'm ashamed to say it, but in my panic I went full on 'CRAWLER' on them."

"Cr…Crawler?" Mike repeated back.

"It was something like this…" Carol then stood up from her seat and lowered herself into the floor in a 'crab-walk' position. Then form her hands and feet, four long metallic black needles blades shot out from beneath her skin and elevated her body giving her a spider-like appearance. But she wasn't done yet, in that position she started to 'crawl' from the floor up to the wall and into the ceiling. Once she was on top of their heads, her head did and entire 180° so she could look down to the ground. Then from her lower back, a segmented spine-like cord appeared which then sprung for metallic blades that started spinning creating a sound not unlike a rusty turbine or a very big chainsaw.

After she was done, Carol let herself go from the ceiling and fell perfectly into her seat, then her spine with blades disappeared from thin air, and into her 'pocket' and her head did another 180° returning back to its proper place.

"After that, the animatronics never moved again…" Carol confessed. "They were terrified of me, because to them I was the biggest and meanest monster there."

"You don't say?!" Peacock exclaimed. "That was some Silent Hill Sh*t right there." She pointed out.

"I know…" Carol said sadden. "But I couldn't control myself and I ended up being feared by the monsters themselves." That was a severe blow to her self-esteem.

"The good thing is that you turn out ok!" Mike said as he slightly edged away from this group. '_Are all the people from their Loop such weirdoes?_'

* * *

><p>5.4 (Halloween Special Snip)<p>

"Marie! Marie!" Peacock called out to the current Skullgirl as she made her way down the catacombs beneath the Grand Cathedral of the Trinity.

"Patricia? What are you doing here?" Marie asked confused. It was too early for anyone to know she was underneath the Cathedral and before she even started her killing spree of the Medici Family.

"Marie! Forget whatever plans we had for this loop! I discovered something incredible!" The human weapon said excitedly.

"What?"

"This Loop, Halloween exists in our world!" Peacock announced cheerfully. "Think about it! A day filled with costumes, candy, and screaming children!"

"I don't know…" Marie said not entirely convinced about the holiday.

"And to top it all out, we can pull the biggest prank by, maybe…*whisper* …" Peacock finished her sentence by whispering into Marie's ear with a smirk that would've sent shivers to any normal person. Luckily Marie wasn't a normal person.

"That sounds delightful." She answered with a sweat smile. "You really know how to plan a date, Patricia."

[]

[October 31st , Canopy Kingdom]

All over the Kingdom, people were preparing to celebrate the spookiest of holidays. But none were as excited as the occupants of Lab 8, well except for one.

"I can't believe you aren't letting me go to that sexy-costume party!" Hive, one of Lab 8 experiments created to combat the Skullgirl said angrily. "I'm already old enough!" she complained to the caretaker, Ileum, whom all referred as EliMom, since everyone thought of her as their mother.

"If you have to say that, then you clearly aren't old enough!" Ileum countered back.

"The worst thing that has ever happened in one of those parties was when a sexy nurse got in fight with a sexy schoolgirl and a sexy catgirl!" Hive tried to argue back with no results.

"I failed to see the point you are trying to make, Hive." Ileum deadpanned. "Not to mention, that scene you just described sounds like something we see a lot around here."

"Why do I have to go Trick-or-Treating with you and the rest of the lab kids?" Hive complained once more. She wanted to spent the night having fun, not spent it with little kids.

"Because, the rest wants you to come along, it wouldn't be the same without you." Ileum explained. "And you wouldn't want to sour their night, do you? On one of the few days they are allow to leave the lab?" the caretaker nurse said expertly guilt-tripping the rowdy teen.

"O..Okay! I go." Really, the nurse did know how to put you on the spot. "But I'll keep my sexy devil costume, I you can't say anything about it!" Hive said referring to the skimpy red dress she was wearing.

"As long as you don't expose yourself to the kids, I don't particularly care." Ileum deadpanned again. "Now of you excuse me I have to help the others get into their costumes!" and with that she left the surly teenager alone.

"Gah! Why do I have to go! Every one of my age will be going to parties and having fun! Really, the only ones who enjoy Trick-or-Treating are little kids!"

"Hey! Hive!" A voice called out for her, it was another Anti-Skullgirl creation, a blond boy her age named Leduc. "Are you excited for Trick-or-Treating? Because I can't wait!" the blond said excitedly as he showed off his costume. "This year I'm a Vampire! Do you like it?"

Hive just stared at Leduc for a whole ten seconds before face palming. "Leduc, when I thought you couldn't possibly be lamer or nerdy…" she trailed off without finishing her sentence, and walked away from him.

"Was it something I said?" The blond asked confused as he scratched the back of his head.

[]

On Little Innsmouth, a small but bustling residential and business district by the coast of New Meridian, mostly populated by the Dagonian, immigrants from the Dragon Nation; and inside the famous Dak'kull Dubu, a cat-burglar was preparing to head out into the night.

"Come on Minette! If you don't hurry up I'll leave without you!" Nadia Fortune aka Ms. Fortune, zombie cat girl and thief extraordinaire, was waiting inside the closed restaurant for her Dagonian Friend.

"I'm coming!" Minette, one of the many daughters of the River King and waitress for the Dak'kull Dubu restaurant, said as she walked down from upstairs. "I'm ready to go!" But when she came downstairs, the restaurant was all alone. "Nadia?" she called out for her friend, but received no answer. "Did…Did she really leave without me…?" she wondered sadly before a shadowy figure jumped at her from behind!

"RAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWHHHHH!" The dark figure with a pumpkin head growled as it's arm around carrying the bloodied head of her friend.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Minette screamed in terror as she felt down to her butt.

"Meow! I really got you good!" The head on the monster's hand said in a

"Nadia! Is that you?!" Minette asked still a little shaken by the scream. "You…you meanie!"

"Oh, come on! It's all good fun!" Nadia said as she took the pumpkin head off and put her own right back on her neck. "Besides we are going to pull this prank on other people all over the city!"

"But why me first?" The dagonian waitress asked as she stood up.

"Because I wanted to know if it would actually work!" the cat-girl explained. "You've seen me without my head multiple times! So if it worked on you, it would work on anyone!"

"I still don't like it"

"Come on! Let's not waste more time and head out to scare some people!"

[]

On the other side of the city, inside the Glass Canopy, a giant parasol-shaped canopy of glass that allows the night sky to be seen from the crowded ballroom below, a costumed party was going on. This party was hosted by the Renoir Royal Family and only the elite from Canopy Kingdom could assist.

"Sis, I'm bored!" The youngest Daughter of the Queen, 'Princess' Umbrella said while tugging the dress of her older sister, Princess Parasoul. "I don't like this party! And I hate this dress."

"What did you expect? This is supposed to be formal party!" Parasoul, who was wearing a provocative red dress, answered while drinking another glass of wine. "Why don't you go and ask Adam to teach how to dance Waltz?"

"I wanted to, but he is busy with this other woman!" Umbrella told her sister, much to her surprise.

"Other woman?" She asked curiously. Did Adam, her second in command of the Black Egrets, had a date? 'No, it can't be. He must be entertaining some nobleman's wife with some of his stories, that's all!' Parasoul reasoned.

"Yes, and she was doing this strange thing with her tongue!" Umbrella tried to show her but she was quickly interrupted.

"What?!" Parasoul exclaimed surprised and slightly angered. "Show me where they're at!"

"Yes, sis!" Umbrella then took her big sister across the ballroom to where she had last seen Adam and this other woman. "There they are!" she said pointing at them.

And true to her words, Adam was there trying to fend off the advances of this purple clad lady, with a strange white and blue skull hair brooch.

"Please, don't you think you're being too forward Ma'am?" Adam said trying to keep the young woman away from him, but the more he did so the more insistent she was.

"Mm..Playing hard to get…I like that in a man." The purple clad lady said in a smooth voice that could almost hypnotize men into her bidding. "Why don't we go to a more 'private' place, hm?" she asked sultry while she undid Adam's tie.

"ADAM! What is going on here?" Parasoul interrupted the scene with a annoyed look on her face.

"Sir!" Adam saluted instinctively. "N-Nothing's going on, Sir!" he answered nervously.

"Nothing, you say?" The slightly intoxicated princess repeated. "It doesn't look like nothing to me!"

"Hm? Who is this?" The lady in purple asked to Adam. "Is she perhaps, your girlfriend?"

"What!? No!" Adam answered alarmed even by the mere suggestion. "She's..."

"If she's not your girlfriend, then there is no problem." The lady said as she ran her fingers on Adam's chest. "Or maybe, you want her to join us in our fun? Because I don't mind if you do."

"What?!" A red faced Adam shouted in fright. "I would never…I mean..with the Princess…"

"Hey! Can I join in too?" Umbrella asked innocently since she was too young to understand what was going on.

But before Parasoul could even say something, the purple lady said something perverse. "Of course, little girl. You are never too young for this kind of fun!"

"Yay!" Umbrella cheered much to her sister's horror.

"Umbrella, go back to your room! I'll talk to you later!" Parasoul dictated with a tone that left no room for argument.

"But sis!"

"Now!" She said much more forcefully and frightingly that Umbrella just dash away in fear of her sister's anger. After Umbrella was long gone, the Princess turned back to the purple lady. "Just, who do you think you are?"

"Well…I go by many names…but you can call me Z*NE."

[]

"Peacock's House of Horror?" Two goons looking for a good time read as they walked down the street. "What do you say, Lawrance? Wanna go in?" The taller of the two asked.

"No. Haunted Houses are stupid, Riccardo!" Lawrance, the chubbier of the two, rejected the idea.

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you're scared." Riccardo teased his partner in crime.

"No! I just think they are just for dumb little kids, you know!" Lawrance denied. "Don't tell me you wanna go in?"

"Yeah," the taller admitted, "There are probably girls in there that may need a pair of tough guys to lead them thru." He elbowed his partner wiggling his eyebrows. "You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean…and I liked it!" It was a great opportunity to pick up some nice young girls to spend the night with.

The two goons didn't waste any more time and entered the house.

Like they had expected it was mad creepy inside. But for two 'tough' guys who worked for the mafia, it was all child's play. But what they didn't expect was the massive quantity of gore.

"Wow…Like at all this crap." Lawrence said as he looked at all the gory displays. "Damn, it almost looks real." He said as he picked the guts of a 'zombie'. "Man, the guy who made this, really must have some serious cash." Or a really disturbing fascination.

"I know…" Riccardo agree as he picked up a skull. "Damn, feels authentic too." Too damn authentic, it was giving him the creeps.

Suddenly a bunch of girly screams startled the two of them.

"What was that!?" Riccardo shouted as he dropped the skull.

"That must be some chicks." Lawrence said. "Come! Let's go towards them."

The two goons ran past all sort of gory displays, ignoring them since they were more focused in chasing some skirt. Miniskirts preferably. They march led them to a lighted room that had nothing inside.

"Hey! Where're all the girls?" Lawrence asked to his partner before a small figure jumped in front of them and sucker punched them right in the gut.

"Hello there fellas!" the figure, who turned out to be a young little girl, said with a metallic looking smirk on her face. "Now empty your pockets and give me all of your cash and valuables!"

"Fuc…" Lawrence was going to say something but he was interrupted by another strike, this time in the nose and with the butt of a gun "GAH!"

"Now, now, fellas! No need for such language." Peacock said as he pointed the gun at them. "Just give us them Bones and we will let you go!" as she said this more figures appeared from the shadows and surrounded the two of them.

"You better do what the boss said." Andy said while cracking his knuckles.

"SQUAK, give us the Bones!" Avery tried to look mincing by flipping in and out a switchblade.

"Yeah, give them to us or we'll murderize you!" Tommy said ever so eloquently.

"…" "…" Completing the circle were both Lenny and George who couldn't talk but they posed and waved their arms menacingly.

"Ok, Ok! Just don't punch my face!" Riccardo pleaded as he took out his wallet. But his partner with a bleeding nose stopped him.

"We don't have to give them crap!" Lawrence shot angrily. "Don't you idiots know who we work for? We are part of the Medici!" he said hoping to instill fear on their assailants.

"You don't say!" Peacock answered with a gleeful and frankly creepy smirk. "You should've said it soon!" she said waiving a finger at them. "In Peacock's House of Horror, we offer the Medici and their associates a special treat. Don't we, Marie?"

"Exactly." Answered a creepy white haired girl in a bloody maid outfit, who just suddenly appeared standing behind them. "They get to be part of our Horror show…." She said menacingly. "…as displays."

It was just then when both Riccardo's and Lawrence's lives came to an painful end. But their memories would live on in the minds of many as the heads beneath the silver platters in the spooky dining room.

[]

"I have lots of fun tonight." Peacock said as she and Marie sat beneath a tree with a hanged-man 'decoration', while eating some candy.

"Yeah ,me too." Marie said as she rested her head on Patricia's shoulder. "This Halloween was truly special."

"That it was." Peacock agreed as she chomped down on another chocolate bar which had a rusty blade inside. Yay! Free prize! "Let's do this every Halloween." Or more specifically, every Loop in which their world celebrated Halloween.

"That would be nice." Marie said as she too bit on a piece of Candy, but this one had poison on it.

"Happy Halloween, Marie."

"Happy Halloween, Patricia."

* * *

><p>5.1.- Marie's Bizarre Adventure.<p>

5.2.- She's even better than the usual maid, Soma.

5.3.- Part of a Bar Conversation involving even more Loops and Authors.

5.4.- Halloween special snip.

*According to Word of God, The currency in the Canopy Kingdom is Bones.

*Yes that Z*NE. She is a character inside the game, although a background one.


	7. Chapter 6

6.1

"Marie! Marie!" Peacock called out for her friend as she came down running down the stairs to the catacombs beneath the Grand Cathedral.

"Patricia? Why so early?" Whenever the two would awake together in the same Loop, they would meet at night so that they didn't have to deal with Double. For Patricia to come so early and go through the trouble of defeated the eldritch abomination meant that there was something really important.

"Marie! You have to come quick! Hurry!" Peacock insisted as she dragged the maid away. "We must go!"

"What's the hurry?" the skullgirl asked worriedly. Was there some sort of troubling variation going on up in the surface?"

"Just mask your appearance and come along! It is the best thing to ever occur!" the living weapon said excitedly. "Hurry or we gonna miss it!"

"What is it?" Marie asked once again as she turned her appearance from a Skullgirl to her regular form.

"You'll see…"

[]

In Canopolis, the capital of the Great Canopy Kingdom, lies a building were people gather to watch the most awe-inspiring spectacle. It was a place where legends born and die in an explosion of light and glamour. And the exploits witnessed within would forever pass down from generation to generation.

And tonight the greatest of heroes was fighting against his most fearsome rival yet.

**"Beowulf vs Scythana!"**

**Tonight Only.**

**At **

**THE SKULLDOME! **

"Wrestling? Really?" Marie asked to her friend who had an enormous grin on her face.

"Not any wrestling! The best kind of wrestling!" Peacock said enthusiastically.

"Isn't Scythana supposed to be a jailed terrorist?" Marie, of course was referring to the incident when the Half-Gigan attacked the Renoir Grand War Memorial. Although Marie never understood why Scythana attacked the place to begin with. '_Maybe I should dedicate a Loop to find out that answer._'

"Nah." Her friend denied. "In this Loop Scythana went into Wrestling instead of having a criminal career. Now the world is better for it."

"Of course it is." If one ignored the existence of the Skullheart, the skullgirls, eldritch abominations, organized crime, slave trading, the raging racism against ferals, discrimination against women (because of the Skullgirls), illegal human experimentation, crazy parasites hosts, Eliza, cloning, soul fusion, robots, cyborgs, the undead, cursed artifacts, illegal use of Magic, and the underlying tension between the 3 nations that could spring into war anytime soon.

'_But as long as we all had Wrestling, everything is fine with the world_.' Marie thought sarcastically.

"Shh! It's starting!" Peacock said without taking her 'eyes' away from the ring.

Marie couldn't maintain a sour mood after seeing such child-like emotion from her dearest friend. It was just so damn cute and charming. Still, it didn't mean she was 'down' for a night or wrestling, so she took out some liquor from her pocket. She may be technically just 13 years old, but she was an undead abomination that was this world's equivalent of a walking nuke, and she had a severe case of sadism against Mafia goons; so underage drinking or developing an alcohol addiction wasn't on her 'Things to worry about' list.

[]

After the names announcements at the grandiose entrance that both fighters had, Marie had expected them to started fighting right away. But instead they delved in the ancient practice of 'Trash Talking' something that had been going on for already 20 minutes. And to tell the truth, it was really engaging.

"Admit it Beowulf! Your time of glory is over." The half gigan, who was literally two times as tall as Beowulf by standing around 12' 3'' (3.74 m), said it a gigantic microphone designed just for her. "Since you defeated Grendel all those years ago, you haven't had a decent fight in years." The blond pointed out. "All because Canopy is filled with weaklings and it will always be!"

This of course got the audience to Boo at her. Patricia being one of the most vocal ones. "Shut that tramp's mouth shut, Wulf!"

"Hey, wait a second there!" Beowulf pointed over dramatically. "You can't just come here to Canopy and insult the whole kingdom!"

"And what do you care about your pitiful Kingdom?" The half gigan shot back.

"I served my country!" Beowulf declared proudly. "I fought against not One but Two Skullgirls!" This statement made the whole crowd go wild. There was no greatest service to one's country than to fight against the Skullgirl. And Beowulf had fought two!

"You may be hailed as a hero in Canopy, Beowulf!" Scythana admitted as the crowds cheered slowly died down enough for them to hear what was going to be said. "But tonight, there is someone here that regards you as a monster."

"What do you mean?!"

"You expected me to come alone to this Smackdown?" She said with a smirk. "I brought someone that has a bigger beef with you than me!" Then from where Scythana entered the ring, another gigantic creature appeared.

"Remember me?" The gigan said making Beowulf flinch in fear.

"It can't be! GRENDEL?!" This made the stadium explode in shouts of disbelief. "I thought you were DEAD!"

"Yes! And I came from the depths of Hell to have my revenge against you Beowulf!" Grendel growled. "Not because of what you did to me!" He pointed out to his new metallic arm. "But for what you did to my MOTHER!"

"Patricia! What happened between them?" Marie asked completely invested on the narrative of the fight.

"Grendel was the previous Champion and everyone thought he was invincible, that is until Beowulf came along and stole the title from him alongside Grendel's arm." Patricia explained the deep lore behind this new epic fight.

"But what about Grendel's mother?" Marie asked again and her answered was question right on the ring.

"I had to put a stop to your mother, Grendel!" Beowulf said apologetically."She was about to eat all those innocents spectators when you were declared dead on the ring!" That day was a dark day for the newly crowned champ, and left a bad taste on his mouth. And a great mark on the history books of Wrestling.

"I don't care! You took my mother's life and my title! And tonight I shall take both your life and my title back!"

"I defeated you before I can defeat you again!" Beowulf said without fear.

"Yes, but this time I had Scythana as my partner!" Grendel pointed at the blond half gigan. "With our might combined, you are nothing but a bug, Beowulf!"

"I think not Grendel!" Beowulf stood his ground valiantly. "You may think I'm alone against you two. But what don't know is that you walked into the Wolf's Den and the public tonight are my Pack!" he said as he put on his wolf skin.

"For the strength of the pack is the wulf, and the strength of the wulf is the pack." This made the entire crowd go crazy and started chanting his name over and over again.

"BEOWULF! BEOWULF! BEOWULF! BEOWULF! BEOWULF! BEOWULF! BEOWULF! BEOWULF!"

And in one of the seats, a certain skullgirl was watching the whole spectacle with new eyes.

"Patricia…"

"Yes, Marie?"

"I love Wrestling!"

"I knew you would!"

* * *

><p>6.2<p>

'Welcome to the Loops Your Highness!'

That's what the banner said over the heads of everyone celebrating this occasion. Something that Parasoul Renoir, crowned princess of the Canopy Kingdom, wasn't exactly comfortable about.

"So, that's it? We just have to carry on with our lives constantly repeating over and over again." The princess asked to the attendees who were: 3 Anti-Skullgirl human weapons, an ex-retired Wrestling Champion, and a Skullgirl. If this wasn't the set-up for a crappy bar joke she didn't know what it was. It didn't help that they rented a bar for this private celebration.

"Pretty much! Although some of us seemed to Loop more than others." Ben Birdland, now going with the name Big Band, explained. "And when we do Loop we usually try to make our lives a little less…not good." He finished lamely not wanting to cuss in front of the princess.

"And what he means by that, it's that we murder some of those bastards Medici and rogue elements of the ASG unit." Peacock said not really having the same tact as the older ASG unit.

Beside Big Band, Carol also known as the Painwheel, nodded in agreement. "Every time I loop I make sure to kill that bastard Brain Drain and that accursed nurse Valentine!" No matter how much time it passed, she would never forgive what they did to her.

"But not all of us are about murder," Beowulf tried to reassured the princess. "I for example, just return to the ring if there are worthy opponents on the roster. And when there are none I just go around picking up fights with Strangers."

"For Godessess sake! Do any of you do something that doesn't involved violence or destroying my kingdom?" She asked concerned only to receive blank looks from everyone on the table. "For the love of the Trinity!" She sighed in frustration. 'I'm surrounded by crazies.'

"Your Highness…Now that you bring up the Trinity." Marie, the current Skullgirl said to her. Something that Parasoul couldn't wrap her head around. Her talking with the Skullgirl without wanting to kill one another.

"What? Are you going to tell me they aren't real?" Parasoul said cynically. She already had her view of the world turn upside down, why not add crisis of faith on top of it all?

"No, they are in fact real." Marie confirmed. "And that is a problem!"

"Why? They are our beloved goddesses that created our world!" Parasoul said almost reciting from the holy book of the Trinity.

"They may have created the world. But they also created the SkullHeart." Marie revealed shocking the Princess to the core.

"But…"

"Not only that, they are planning something…probably destroy our entire world and erase our existence!" Marie dropped the other bombshell.

"How! Why? When? How do we stop this?" Parasoul asked franticly. The idea of the world ending by the hands of the three goddesses was a terrifying prospect.

"Why and how we don't know, but I suspect it has to be related to the SkullHeart." Marie answered honestly. "But I can tell you when…when the Loops end." She said ominously. "Since Yggdrasil resets things back to the way they were, trying to destroy the world during the Loops is just a waste of time. So for now they are bidding their time."

The atmosphere at the table turned a little somber, but Parasoul didn't let that stop her from asking. "What shall we do then?"

"That is something we cannot agree upon." Beowulf commented. "Some of us are fine with doing nothing, and let the universe takes it course."

"How can you say that?" The princess said alarmed. "Don't you have any fighting spirit?"

"I got plenty of that, Princess."Beowulf explained "It's just…that these Loops had been going on for eons now, and they will continue for eons. And when they finally come to an end so should our lives. I mean, before anyone of us started Looping, we were all aware of our own mortality. Why would this be any different?" Next to him Big Band nodded agreeing with Beowulf.

"I suggested that we all amass power so when the time finally comes, we all ascend into Gods and fight the Trinity on their own turf." Peacock informed of her brilliant plan.

"But that plan could lead to the destruction of our entire universe which the winners would have to recreate. Meaning that the Trinity's plan would still be realized." Marie pointed out. "Not to mention we would be forced to watch over this new world for all eternity. Who knows if we will just end up repeating the actions of the Trinity and destroy countless worlds because we grew bored of them?"

"The other option…" Carol began nervously. "My idea was to make sure the Loops would never end." This garnered the attention of the Princess.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I…I don't like this world." Carol confessed. "After all the bad things that happened and still happens every day, I can't fault the trinity for wanting to destroy it. But I found out that there are other worlds out there. Better and worse than this one, but with the Loops, no matter what happens we can always recover and we can always have fun with the other loopers."

"So what do you think Princess?" Peacock asked for Parasoul's opinion on the matter.

"It is all too much for me." She said almost trembling. "I am still too new at this."

"Again, although this is hanging over our heads, it would take eons and countless Loops before the end of the Loops becomes a reality." Big Band pointed out. "If there is one thing we have on our side, it's time."

Then the entire table fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"Man, this got depressing all of the sudden." Peacock said breaking the silence that lasted for an entire minute. "Let's all share some stories about the Loops we visited so the Princess here knows what to expect!" She proposed, which brought back some cheer to the rest of them.

"Yes, let's… Who goes first?" Beowulf asked.

"Duh. I of course!" Peacock said as if it was the most obvious thing on the world. "Let me tell you about my first weird variant Loop…"

[]

"Wait a second! If we are all here? Where is Eliza?" Marie said after a few rounds of stories.

[On the other side of the world]

Eliza was submerged in a hot tube relaxig all of her aching muscles.

"I don't care if I die of hunger! After that last Loop, I won't step outside of this tube." It seemed that her name was slowly making its way around the Loops and people started attacking her whenever she went. "The life of a Diva is never easy!" she said as she drank an energy drink.

* * *

><p>6.3<p>

Peacock 'awoke' in a very peculiar manner. First of all, she was apparently in the middle of taking a stroll in the middle of some dense woods at midnight with the full moon over her. Second, she was 'palette-swapped', meaning she wasn't in her normal 'coloration'.

She was dressed primarily in red and black, her face was a lot paler than usual, and her empty eye sockets were red.

"Meh…Stranger things had happened before." Peacock shrugged not caring at all. But then the tranquility of her midnight stroll was shattered by screams of horror in the distance. "Hm…should I just continue my walk and pretend nothing happened or go investigate what those screams are all about." She pondered weighting the pros and cons of each option. "If I go, I might end up in a scary movie scenario and get chased by a slasher killer or a monster; that is bad." But on the other hand, "I might get to kill said killer or monster! Count me in!" And with that she made her way towards the screams of horror had come from.

What peacock found was a lot of what her in-loop memories were calling Ghouls, and a Vampire dressed as a priest molesting a police woman. "Hey, what's the matter Father, Little Timmy isn't returning your calls anymore?" she joked with a cheeky smirk plastered on her face.

"Did…did you just made a Child Molestation joke?" The priest asked somewhat annoyed, he might be an undead monster hellbent on creating an army of ghouls but he had some limits, children or at least the boys were food not toys to molest.

"Well, I thought it was appropriate given the situation we are in." The teen psychopath said. "I mean, you can't just let a good set up like this pass you by! Not to mention catholic priest molesting kids is a classic joke, it guarantees a few laughs"

"Are you going about? Are you trying to be funny?" The vampire looked at the child in red and black as if she was just a nutcase. "Well, here's a joke for you!" Then he snapped his fingers and gave an order to his horde of ghouls. "Kill her!"

Since his words were their commands, some of the Ghouls within the horde of started shooting at the kid. A shame that all the bullets seemed to miss, despite the girl never moving one inch from where she was standing.

"What? How could they miss?"

"I wouldn't say that they missed, just look at what they did to my cheese" Peacock said as she took out a large piece of yellow cheese. "It's full of holes!" she then turned the cheese away. "Oh by the way, your ghouls are all dead!"

"What?! What the **** are you even saying?" He turned behind him and saw his entire horde on the floor completely dead. "How?"

"Nah, nah nah! Never ask to explain the punch line, or it isn't funny anymore!" the girl said as she waved her finger at him in disapproval. "Now, why don't you let that Police woman go and I might just kill you in a quick and painless manner, huh?"

"Hey, don't come closer or the girls gets it!" The Vampire Priest threatened while hiding behind the Police woman. "She's the only one alive. You wouldn't want her to die, would you?" When the girl remained silent, he took that as confirmation. "If you let me go, I'll release the girl."

Peacock stood there for a couple of seconds in complete silence before saying. "Police Woman? Are you 'Awake'?"

"What kind of Stupid question is that?" The Priest said but Peacock shut him up.

"I said Police woman! Are you 'awake'?" She asked once more. Looking at 'Chesty Mcguee' in the eye. "Are you feeling Loopy?"

"I don't get…what you're trying to say." she finally said.

"What…what is going on here?" The priest asked completely confused.

"Tell me Father? Do you like the sea?" Peacock asked out of the blue.

"What? What does that have to do with anything?" The Priest was really losing it with all of these non-sequiters.

"Because I love the sea." Peacock said ignoring the Vampire. "You could say a Pirate's life for me!" as soon as she said this she took out a cannon out of nowhere and lighted the fuse with a cigar that also appeared out of nowhere into her mouth. "Yo-ho-hoe!" And with that the cannon fired.

The Police woman, stood paralyzed in fear but before the cannonball could kill her, she felt herself falling as if the ground just suddenly disappeared. Once she was out of the way just in the nick of time, the cannon ball passed over her head and struck the vampire face making it explode into tiny chunks meat.

"Now that's a wrap!" Peacock celebrated by taking a puff from her cigar. "Nothing better than a smoke after some killing." She shared her words of wisdom before turning to 'Chesty La Rue', who had fallen just behind her "Want a smoke?"

"Eh…no thanks I don't smoke." The blond woman refused out of instinct. Before having his mental shakedown. "What was that? What is going on?"

"Look here, Hootie McBoobs." She said without shame, "You may want to cash in some of your money out of the bank and maybe start anew in…I don't know…Abu-Dhabi, and forget everything you saw tonight, comprende?"

"I guess…" The officer said still shaken by the whole thing. "My name's Seras, Seras Victoria."

"Lady, I don't give a hoot if your name is Sarah Bust-Annie!" Peacock said taking another smoke. "Just move along would you? And never mention this to anyone, or I might have to kill ya!"

"Ok! I promise!" Seras said nervously while saluting.

"Good. Now let's get out of here."

[]

On a camp a few miles away inside a private tent, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, was pondering about the scene she just watched, and the abilities of the Looper that had replaced Alucard this time. As she placed a cigar on her lips, a small pair of hands offered a lighter and lighted it up for her.

"Master Hellsing…" A small maid replacing Walter, referred to her in a very polite tone. "If you don't mind me asking…what is your opinion on Patricia's performance tonight?" Despite the two of them knowing each other were awake, the Little Maid, Marie, still acted and served her as a loyal servant would do.

"It was…interesting to say the least." What 'surprised' her most was that she didn't notice how the Ghouls had been disposed off, at first. And the ability to 'move' objects through this 'holes' of hers could have some useful applications. "Although I'm not really convinced about that attitude of hers." It reminded her of a lot of Psychopaths who had replaced Alucard within the Loops.

"If you don't mind me speaking my mind, Master Hellsing…" Marie waited for a nod of confirmation from her current 'master' before continuing, "Patricia, despite her unruly behavior, she is a powerful asset to have around."

"Are you worried I that I would kick her off the organization?" Integra looked at the maid directly in the eye. "I think you are underestimating me…" she said feigning annoyance.

"I meant not such offense, Master Hellsing." Marie apologized and bowed.

"I have to deal with Alucard on daily basis…" Not to mention some of his more erratic variants too. "Peacock will not present a challenge." Besides without Seras around, it would fall into Patricia to stop Millenuim with her power. Speaking of powers, "Marie…?"

"Yes, Master Hellsing?"

"We have talked about Peacock's and her abilities…but we haven't discussed yours." Intergra had some in loop memories of what the maid was capable off. Heck according to them, she had been serving the Hellsing bloodline longer than Walter ever did, and she still looked like a 13 year old. But in order to be prepared she ought to know what the Maid was truly capable of.

"Master Hellsing…I'll tell you what I told your father. 'I'll only use my full power when nuclear weapons prove to be unviable against the enemy', that is all."

"Hn." Sir Integra nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

"As for Patricia, also keep in mind that just like you haven't seen the extent of her powers, you also haven't seen the extent of her 'unruly' behavior, Master Hellsing." Marie warned Integra.

"I'll keep that in mind also." Integra said unworried. '_She can't be worse than Alucard when he calls himself the Crimson F*cker, can she?_'

Far away from everyone else, a small figure looked around and saw what this Loop was about.

"Nope. Fudge this place." Annie, the Stealth anchor for the Skullgirls Loop said, before teleporting out of the planet and into the stars above.

* * *

><p>6.4<p>

If one could describe the atmosphere inside of Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing office, they wouldn't be able to exclude all the swear words.

"You look angry." Peacock pointed out breaking the silence. "Are you angry, Inty? If so, you can always count on me to provide a shoulder and an ear when you…"

"Silence!" Integra interrupted the girl's nonsensical blabber by slamming her desk. "I want to know what exactly you were thinking when we sent you to Ireland for that mission? Just tell me!." She then opened a file and started reading. "Why the hell did you broke into every single store around the city, stole all the cereal boxes you could and stuff it inside the Ghouls we sent you to kill and hide their bodies all around Ireland?!"

"I was hunting for Leprechauns!" Peacock said as it was the most obvious thing in the world. "That's why I put the cereal inside those ghouls, to use them as bait; those little rascals can't resist the delicious marshmallows that Lucky Charms provides!"

"There are no Leprechauns!" At least not on this world.

"What?!" Peacock shouted angrily. "This world has Vampires, Werewolves, and Regenerators but not dancing little green men with pots of gold at the end of a rainbow? What kind of stupid world is this place?" Clearly she was really disappointed. "I even dressed myself like this!" she said showing off another of her 'palette-swaps'. The green one that made her look like a cereal mascot.

"Even if they were real," Integra said "why in the bloody hell would they be attracted to Lucky Charms!" Really, the jumps in logic behind that plan of hers baffled her.

"It worked with the other cereal! Didn't it, Marie?" Peacock turned to her best friend Marie for support.

"She does have a point there, Master Hellsing." Marie agreed with Patricia as she petted a red eyed white rabbit that was eating a bowl filled with Trix Cereal.

"What about this report that says that you destroyed and smashed all the Watermelons and Pumpkins you could find in almost all of Ireland?" Integra asked as she turned to the next page of the file.

"I was making sure they were not Fruit Vampires!" Peacock said. "Don't you know they could transform into such monsters if kept for too long after harvesting and exposed to the full moon?"

"That's a Romani myth, you fool!" Integra shouted angrily.

"On the good side of things, the ones that were not smashed are now into our possession!" Marie pointed out. "We have enough Pumpkins and Watermelons to last us at least 3 seasons." She said as she held out a freshly cut watermelon for Integra to taste.

"What about this?!" Integra flipped the page. "You and Anderson teleporting all the way to America into a Best Buy in Colorado where you started shouting: '_Please help me, this priest wants to F**k me_' over and over again?"

"F**k me UP!" Peacock corrected, "Really, people just hear what they want to hear!" Seriously, get your mind out of the gutter

"I can attest to that!" Marie said nodding. She had seen this situations play so many times in Anime before. "Not to mention that in order to prevent a lawsuit, Best Buy gave us an entire Entertainment center which included 72 inch plasma TV."

"And this?!" she flipped to the last part of the file. "You stole a prototype tank from a secret USA military complex, covered half of it in Halloween Skull Stickers, filled the inside with the severed heads of the bosses of several criminal organizations including: Yakuza, Chinese Triads, Russian Mafia, Italian Mafia, Mexican Cartels among others; and then ram it into a Starbucks and left a note saying: 'Couldn't find enough stickers, now my gift is worthless. F**k you! Christmas is ruined.' "

"You couldn't possibly expect me to give an unfinished Christmas gift to Marie!" Peacock defended her actions. "What kind of friend does that?"

"If it came from you, I still would've loved it." Marie reassured her while looking sideways, trying to hide her blush of the thought of Patricia giving her such a thoughtful and elaborated Christmas gift.

Integra glared at the little 'gremlin' in front of her with enough ire, she didn't care if she popped a vessel. This lasted just a few moments before the English woman give a heavy sigh in order to control herself and not kill girl."Do you have any idea how much money and man hours it would take to cover this whole thing up?"

"Relax! What kind of comedic psychotic murderer do you think I am?" Peacock shrugged unworriedly. "You think I would leave clues behind that would connect all of this back to us? Of course not!"

Integra's only response was to pull out a cell phone that showed a Twitter page that read 'The Orphan Crippler' and a message that said: 'I did some crazy sh*t last night, pics included -' and the link next to the arrow went to a private page that hosted the photos of what Peacock did that night.

"Pfft…That can be explained as simple Photoshop. Besides, the only witness would be Anderson, but he wouldn't talk. This pride wouldn't let him!" Not to mention everyone would thought he was nuts….more than usual I mean.

"Well…there's that at least." Integra admitted begrudgingly. '_I should've listened to Marie when she said not to underestimate Peacock's behavior._' At least she wasn't as bad as the Crismon F**ker; that version of Alucard was way more obnoxious. Speaking of obnoxious…

"Marie, Peacock…" Integra called for their attention. "In a few days, the Valentine Brothers will come and attack the mansion; I want you to take care of them."

"Yeah! Alright!" Peacock pumped her fist in cheer.

"And I want you to keep the collateral to minimum." Integra interrupted her. "Please do not destroy the mansion, or take the fight to the middle of London or any other city of the world." She directed her look at Peacock. That teleporting ability of hers was impressive it caused problems like the ones the last mission caused. "And please make sure our Soldiers survive."

"We will do as you wish, Master Hellsing." Marie said bowing politely. When her friend didn't do the same she rammed her elbow into her sides.

"Ow! I…Yeah, whatever you say." Peacock also bowed, only because Marie made her to.

"Good, now you may retire." Integra said and watched the two girls exit her office talking amigably with each other. '_I still can believe the two of them are this close_.' Integra pondered. They were so different but they complimented each other so well in a strange sort of manner. '_Good thing Marie is here_.' She was the only one that could calm Peacock down and put her on her place.

Suddenly the red eye white rabbit hopped on top of her desk and started munching on the freshly cut watermelon that Marie had left behind. Not only that, it also pooped a little on an important document.

"MARIE! COME BACK HERE!"

* * *

><p>6.5<p>

After 'Awakening' alone, Peacock decided to go for a 'walk', and by that she meant going around painting the town red with the blood of the Medici. She usually did this when she defeated Marie and destroyed the heart, because she will be damned if she let anyone else but her hurt Marie and use the Heart for some stupid reason. Besides, Peacock always promised the unawake Marie that she would continue to kill the Medici in her name. On the plus side it was lots of fun to kill people as long as they were bad guys.

Peacock was on her rampage through the Medici tower on her way to meet Lorenzo Medici, the head of the Medici Mafia, like she always did, but then she was stopped by the most unexpected of individuals.

"Halt right there you criminal scum!" said a mysterious horned figure.

"It can't be…" One surviving Medici goon, who currently was dying of blood loss, recognized it. "Deep Violet!"

"Deep Violet?" Peacock asked confused. "Who the hell is that?"

"A vigilante that was a pain in the Medici ass for many years…I thought she retired." The goon spew convenient exposition before she spew blood and finally died.

"That's right, but I have come out of retirement to put a stop to you and your senseless murder!" the purple vigilante declared as she took out her golden serpent whip out. "I know that the Medici are scum and rotten to the core, but murder isn't the answer!" D. Violet was a firm believer of a punishment that fitted the crime.

"Look, don't you come here and claim to have some sort of High Moral Ground over me when you are dressed like that, Grandma!" Peacock pointed at the revealing…um…outfit was such a strong word…let us said it was more of a … thing that covered the privates. "Look at you, I seen p*rnos with more decency than you!"

"Well, I'm not ashamed! In fact I think it is empowering." D said loud and proud.

"That's not the point! What are we, the impressionable young girls of the world, think when our feminist idols exposed themselves the way you do? Do you realize the damage this causes? Girls everywhere want to be like you and will grow up with unreachable expectations! Not to mention the fact that they would think that the only way to feel empowered is to dress in skimpy outfits for the benefit of the male audience!" Peacock chastised the older woman. "And don't tell me it is as a distraction, because that excuse doesn't fly with me; you clearly wear that to be seen and lusted after!" It wasn't like Peacock really believed in any of the things she was saying, she just liked to put people on the spot.

"I…I…" D. Violet tried to rebut the girl's accusations but couldn't come up with anything. "It doesn't matter! You are still killing people and I shall put a stop to you and punish you accordingly!" she emphzised this by whiping the floor with her golden whip.

"Well, come and get it, Grandma!" Peacock taunted. "But let me warn you, I'm not alone!" as she said that, her Gang suddenly appeared next to her ready for fisticuff. "Come on guys! Let's beat up this pervy granny!" Then the entire gang rushed towards the vigilante to gang up on her.

"Pazuzu Whip!"

[]

"Damn! I didn't expect that." Peacock rubbed her head as she picked herself off the ground and looked around to see where they were. "Where the heck are we?"

"Squack! I think we are in No-Man-Land." Avery informed from atop of Peacock's hat.

"How the hell did we end up here!? We were in the middle of New Meridian!" And now they were in the middle of nowhere several miles away from any Canopy Kingdom or any of the other Nation for that matter.

"I was that D. Violet woman. She sent us blasting off into the distance." Andy the anvil said as he too rubbed his sore extremities. "I can't believe she beat us boss."

"No way, she must have cheated!" Tommy tried to convince himself they didn't really loss and that the boss wasn't defeated. Next to him Lenny nodded in agreement while George waved a magazine around but he was ignored.

"It's the only explanation, I mean, she was nothing at first but suddenly she became like super strong out of the blue!" Peacock tried to come up with some sort of explanation. Did her 'Living Weapon' give her some sort of boost or something?

"Damn, when was the last time we ended up like this…?" She wondered out loud. "Who was the last one who sent us flying of the distance…?" She tried to recall. "It was…it was…"

"The Hulk!" Andy said surprised.

"No! The Hulk couldn't put a finger on me last time we were on the Marvel Loops!" Peacock declared, sounding almost offended.

"No, no, no! I was referring to this comic book!" Andy shoved the magazine that George had been waving before. "Look, here it says that D. Violet grows in strength the 'Hornier' she gets." Just like the Hulk gets stronger the angrier he gets.

"What?! Give me that!" Peacock snatched the comic book from the Anvil hands and read it in detail. After a while the girl lowered the magazine and asked in a low voice. "Do you guys know what this means…?"

"That someone among us accidently made D. Violet horny enough for her to send us blasting off, squawk?" Avery offer.

"No! I mean yes, but besides that!" Peacock demeanor then changed into something chipper. "We have to test the limits of her strength! Let's see how horny we can get her and see the results! Heck, we have to pit her against Marie and see what is more powerful! The Skullgirl or the Power of Horniness!"

"YES LET'S DO IT!" Tommy agreed as the faithful yes-man he was. But Andy had some reservations.

"Boss, we better not. Or we will end up in that Eiken place, that everybody keeps talking about." Andy warned his boss.

"Don't you worry Andy, we had done some crazy stuff before and we haven't crash a Loop a single time!" Peacock reassured him and the rest of the gang. "Heck I'm positive this Loop is un-crashable!"

[Two Loops later]

"Uncrashable you said. Never going to Eiken you said." Marie said completely livid against her friend Patricia.

"How I was supposed to know the Loop was really going to crash?" Peacock tried to defend herself. "Besides it was all on the name of science!"

"Pairing D. Violet, the woman who gets stronger the hornier she gets, with Z*NE, the 'Goddess' of Perversion, is not science! It was doomed to bite us in the ass the moment you suggested it!" Marie with her eyes flashing red. "The Universe collapsed on itself and worse of all I was on the receiving end of their combined attack!"

"Come on Marie, don't be angry!" Peacock said trying to calm her friend down. "Besides, Eiken wasn't so bad. Just boring as all hell." Peacock pointed out.

"That's because we are so screwed on the brain that all the stupidity and perverseness of Eiken neither bother us nor pleases us." So much that the universe no other choice but to put both of them in detention while the whole thing happened outside their window. "But the principle of the matter still stands! We got punished by your reckless behavior!"

"But I thought you loved my reckless behavior." Peacock said.

"Only when it sends us to Eiken, I don't!" Marie crossed her arms and turned away from her friend.

"Ah come on Marie! Don't be mad!" Peacock pleaded as she tried to embrace her friend from behind. "Let's me make it up to you. Anything you want I'll do. I swear."

"Anything?" Marie turned around with a glint of her eye that could only spell trouble.

"O-Of course…anything." Peacock gulped nervously.

"Well I want you to…"

[]

"Please Marie, I can't go on like this anymore." Peacock pleaded while covered in sweat.

"Not until I'm completely satisfied." Marie answered coldly.

"But we had been doing this for 12 hours already!"

"Well, I want you to go on for another twelve, Patricia!"

"Mou…" Patricia moaned in complain as she took a pain roller and kept painting the walls of the city.

Painting the town red wasn't as fun when one did it literally.

* * *

><p>6.5 Addendum (Wildrook)<p>

Parasol sweat-dropped.

"Mental note," was what she muttered. "It's now illegal in the Canopy Kingdom for Peacock to go on very enthusiastic walks when she's bored." She then sighed. "Now I know how Sir Hellsing feels when she deals with Alucard with the mentality of Sterling Mallory 'Duchess' Archer."

* * *

><p>6.6 (Wildrook)<p>

Parasoul could feel a migraine coming when she looked at the picture on the Internet.

It was a car in the middle of the Dairy Queen from a helicopter somewhere in Canopy.

The migraine, however, involved several reasons:

One, that's HER car covered in the blood of the Medici;

Two, her car crashed into a Dairy Queen; and

Three, there are no Dairy Queens in the Canopy Kingdom.

Only one mind in this section of Yggdrasil could come up with something that was ludicrous, and that would mean she met up with a pen-pal of hers who calls himself TheCrimsonF*ckr, which...was horrifying alone due to the whole Nazi Vampire thing, but that's another story for another time.

Something had to be done.

"Get her on the phone," was what she muttered. "Someone get her on the phone. I want that damned gremlin on the phone right now!"

* * *

><p>6.7 (Wildrook)<p>

Parasoul then sighed as she found herself on the phone.

"Patricia Watson," she said, "we REALLY need to talk about your habit about crashing vehicles into fast food restaurants that aren't from this world."

"Yeah, I'm going to have to stop you RIIIGHT there," was what Peacock muttered. "These things happen. I was being stalked by some guy in a king outfit and I reacted like anyone would when confronted with a possible pedophile."

"You stabbed him thirty-six times."

"Thirty-Seven. I stabbed him thirty-seven times."

"In a row?" Adam asked himself.

"Was that Kapowski?" Peacock asked her.

"Not the point," Parasoul muttered. "Adam, aren't you supposed to be watching Umbrella?"

Adam then sighed. "That's actually why I'm here," was what he replied. "She asked me the question."

"And you're telling me this, why?"

"Because it's THE Question."

Peacock was chuckling on the other end of the line.

"This conversation isn't over," Parasoul muttered, rubbing the bridge of her nose as she hung up. "Okay...Adam...is it the one where the..." Adam nodded, sweating.

* * *

><p>6.1.- The Fine Art of Rassling. "For the strength of the pack is the wolf, and the strength of the wolf is the pack." ~ Joseph Rudyard Kipling<p>

6.2.- Welcoming the Princess.

6.3.- Agents of Hellsing.

6.4.- Follow Peacock on Twitter at TheOrphanCrippler

6.5.- Word of God. D. Violet is basically the Hulk of Hornyness

6.5 AD.- Thanks for the contribution Wildrook. (Note: this addendum inspired the creation of 6.2, 6.3, 6.4)

6.6 .- Peacock scrapped the car because she ran out of Medici blood, since most of that she used to color her dress red.

6.7.- Needless to say it was an awkward conversation.


	8. Chapter 7

7.1

Parasoul Renoir, Princess of the Canopy Kingdom, was sitting on a local bar drinking heavily after a particularly stressful fused Loop. Since it would be improper for her to be seen drinking this way by her subjects, she was wearing a clever disguise in order to blend in with the rest of the patrons.

After several drinks, and turning down several guys who wanted to 'get to know her', a large figure approached her and sat right next to her.

"Bad Loop?" asked none other than Big Band, the mechanical man made out of musical instruments.

"Just very stressful…" Parasoul commented as she downed on another drink. "It put my leadership skills to the test."

"Wanna talk about it?" Big Band asked. After more Loopers showed up he kind of was the one everyone told their problems to. He didn't mind too much, since it was a job someone had to do and might as well be him.

"It was very political…I don't want to bore you with the details or we'll be here all night and probably all morning too." The disguised princess said. "Let's just said I 'won' World War 2."

"Yes. I can see how that could be stressful." BB could relate since he had been involved in that war too. It seemed that no matter whom you were or which Loop you come from, everyone ends up in WW2 in some way. "How did you help the Allies win?"

"I didn't help the Allies; I help Germany win the war." Parasoul pointed out much to the surprise of Big Band. "I know it is controversial, but hear me out."

"Yes…I'm all ears" Now this story he was really curious about.

"You see, when people see National Socialism, most people instantly think of the 'Ideology of Evil' and what not and I agree to a certain point. Beneath the fascism, scientific racism and anti-Semitism that everyone knows it for, NS started with a simple idea. Volksgemeinschaft."

"People's community?" Big Band repeated questioningly.

"The idea of breaking down elitism and uniting people across class divides to achieve a national purpose." Parasoul explained. "A cute concept that held a lot of potential… a shame it got buried under all the hatred and the stupidity that is the idea of a 'Master Race'."

"So I'm guessing you didn't let that happened." Bing Band said, knowing Parasoul wouldn't help Germany win if they were under the 'ideology' of evil.

"That is correct. I took the concept of Volksgemeinschaft and help it focus on a more positive and constructive direction." Parasoul said proudly. "Of course there were tough times, but with the proper leadership and motivation we pull through and managed to economically recovered far quicker than the rest of the countries that were involved in World War 1"

"That sounds good, but…." BB commented but he knew this was it just yet. "What caused the Second World War?"

"Well, Germany was doing so well on its own that other countries wanted to annex to it, or open friendly negotiations of commerce." Parasoul continued her tale. "But as you might have imagined, the Allies didn't liked it one bit. So one thing led to another…and well you know how it goes." Really it was all the same dance but with a different tune, each time. "Then it all came down to an arms race…which we won." Germany engineering and technology was really number one. "We developed the atomic bomb first."

"Did...Did you…" BB began nervously, but was swiftly interrupted.

"Once. On an unpopulated area so no one was hurt." The Princess declared. "After that demonstration of power, the Allies admitted defeat. Then I was the first in line in signing a world treaty which prohibited the creation of more of those bombs." And good riddance. "That in a nutshell was how I made Germany and its allies win WW2."

"That's quite the tale." BB admitted. Most People would usually just fight for the allies, but Parasoul managed to make National Socialism worked, or at least a heavily modified version of it. "By the way, what did you ended up calling this new ideology?"

"My, my, quite enthralled in my tale, don't you?" Parasoul said teasingly.

"Well it is intriguing." Big Band fully admitted. "So are you going to tell me, your highness?"

"Well if you really want to know…you might just have to read it in my book." Parasoul said as she took a book out from her subspace pocket. "Here, enjoy." Big band accepted it and read the title.

"Hn. Cute." Well, he now knew what will occupy his time for this Loop, this book titled…

"My Canopy."

* * *

><p>7.2<p>

Carol was walking down the streets of Maplecrest, a suburb neighboring New Meridian, towards school with her Cello case on her hands, were Buer Drive was stored inside a fake bottom. She had 'awaken' several days before she was supposed to be kidnapped by Valentine. On one part she was glad she hadn't awaken already inside the lab in the middle of an experiment; but on the other hand, it was for her to see her parents talk and act normal around her when she clearly remembered their screams of fear and hatred directed at her.

'_That hasn't happened…yet._' She reminded herself of that. Sure, her parents loved her now, but what would happened if they discovered that her current appearance was just a façade and that her face really was filled with horrible scars, or that her insides were replaced by a parasite that sprung metallic needles when from beneath her flesh?

'_They'll surely treat me like a freak once again…_' It was a sad reality of her world. Parasite hosts were seen as freaks of nature and were often discriminated, even by Ferals who also suffer from racial discrimination but on a more subtle level.

'_Not to mention the fact that I'm a girl…_' Her world also suffered from gender inequality. Women in general are seen with distrust, not only by men but also by other women as well, since every woman, be child or adult, has the possibility to become a Skullgirl if they were to find the SkullHeart. This means that every single woman is a possible nuclear weapon ready to explode at any second.

'_I encompass almost all the taboos in my world_.' If somehow she managed to become a Feral and a Skullgirl, she would complete the whole set. But she couldn't let those thoughts bring her down. She had come a long way since Dick, Raven, and Big Band helped her overcome her issues with herself, and now she had something to look forward.

'I may not like this world of mine and that's okay.' Because of the Loops, there were better places she can see and live in. Places with people who accepted her by what she was despite looking like she did on the outside, like Ben.

'_Ben…_' He was the only one she counted on and trusted beyond all things. The rest of the Loopers of her world were fine but she couldn't exactly form a connection with them.

Peacock was too crazy and random for her tastes, not to mention her violent tendencies were a bad influence for Carol; Marie, was fine on her own, despite been a Skullgirl, but since she spent most of her time with Peacock it was difficult for Carol to establish a friendship; Beowulf was a nice guy but frankly they couldn't relate to each other well; with Parasoul, Carol had the same problem, with her been so strict and formal all the time, not to mention the title as a princess and the fact she was Carol's 'ruler', made Carol feel intimidated by her.

And Eliza…well, the least said about her the better.

The only other people she could somewhat relate to were her classmates and with 'somewhat' being the key word here. It was difficult for most Looper to keep up certain relationships before they become repetitive and boring, but for Carol her status as a looper coupled with her social anxiety made it difficult for her to get along with her classmates. Except for one…

"Good morning, Filia!" Carol greeted to her classmate and friend when she saw her walking down the same street towards school.

Filia had been her closest friend before Valentine and the whole Lab 0 experimentation; after that when they met again with Carol been the Painwheel, Filia seemed to have lost her memories of their friendship.

It took Carol several Loops to understand what happened to Filia. It turns out that Filia had accepted to become the host of a parasite named Samson and had her memories erased. Carol still didn't understand the reason why Samson erased her memories, but if she had the sneaking suspicion it was because Filia was related to the Medici. In fact she was the Granddaughter of Lorenzo Medici, the head of the Medici Mafia.

But despite this, Carol made an effort to be Filia's friend since Filia had been hers when Carol was nothing but a wallflower, back in 'baseline'. Although she had to admit that Pre-Samson Fillia acted similarly like those popular girls, in those High School flicks she had seen in other loops, except she wasn't mean or cold-hearted.

"Oh, h-hello, Pai—I mean, Carol! How are you doing today?" Filia greeted back sounding somewhat anxious, something that was out of character for her, not to mention the sun hat she was wearing covering her entire hair from view.

"Filia…? Is there something wrong?" The brunette asked her friend concerned by her strange behavior. "And why are you wearing that hat?" Filia never attempted to hide her hair before, in fact she relished in the attention she got from her long blonde hair.

"Oh! I-It's nothing, really!" Filia said as she waved her arms in front of her. "I just…I'm having a bad hair day, that's all!"

"Bad…hair day?" Now that was definitely suspicious. Filia never had a bad hair day, and even if that really was the case, she would've refused to even get out of her home that day. "Filia…? Why are you lying to me?"

"What? I'm not lying to you!"She said acting defensively, "I swear to you Pain…CAROL! I meant Carol!" She corrected herself, but it was too late, Carol was on to her now.

"Painwheel…" Carol whispered in a low tone. "That's what you were about to call me, don't you?" this caused Filia to flinch back. "Filia…you…" But before she could even finish, Filia quickly turned around and tried to flee away from Carol. Something the ASG unit prevented her from doing so, by grabbing her by the arm "Filia!"

"Don't you dare put your hands on her!" said a deep masculine voice coming directly from Filia. "Back off!" Then from beneath her sunhat, Filia's hair flowed out and started moving on its own trying to attack Carol, who had to let go of Filia's arm.

"No! Samson don't!" Filia tried to plead but it was too late, her now Black hair was completely free, exposing the parasite that had taken residence on top of her head as her hair.

"Don't be fooled! She is still the same monster!" Samson said, "I can feel that horrid synthetic parasite coursing through her veins!" he accused with an angry tone.

"No! Filia don't listen to him!" Carol said ignoring the 'monster' insult and instead focused on her friend. "I know things are confusing right now, but I can expl…" but once again she was interrupted by the Parasite.

"It must be a trick!" Samson accused again. "We have to get out of here, kid!"

Filia, in her state of confusion did what Samson told her and started to flee again.

"Filia!" Carol shouted after her, but it was useless. "I need to inform the others…we have a new Looper."

* * *

><p>On the underground laboratory where human weapons where created to combat the Skullgirl, Big Band received a distressed call from Carol.<p>

"Ben, we have to do something! Filia, she is Looping!" She revealed anxiously to the detective, "And she's very confused, she fled away and I don't know where to find her!"

"Don't you worry, I'm on the case." Big band reassured to Carol, "Try looking around without raising too much attention to yourself." He knew the girl could do it, she had trained directly under Dick Grayson and he taught her well. "I'll see if the Princess can help us with the search." A small group of small Black Egrets on the look-out should be enough.

"Thank you Ben! If you find Filia, please be gentle with her." Carol pleaded, "I know you distrust her for her last name, but…she's still my friend and I want to help her like she had help me."

"Undesrtood." BB answered honestly. "Now, I shall go meet the Princess. And you little lady, you better take care and don't get in trouble."

"Thanks Ben, I will. And thanks for being there when I need you."

"No need for that. Now let's go find this friend's of yours." And with a final goodbye, Big Band hung the phone.

On the streets of New Meridian, Filia mixed and hid within the population trying to Painwheel or anyone for that matter to find her. While she did this, the runaway girl kept on pondering her situation.

"I still don't get it Samson, why are we on the past?" Filia asked to the parasite that posed as her hair. "And what was it that Carol wanted to say?"

"I don't know, kid." Samson answered with that gruff voice of his. "If anything, this could be a trick been pulled by that accused heart."

"I don't know…" This all felt to real to be an illusion, so this was definitely the past. But why would the heart do such a thing? Why send them back in time?

Filia couldn't come up with anything that made sense, and before she could share her thoughts with Samson, the black parasite talked first. "Quick, Hide!"

Filia did what Samson said and took cover inside an alleyway. From there she observed how a small patrol of Black Egrets were going around with a poster with a picture of her on it.

"Excuse me, Ma'am! Have you seen this person?" One Black Egret asked a passing woman while showing her the poster.

"Sorry, I haven't." was the woman's response.

"Thank you for your time, Ma'am." The soldier said before he moved along asking other people if they have seen Filia.

The wanted girl remained hidden until the Black Egerts moved away looking someplace else.

"Those soldiers, they were looking for me?" Filia said as fear began to overtake her senses, "Why would the Black Egrets be looking for me?" The Black Egrets were the Special Forces tasked with protecting the Princess and the whole kingdom. They were basically the army. "What do they want with me?"

"Kid! Calm down!" Samson ordered, it would be bad if Filia fell into hysterics. "I don't know why they're looking for us, but losing our cool will not help us at all. We have to find a place we can hide for a while, and then we can investigate what the hell is going on."

"Ok, Samson." Filia said sounding a lot less anxious. "But where can we hide?"

"Oh! I don't think that would do you any good now." A small voice said behind them making the duo jump in surprise.

"Who the Hell are you?" Samson was the first to recuperate from the surprise and was getting rather angry at all this persecution crap.

"I?" The small figure asked as it revealed itself. "My name is Peacock, I'm an ASG unit and I been task to look all over for you." Well, more like forced her way in…

[**Flashback**]

_"So! We're on the lookout for the Medici Princess herself, huh?" Patricia appeared right out of nowhere next to Big Band after he had hung the phone. "Don't you worry, I'm also taking this case!"_

_"Patricia…" The detective wanted to admonish her for eavesdropping, but he knew better than to waste his breath. Instead, he decided to make clear what the parameters of the mission were. "We are on the lookout for Filia Medici. It seems that she started to Loop and she's very confused, which means she could be a danger to others or herself. If you are to help, do reconnaissance over New Meridian, and inform me and the Princess of whatever you can find."_

_"Aye, Aye, Capt'n!" She answered with a grin._

_"And may I remind that no harm should come to her, do I?" He said in voice that promised bad times if she were to disobey this specific order. "I know of your constant manhunts of the Medici, but this is one I prohibit you to harm!"_

_"Pfft…Even if I were to do that, what could you even do to stop me?" Patricia was extremely cocky. She was the one who looped the most, not to mention her power to bend reality around her made her near unstoppable._

_It was a good thing Ben knew how to put her on her place."Because if you do, I'll tell on you with Ileum."_

_"What?! You can't be cereal!" Peacock said shocked. There was no way BB would go to such extremes._

_Ileum was the nurse that took care for everyone living in Lab 8, and for that everyone saw her as a mother, Patricia included. Everyone liked her for her kind and caring nature, but also they were terrified of her when someone made her mad. Especially of that 'Look' she gave when someone misbehaved, it sent chills on everyone's spines and made their blood freeze; a reminder that she was a veteran ASG soldier and had fought against the last two Skullgirls before Marie: Selene Continello and Nancy Renoir._

_"Very!" BB answered, which made Peacock shy away. "Now promise you won't hurt, Carol's friend."_

_"Fine! I promise!" she said while grumping under her breath._

_"Good. Now let's go find her." Unknown to Patricia, beneath Big Band's breather, he sported a triumphant smile. It felt good been able to reeling in the uncontrollable Peacock once in a while._

[**Flashback End**]

"ASG…? That means…" Filia said as she took a step backwards.

"Yes. Anti-Skullgirl Unit. And I'm the best I what I do." Peacock answered enjoying the look of terror on Filia's eyes. It felt good to be recognized as the badass she was. "And what I do…well, you don't want to know."

"Anti-S-Skull…GET AWAY FRO ME!" Filia shouted as she backed away from the little girl in the alleyway and into the proper street.

"Hey, Hey, no need for alarm. Just come with me and I'll take you back to HQ and…" Peacock tried to explain but she was interrupted mid-sentence by a black drilling tendril that burst out from the ground and almost hit her.

"NOW! LET'S BAIL, KID!" Samson order as he call back the back tendrils into him, and used them to latch into the buildings above of them and pull Filia from the ground and into the roofs.

"Yes, Samson!" Filia nodded and started running and jumping from roof to roof, fleeing once more.

Back on the ground, Peacock stood still and watched them go.

"Squawk! Boss, they are getting away!" Avery said as he lifted the hat over Peacocks head. "Are you going to chase them?"

"Of course I will." The ASG unit responded while pulling out one of her imagination-made cigars and smoked it. "I'm just giving them a hefty head start just so it's fair for them!"

"Aren't you going to call the Princess or Big Band about this, squawk?"

"Nah." Patricia shook her head. "It's more fun this way."

The runaway girl kept on running non-stop, jumping from rooftop to rooftop to put as much distance between her pursuers and herself.

"What are going to do Samson?" Filia asked really scared now. "Not only we have the Black Egrets looking for us; now we have an ASG agent after us too." That scared her the most, it meant this wasn't just a lookout for her, it was a deadly manhunt if the ASGL was involved.

"At the rate things are going, our best option is to flee the country and maybe look for refuge on another kingdom." The Chess Kingdom would be the most likely option, since the Gigan Nation still held resentment for the Canopians after the war, and the Dragon Empire was too far away and unknown for them to go there.

"But Samson…!" Filia tried to rebut but the parasite interrupted her.

"Is either that, or risking capture and be subjected to whatever the ASG labs will do to us!" It was well known that in the time of King Renoir, he would sent prisoners, traitors, or people being very vocal disapproving him as king to the Labs to be experimented on. "Believe me, you don't want know what 'surprises' they have for us."

"You better because this 'surprise' has coconut on it." Peacock appeared from a 'hole' that suddenly formed on the roof, and with a mighty speed she smashed a cream pie on Filia's face. "Ha! Always a classic!" she laughed as she saw the runaway girl wiping the cream out of her face. "As you can see you can't run away from me, so there are two ways we can settle this: The easy way and the hard way."

"So your way or the highway, huh?" Samson asked as he helped Filia get rid of all the cream. "Well, we choose the Railway!" With that the Parasite transfor itself into a pair of batwings and made Filia jump off the roof into a train that was passing just below them.

"Damn! That was cool!" Peacock admitted as she watched the train go away with her target. "And it's about to get cooler!" Because fight on top of a moving train was one of the most cinematic places one could have a fisticuffs.

On top of the moving train, Filia was slowly getting her breath under control. "Samson! You better warn me the next time you gonna do something like that!"

"Sorry, kid." The hair apologized. "But we can't risk fighting her and have the Egrets gang up on us." Despite how much Samson hated to flee a battle, he knew that it was the smart thing to do was to fight another day. "The important thing here is that we managed to escape."

"Did you really manage to escape?" Peacock asked as she materialized on the train's roof, surprising the escapee duo. "Poor bastard, don't you hate it when you're wrong?"

"Wh-what are you?" Now it was Samson's turn to sound afraid.

"Just your regular Badass Main Hero, that curb-stomps anything on her path!" Sometimes quite literally, like the time she made the entire Medici bite the curb under her boots. "Now, you refused my kind offer of doing things the Easy way, now we do this the hard way!"

"Well, then come and get it, you punk!" Samson dared as he prepared for battle. "Kid, we have no option, we have to defeat her if we want to escape!"

"I understand!" Filia said determined. "Let's go Samson!"

Big Band was currently looking down the city from the highest point he could find. The Medici Tower. Been this high in altitude wasn't exactly his style for searching, but with Parasoul's Egrets on the Lookout on ground level, it fell to him do the sky reconnaissance.

"It's kind of peaceful out here." BB couldn't help to comment. Being this high meant that the usual sounds of the city below were very dim, almost inaudible.

BOOM!

Alas, things this nice didn't last very long.

"That was a big explosion!" Big enough for him to hear from this altitude. What could possibly cause such…? Who was he kidding, it was obviously Peacock. "That kid…" He was going to have a long talk with her, and by that he meant Ileum would have that talk with her.

"No time to waste!" And with that he jumped from the tallest building of New Meridian, and it mid-fall he activated his repulsors and changed into his 'rocket form'.

And flew towards the explosion.

Peacock and Filia continued their battle despite causing the train they were on to veered of the tracks and explode. Thankfully, Peacock had teleported the passengers out of train before anyone was hurt. She may be comedic psychopath but she still tried to not kill people that didn't deserve it. The passagers that were part of the Medici though, those burned alongside the train.

Currently, their battle had brought the two fighters to the outside of the Grand Cathedral.

"You know, this had been fun and all, but I think it is time to end this." Peacock knew that the train exploding would occupy the attention of the Egrets for some time, but BB and the Princess would come directly at them, stopping her fun. "Come on! Time to get serious!" well more like time to stop effing around, since she had to keep her promise of not hurting the runaway girl. Mostly, she used 'gags' to made Filia lose her balance and kept her on the 'move'.

"Kid, we need to finish her now or we'll be captured. It is time to use 'that'." Samson said ominously. "It is our only hope." He knew that the ASG unit was just playing around with them, not taking the fight seriously, but know that she wanted to end it, it was time to revealed their hidden ace.

Filia who would've refused in any other occasion, just nodded. "Ok!" She really didn't want to but they were running out of options. Taking a deep breath, Filia close her eyes and prepared herself.

"That hair of yours is really a pain in the butt." Peacock commented. "Why don't I give it a trim?!" She laughed as she jumped into the air and summoned a chainsaw from her hat which was being held by a green bird dressed exactly like Peacock.

"Here' she comes!" Samson took a defensive position while Filia finish preparing.

"Let's go!" Filia said as she open her eyes, which acquired a different form and coloration. Not only that, she released a pulse of invisible power that stopped Peacock dead on her tracks.

"Marie…?!" Peacock said completely frozen in shock before she felt a powerful blow on her stomach. It had been more powerful than any other blow she had received from the same girl in any other Loop before.

"Now take this!" But Filia wasn't over, Samson morph into a very large beast with enormous arms and started beating Peacock with his giant fists. The barrage ended when Samson delivered a final strike that sent Peacock through the walls of the cathedral. "We did it Samson! We beat her."

"Yes, now we have to get out of here." But before they could continued with their escape, the gruff voice of the ASG unit stopped them.

"Not another step, you!" Peacock said in slight pain as she walked through the whole on the wall her body made, "That power just now…that power was…"

"That which belongs to me." Another voice finished for her. A voice belonging to another girl who also walked out from within the Cathedral. "It seems our runaway managed to get her hands on that what she was looking for…"

"I..It can't be…!" Filia gasp in terror at the visage of the small white haired girl. "You can't be…!"

"You recognize me…" The girl said monotonously. "That means you managed to take it away from me."

"I…You…You are supposed to be dead!" Filia managed to say with her voice trembling alongside the rest of her body.

"It must be certainly weird to see the face of the person you just killed, isn't it?" the girl continued to talk in that emotionless tone of hers that sent shivers down Filia's spine. "So tell me…how does it feel to be a Skullgirl, Fillia Medici?" Bloody Marie, the current Skullgirl, asked with her big red eyes shining brighter than ever before.

* * *

><p>The silence that had formed outside of the Grand Cathedral was a very heavy and uncomfortable one, but it didn't last too long since Peacock, after hearing what Marie just said, exploded in a fit of rage.<p>

"YOU!" Peacock screamed in anger. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" She roared while showing her metallic teeth. But before she could inflict all sort of pain and torture to the girl standing in front of her, a soft hand rested on her shoulder stopping her on her tracks.

"Patricia, stop!" Marie ordered firmly. "Please calm down."

"But Marie! She…She killed you!" And that was unforgivable. "Even if it was an unawake you, I swear to kill anyone who ever dare to put a finger on you!"

"I appreciate your sentiment." Marie really did, in fact she found it really charming. "But right now there are more important things that need to be discussed. Isn't that right, Filia?" she finished by turning to look at the girl still paralyzed in shock.

"How…Why...?" The poor girl was still processing what was happening right now. "Just now…you called me Filia Medici…is that my real name?" Filia managed to ask after calming down a little. Filia remembered the white haired maid telling her that she had Medici blood coursing through her veins before.

"You…you don't remember?" Now it was Marie's turn to act surprised. "Didn't you wish for your memories to return?" Marie, for all the Loops she had been awake, and weren't hijacked by Patricia and her antics, a constant in them was people coming after her for the Skullheart, with Filia being one of them. She always seemed so determined to ask for her memories back; so why is it that this version of Filia, one that had clearly defeated Marie and made a wish, wish for anything else but her memories. "What was it? What was it that you wished for?"

"I…"

"We don't have to explain ourselves to you, Skullgirl!" Samson butted-in. "Come on kid, don't let her get into your head!"

"But Samson…"

"But nothing, we came so far already, we can't surrender just yet," The Parasite said encouragingly. "We defeated the Skullgirl once, we can do so again!"

"You'll find that I'm not the same as the one you have defeated before!" Marie said bluntly. "Not even with the power you received from becoming a Skullgirl would help you against me."

"Yeah! And don't forget about me too." Peacock said cracking her 'knuckles'. "Just because Marie is stopping me from killing you, doesn't mean I can't give you a well-deserved knuckle sandwich!" But before they could even start their climatic battle, someone had to come along and be a party pooper.

"ALL OF YOU STOP!" That Party Pooper being none other than the Princess of the Canopy Kingdom herself, Parasoul Renoir.

"Crap, it's her." Peacock pouted having her fun ruined.

"Your Highness!?" By her part, Filia was much more surprised by the ruler's arrival.

"This city has already lost an important mean of transport when one of you…"Parasoul looked directly at Peacock, "derailed the train and destroyed the rails." It would cost hundreds of thousands of Bones to pay for all of that. "I will not let you level down a city block and the Grand Cathedral along with it."

"I assure you, that violence was the last thing I wanted, your Highness." Marie said with and apologetic bow. Marie might be several loops older and much more powerful than Parasoul, but the maid held a lot of respect for her, not for her title but for her actions as a good leader of her people. "But if I were to be attacked, I would've been in my right to defend myself."

"And the train would've been destroyed if SOMEONE had allowed me to hurt the Mafia Princess over there, just a little." Peacock added to defend herself and her actions. "I mean, can't we heal a pair of broken legs and broken arms?"

"SILENCE!" Parasoul ordered again. "As I was saying, we are going to resolve this in a peaceful manner!" Really, was it too difficult not to have a city of her Kingdom destroyed in at least ONE loop? "So, Filia Medici!" She turned to look at the parasite host. "As crowned Princess and ruler of the Canopy Kingdom, I, Princess Parasoul Renoir, request you to surrender yourself to us and you'll have my word that no harm will come to you."

"Don't listen to them Kid, this is obviously a trap!" Samson insisted but Filia refused to hear him this time.

"No Samson." Filia shook her head, "I don't want to run anymore, besides…I trust the Princess." She said decisively. "Your Highness, I humbly submit myself to your care." Filia bowed in a display of respect.

"Good. Now, we shall continue with our talks back at HQ." Parasoul nodded and offer her hand to the runaway girl. "Please, if you may."

"Yes, your Highness."

An hour later the Loopers reconvened back at HQ. With HQ been a secret room beneath the Canopy Castle. Filia had expected the room to be some sort of secret base where highly dangerous criminals were held, but instead she found out it was a lounge with its own bar, pool tables, table football, pinball machines, 70 inch TV's, and all sorts of things Filia didn't recognize. But her confusion would only grow more, when everyone began telling her about these things called the Loops and the Multiverse, a tree named Yggdrasil, admins, etc. It was all so confusing…

"This…this is a little too much for me…" Filia confessed looking down to the table where she was sitting.

"I can't believe it either." Samson said, "But if it weren't for the SkullGirl over there…"He pointed at Marie who was busy drinking a glass of sparkling wine. "I would have said you guys are all mental." Seeing a person that you killed been alive and well, was good evidence that showed they had somehow travelled back in time.

"The last thing I remember was that I was in school and having this horrible pain in my chest." Filia said as she hover her hand over her own heart. "Then, everything turned black. After that Samson and I woke up here."

"You became a Skullgirl!" Marie pointed out making everyone on the lounge to turn towards her. "That pain in the chest you described its one of the symptoms of becoming a Skullgirl. And by the sound of it, you were on the transcending into the second phase of the transformation."

"Second Phase…?" Filia repeated back confused.

"Depending on the kind of wish you make, the time before one becomes a Skullgirl varies." Marie explained before gulping her entire glass of wine. "Take for example the version of me you killed…"she said bluntly making Filia look down even more, "I made my wish during the summer, when you came for the heart it was autumn and I was on the middle of the second phase of the transformation. My mental and spiritual fortitude alone halted the transformation since I refused to give away my mind and body to the will of the SkullHeart before I had the chance to fulfill my wish of eradicating the Medici Mafia." At the mention of Filia paled at the mention of her 'supposed' last name and Marie's wish to eradicate all of those who bared or associate themselves to it. "But unlike that version of me, when you entered the mid-stage of the transformation, you lost all of your 'self' and succumbed to the will of the SkullHeart."

"My mother…"Parasoul chipped in. "She...it took a lot more time before she became a Skullgirl."

"Yes, Queen Nancy…her wish was very noble, that's why it took so long for her to become a SkullGirl." Although nobody was really sure when she lost all of her semblance of 'self'. "But we digress. Unlike you, Parasoul, who never had the chance to even begin your Skullgirl-fication," Marie said refereeing to the fact that Parasoul 'baseline' involved her making a wish upon the Heart. "Filia's 'baseline' ended for her when she lost her sense of 'self' in the second phase of the transformation. That is why now that she is Looping she has just some of the power of the SkullHeart within her instead of being a Full-fledged Skullgirl." Now that would've been a complete disaster if that were the case.

"Princess…? You also made a wish upon the Heart?" Filia asked looking at the ruler with a surprised expression.

"Yes, in an attempted to save my sister, I wished for Umbrella to never become the Skullheart, ever." Parasoul confessed. "The Heart granted my wish and instead of my sister, I ended up selected to become the next SkullGirl."

"But somehow, she never went through the Skullgirl-fication process." Marie said, with a look on her eyes that showed she was as perplexed as the rest of them. "Your 'baseline' should've ended for you when you 'died' by losing your 'self'; Someone or something must have ended her 'baseline' before the transformation even began." Parasoul not having a trace of Skullgirl's power inside of her was evidence enough for this.

"I don't remember either." Parasoul said. "The last thing I remember was going to sleep after a long session of training with my sister. Then the next thing I know I was back in the past, before the attack on the Renoir Grand War Memorial by Scythana." After discussing it with Marie, the only conclusion they could come up with was that there was a third party involved, with the Trinity being the only suspects they had, despite making little to no sense. "Not to mention…"

"FOR EFF'S SAKE! Stop it with the exposition!" Peacock rudely interrupted. "We've been here for hours already! Can't you finish yet?"

"Well, you are the one who decided to stay." Parasoul shot back. "The only one that was really necessary for all of this was Marie." Really, the only thing that Peacock had done so far was to drink, smoke and complain a lot.

"Hey! Wherever Marie goes I go too!" Peacock said with resolve, earning a look of appreciation from her best friend. "Not only that I want to know what fatty over here wished for that caused her to become a Skullgirl so I may decided how hard I'm going to kick her ass."

"We told you, you are prohibited from harming her." The exasperated princess reminded her.

"Hey! That was before I knew she transformed into a skullgirl! That was the third strike!"

"Third Strike?"

"Yes!" Peacock said lifting her index finger. "First she is a Medici, the people whose blood I swear to spill, that's one." Then she lifted her middle finger. "She hurt Marie, unawake or not I promised no harm would come to her, that's two." Finally she raised her pinkie finger since she lacked a ring finger. "And now she's a Skullgirl, the thing I was 'created' to destroy, that's the third and final strike!" She said with indignity. "Which means she is on my Sh*t list!"

"Patricia…" Marie tried to talk sense into her friend but Peacock was having none of it.

"The only reason she isn't a smear on the floor is because Marie, doesn't want me to kill her!" She clarified. "So I decided to kick her ass, but the intensity of the beating will be determined on what she wished for to become a Skullgirl." As she said this she crossed her arms to made herself look more intimidating. "Now tell us, what did you wished for?"

"You will not put a finger on her!" Samson shouted. "You'll have to go through me first!"

"I …I" Filia stuttered, "I wish for Carol to be happy!" she revealed much to the surprise of the rest of them. "I lost my memories, but somehow I remember Carol and I…I felt…she was suffering, and I felt I was somehow responsible for it despite not remembering at all, so I wish for her to be happy and the heart did so. She returned to school, and we became friends for the first time again."

"Maybe that is why when you enter the second-phase of the Skullgirlfication you lost your sense of self." Marie said rubbing her chin thoughtfully. "You were satisfied with your wish and let the Heart took over."

"But why did she transform so quickly?" Parasoul asked, "Her wish was noble, she should've last longer."

"She wished for the happiness of another, but it was still selfish!" Marie pointed out. "The Heart must've felt that Filia was trying to make herself feel better and ease her forgotten guilt by making her wish." She then took a deep breath. "No matter how selfless you think your wish is, the Heart will always find a way to corrupt it or the wisher. You could have the purest soul, but the simple act of wishing on itself is selfish, making a person impure of heart."

"Yeah, Yeah, that's good and all…" Peacock said not really interested on hearing what she already knew. "I'm still going to kick this girl ass!" she then cracked her knuckles.

"PATRICIA!" Marie raised her voice to a yell. This made everyone take a step backwards in fear since the maid, never, ever, raised her voice for anything. "You better stop this instant!"

"M..M…Ma…rie…" Peacock stuttered in fear, an emotion she hadn't felt in a LONG time.

"If you don't start behaving and acting nice to Filia, I'll…I'll no longer do the thing you like!"

"The thing!? You don't mean that thing, do you?"

"Yes, that thing!" Marie said crossing her arms.

"No! Not that thing!" Patricia pleaded, "I'll behave! I'll behave!"

"Good."

"I…I don't understand what is going on." Filia looked up towards the Princess for some clarification.

"Neither do I." Parasoul said honestly. "And frankly I don't want to know." Like they said sometimes ignorance was bliss. "Anyway, I think we are finished here. We better get out of here." She continued while ignoring whatever Peacock and Marie were discussing.

"But princess. I still have so much to ask! What should I do? Where should I go from here?" She had no aims or goals for herself, she had no purpose anymore.

"Live, Filia. You just have to live and find that answer for yourself!" Parasoul said sagely sounding wise beyond the age she looked. "Now, I think there is someone who is dying to see you."

As soon as she said that, the door to the lounge was kicked opened and a figure entered quickly.

"FILIA!" a resounding voice called out for her before a small body tackled said girl into a big hug. "I'm glad you're okay!"

"Carol?" Filia said surprised. "What…What are you doing here?"

"To see you of course! We are friends!" Carol responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Are we?" Filia asked sounding a little down. "I don't have any memories of my life before Samson. And the Carol I was friends with was another you altogether. How can you say we're really friends?"

"But I do." Carol responded without hesitation, "I remember the good times we had, and everytime I loop, I made some time to try and befriend you. You are my friend; I just hope I can be yours…"

"Carol…" Filia, moved by the other girl's words returned the hug and started tearing up.

"I see they reconciled without a hitch." Big Band commented as he entered the room. "Sorry for taking so long, Princess. I had to help with the train incident, not to mention pick up Carol and bring her here."

"No need to apologize," Parasoul said. "In fact, I shall be thanking you for your all your hard work." Of all the Loopers, Parasoul was grateful of Big Band the most, not only he was one of the sanest around; he also avoided and actively prevented disasters from befalling her Kingdom. For all that, she was thankful. "In fact why don't I offer you a drink?"

"That would be nice." After this hectic day, he really needed to take a break.

"I would also like a Drink!" The black Parasite Samson said as he stretched himself away from the sappy scene both Filia and Carol were sharing. "I'm not drunk enough to deal with this crap."

"Hey! Don't forget about us!" Peacock joined in alongside Marie, who finally ended with whatever discussion they had. "We also want some booze!"

"Fine." And with that The Loopers drank away and celebrated the fact that someone else had joined their hectic group.

* * *

><p>7.3<p>

They should have expected it. Everyone should have seen it coming. They heard the stories from others about this same variant Loop before, but that felt so far away. And not that it was here, some just couldn't handle it.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" Filia, or better said, Filius yelled out exasperated while on her way to school. "This…This isn't me!" It had already been two hours since Filius woke up as a 'boy'. If Filius wasn't so freak out by this sudden sex change, he would've commented how hot of a body he had with all the well defined muscles.

"You aren't the only one, kid." The hair parasite Samson had also been affected, now she went by the name Delilah. "This is hella strange, although I kinda like the style I'm currently in." Since Samson was paired with women, he never had the change to be styled in a masculine hairdo before.

"You would say that." Filius muttered annoyed. He currently was sporting a Pompadour that would make Japanese delinquents everywhere nod in appreciation and respect. "I think I'll pass on doing anything this Loop." Really, he would take a vacation from doing anything and just let this strange loop pass.

"Filius! Good morning!" A small gentle voice called out for him and greeted him. It was Carol, or more exactly, Carol's gender swap that wasn't currently 'awake'. "How are you doing today, Filius?" he asked innocently enough, causing Filius to shy away. Which made quite the picturesque scene; a big muscled delinquent-looking guy being intimidated by the smaller and petite looking boy.

"Carolus! G-Good morning, hi…" he stammered for a bit. "I'm fine, what about you?" Filius couldn't help but to notice how cute of a boy Carol made.

"I'm fine, I just can't wait for this afternoon! All of the members of the music club are going to perform in a small musical showcase just for fun." Carolus told with a big smile that make him look even cuter. "Do you want to come and see?"

"I…I…I'd like too!" Filius stammered out trying his best not show any red in his face. '_Goddesses! Why is he so cute?!_' Filius inner girl was really getting worked up. 'No. _Think of manly things! Like motorcycles!_' he tried to distract himself.

"That's great! I can't wait to see you there!" Carolus said before looking at his watch. "Oh, if we don't hurry we are going to be late!" He then took Filius by the hand and began to drag him away. "Come on, or Mr. Victorious is going to be mad at us."

"Y-yes!" the delinquent managed to say. He couldn't help but notice how soft Carolus hands were and how nice it felt to be 'holding hands' so to speak.

And with that the two boys, ran towards school. Not noticing a pair of girls looking at the scene with hearts on their eyes. "So Yaoi!"

[]

"As you can see, our troops are prepared and ready for any eventuality, sir." Eve, high ranking officer of the Black Egrets said as she gave the tour to the Prince, for his monthly inspection of the troops.

"Good work! I like what I see." Prince Parasoul said giving everyone a look of approval. "Continue doing with this impeccable work, Eve."

"Yes, Sir!" Eve saluted and continued with the tour. "Now we shall proceed to the hanger to see the vehicles." While Eve continued to talk, Parasoul took the time to think about this loop.

'Hm. I don't know why, but this form feels good.' After the initial shock of discovering her gender-change had died down, she come to appreciate been in the body of a man. He was taller and more muscular, which gave him a more imposing presence when dealing with political manners, not to mention he didn't have to put up with her breasts big ogled by men.

As both Parasoul and Adam walked by a pair of female soldiers, who salute them as protocol dictated, the red headed Prince couldn't help but feel as if someone was staring very intently at him. Adjusting his senses, he tried to pint-point if someone was trying to attack him. But instead of a plan to assassinate him, he overhead a strange conversation.

"That was the Prince."

"I know, did you see how handsome he was? Dashing like a knight in shining armor!"

"I don't know, I wasn't looking at his face. Too busy looking at his butt."

"I noticed too. Man, he has like, the perfect butt, you know what I mean?"

The conversation continued, and the soldiers kept talking about his butt causing Prince Parasoul to blush in embarrassment. Something that Eve noticed right away.

"Sir? Are you alright?" She asked concerned. "You look red on the face. Maybe we should postpone the inspection tour to another day."

"No, No. I'm fine." The redhead assured. "Please continue."

"Very well sir." Eve saluted once more. "As I was saying, our equipment…"

'I can't believe this…as a woman or a man people still ogle me as a piece of meat.' Parasoul thought depressed.

[]

"This is bullcrap!" Another red head complain about the physical change she suffered. "Why aren't you a man also Marie?"

"Because I'm a Skullgirl." Marie said nonchalantly. "It would be impossible for me to exist if I were to be a boy." She told to her frustrated best friend. "Besides 'Skullboy' sounds really silly, don't you agree, Patrick?"

"Just, shut up!" Patrick Watson said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Why…I should start calling Marty, no wait Mario! Yes Mario! From now on you are Mario Korbel!"

"I am beginning to think this have something more to it than a simple gender-swap." Marie said suspiciously. "Is it because your 'codename' is different?"

"What kind of name is Peafowl?!" Patrick responded angrily. "My name's Peacock! PEA-COCK!"

"Patrick…are you…?" The maid began uncertain. "Are you feeling 'inadequate'?"

"Inadequate?!" He repeated back sounding very defensive. "The heck are you talking about?"

"Could it be that you are angry because you…fell the need to overcompensate for something?"

"Overcompensate?! Why that's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard!" Peafowl said as he light up a cigar to calm himself up. "I never overcompensate for nothing!"

"You are smoking a 'foot' long cigar, right now." She humorlessly pointed out.

"That proves nothing!" He crossed his arms again. "I felt the need for something more potent, that's all."

"What about the 'Bandwagon?'?" Marie then pointed to Patrick's vehicle. "Instead of a car it is now a big truck!" with 'flames' and letters on the back that read 'The P**** Wagon'.

"Maybe I come to appreciate the American style model over the European ones." He defended once more.

"How about the fact that you stop using a sawn off double barrel shotgun and now you are carrying a Black 12 gauge Pump-action shotgun?"

"I…You know what? I don't have to explain myself to you!" Patrick gave up with any explanations and turn away grumping.

"Patrick… there's no need to be angry about this issue." Marie said as she rested her hand on one of Peafowl's shoulders. "I don't think any less of you because of it."

"But…I…The others…" Peafowl started trembling. "I can't…"

"Size doesn't matter…it is who you are on the inside what matters for me."

"Really…?"

"Yes!" Marie said supportively as she enveloped him in a hug. "I don't care you are half a foot shorter now. You are still the same on the inside." Then she gave a small chuckle. "Besides it is normal in our age for boys to be shorter than girls."

"It's still not fair!" Peafowl pouted cutely. "I asked Dr. Avian to give me longer legs, but she keeps telling me I have to grow first before she makes adjustments to them!"

"Shh…let it all out." Marie patted him on the back. "I'm here for you."

Marie didn't dare to say it, but she was enjoying this loop a lot. Not mention Patricia was quite a cute boy despite not looking any different from her normal self.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE:<strong>

Wildrook asked: That reminds me, why are there remains of a train at a White Castle?

Peacock: Funny story, it's kind of long but it involves a Priest, a pig and this Vietnamese guy who sells snakes by the pier around 3:00 AM.

* * *

><p>7.1.- How the Princess won the war.<p>

7.2.- Bad Hair Day. The Futakuchi Onna enters the Loops.

7.3.- Enter the Skull…boys…?

OMAKE.- Just a silly moment that happened on the thread.


	9. Chapter 8

8.1(Wildrook)

Jotaro then looked at the scene in question. Part of him was surprised the DIO copycat Eliza came directly at him out in the open, but another part had wondered how the hell he was going to get out of the mess their fight created.

"Yare Yare Daze..." was what he muttered. He was surrounded by hundreds of Nazi Looking soldiers."If it pleases your leader, I'll come quietly. I've been feeling Loopy."

Adam was surprised. "You're kidding me," he muttered. "All we want to know is how you managed to escape Eliza's grip."

"I've dealt with someone like her before, but I REALLY don't like people coming onto me...freaking parasite."

"Hang on," was what the cyborg Big Band replied. "Jotaro Kujo, age 17...you look older, to be honest, but I can relate to being Loopy."

Jotaro got the signal he needed, but he didn't expect his data to be involved with the local army. Then again, considering these guys had a grudge against Eliza, he figured if they were the closest thing to Nazis like his Grandfather told him, better the devil you know than the devil you don't.

There were vampire-eating creatures that were either destroyed or launched into space, but the premise was still there.

"Like I said, I'll come quietly," was what Jotaro replied, looking at Big Band as if he were a fellow Stand user.

On the ground, Eliza was wheezing. She got a few hits in, but she didn't expect him to pull a five-second time stop with a wrecked vehicle.  
>"You got lucky this time, Jotaro..." was what she muttered. "But I know you have low defense involved with time stop..."<p>

* * *

><p>8.2<p>

"My, my, what a dreadful world I find myself in." Eliza, celebrity diva and Parasite Host for Sekhmet, said as she looked around the surrounding area. "I wonder if I'll find something worthy of eating." Ever since she began Looping, she had taken this as an opportunity to 'expand her horizons', discover exciting new things, view beautiful places, and met exotic creatures to eat them. Sure people took an exception of her feeding, but what they ignored is that she couldn't control herself. She needed to consume blood for her to keep on living, to keep looking this young and healthy.

"Hm. They treat me like a monster." Heck, everyone kept telling her she was just Dio Brando in female form. "Mh…Dio-Darling, I miss you so." She didn't mind the comparison since Dio was such a beautiful man, with a body sculpted by the gods themselves and a charm that surpassed the devil itself. "I can't wait to meet you again…" Despite her 'inclination' towards him, Eliza knew that Dio was a man of insatiable ambitions while she just practiced Hedonism religiously; meaning that both of their natures prevented them from having 'something' more than what they had; 'Friends' with 'benefits' without necessarily being 'Friends'.

"But enough thinking about my 'stress reliever', I need to know where I am." Or see if they were other Loopers that would spoil her fun. It seemed that her name was doing been passed around and Loopers had been expecting her, ready to put her down. Luckily for her the Multiverse was big enough that there were people who still weren't privy of her identity.

"Mm…grassy plains and lots of trees as far as I can see…" Meaning she had to 'walk' by herself. "Mou…Why can't Albus and Horace be here with me? They could carry my around." Eliza complained while pouting. Only plebeians walked towards they wanted to go; she was a Queen, she should be carried by those beneath her. "Once again I'm forced to endure such woes."

Suddenly Eliza felt how the ground beneath her started to rumble. "A tremor?" she wondered for just a second. "No. The rhythm is different, this feels like…" like footsteps. Turning around she found a massive bipedal creature ten times her stature that resembled humans, except for the lack of sex organs, and the strange deformities that plagued its body.

"What an ugly creature you are." Eliza turned her head disgusted by the sight of the approaching creature. "And by the looks of it you are but a mindless beast." Her suspicions were proven by the creature lack of intelligent response. "Well, beggars can't be choosers I suppose…you are going to be my means of transport this Loop."

The creature, known by others as a Titan, kept on walking towards Eliza, not really understanding anything besides his desire to consume humans.

"I guess I'll have to train you before you can even be useful." Eliza said with disappointment but also slight intrigue. It had seen a LONG time since she had trained a pet before. "Now, kneel!" she ordered as she lifted and then brought her hand down. The Titan who had been mindlessly walking came to a sudden stop before dropping on his knees and into the floor.

"That's lying down, but good first try." She commented before giving another order. "Now kneel!" After her command was given, the Titan moved unnaturally until it managed to kneel correctly. "Good! Now how about you give me your hand?" she asked as if talking with a dog.

The Titan, if it could be capable of intelligent thought, would've wondered why was it that his body was moving all on its own and against his own will. But since he really couldn't question anything, he let himself follow what his body dictated him to do and he offered his hand to the woman.

"Good boy." Eliza felicitated him as she hopped onto his open palm. "Now, carry me while you walk…over there!" she commanded while pointing to a random direction. "Let's hope we find civilization or something to eat, you…" Eliza trailed off for a second. "I might have to think of a name for you." Well, if he managed to last more than two weeks, she might give him one. "Now go!" And with that Eliza was carried by the massive Titan in look for some people to eat.

'_This Bloodbending sure comes in handy_.'

* * *

><p>8.3<p>

This was it. This was the moment that would decide everything. After hours of intense combat finally the battle would come to an end and everyone would see which army had the right to claim victory over the downed bodies of their opponents.

Yes. Everything would be decided by one final play. A kick that would send the ball through the goal and score the points the team needed to win. And the one kicking the ball was none other than the Peacock herself.

'_You can do it, you can make the goal!_' The goal to take the win for her team, the ASG Labs had a rough season playing against far superior teams, but with sheer determination and teamwork, the ASG Labs had gotten here, the game that would decide who goes on to the finals.

'_I can do it, I can win this!_' Not only for herself, put for everyone who had given their all to get this far. This final kick carried their hopes and dreams, and Peacock wasn't going to let them down.

"Patricia, you can do it." From the sidelines came the monotone cheer of their team's only cheerleader, Marie. Peacock knew that cheering wasn't Marie's forte or that she even liked doing it, but the white haired maid had stick with them and cheer for them when nobody else did so.

'_Marie, this kick is also for you!_' Yes. Now she knew she couldn't fail, not when Marie was also doing her best, it was only fair that Peacock would reward that effort by winning this game.

"THIS IS IT!" She yelled to pump herself up and started to run. '_This is it! I carry within me my team's hopes and dreams!_' Peacock came upon the ball and lifted her leg ready to finally kick the ball. ' **TAKE THIS! MY LOVE, MY ANGER, AND ALL OF MY SORROW!**'

*Swoop*

"Eh?"

She…she missed! She missed the ball!

Wait, no. She didn't miss; someone had moved the ball out of the way of her kick. And because of the force behind the kick, the momentum was enough to make Peacock lose her balance and ended up falling nape first unto the ground.

"HaHa! That was a good one, eh boss?" Avery, the small green parasite bird said with a laugh.

"AVERY! YOU ASS!" Peacock stood up and threw herself at the tiny little rascal. "I'm gonna KILL YOU NOW!"

"No! wait!" Avery pleaded but it was too late, Peacock will not listen to reason. Soon enough the rest of the team tried to separate them but ended up joining the brawl instead.

On the sidelines on the seats, Sena Kobayakawa, running back for the Devil Bats, saw the spectacle down below with a worried look. "Do you think we should do something?" The small brunet asked to his friend and quarterback Yoichi Hiruma, only to notice the angry face he was showing. "Hiruma! Are you okay?" Sena asked worriedly.

"Damn, damn, damn! Why did this have to happen?" The tactical devil yelled in frustration. "I had a whole strategy designed to counter Peacock and her weird tactics, but now we have to play against the Black Egrets." His whole night of work ruined by a meddling little bird. "Damn it all." He really wanted to test his own tactical mind against one that rivaled him in cunningness.

"I see…" Sena sweat-dropped at Hiruma's tantrum. ''But still, Black Egrets are good team, I'm sure our game with them at the finals is going to be challenging too." He tried to see the silver lining on all of this.

"Yes, we won! We are going to the finals." cheered one of the Black Egrets players as they group of them walked away from the field. "That means Paunzerfaust can play."

"Yes, after that injury we thought he wouldn't be able to play, but now that he's better he can play with us again." Another player said enthusiastically. "Let's go tell him the good news!"

"No need, he is seating right there!" One of the Egrets pointed towards where Sena and Hiruma were sitting, and since neither of them where this Paunzerfaust, they turned around to look for him only to find a 10 feet mountain of a man sitting a few rows behind them.

"Okay, I'm not usually the one who would say this but…" Sena said with a twitch on his eye. "Someone ought to make that guy take an anti-doping." He worried mostly because he didn't want to be trampled under the foot of the giant.

Besides him, Hiruma had his usual devilish grin. "Oh! This just got interesting again!"

"You would say that." Sena said defeated. '_Now I'm not looking forward for the finals, anymore!_'

* * *

><p>8.4<p>

'_This is certainly strange…_' Marie thought as the small pink haired girl hugged her with all of her might. If memory served her right, the child hugging her was Parasoul's younger sister Umbrella.

"Mama…I love you Mama."Umbrella kept on saying over and over again. It was quite heartwarming and Marie didn't have it in her to correct the child and tell her she wasn't her mother.

Children usually recognized their mothers by their faces, but for Umbrella something more was what she used to identify her mother. 'It _must be the emanating power of the SkullHeart from her real mother_.'

Umbrella was very young when Nancy Renoir went through her Skullgirlfication. It's probable that the child bonded with the power of the Heart through the time she spent with her mother. '_And because she associates the Heart for her Mother, she is completely blind to the fact I look nothing like Nancy._'

"Mama, please stay with me…"

Marie would be lying if she said that she didn't felt some sort of affection for the girl on her arms. Either because it reminded her of the children back from the orphanage or because of some residual love from Nancy still on the SkullHeart, Marie would look out for the child and see that nothing bad would befall her.

"Of course my child…I'll stay with you." That was a white lie and Marie knew it. Any minute now an unawake Parasoul will come down running to the catacombs and fight to recover her little sister. And for both sisters' sake she would have to throw away the match.

Well, that was the plan if not for the inconvenient fact that Peacock had to arrive first and screw thing over.

"Marie?! Is it true? Are you the Mother of this child?" Peacock asked way too overdramatically to it to be taken seriously. "Woe is you! A mere child yourself tasked with taking care of a child on your own!"

"Patricia, what are you doing?" Marie deadpanned not finding any humor on her friend's attempt at a dramatic scene. "Cut this out."

"Well I shall not stand for it; I'll take responsibility for the excuse of a man who abandoned you and your child!" Peacock continued ignoring Marie's interruption.

"What?" Marie asked again. "Umbrella is far too old for me to…"

"I shall help you raise your child as if it were my own!" Peacock declared in a grandiose manner.

"What?" Marie repeated her question completely baffled by Patricia's words.

"Mama! Is this person my new Daddy?" Umbrella asked innocently enough not really seeing the absurdity of it all.

"I…"Marie was about to refute and put an end to this ridiculous scene, but Umbrella's big pleading eyes were enough to made her reconsider. "You see…"

"Yes, I am your new daddy!" Peacock said before Marie could say anything, "In fact why don't we all go for Ice Cream to celebrate!"

"Yay! I want strawberry!"Umbrella cheered happily as she went over and gave a big hug to her new father.

"And after that we can go to the amusement park! That is if your Mommy wants too" Peacock added making the pink haired girl to jump up and down excitedly.

"Can we go to the Amusement park, Mama?" Umbrella pleaded once more. "Please! Mama, I really want to go!"

Marie was between a rock and a hard place. If she refused she would disappoint Umbrella and have her cry, but if she agreed she would have to put up with Patricia and her 'joke'. Either way it was bad for her.

"Very well, we'll go to the amusement park." Marie finally gave in to the lesser of the two evils.

"Yay! You are the best Mama!" Umbrella celebrated by giving a big kiss to her 'mom' on the cheek, Making Marie blush a little. "Come on! Let's go." And with that she began dragging the maid away excited for ice cream and the amusement park.

"Yes. Let's go!" Peacock said with a big cheeky grin plastered on her face.

[]

For Marie walking down the street to the Ice Cream Parlor and ordering their treats had been easy enough, but having a child cling to her who constantly called her and her best friend Mama and Daddy, prompted a lot of awkward stares from people passing by. Thankfully most people assumed they were just a bunch of kids playing 'Family' or something. It also helped that Peacock had forgone her usual dress for a nice suit that make her look like a sophisticated young man. Except for one thing…

"Patrici…I mean, Patrick!" Marie corrected herself and used Peacock's male name just to keep up the act. "Is the Pimp cane really necessary?"

"Of course! How else I'm going to get them 'Female dogs' to move out of the way, huh?" S/he said good-humoredly as if s/he was talking about the weather.

'_Well, at least she is watching out for her language_' Marie gave her that.

"Female dogs? You mean Bitches, daddy?" Umbrella asked innocently, making Peacock laugh out loud. "What about boy dogs?"

"Well for those I have something else, but you'll just have to wait 'till you're older for you to understand!" Peacock replied with a knowing smirk. "But what I basically do is that I…" But before she could corrupt Umbrella's mind with some 'M-Rated' tale, Marie took her vanilla ice cream cone and shoved it in Peacocks mouth making her chock a bit.

"Here, have a taste of my Ice Cream, Dear!" Marie may let Patricia get away with a lot, but robbing Umbrella of her naiveté and innocence was out of the question. Except this backfire for her when Umbrella, trying to imitate her, shoved her ice cream onto her Mama.

"Mama! Taste my Ice Cream too!" she said as she splattered strawberry Ice Cream on Marie's face.

"Ha ha! Strawberry looks good on you!" After recovering from her choking fit, Peacock laughed at the look on Marie's face. "Hey Umbrella! Want to have a taste of my Ice cream?" she said as she turned to the pink haired child, who nodded in consent. "Here you go!" she proceeded to smear her chocolate ice cream all over Umbrella's mouth.

"Ha! Ice Cream fight!" Umberlla declared as she took more ice cream and threw it into the air hitting some other costumer.

What followed was too hectic to describe, but it involved, Ferals, Parasites, Living Weapons, Cyborgs, Robots, Magic, Dagonians, lots and lots Ice Cream and one zombie. Needless to say the three of them were banned from entering that particular Ice Cream Parlor ever again.

[]

After the crazy fight inside the Ice Cream Parlor, which lasted hours, Marie decided that instead of going to the amusement park, which Umbrella and Peacock didn't mind since they had so much fun in with the Ice Cream fight, and decided to go back 'home'. And by home they meant breaking and entering a fancy house in the suburbs at MapleCrest, whose real owner wouldn't come back since they were 'indisposed' for working with the Medici.

After some dinner, Marie struggled to convince Umbrella to take a bath. Only after promising that they would all go to the amusement park tomorrow, Marie got Umbrella to clean herself up. And with that she sent her off to sleep to the only bed on the house since this was apparently a bachelorette house, with one big bed at the master bedroom. Of course, Marie had to change the covers for some clean ones beforehand.

"I have lots of fun today, Mama." Umbrella said as Marie cover her with the bed sheets. "Do you think maybe that tomorrow, big sis can join us?" she asked hopefully.

"Maybe…" Marie responded not wanting to disappoint her. "You know how busy she is all the time." With the Egrets and managing the kingdom Parasoul had little time to spent with her little sister besides having her tag along to debriefings and boring meetings; something that Looping Parasoul deeply regrets and constantly tries to make up to her sister. "But I'll make sure to ask if she can join us tomorrow."

"Mmm…I love you, Mama." Umbrella said as she drifted off to the lands of dreams.

"I love you too." Marie said as she bent down and kissed the little sleeping girl on the forehead. It was strange to say those words to someone who she had no direct relation to, but Umbrella opened her heart to her, so it was appropriate for Marie to do so too, even if Umbrella won't remember any of this when the loop ends.

Marie watched Umbrella sleep for a few minutes before leaving the room and walked down the stairs to the first floor and into the living room where she found Peacock out of her suit and in pajamas, fiddling with the remote control.

"So our little bundle of joy is finally asleep, huh?" Peacock said as she turned her gaze away from the TV to look at Marie, who also donned away her maid dress in favor of black pajamas. "That means Mommy and Daddy can have their fun!" she said wiggling her eyebrows in a knowing manner.

"I'm not in the mood." Any other day Marie would have been intrigued by the proposition but today she was tired, more so mentally than physically, after this long day. "Have fun all by yourself."

"No way! I even made popcorn and put on 'Annie: Girl from the Stars: the motion picture.' On the DVD. Come on, join me! You know you want too." She invited her over to the couch.

"Huh. Fine." Marie gave in, mostly because there were no other places to rest besides the couch where Patricia was seating on. Instead of seating, Marie laid down on the couch with her head resting onto her friend.

The two of them then watched the movie about Annie, a magical girl that could summon the Power of the Stars, and together with her cute magical white rabbit Sagan, they have adventures and try to stop a Skullgirl from destroying the world.

Around 20 minutes in, Peacock turned to Marie and asked. "Ne…Marie? You remember how some loops exists within others as fiction, right?"

"Yes, I remember. Why?" Marie asked curious as to why she brought this up.

"Well, that got me thinking…"Peacock trailed off for a second. "Do you think Annie could be a Looper, and that her cartoons, movies, and videogames are just parts of her Loops?"

"I don't know…" Marie answered frankly. "That would mean there is another Loop out there that has Skullgirls." With Annie and Sagan being a Skullgirls hunters and all.

"I guess I'm just saying dumb things again…" Peacock said disappointed that Annie was just a Cartoon character played by an actress in their world, and that there was no Annie: Girls of the Stars, out there having adventures.

[]

Meanwhile in space.

"Come on Sagan! We have to defeat the Alien Armada before they reach our world!" TV and Voice Actress Annie from Annie: Girl from the Stars, secret Skullgirl Hunter, protector of the world, and Stealth Anchor for her world Loops, said to her Remote Parasite and partner Sagan, who just nodded in Agreement.

"SHOOTING STAR BEAM!"

[]

"I don't think it's dumb…"Marie said softly. "It could probably happen…with the multiverse being infinite, there's the possibility that one day you could meet a Looping version of Annie. Then maybe you can stop hanging around me so much."

"What are you saying? When I meet Annie you'll e right next to me and the three of us are going to have an adventure." Peacock said as she put her arm around Marie and brought her closer to her. "You and me, we are a team."

"Patricia…!" Marie fought the embrace of her friend and tried to move away to no avail. "Patricia…"Marie repeated again sounding really tired. "What are we doing…?"

"Besides, watching a movie after kinda kidnapping the princess of our Kingdom by pretending to be her parents?" Peacock answer jokingly trying to make her friend laugh.

"No…I mean, you and I…today…why? Why today?" The white haired girl managed to asked, despite not been sure what answer she was seeking.

"Mm? I just wanted to us to have fun by doing something you enjoy." Peacock said earning a questioning look from Marie. "I mean, do you remember back when we were in the orphanage? What we use to do when we finished our chores?"

"Yes. We played games together and with the other kids." The Skullgirl could still recall those days, thought it wasn't a carefree life they were still fond memories.

"Remember when we played House and we pretended to be grown-ups? What role did everyone made you play?"

"I was always the mom." She recalled.

"Exactly. For many of the kiddies back then you were the closest thing to a mom besides the care-takers. Everyone listened to you and everyone went for you when they were scared on in trouble. And I know how you enjoyed it, being looked up like that, because it made you feel like part of a big family." Peacock explained making Marie teary eyed for a second. "When I saw you with the kid back there, I remember the fun times we had when you were the mom so I thought: why not play house again?" By the time she was finished, the usually cool headed Marie, who rarely showed much emotion, was already crying.

"P..Patricia…" She sobbed; something she hadn't done in a long time.

"Shh…It's fine, it's fine! Let it all out!" Peacock patted the sobbing girl on the back trying to console her. On the back of her mind she remembered doing this exact same thing many years ago when they were on the Orphanage. While Marie had always been the most 'Mature' of the two, she was also the most emotional, at least it was like that before fate separated them and made them into what they were today; A Skullgirl and a Weapon designed to destroyed them.

With the movie totally forgotten, hey remained embraced on the couch for a while, as Marie slowly calmed down. They remained in total silence until Marie finally decided to speak again.

"So…why you decided to play the Father?" She asked surprising Peacock who wasn't expecting that question. "You were always the aunt, never the father." Marie remembered from the times they play.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Peacock answered as she took off one of her gloves to expose the thin metallic hand underneath. "I distinctly remember making a promise back then…" she said as she took Marie's pinkie finger with her own. "No matter what, Patricia and Marie, together forever, till the ends of days." She repeated the oath they made so many years ago. "Before the Loops, I thought I've broken this promise, but thanks to them I have another chance to keep this promise to you."

Once again Marie was moved by her words. "Patricia…I…I lo…"But before she could finish Peacock silenced her by placing one of her fingers in Marie's lips.

"I know." She said with a small smile. "I do so too."

Then the sounds of footsteps where heard rumbling from the second floor. A few seconds later, Umbrella had come downstairs and into the living room. "Mama…I had a nightmare…"

"It's okay." Marie reassured her. "Come on, let's go back up. We'll sleep together so that Nightmares can't get to you."

"What about Daddy? Is he coming too?"

"Sure, the movie's already over." Peacock pointed to the TV which had gone back to the menu screen after the movie ended. "Come on, let's go get some sleep."

And with that, the 'family' walked up the stairs and get in bed together. The three of them enjoying a good night's sleep.

* * *

><p>8.5<p>

Marie was seating alone in the Grand Cathedral, doing something she hadn't done in who knows how long, playing the piano. To her, the grand piano was one of the most refined instruments ever created and it let her express in great ways her inner feelings. Despite her love for the instrument, she barely had any motive or time to played it anymore, that is until this Loop where Double was nowhere to be seen, and instead she had quite the famous visitor.

"So, in this world girls can get anything they want by wishing upon the SkullHeart?" Kyubey, a small white alien 'animal' (for lack of a better word), said as it look at Marie playing the piano.

"Girls and women, alike." Marie answered honestly. "Any female that can utter words is capable of wishing upon it." As long as they could talk and they were female, it was fair game for the Heart.

"What about a genderless being?" The white cat/rabbit asked curiously.

"I don't know." She truly didn't. It had never happened before, so she couldn't say if the Heart would accept it or not. "Planning on killing me and get the heart for yourself to see if you can make a wish?" Marie looked away from the keys and looked at Kyubey directly in the eye.

"…" The travelling Looper just remained silent, that is until it asked another question. "So those who wish upon the SkullHeart, do they always become Skullgirls?"

"Yes." Marie answered without a doubt. "Supposedly if you have a pure heart the SkullHeart will grant your wish without transforming you into a Skullgirl but…"

"The idea of a pure heart making a wish is paradoxical since the act wishing is in itself selfish and that is something that corrupts a pure heart." The small MLE finished for Marie. "Am I correct?"

"Very…" Gotta give it to the white rodent, it was a lot more clever than its cutesy appearance would lead you to believe.

"So, did your wish come true?" It asked to Marie since she was a Skullgirl.

"In a way…" Marie responded with a distant look on her eyes. "Why the interest?" she then asked suspiciously of the MLE.

"I wanted to know, because if you weren't satisfied by it, you could ask me for a wish."

"Why me? I'm sure there are thousands of other girls out there whom could make a contract with you." Marie pointed out, flatly.

"The story of the SkullHeart is well known in your world." It explained. "I doubt any girl would jump at the chance of having a wish granted, knowing the consequences of doing so."

"You'll be surprised." Despite the Heart being ancient and its dangers well-known, people everywhere stupidly fought over it like hungry dogs after the last piece of meat.

"Not to mention that I'm 'curious' as to what sort of 'being' would come out if a Skullgirl makes a contract with me." It would almost be like a 'witch' being able to make a contract.

"Hm…" Marie hummed as she thought it over. "It sounds intriguing." Besides, as a fully transformed Skullgirl, she was suppose to be an empty husk for the will of the SkullHeart to take over, but instead she managed to keep her sense of 'self'. "As I think over your offer…want to sing a song with me?" Marie offered.

"Sing? Why?" The idea sounded really illogical for it.

"Why not?" Marie countered back. "Besides, it would help me reach come to a decision if I should make a wish or not."

"If I do this, would you make a wish?"

"I said it would help me make a decision…" Marie repeated just to make things clear between them. "The better you sing the more chances you'll have of me making a contract with you."

"What are the words I shall sing?" Kyubey asked interested in Marie making a wish.

"We'll improvise! I'll start, and then when you are ready you join in."

"Very well." It nodded in acceptance.

Marie then proceeded to play a smooth and kinda upbeat melody that sounded too cheerful for the atmosphere inside the Grand Cathedral.

"Why so down tonight?  
>Just another day that didn't go your way.<br>Well, don't you make a sigh.  
>Just take my hand. Don't toss and turn.<p>

Let's just lie awake.  
>In just a moment's time, you'll wonder why you<br>Ever thought you'd ever look, for more than you've got  
>'Cause, baby, you've got you and me!"<p>

Marie continued to play and sing in perfect harmony with the melody. Meanwhile Kyubey just stood and stare thinking what it should do. On one hand it failed to see how singing would help the Skullgirl make a wish, but on the other hand if it didn't sing, then Marie wouldn't make the wish. So after Marie ended another verse, Kyubey jumped in singing the first thing it came to the mind.

"Girl, you made the right mistake  
>Choose me instead of constant heartbreak<br>Now let's raise the stakes. Go on, you've earned it  
>Ask for any wish, I'm on it<br>Granted word for word, I promise  
>Baby, that's the charm. You got it made, yes<p>

Don't you be afraid.  
>In just a moment's time, you'll wonder why you<br>Ever thought you'd ever look, For more than you've got  
>'Cause, baby, you've got you and me."<p>

Kyubey didn't understand 'where' those lyrics came from and frankly he couldn't really care for it. Instead the white alien wondered if what it just sang was satisfactory enough or if further singing was necessary.

Meanwhile, Marie continued to play without singing just to take a small break, but when she was about to return to her singing, another person stepped in and contributed to the song.

"Ooh! Buckle up tonight.  
>You wanna get away. Forget it, baby.<br>Got you in my sights  
>They never got, They don't ever learn."<p>

The unexpected visitor was none other than Marie's dearest Peacock. Who moved by the Melody form the piano, she couldn't resist joining in. Peacock sang while walking towards Marie and looking directly at her, never diverting her gaze.

"Hell, for heaven's sake!  
>In just a moment's time, you'll wonder why you<br>Ever thought you'd ever look. For more than you've got."

Once she was near enough, Peacock sat next to Marie at the Grand Piano.

" 'Cause, baby, you  
>You've got you and me."<p>

And for the Grand finale, the cyborg girl planted a kiss upon the undead maid's cheek.

"So? How was I? Pretty good, huh?" Peacock asked as Marie finished playing the song. "Maybe we should take a Vacation Loop and made a record together! What about a Christmas Hip-Hop album?" she shared her vision causing Marie to giggle.

"That would be nice." The maid said before turning to the MLE, "As for you I'm afraid I'll not make any wishes today."

"Why? Was my singing insufficient?" Kyubey asked 'confused'.

"No. It was rather nice coming from you." Who would've guessed the rodent didn't sound half bad. "It just that as you can see." She signaled Peacock and herself. "I already have everything I could ever want."

"Damn straight!" Peacock said with a grin. "But don't be sad, Skippy! I'll make a wish!"

"Tell me then, what is your wish?" Kyubey may have lost the opportunity to make have a contract with a Skullgirl, but a contract with this other girl would suffice.

"I wish for all the Entropy of this universe to be turned into vanilla Ice cream that tastes like Chocolate served inside a peanut bag with no bottom while riding a blue police box that is bigger on the inside than the outside on a stormy day raining sprinkle donuts."

"What?" Kyubey asked REALLY confused. "I don't get this wish at all."

"And that is why you and the Heart suck as wish granters!" Peacock said bluntly. "Now get the eff out my Loop!" Peacock then shot Kyubey with the special lazer from her arm eyes that she used on the ant when she summoned it, making the MLE disappear. "Good Riddance."

"You know? There are multiple copies of him running around." Marie said pointed out the futility of Patricia's actions.

"I know! Why do you think I arrived late today?" the ASG laughed and soon Marie joined her as well.

"Oh you."

* * *

><p>8.1.- Yare Yare Daze. Parasite Hosts are basically Stand Users.<p>

8.2.- Ride on Titan

8.3.- Kick the Football, Peacock!

8.4.- Unconventional Family.

8.5.- I do not own this song. The song "In a Moment's Time" belongs to Lab Zero, developers of 'Skullgirls' and its associates. Please Support Lab Zero by purchasing 'Skullgirls' or the Official Soundtrack Release.


	10. Chapter 9

Just a small remider: The Time Loops are a collaborative project where anyone can participate. If you wish to help to write for the Skullgirls Loops or any other series you like, please visit the space battles forum for more information. I'll leave the link here: forums. spacebattles. /threads/infinite-time-loops-the-miscellaneous-section.313580/ (Just remove the spaces in the URL and add a **com **after spacebattles.)

* * *

><p>9.1<p>

"You wanted to see me Charles?" Wolverine asked as he entered the office of Charles Xavier, also known as Professor X.

"Logan, please take a seat." Xavier offered politely but Logan refused.

"I'll stand." He said curtly. "So, what's the situation?" Wolverine asked knowing something was up. No matter the Loop, there was always something up for the X-men.

"Well, I received a call from some 'Loopy' friends." Charles said with Wolverine nodding in understanding. "And said that we had to meet as soon as possible, meaning today."

"So? Who are this people?" Wolverine asked curious, many visiting Loopers didn't involved themselves a lot with the X-men unless they replaced one of them.

"If my 'memory' serves me right, we are close acquaintances, but really I don't know a lot about how they really are." Charles confessed. "And she seemed that the two of them just 'awakened', and contacted me immediately."

"Two, huh?"

"Yes, and I just wanted to let you know of their visit, so we could discuss 'things' through." Charles informed him, to which Logan just nodded understanding.

"So when do they arrive?" The man with metal bones asked only to be answered by the sound of the doorbell.

"Just now." Charles said with a small smile. "Why don't you go and receive our guests, Logan?"

"Whatever." Any other day Logan would've refused to act as a door man, but he was curious about these Loopers, and wanted to assess if they were going to be trouble.

After walking up to the door, Logan with his enhanced sense of smell, detected strange aromas from the persons outside. Not really surprising since Loopers tended to come from literally anywhere on the Multiverse. Opening the door, Logan find a lone figure of a girl no older than 15. But the most striking thing of this girl was her long silver hair.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to intrude, but I'm looking for Charles Xavier." The girl asked politely enough, but Logan couldn't help but feel something was off about her.

"Yes, we were expecting you." Logan said before narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "But weren't supposed to be two of you?" He only saw the girl, bur he could still smell the second one.

"Oi! Am I invisible or something?" said a very deep toned voice coming from the girl's head, or more specifically her hair. "Or you just have bad eyesight?"

"Sasmson! Don't be rude!" The girl admonished to her silver hair before turning to Logan. "I apologize for Samson's attitude. He gets somewhat cranky when he's hungry."

"Damn straight!" Samson said. "There better be some food up in this place!"

"Please, just ignore him." The girl said before remembering something, "Oh I almost forgot! I'm Filia, nice to meet you, mister…"

"Logan." The X-man answered following the girls advice and ignored the talking hair for the sake of his sanity. "And just so you know, I am also 'awake'." he warned so that she wouln't try any funny business.

After letting their 'guests' in, Logan then showed them towards the Professor's office.

"Filia, it's been too long," Xavier greeted. "If my memory is correct, you haven't aged a day."

"And you have aged gracefully, Charles." Filia returned the pleasantry. Although it was weird to exchange such friendly greetings with someone who she really didn't know besides her 'in-loop' memories telling her they had been friends.

Logan who had seen the exchange couldn't help but to butt in. "Okay, I'll bite. Who is she replacing?" It was obvious she girl was replacing someone who was close to Charles, but he couldn't pintpoint who she was.

Smirking, Xavier turned to Filia and asked politely. "Filia could you please show Logan what your 'talent' is?"

"Oh! Sure..." She responded slightly hesitant. "When I 'woke-up' I found myself being able to do this." Filia said as she extended her arm and made a small metallic pen in Xavier's desk to rise up and float in the air.

"No way!" Logan almost shouted in complete shock. "She can't be replacing…!"

"She is."Charles answered confirming Logan's suspicion. "Filia here, is replacing Magneto."

* * *

><p>9.2<p>

"Damn you Trask and damn your metallic abominations!" Filia shouted in the middle of the unveiling of Trask's Sentinels to the world, earning the attention of everyone present for her sudden outburst. "You are nothing more than a bigot and everyone here supporting this, are no better than him." She accused them.

As a parasite host, Filia was no stranger to been discriminated; heck even when she managed to pass as a 'normal' human, she was still discriminated for being a woman. But this? Creating killing machines to exterminate an entire race of people only because their genes were different was by far the most inhumane thing she had ever witnessed.

"You and the people who allowed this should be charged for crimes against humanity!"

"But that's where you are wrong!" Trask answered with an ugly smirk. "Mutants aren't humans! Our law doesn't recognize them as such." And he was right, International Law didn't recognized mutants as people, so that made it okay to kill them without repercussion at least in the United States. "And more importantly, Officers! Take that woman away!"

Then several police officers started surrounding her, preparing themselves for any sort of resistance. "Lady, you better come with us peacefully."

Filia didn't care if she was all alone on this place against Charle's wishes or that she had several people anxious for her to do a wrong move and fire at her. "I believe I have the right of free speech!" Filia countered only to be rebutted by Trask.

"Not if you're a mutant! Which my Sentinels can determine if you are one of them!" He then turned and order for the activation of said killer robots.

Once the sentinels were turned on, they began to scan the public looking for traces of the X-gene to locate any mutants. All of which there was only one: Filia.

"Mutant Entity Detected: Target Aquired." One of the Sentinels reported as it lock-on to Filia.

"Go get her then!" Trask ordered.

"Loading Battle Protocols."

"I think not!" Filia said as she elevated herself of the ground using her magnetic powers. Casing every civilian spectator to run away of the mutant and the battle that was to ensue. "If you attack me first, then I'll be forced to defend myself and retaliate!" she warned but it seemed that if fell in deaf ears.

"Get that mutant!" Trask ordered again and the sentinels began walking preparing their engines for battle.

"Beginning mission." The sentinels said as they started to fire their weapons towards Filia, who just expertly evaded them, and then she tried to use her magnetic powers on the robots with no results.

"I can't control them!" Filia uttered completely shocked. "Are they not made of metal?" Apparently not, because they remained untouched. '_I guess I have no other choice_.' She thought before shouting. "Your turn Samson!"

"Hell yeah!" Samson cheered as he make himself known after remaining completely still for several hours. "Let's beat these pieces of junk." The hair parasite declared as they both launched themselves towards one of the sentinels.

As the battle raged on, the sentinels proved to more prepare for combat than they appeared since they attacked with precise shots and coordinated attacks. Well, everyone except one, who refused to make a move against Filia. Much to Trask's anger.

"You malfunctioning piece of junk! Move!" He shouted trying over and over again to make it move and follow his commands, but it was useless. "What is wrong with this piece of crap?"

Suddenly, the Sentinel moved and declared. "Remote control overridden. Setting new protocols." And after a few seconds of silence, the sentinel turn towards the fight and attacked it brethren. "Setting new primary objective: Protect Best Friend!" The sentinel stated as it crushed another's sentinel head. "Are you okay Filia?"

"Carol?! Is that you?" Filia looked at the giant robot completely shocked.

"Yes, I just 'awoke'!" Carol trying to smile only to find out she had no lips at the moment. "Anyway, no time to chat; let's put these monstrous machines out of commission!"

"Right!" Filia cheered happy to have her friend here and helping her.

[-X-X-]

After the battle was over, Filia and SentinelCarol escaped the scene and hid on a secret base, Filia had prepared in case something went wrong at the unveiling ceremony.

"Thanks for helping us, Carol." Filia said looking at the tall robot. "We were lucky to have you there."

"Yeah, whatever." Samson butted in. "I could've take them all on my own."

"I'm sure of it." Carol said in her robotic sounding voice that made it difficult to tell if she was been sarcastic or not. "I just want to know why you two were in such a dangerous place."

"Carol, we had to do something."Filia began to explain."The government was trying to deploy robots to chase and exterminate an entire group of people only because they are different and because they think they're dangerous!"

"Are they?" Carol asked.

"No! I mean, Probably, I mean…" the mistress of magnetism struggled to figure out how to explained it to her friend. "Just because you can be dangerous, doesn't mean they are. It is the same as in our world with Parasite Hosts! Heck even with women in general!" She said the last part sounding a little angry. "Just because women can become Skullgirls doesn't mean you have to discriminate against all of them!"

"I know what you mean Filia! More than anyone else; not only I am a woman, I was forcefully turned into a parasite host and into a monster."

"So you do understand the pain mutants have to suffer every day, except now the government wants to get rid of them!" Filia then turned to Carol with a steely look. "Please help me, Carol! Help me help mutants everywhere!"

"You don't have to ask, Filia. I'll support you in any way I can." Carol replied. "But first..." Then Carol's sentinel body began to shrink and take on her more familiar form, except she was still the color of the sentinels. "I'm still getting the hang of this transformation spell, Ben taught me." It was the same one he used to take upon a more human like appearance, but unlike him she only ever uses it to cover her scars and veinly skin.

"You'll get the hang of it." Filia said with a smile. "Now come on and we'll make sure the government never creates more sentinels ever again!"

* * *

><p>9.3<p>

"Samson?"

"Yes, kid?"

"Where are we?" Filia asked as she looked at her surroundings which looked kind of cartoony.

"I don't know." Samson answered. "But we are blond this Loop." Yet another Loop where he wasn't his elegant black coloration.

Filia, looked at her hair for a second before looking at her clothes. "Blue top, green tie, blue bottom, white knee socks socks…I guess blond looks well with what we are wearing." After assessing her appearance the Host walked up to a hill to get a better view of her surroundings.

"Hey Look!" Filia said excitedly as look at the horizon not too far away. "Looks like an old timely kingdom."

"But way more colorful." Samson said. In fact everything was way too colorful. "Makes my eyes hurt."

"Come on! let's see what we can find." Filia said as she ran towards the place. But when she was about halfway point, an explosion was heard from inside the kingdom before a blue and pink streak on the sky passed over their heads.

"What was that?" Fila asked confused.

"If I'm not hallucinating, it looked like a blue witch carrying a pink man, and both were wearing crowns." Samson informed. Good think he was constantly looking overhead. "It looks like she was mannapping him."

"Well, we better go after them!" Fila proposed ready to fight for a rescue mission.

"I knew you were going to say that." Ever since they began Looping, Filia just had this sort of Hero complex, as if trying to compensate for the sins of her family, the Medici. "But if we get into bigger trouble, I'll get to say I told you so."

"Let's go Samson! You know what time it is?"

"Yeah, Time to kick asses!" Samson said getting pumped for some fighting.

"I was going to say 'Adventure' but yours works too." And with that, the human girl and her talking hair ran towards the snowy hills and pointy snow capped mountains.

[-X-X-]

Kick-ass time! Come on grab your friends.

We'll go to very distant lands.

With Samson the Hair

And Filia the Human

The fights will never end

It's Kick-ass time!

* * *

><p>9.4<p>

Filia was scared. All around here there was only darkness and she was completely alone. Not even Samson was there for her.

"Anyone in here?" Although she was scarred, Filia walked through the darkness afraid that if she stopped moving it would eventually consume her. "Please, anyone. Help!" She pleaded but her voice seemed to just fall into the void forever unheard.

Filia walked like this for a few minutes until she saw a shimmer in the distance. "Light?!" She said with higher spirits as she run towards it. Even if it led her to no one in particular, at least she would be outside of the Darkness.

As she made her way towards the light, the darkness surrounding her started to recede, revealing that Filia has been walking on a paved road this whole time.

"What's this place…?" She wondered out-loud when suddenly the sky turned red, illuminating everything around her.

"This…this is…!" Maplecrest. This place was the suburb where all of her classmates, including Carol, lived. Except this wasn't the peaceful and colorful neighborhood she remembered. No, it all looked dead. A perverted version of the otherwise peaceful Maplecrest, with rushing dark clouds, haunting monochrome buildings. And that wasn't everything, on the streets, ghostly apparitions of the people and animals roamed this nightmarish place.

"W-what's going on…?" She wondered feeling goose bumps. But her only answer was a haunting creepy laughed that resounded everywhere.

" We're gonna get you~! "

Then from beneath the ground a giant green tendril spinning like a drill burst out and almost pierced Filia if she hadn't moved out of the way. "That was…!" But Filia had no time to think before the next attack came, this time in the form of a green energy sphere that exploded when it collided with the ground where Filia was before dodging again.

"WHO'S THERE?! SHOW YOURSELF!" She demanded only to receive more of the creepy laugh.

"Weak!" The voice said after it finally stopped laughing. "You really are weak." The voice said sounding awfully Familiar to Filia.

"Show yourself, coward!" she demanded again despite she been the one who was afraid.

"Scared?" The voice asked as its owner spent out of the darkness. "Well you should be." She said as she revealed herself to be another Filia.

"I-It can't be." Filia took a step backwards away from her double. "Y-You aren't me!"

"No, I am not you." The other Filia smirked. "Because I am the real one. You are the fake."

"NO!" Filia shouted "I am the real one!" she declared as she slowly started to fade away. "What's going on?"

"Tsk." The other Filia didn't look pleased. "You may run, but you can't escape me, or yourself!"

"No!" with that as her final words, Filia completely faded away.

[-X-X-]

"NO!" Filia screamed as she woked up from bed.

"Kid? What's wrong?" Samson asked rather grumpy for been awaken in such manner, but he was still concerned by his host well-being.

After some heavy and deep breaths Filia finally managed to calm herself down. "N-Nothing Samson…it was just a nightmare."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure…" Filia answered although still a little shaken about it. "Sorry for waking you up…let's go back to sleep."

"Okay." The parasite said not wanting to press the issue further. And so the two of them try to return back to sleep, with Samson succeeding in the next 2 minutes or so, but Filia wasn't so lucky.

'It was just a Nightmare, nothing more."

Yes, just a **_Nightmare._**

* * *

><p>9.5<p>

"Another fused Loop…" Samson sighed exasperated. "And again, I'm not in my classy black coloration. "Instead he was blue. As he complained about the injustice of it all, Filia took a good look at her surroundings.

"Another Green Hill." Indeed, it was similar as when the two of them were heroes of Prince Gumball and lived in a tree house at what was known as the Grasslands. "I wonder what this Loop is about."

"If I didn't know any better, I would another Loop were you can play the hero." Samson said sarcastically.

"Samson…You know why I do it." Filia said not liking his tone. "I need to find a purpose in my life, and the first step is to repent for my family's sins." She said dejected. Maybe, just maybe that haunting nightmare will finally go away.

"You aren't like them, Kid." The blue hair assured. "Even before you and I joined together, you weren't like them."

"I was an alpha bitch in school, and threw away my last name to get whatever I wanted from the teachers and my fellow classmates…" Filia reflected gloomy. "I still don't remember everything of my past, and frankly if it's worse than what I now know, I wish to remain ignorant."

"Kid…"

"But being ignorant doesn't excuse my behavior, whenever I remembered it or not." She said with more confidence. "Although I could never repent enough for the sins of my entire family, I'll do what I must to give back to others what the Medici stole for them."

"Even if the people in this world know nothing about the Medici?" Sassom pointed out what he thought was a fault in his host plans.

"Even still." Filia declared not discouraged of her own goals. "Now what should we do?"

"I don't know." The parasite shrugged. "Check your in-loop memories for some clues."

After a few seconds of silent concentration with her eyes closed, Filia snapped her eyes opened and said. "Samson! There is this evil scientist that is turning cute helpless animals into robots! We must stop his evil plans and free those poor animals!"

"I knew it…" Samson said under his breath. He knew they were going to play heroes AGAIN.

"Anything else?"

"If we curled into a ball and rotate rapidly we can gain a boost in speed and attack enemies!" Filia told almost as if she had just read it on an instruction booklet. "Come on Samson! We gotta go fast!"

[-X-X-]

Look out as they storm thru. Filia and Samson.

Don't doubt what they can do. Filia and Samson.

Filia, she can really move!

Samson, he's got the attitude!

As one, they're the fastest thing alive!

* * *

><p>9.6<p>

Filia 'awoke' once again. But this time strangely enough she did so while awakening from a nap. Felt sort of surreal but that wasn't important to dwell on it. The first thing she did was scan her environment and she found out she was inside a classroom; surrounded by fellow students, listening to a lecture from their teacher, a middle-aged man with blue messy hair, with a bent back and wearing large reflective glasses. Mikisugi-sensei he was called according to her in-loop memories.

While on the middle of the lecture, a loud bang of the door startled the whole class and everything fell into complete silence. Then the door, which was strangely made of steel by the way, was kicked opened breaking from the frame and thru the opposite windows.

Filia was completely on alert, worried that they were in the middle of some sort of attack but before she could do anything, a large imposing figure stepped through the door. It was another student, if the uniform he was wearing was any indication, but he looked too large and old to still be a high schooler. Frankly the parasite host was slightly intimidated by him.

Gamagoori Ira, if Filia's memories were correct.

"I AM GAMAGOORI IRA, DISCIPLINARY COMMITTEE CHAIR!" The huge man shouted. "Students of second year class K! We have determined that there is someone who intends harm against Honnouji Academy among you!" He said, less loudly but still somewhat loud. "Excuses will fall on deaf ears, this person will be punished immediately!" He eyed them all in an attempt to further intimidate and weed out who he was looking for.

The tactic seemed to work, since one of Filia's classmates jumped out off the desk and threw a smoke bomb into the floor engulfing the whole classroom with heavy smoke to make his escape. While he took the door, Gamagoori opted to use the windows and jumped right through them.

After everyone went to the windows or hallway to get a better look at what was going to happened, but Filia remained seated with trying to process what she saw. "What the hell?"

Then she felt a hand rest upon her shoulders making her turn and look at a girl around her age with black hair with a red stripe, whom Filia didn't recognized from her Loop memories as one of her classmates. "Yes, that is what everyone says the first time…" The girl said with a slight chuckle. "You look like you had a rough 'awakening', meet me after school and we'll talk about this Loopy business." And with that she walked out of the classroom leaving Filia utterly confused.

'_Just where did we land this time?_'

[-X-X-]

Filia did meet up with the girl, named Ryuuko, and talk about what this Loop was.

Apparently was somewhat replacing Ryuuko's best friend Mako in this world where people fought thanks to special clothes made out of these 'Life Fibers' which were from an Alien origin and that the 'Big Bad' of this place was planning to use them to kill everyone on the planet by covering in clothes.

All of this made Filia speechless.

"I know…my Loop is kind of weird." Ryuuko, the local anchor, admitted with a small chuckle.

"Oh no, it's not that weird." Filia said after a few seconds of silence. "I can attest that my Loop is far weirder, it is just that this place is far stupider. No offense." Really, there was no other way to described it.

"Some taken." Ryuuko shrugged off, "Although you made me curious…How crazy is your loop?" She knew her Loop was out there on the weirdness scale, but for Filia to claim that her Loop was stranger, that would meant there was some crazy s**t in that Loop.

"Believe me when I say that if I go into detail, we might as well skip classes tomorrow because we would be here a LONG time." Filia said sounding tired. "You'll just have to wait until you loop there, heck I'll give you the Tour myself."

"I'll anxiously wait." Ryuuko answered with a little laugh trying to live up the mood. "So…do you think you can handle this place? You can take this a vacation loop if you want; I can take care of everything myself."

"As tempting as that may sound, I insist that you let me help." Filia say earning a raised eyebrow as response. "I kind of on the middle of a redemption/finding-my-own-path journey."

"Ah!"

"Besides, if I don't make him exercise Samson will grow lazy." That and she was tire of all the jabs towards her weight. She only waited 64kg (141lbs) because Samson also eats, and his calorie intake added to her own.

"Samson?" Ryuuko asked confused.

"Ah! Sorry, he had been sleeping this whole time and I kinda forgot to introduce him." Filia apologized as she began to tug her own hair. "Hey, Samson! Wake up!"

"Uh? Is school over?" A drowsy voice coming from Filia's head said. "Is it lunch time?" Samson asked earning a pout from his host.

"Anyway, Ryuuko this is Samson!" She introduced the parasite, "Samson this is Ryuuko."

Samson then 'stretched' his head a little just so he could see this Ryuuko girl. "Oh, didn't see you there." He said curtly. "Do you have any food, I'm starving."

"Nice to meet you too." Ryuuko said sarcastically but at the same time she was a little weirder out by the parasite. "So your hair talks, huh?"

"Hey! I am more than just hair!" Samson said.

"Well, he is a Theon and I am his avatar." Filia tried to explain but she only got a confused look from Ryuuko. "Although nowadays Theons are known as Parasites and us Avatars as Parasite Hosts."

"I don't mind the Host part, but I take offense on the Parasite part." Or at least then it was used as a derogatory term towards him or to discriminate Filia.

"Long story short, we have more of a symbiotic relationship. Samson grants me powers and I grant him nutrients." Not to mention that if they were forcefully separated Filia would die, not that she would confess that so easily to anyone.

"Huh? Kinda like Senkestu and I." Ryuuko commented.

"Senketsu?"

"I also kinda forgot to introduce you to someone…" she said scratching the back of her head. "Oi, Senkestsu, why don't you introduce yourself." She said to her clothes.

"Hello. I'm Senkestu. Nice meeting you." The Kamui, greeted politely.

"So your clothes talk, huh?" Filia asked with a small smile for repeating the same line Ryuuko.

"You see, Senketsu here is a Kamui, and I'm his wearer…" Ryuuko also responded with a small chuckle. It seemed that the two of them had more in common that they initially thought.

[-X-X-]

Today was the day a supposed tournament style fight with Ryuuko and the Student Council. It was sure to be an exciting event, a shame that Filia would have to miss it since she had a more important task ahead of her.

After many training sessions just for fun, Ryuuko had deemed Filia strong enough for a special task while she fought the so called Elite Four and their Leader, Kiryuuin Satsuki; all of whom were unawake.

Filia didn't mind the task all that much, besides she was anxious to see how far she had come by having a good battle with a strong opponent. Speaking of which...

"Excuse me, are you Harime Nui?" Filia asked as she approached a pink Lolita with extremely long blond pigtails, who was walking down the streets in direction to the Honnōji Academy where the tournament was been help up.

"Huh? Why did you ask fatty?" Nui mocked her using a sugary and naïve sounding tone. Something that Ryuuko said the girl used to get under the skin of her opponents.

"Because I was sent here to kill you." Filia answered in a nonchalant manner, causing the Lolita to burst out giggling uncontrollably.

"My, you are so funny, Fatty…" Nui managed to say after she got her giggling slightly under control.

"And after I am done with you, Ragyou and the Original Life Fiber are next." Filia added making Nui go completely silent. "What? Didn't find that joke funny?" It was strange for Filia to act as mockingly as she was before meeting Samson and being the Alpha Bitch at school, but Nui liked to mess with people's head then she could play the same game.

"Who are you?" Nui asked a little more leveled looking at Filia with uncertain eyes.

"My name's Filia." The host answered before she smirked. "And this is my friend Samson." And as soon as those words left her hair moved and shot several tendrils towards the blond with the intent of filling her with holes.

Nui without moving one bit, block the incoming attack easily with a purple sword in the form of half a scissor. "You want to have some fun?" Nui asked returning to her cutesy persona. "Let's have some fun before I meet with Lady Satsuki!"

"Let's go Samson!" Filia shouted as Samson began to grow and stretch himself in order to cover Filia. Then faster than a blinking eye; he transformed himself into a black version of Filia's normal uniform.

Meanwhile Nui saw the whole thing with slight curiosity. What Filia was wearing wasn't a Kamui, heck it didn't have any life fibers on it. Instead of clothes she used her hair; making her wonder if she should collect her for Ragyou. Anyway, she didn't have much time to ponder an answer since she had to evade another attack from Filia. "Missed me!"

"Not so fast!" Filia then transformed Samson into an octopus and launched his tentacles to try and grab Nui, but the blond defended herself by knocking away the tentacles with her scissor blade.

"Ma, ma! What a weird hair you have!" She mocked but deep down she was trying to figure out how the thing worked.

"Not as weird as your face!" Filia countered by launching more of her hair tendrils which formed some 'teeth' into them and making it spin creating several makeshift chainsaws. The attacks came fast enough that Nui had to parry again instead of dodging.

"Still not fast enough." Nui commented. "Maybe if you did more exercise and lose some weight you could be faster."

"This coming from the girl that has yet to attack." Filia replied. "What's the matter, scared?"

"Not really!" Nui said playfully. "Although if I keep playing with you I might be late to see Lady Satsuki." After that she 'slide' and appeared behind Filia with her scissor blade ready to strike. "I can't be late!" then she swung her blade ready to cut of Filia's head. And as soon as the edge was about to make its mark, it came to a sudden and complete stop. "What?" Nui said surprised as she tried to pull back her blade and found she couldn't do that either. The she let go of the scissor blade when Filia's hair attacked her again and the blade remained suspended in the air as if it was frozen in time.

"That's a nice blade you have here." Filia admired it as she took the blade for herself and it turned red.

"What did you do?" Niu asked once again forgoing her cutesy persona.

"Did I forget to mention that I can control metal?" Filia smirked, enjoying the look of confusion she got in response.

"But that isn't…"

"Made of Metal? I know," the Mistress of Magnet interrupted. "But I managed to implant some metal into the blade. Why did you think I made you parry all those attacks?"

"What…?"

"Very thin hair fibers made of metal. I implanted them into the sword and now I can control it anyway I want." She demonstrated by controlling the blade and making it look like there was an invisible man swinging it. "Thanks for the blade, I really appreciated it."

"Ng." Nui eyes hardened. "You have my blade now, so what? It's not like you can actually hit me with it." And as soon as those words left her mouth, Filia disappeared from in front or her to behind her.

"Really? Because I think I just did." Filia laughed as Nui armed fell to the ground and her now stump of an arm started to bleed like a broken hose, making the Lolita scream in pain "They don't call me the fastest thing alive for nothing." Now that was an exaggeration to make herself look tougher. Ryuuko was faster than her during their spars and the title she borrowed from whomever she replaced in that Loop where she defeated that scientist that was turning animals into robots; Dr. Robo-something.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT MY ARM'S WORTH?" Nui exploded in rage. "YOU…YOU PISSED ME OFF!"

"Well you know what they say, better be pissed off than pissed on!" She ought to thank Samson for that witty response later on because the look of unfathomable rage in Nui's face was priceless.

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"Bring it on!"

[-X-X-]

"Did you have fun?" Ryuuko asked Filia once they met up again back at Filia's home for the Loop after a long day of fights.

"It was a fun fight." The parasite host admitted. "Even though relentlessly taunting my opponent isn't really my style." She said as she admired the half scissor blade she had taken from Niu.

"Hey, it is a good way to unbalance any fighter and have them committing basic mistakes." Boy, she had learned that lesson by being in the receiving end. "Do you want to keep it?" Ryuuko asked seeing Filia inspecting the sword over again.

"Can I?" The host asked seeking permission. "Isn't this from your dad's?"

"Yes, but I have spares in my subspace pocket." The anchor explained. "Besides, it might come in handy to have a weapon besides you hair." Another lesson she had learned from the Loops. Never rely solely in one weapon or skill.

"Hey! I told you I'm not just hair!" The Theon complained but it only caused the two girls to chuckle.

"Go back to your donuts, Samson. You deserved to enjoy them after a battle like that." The host told between chuckles.

"Damn straight!" He answered and continued with his eating.

"Anyway," Ryuuko continued where she left off. "If you want it you can have it. Heck I can give you the missing half too." She offered.

"Thanks, but no thank you." Filia declined the generous offer. "This half is enough." She continued to look at the blade. "Although I was thinking…maybe…make some modifications, if that's okay with you."

"No, it's cool." Ryuuko said shrugging. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well…"

[-X-X-]

"And here I thought you said a giant pair of scissors was silly…" Ryuuko commented as she saw Filia's 'modifications'. "Do those things even have an edge?"

"Want to find out for yourself?" Filia turned as she swung her new weapons. From the original sword, Filia managed to create a new pair of thin swords with the appearance of a pair of giant Hairpins. "Want a spar?"

"Yeah, let's see what those hairpins are capable off!" Ryuuko said as she made her own scissor blades appeared. "Let's go!"

From that day forward, the two girls would spent the rest of the Loop sparing with each other, having lots of fun, and when the last day of the loop came, they promised each other to keep on fighting and getting stronger so that their next spar is even better.

* * *

><p>9.7<p>

Filia awaken once again in a situation she didn't expect. Being attacked with several missiles by what looked like the military. Mainly because she was a giant around 40 m. Or maybe 80 m. Or was it 200 m? She wasn't really sure since been this big made it difficult to gauge distances and heights correctly. Bu the important thing was that she is giant and being attack by the military.

'_What is going on?_' Luckily for her she was surrounded by this strange force field that protected her from the missiles and explosions giving her time to think and check her in-loop memories.

'_Ugh! everything is hazy._' Her memories weren't very clear or even understandable. All that she knew was that she was supposed to go somewhere to get something defeating any obstacle that came her way. '_This is definitely going into my top five worst awakenings list_.'

Filia was at lost here, she didn't know what to do, if continue the mission or what. If one thing she had learned from reading comic books, one of her hobbies she kept secret from EVERYONE, was that giant monsters are she either bad guy or a misunderstood creature who wanted to do good.

'_Guess the only thing to do is to continue what I'm doing and find out_.' Filia then launched some sort of attack that exploded in the form of a cross; something she hoped wasn't a vain attempt at ironic symbolism. With that attack, she managed to break her way down to a underground city complex where a giant red robot almost her own size was waiting for her.

'_Guess this is it. This will tell me if I am the good guy or the bad guy_.' Filia thought before she tried to speak. "Excuse me, could you please help me?" she said but the sound of her own voice was too alien even for her. 'I don't think they understood me.' She thought when the only response she got was being fired with giant weapons by the red robot.

But, once again the massive fire was useless against her thanks to the strange force field. Still that didn't deter the robot in front of her which continued to fire at her with different weapons.

"Enough!" Filia shouted as she was getting tired of being under attack. Despite not being hurt by the fire, it was still really annoying; like mosquitoes that didn't leave you alone and kept on trying to bite you. In her slip, Filia summoned two large appendages that looked like cloth from her 'shoulders', for lack of a better term, and tried to swept out the robot's guns away from it, but instead she accidently strike the robots arms and cut them off causing the red robot to heavily bleed purple 'blood'.

"Oops. Sorry!" Filia apologized but once again her speech was too strange to even be intelligible or pronounceable by humans. '_If I wasn't the bad guy before, this kind of cements it._' She really didn't want to cause more damage than she already had, so Filia was about to leave when the armless red robot came charging towards her. "I know you must be angry, but please I just want to leave." She futilely said before the red robot launched itself roaring of all things to try and bite her. Instinctively Filia defended herself and ended up decapitating the robot in front of her with her foil-like appendages. "Please do not hate me." Filia apologized hoping that in this strange world they'll manage to repair the poor robot she accidentally slaughter.

'_I hope that if I leave now further destruction can be avoided_.' Then another robot appeared, this one carrying a cylindrical object in its arms. Filia didn't have much time to think before this new robot tried to shove the object towards her and thru her force field. When she saw the robot succeeding in penetrating her strange force field, Filia knew she was in danger. '_I hope this works!_'

Then there was a gigantic explosion than consumed the both of them. As the explosion died down, Filia noticed she was unhurt thanks to the magnetic force field she put on herself when the first force field was penetrated. '_What happened to the other robot?_' she wondered as she look for it only to find it completely damaged. '_That was a suicide bomber!_' This people were really desperate trying to get rid of her. '_Yep. Definitely I am the bad guy._'

Filia knew that now it was time to retreat and go back to whatever place Giant Monsters like her come from; the bottom of the ocean or maybe in Deep Space. But once again as she was about to call it quits and prevent further destruction and chaos, another robot appeared, this time it was purple and had a strange horn on its head. 'Not another one!' Filia thought desperately. "Please let me go! I don't want to cause trouble." She pleaded once again hoping that they could at least understand the feelings she was trying to convey. And surprisingly enough, she received an reply.

"Filia is that you?" The purple robot asked using the same strange language as Filia's and the monster girl quickly indetified who the robot was.

"Carol?!"

"We really need to stop meeting in the opposite sides of a battle." Carol joked trying to liven up the mood. "So did you just Awakened?"

"I didn't mean to attack the red robot, I was trying to aim at its guns but I ended up cutting its arms by accident!"

"Eva's, or better said, Evangelions." Carol said. "We aren't robots, but living organic creatures with cybernetic machine and computer components grafted onto us. We look like robots because we are covered from head to toe in metallic plate armor that hides our true organic form."

"Cyborgs…?" Filia widen her eyes in shock. "Does that mean that the other two Eva's were alive?" now she felt even more guilt for doing what she did.

"It's not your fault." Carol reassured. "You just 'Awoke' and you didn't know. Besides, we kind of attack you first because we thought you were the rampaging Angel Zeruel."

"Angel?" Filia repeated back confused. "Is that what I am?" Honestly she didn't look anything like the traditional 'angel' image of white wings and golden halo.

"We'll is it a very long story," And very nonsensical. "But the gist is…" Carol trailed off for a few seconds before talking again. "Could you excuse me a second?" she asked before ejecting a strange capsule from her neck and put it away on the floor. "Sorry, my pilot Shinji was screaming and pulling my controls to make me move and attack you."

"Shinji?" Now that name sounded awfully familiar, she was sure she had heard that mane before… "You don't mean…Ikari Shinji, do you? The one Peacock told us about?"

"Yes, He is." Carol admitted. "As one of the Original 7, I was anxious about meeting him but I found out he wasn't awake this loop." She explained with a little bit of apprehension. "So he is kind of …"

"A 'Whinny Little B****' ?" Filia offered the description that Peacock use to refer him.

"A was going to say a troubled angsty teen but that description works too, yes." Or at least that was how Peacock described him in a nutshell. "I tried to ignore Peacock's opinion of him but…it seems that she was right." She hated to admit it though. "I am no stranger to angst myself, but this guy really takes it to another level."

Carol hated to sound like a hypocrite, but at least she had a reason for been so angsty and depressed. She was from her room kidnapped in the middle of the night, experimented against her will, suffered through constant surgeries, being mentally r***d and brain washed to serve as a weapon against a monstrous being of destruction, and when she finally managed to break away from all that, she had her parents not recognize her for her monstrous appearance and scream at her things like 'monster' and 'freak'. In comparation, Shinji abandonment issues and insecurities really couldn't compare.

"But I heard he got a lot better once he started Looping." That was the only consolation she had, but it was going to be difficult to meet the Looper version without thinking about his 'unawake' persona.

"So…? What now?" Filia asked. "Do we bail?" Because she really wasn't looking forward for a fight against her best friend.

"Not if we are this height, we can't." Carol pointed out. "Do you know any transfiguration powers or spells?" she asked only to receive a negative shake of the head. "Guess I'll have to do it for the two of us." Carol then walked up to Filia and placed her hand on her friend. Then the two of them began to shrink and transform back to their more familiar forms.

"Sorry for the coloration, I'm, still practicing that." Carol said told using human speak, now looking like herself except a lot more purple and green.

"It's not a big deal." Filia assured. Being who knows how big and made of whatever the heck Angels are made of was way worse than looking really pale and having complete black sclera for eyes. "So where do you want to go?"

"As far away of Tokyo-3 as possible."

"Tokyo-3? Really?!" Filia couldn't help but laugh at the name, and she wasn't the only one since Carol ended up joining. And with that the two Off-collored girls walked away into the distance.

[-X-X-]

Back in the NERV Headquarters everyone looked at the scene completely dumbfounded.

"Sir, what just happened?" Fuyutsuki Kozo, second in command of NERV Hq asked to his commander officer, Ikari Gendou.

"I…I don't know." He admitted just as confused as everyone else. But what he knew was that Seele wasn't going to be happy about this.

* * *

><p>9.8<p>

Carol awoke submerged in the bottom of a lake. This strange location almost caused her to panic, if not for the fact that she quickly realized why she couldn't drown.

'I'm an undead.' A reanimated corpse that didn't need to breath, so drowning wasn't an issue. 'Still, I better get out of this place.' Carol then began t made her way back to the surface by walking. Once she was to the surface, Carol noticed the black sky above her before she moved on to inspect her body; Sickly gray skin, no pulse, raggedy clothes, and possible bad odor; yep she was definitely an undead.

"Although the Hockey Mask is intriguing…" she commented out-loud as she touched the plastic mask. Was she a Hockey player? One that drown on the lake and came back to life? That sounded like a plot of a bad movie. "All I need now is to join the local underdog team and teach them the meaning of teamwork and family and we got the Family Friendly Movie of the summer." Zombie Hockey. In theaters soon. "Wow, were did that come from?" That wasn't her usual thought process at all. "I got to stop letting Peacock drag me away when we are just the two of us Looping."

After that Carol then decided to look around the lake which housed several cabins, meaning this place was some sort of camping ground. 'Maybe I can find help somewhere…' but then she reconsidered. How would people react to when seeing her undead appearance? Not very welcoming, she deduced.

After so more walking, Carol stumbled upon a bunch of campers drinking beer, smoking weed and acting promiscuous. 'That's not appropriate!' she thought as she watched them from the dense greenery. '_Someone should teach them that what they are doing isn't right_.' And what better way to teach them a lesson than being scared by a ghoulish undead monster. 'Okay, here we go!'

[-X-X-]

"Okay, clearly I didn't think things thru." Or paid attention to her in-loop memories. They would've told her of her 'triggers' that caused her to go on a rampage and kill people who acted irresponsibly like the one she encountered. "I think a loop in isolation wouldn't be so bad under these circumstances…" and with the recent murders of these campers, the people in charge would have to close the camp, meaning people will not come near this place or her. "I know it isn't much coming from me, the one who killed you all, but I am really sorry…" Carol apologized at the mountain of severed limps and heads she had made. "Truly and deeply sorry."

Her only consolation would be that no more people would have to die.

[Few months later]

"Again..I am deeply sorry…" Carol once again apologized but this time to a bunch of unmarked graves. "I didn't know they wouldn't close down the place, but I'm sure after this, they will close it down for good."

[One year later]

"Although I am sorry, I can't help but feel that some of the blame should go to the owners of this place who refuse to close this place down after all these murders." Carol said this time to a communal grave she had prepared.

[Two years later]

"Okay, now I think the owners of this place aren't the only ones who should share the blame with me." Carol said exasperated. "After all these murders and all the haunting stories of this place, people should know better by now NOT to come to this place. But did you guys listen? No, you guys came here to party, do drugs and have unprotected sex, not giving a crap. And if you guys don't give a crap why should I?"

[One year later]

"You know what? Screw this place and screw you guys! I'm getting out of here!" Carol was really angry this time. "Maybe I'll go to a place where people aren't as irresponsible as you."

[One year later in Manhattan]

"F***!"

* * *

><p>9.9<p>

Filia 'awoke' this time, not in the middle of being attacked, but in-mid flight of a red Bi-plane over the ocean. She only freaked out for a few seconds before checking her In-loop memories for instruction in how to fly the plane.

"Samson? Are you doing fine?" Filia asked to the Theon that was her hair, which was blue once again.

"Yep…Just don't talk to me…until we land…" Samson responded sounding somewhat sick.

"Are you airsick, Samson?" She asked concerned only to receive a hasty nod so she didn't push the issue further. 'Just hope he doesn't barf.' This thought brought up an interesting question. 'Wait? Can he even barf?' Samson could eat, but he didn't have a digestive system, all of what he consumed went directly at her, so he could extract nutrients from her…so if Samson were to vomit, would that mean it was going to be her own vomit? Could she vomit from the back of her head?!

'_Goddesses, I think I'm getting sick too_.' Filia thought while looking for a place to land the plane. Fortunately for her there was a spacey shore on an island up ahead. "I'm going to land the plane Samson." Filia informed slightly scared. Although she had the memories of flying and landing the plane before, this was going to be the 'first' time doing so. "Here we go!" she announced and prayed that they wouldn't die in a fierily explosion.

Luckily for them, Filia managed to land the plane without crashing, and soon enough they were safely back on the ground. "That was sure an experience, wasn't it Samson?" Filia asked as she wiped away the sweat that had form on her forehead.

"Sure, as long it is the last one." The Theon was still feeling woozy. "If you need to fly again I'll just become a pair of wings for you. I don't care if I have to carry your 64 kg (142 lbs) all across the ocean!" And he really meant it too; he refused to get back on a plane like that.

"Hey! Don't you start with the weight jokes!" Filia said offended. "It is because you keep eating so much I gain that much weight!" And because of it she was called a fatty by many people, especially Peacock. '_I'm just Hollywood pudgy that's all!_'

"Hey, I'm not giving up my midnight snacks!" Samson retorted. "If consume a lot of energy from you, I don't put some food into you, I might die," H pointed out. "And need I remind you what would happen to you if I were to die?"

"I'll die too." Filia pouted already knowing all of this. "Which doesn't exactly holds much weight (no pun intended) now. If you die and that makes me die then the Loop just ends for me. And I'll find myself waking up in another Loop."

"Well, that's…" But before he could continue a nearby noise from the bushes caught his attention. "Kid, to your 6 o'clock!" He said making Filia turn 180°.

"Who's there?" Filia demanded ready to fight if it came down to it. Then from the bushes, a familiar figure made itself known.

"Filia! It's good to see you again!" Carol said as she stepped away from the bushes and walked all the way towards the symbiotic duo. "It's been so long!"

"Really?" Filia said confused. "For me it has been just one Loop." Relatively short one too.

"Well for me it has been around five and the last one was somewhat long. " Carol explained. "I Looped as the first Kamen Rider." Which strangely enough had a very similar 'origin' story as her own; being kidnapped by Shocker and forced to undergo a procedure that turns her into a super-powered cyborg. Heck, the 'Rider Kick' was exactly the same as her own aerial kick.

"Kamen Rider?" Filia repeated curiously. "What's that?"

"Well it is kind of complicated to tell in one go…" Carol rubbed the back of her head. "I can tell you all of it later, first I think we should investigate where we are."

"Oh, I've been here before." Filia casually commented. "Well, not exactly here, as here in this island, but here as in this Loop before."

"So…can you explain to me the animal ears?" Carol asked as she pulled her own foxy ears on top of her head. "Are we Ferals?" referring to the half human half animal race that lived in their world.

"Weird! I don't remember them from the Loop before…" Filia confessed as she too pulled her own animal ears.

"Hey, watch it!" Samson jerked away. "That hurts a bit."

"Oops! Sorry."

"What should we do then?" Carol looked at Filia for guidance. "What's this Loop about?"

"If I'm not mistaken, any second now we will be attacked by this egg-shaped scientist that transforms cute little animals into robots, to try and find these magical emeralds to try and conquer the world." Filia explain what happened in the last loop.

"That's horrible!" Carol frowned, knowing firsthand what if feels to be experimented on and used as a weapon for nefarious purposes. "We should go stop him, right now!"

"Yes! Let's go!" Filia was about to start running before she stop herself. "Huh Carol? Do you think you could keep up? No offense to you but thanks to this Loop I can move at supersonic speeds."

"Oh, I think I can manage!" Carol smiled as she summoned Buer Drive from her subspace pocket and connected it into her spine. Then it began to spin around like the turbine of a plane propelling Carol at incredible speed from one side of the beach to the other and finally back with Filia. "How do you think I manage to fly?"

"That's great Carol!" Filia cheered now that they were no problem at all. "Now we can go teach that Eggman a lesson!" And show him it wasn't okay to abuse animals like that. "Come on! Let's go Carol! Samson!"

And with great speed both Parasite hosts dash away to another adventure together by first traversing through the colorful tropical paradise of this Emerald colored Hill Zone.

* * *

><p>9.1.- That's Not Neato! Yo! <em>where yo curleh mustache at?<em>

9.2.- Hyper Friendship Sentinel Force. _Yo! When's Mahvel?_

9.3_.- _Skullgirls Time!

9.4.- The Nightmares We Left Behind.

9.5.- Skullgirls SatAm.

9.6.- Until Your Hair is Dry! Oh and Filia... "Don't Lose your Hai~r!"

9.7.- Filiael the Hair of God.

9.8.- Skullgirls the 13th part 2: the Snip Count Continues!

9.9.- Filia the Hedgegirl 2 introducing Carol 'Painwheel' Prower.


	11. Chapter 10

10.1

"Princess!" Mario, the famous plumber hero, shouted as he kicked the door to the Mushroom castle. The Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom was distressed looking for the Princess.

'And here I thought we could have a nice relaxing Loop!' But those plans went flying straight to the window when he arrived at the Kingdom and saw large troops of Koopa all over the streets. This wouldn't be out of place any other Loop where Bowser was eviler than normal, except this troops looked way more organized and wore heavily specialized armor that wouldn't look out of place in a fascist regime from the future. The Helghast soldiers came to his mind.

But Mario wasn't called Super Mario for nothing and he quickly disposed of all the troops that stood his way towards the castle. Although he had to admit, this Koopa put up a better fight thanks to their heavy armor and weaponry. Still, in the end the Red Plumber was triumphant.

"Princess! I'm coming for you!" Mario shout once again as he made his way towards the upper floors where Peach was probably kept in. Once he arrived to the last floor he found a locked door that he kicked open to release the princess from her imprisonment. "Princess!"

"Oh! Hello Mario!" Peach greeted him in a very blasé manner, while sitting at a table drinking a cup of tea. "Would you like to join us?"

"Wha?" Mario uttered confused. Wasn't her kingdom been invaded and she imprisoned in her castle? But there was another thing that caught his attention. "Us?" He asked as he finally noticed the other occupant in the room. A very tall young woman dressed in a much decorated suit of armor with bird motif and sported very long flowing red hair.

"So this is the famous Super Mario, Princess Peach was talking so much about." The red head said as she stood up from her seat, making her tower over Mario. "My name is Parasoul Renoir and I am the Queen of the Koopa." Parasoul introduced herself as she offered her hand. "It is a pleasure to meet a hero of great stature like you."

"Uh…Th-The pleasure is all mine." Mario said after finally getting over his initial shock and shook hands with Parasoul. "When you say Queen of the Koopa, You mean…"

"She is replacing Bowser, yes." Peach answered. "I too was surprised when I 'woke-up' and find a letter from the Koopa Queen to talk about a peace treaty and open trade routes for our kingdoms."

"Peace Treaty…?" Mario repeated back somewhat nervously. "So those troops outside…"

"Yes, they are my escorts." Parasoul said nodding. "I can take good care of myself, but they insisted on coming along. And since we were going to be talking privately I decided to let my troops rest and enjoy what the Mushroom Kingdom has to offer." She explained the presence of her military troops. "I hope they didn't cause you too much trouble when entering the castle."

"Trouble, you say?" Mario was sweating bullets at this point, a fact that both rulers noticed immediately.

"Mario…? What did you do?" Peach questioned similarly to a mother asking her child if he ate all the cookies of the cookie jar.

"I..I thought you were been invaded and imprisoned."Mario admitted. "I didn't know you were on the middle of peace talks." Especially with the all the troops marching around the streets.

"You know, this could be considered an act of war." Parasoul pointed out much to the plumber's dread. "But I am willing to overlook this, if you issue a public apology towards my troops and their families."

"I guess…" Mario responded somewhat embarrassed but relieved that he got away with almost starting a war with just that.

"That and no cake for you for two months!" Peach added to his punishment, which was a real low blow for him, but accepted nonetheless. "Well, not that that is settled," she continued as she turned towards Parasoul. "As a show of appreciation and to celebrate this peace treaty, I wish to invite you, Queen Parasoul, to a sporting event of your choosing." She announced earning a surprised look from the red head.

"It's what we do in our free time." Mario explained. "Every Sport, and non-sport, you can imagine we had tournaments for."

"In that case…" Parasoul began with a tingle in her eye. "How about a Tennis competition? I love Tennis!"

"Of course that sounds great!" Peach said excitedly as she clapped her hands. "We can even invite Daisy to join us!" then she turned towards Mario. "Say, is Luigi awake? Do you think he could go get her at Sarasaland?"

"I'll see what I can do?" Mario informed looking at the cheery Princess who was excited for another competition. '_Luigi isn't awake this time, but I'm sure he can make his way to Sarasaland alone._' Not that there weren't any Koopas around this would be mostly a peaceful Loop.

[-On the day of the Tennis Tournament-]

"Mario! Could I please get another partner?" Luigi pleaded to his big brother but was quickly grabbed from behind by saidTennis partner.

"What are you saying Weegie? We are killing out there!" Said none other than Peocock who had Looped replacing Princess Daisy from Sarasaland. "We make a great team!" she said as he gave the green plumber a noogie.

"Mario! Please help me!"

* * *

><p>10.2<p>

Parasoul awoke inside a spaceship landing in a strange alien planet. "Where am I?" She wondered before she concentrated in her in-loop memories to see if she could get a clue.

"This is unusual." Apparently she was bounty hunter going to the alien planet Zebes in search of a dangerous species that had been stolen from a research center by a group called Space Pirates.

"Space…I never imagined visiting an alien planet before," Then again with the Loops, every world she visited that wasn't her own could be considered an Alien planet. "I guess that means I am an Alien too." She said while looking at her own features in a reflective surface.

Pinkish skin, green hair and eyes, really exemplify that point. Althought there was something that made her slightly uncomfortable. "Why am I wearing a tight pink leotard?" Really the thing was tighter than spandex. "Am I supposed to fight Space Pirates like this?" Because in her honest opinion, this sort of 'outfit' wasn't fit for combat.

Suddenly another memories popped-up and Parasoul brought her hand to her chest where she activated a command. Then she was enveloped into space armor with a canon for a hand. "Now this fits perfectly for combat," and now that she was equipped with proper armor, Parasoul exited her ship ready to defeat those space pirates and recover the stolen Metroid.

"Although I feel kind of naked without Krieg." Her Parasol-like Living Weapon. But as soon as she mentioned his name she felt a small pulse come from her arm canon. "Krieg is that you?" she asked earning a small pulse as response. "It's nice having you by my side Krieg." Although Living Weapons could never gain sentience like their Parasite 'cousins', they were self aware and could only be wielded by people they deemed worthy. And Parasoul appreciated Krieg like a member of her family.

"Now! Beginning Mission!"

[-]

During her exploration of the planet Zebes, Parasoul came upon the Leader of the Space Pirates, the dragon-like creature known as Ridley. The one responsible for the theft of the Metroid and the death of the scientists that worked in the research facility where the Metroid was stored.

Ridley proved to be a fierce combatant with his aerial strikes and fire breathing, not to mention his resistance to all of Parasoul's suit upgrades and weapons, like missiles and bombs. All except for one thing.

"Krieg! Please cry for me!" Parasoul commanded as she aimed at the flying Ridley who was readying his next attack. "NAPALM SHOT!" then from her canon, she shot a gooey-like substance that sticked to Ridley that he could tear away. "Cry!" she shouted as more and more shots were fired and completely enveloped the flying dragon causing it to fall into the ground.

Ridley tried in vain to tear away from this gooey cocoon he was trapped in with no avail. No matter how much he trashed and screeched he was completely trapped.

Parasoul watched the desperate display with no sympathy whatsoever. "Krieg…Detonate!" she commanded coldly, causing the goo-like substance to shine for half a second before it ignited and blew up in a fierily explosion. After the smoke and rubble cleared, there were no traces of Ridley remaining.

After assessing the death of the Space Dragon, Parasoul turned away and declared. "Space Pirate Leader Eliminated. Continuing Mission!" Another one gone, just one remained.

Ridley may have been the one leading the attack to the research center, but it was someone else go gave the order for the attack and wanted the Metroid to clone an entire army of them to destroy the Galaxy, killing billions in the process. Something that Parasoul was going to stop at all costs. "I'm coming for you, Mother Brain!"

* * *

><p>10.3<p>

Parasoul 'awoke' in a pleasant manner for once, sitting in a small table enjoying some tea. But the tranquility and enjoyment of the moment were ruined when the in-loop memories hit her, like a baseball bat with rusty nails to the face. "You got to be kidding…" she said with the only emotion she could muster: disgust.

"Your highness!" said the person who was seating and sharing a cup of tea with her, the granddaughter of the head of the Medici Mafia, Filia Medici; which in this loop was her eldest sister if you can believe such a thing. "Are you…"

"Awake? Yes. But I wish I didn't." She scowled. "Have you processed the in-loop memories yet?"

"Yes…" Filia answered with a grim face. "We are Demons…"

"I noticed…" Parasoul deadpanned. It was sort of obvious what they were with the red skin, unusual eyes and the horn in the middle of her forehead. "The question is…what are we going to do about it?"

"I don't want to open the gates of hell to take over the world and heaven, I can say that much." Filia stated decisively earning a nod of agreement from Parasoul.

"Indeed. We shall take care of Corset before he can enact any of his plans." The princess said while in her mind was already forming possible plans to defeat the Masochistic Demon.

"Should we ask the Angels for help?" Filia offered her own idea but she received a negative.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Parasoul confessed. "Both Panty and Stocking…" she really didn't like saying those names out-loud. "…they are very unruly individuals." no wonder they were expelled from heaven if the way they acted was any indication. "Even if they were Loopers, which I highly doubt; Do you really think they would even listen to us long enough to explain ourselves let along help us?"

"I guess you are right." Filia admitted with a sigh of defeat. "They truly are demons themselves." Which was strange that they were angels in the first place. "When you think about it this place makes no sense at all." Why did Demons represent Order while Angels represented Anarchy? Should it be the other way around?

"That's the Loops for you." Samson said butting in. "Sorry, I was asleep. What did I miss?"

"We are demons and we are planning on defeating our boss and prevent him from opening the gates of hell." Filia explained in a nutshell.

"Hm? That's cool." Samson said not really all surprised. "So when do we do this?"

"Right now," Parasoul said standing up before looking back at the table which still had a tea set on it. "Or we could wait until we finish our tea." She sat back down and served another cup of tea. "Say what you will, but this tea is delicious."

"Certainly!" Filia agreed as she took a sip of her tea. "I guess we can wait a few more minutes…"

[-]

"I'm so f****** bored." Panty Anarchy moaned as she picked her nose and wiped the booger on the side of the couch she and her sister Stocking were plastered on surrounded by trash and filth.

"Tell me about it." Stocking agreed as she threw away another dirty plate of some sugary treat she just finished eating. "Not a single Ghost is months."

"And no sight of those red b****** either." Ma, what would she give to kick their red assess again.

While the two fallen angels remained lazily on the couch, their 'Mentor' and reverend for Daten City Church was losing his patience with the two of them. "You two sluts stop f****** around and do your damn job!"

"Oi! How are we going to do anything if there aren't any ghosts to hunt?" Panty retorted with Stocking nodding in agreement making the black reverend to stand back for a second.

"It is true that we haven't had any Ghost attacks, which could be considered good but…" Garter said with an expression of deep thought on his face. "if you don't defeat ghosts and collect Heaven coins they you will not be able to return back to heaven!" Which meant he had to put up with these to b****** even longer.

"Who want to go back to heaven anyway…" Panty moaned again much to Garter ire.

"I do! So you better get up and search the city for clues!" he shouted in anger but he was promptly ignored by the Angels. "For F***'s sake!" But then the entire church was filled with the loud sounds of heavy vehicles coming from the outside. "What's going on?" he left to investigate and the Anarchy sister looked up curiously.

"Should we go see?" Stocking asked her sister.

"Meh, there's nothing better to do, right now." That is until she managed to get some guy to come over and f***.

As the three occupants of the church exited the front door, they found several cargo trucks in their front yard. "The F**** is going on?" The answer to that came in the form of two red skinned devil sisters.

"Scanty and Kneesocks! What are you two red sluts doing here?" Kneesocks said in an accusatory manner, but deep down she was glad to finally have something to do.

"First of all, we are no longer go by those names." The demon formerly known as Kneesocks said while pushing back her glasses. "We go by Filia and Parasoul respectively." She pointed out to the green haired Filia first before pointing at herself. "Second, we didn't come here to fight."

"Ha! And you b****** think we are going to believe that!" Panty rudely gave them the middle finger. " And what's up with these f****** trucks anyway?"

"Filia, if you please…" Parasoul turned to her 'elder' sister who just nodded and pressed up a red button in a remote control. Then the trucks unloaded their cargo in the front yard, which was thousands upon thousands of Heavenly coins.

"What the…?" was the response of the two angels and their mentor.

"We eliminated every single ghost that appeared in the city for the last few months and collected all of these coins." Parasoul explained in a very serious manner.

"Not to mention we took care of Corset and send him back to hell." Filia added with a nod.

"What did you say…?" Garter exclaimed completely shock by this reveal. "You two defeated that masochistic demon?" he asked getting to nods as response.

"And why do all of that and bring all these coins here?" Stocking asked confused by all of this.

"So you can use these coins to go back to heaven and get out of this world." Filia explained causing the Anarchy sisters to glare at her.

"Ha! Likely story! You just want to pull a fast one on us!" Panty accused while rudely pointing at them. "I bet all of these coins are fakes!"

"Nope, they are 100% legit." Garter said after inspecting the Heavenly coins very closely. "These are too perfect to be a counterfeit."

"Exactly, now do us all a favor, take all of the coins and get back to heaven." The demon 'sisters' have seen what the two angels did on a daily basis and they were frankly disgusted by their behavior. Heck sometimes they were almost worse than the ghosts themselves.

"I still think this is a trap!" Panty crossed her arms in front of her. "You could be doing this to get rid of us and then spring up a plan to destroy the city." They were absolutely crazy if they thought they could fool her.

Suddenly, the Angels' pet, Chuck, which looked like a deformed green dog with Zippers on its head came running out of the church as a bolt of lightning struck him and a small message from Heaven appeared for Garter to read.

"Aha…mmmm…interesting…" The black reverend mumbled as he silently read the note to himself.

"Oi! Would you read the note out-loud you black a******!" Panty shouted in frustration which didn't prompted the reverend to shout back.

Instead he Look back to the demon sister and proclaimed. "Congratulations to you Daemon Sisters! For a job well done, Heaven has decided to reward you by making you Angels!" this caused a severe reaction from the two Fallen Angels.

"What the F***?! "/"You got to be f****** with us!"

"Sorry but we can't accept." Parasoul answered completely stoic.

"Yeah, if these two are any indication, we don't want to be part of Heaven's forces." Filia added which explained their refusal.

"Oh no! These two b****** were kicked out of heaven for a reason!" Garter said much to the chagrin of the Anarchy Sisters. "You'll find out that Heaven does have standards!"

"Sounds tempting…" Filia rubbed under her chin. "What do you think Samson?" she asked to her hair which, to the complete shock of everyone else besides Parasoul, answered back.

"I don't know…is there good food in heaven?" he asked thinking with his 'stomach' first.

"What about you, your highness?" Filia asked to her supposed 'younger' sister. "Do you wish to go to Heaven?"

"Mmm…" Parasoul hummed as she thought about it. "Sure, I'll go; anything to get away of this wretched place." Really, Daten City was truly one of the worst cities she had ever visited.

"Good, you may go in peace to the glory of our Lord!" Garterbelt proclaim as two beams of light came from the sky to take up the Daemon Sisters to Heaven alongside the mountain pile of coins.

"Goodbye everyone!" Filia waved goodbye for the three of them as in a flash of light they disappeared; leaving the two fallen angels with their jaws hitting the floor.

"WHAT!"

"THE!"

"F***!"/F***!"

"See, if you do a good job like those two demons, you might return back to heaven one day." The back revered said before walking back inside the church. "Oh! And clean up all of your s*** inside the church!"

* * *

><p>10.4<p>

Parasoul sighed as she kept on doing some paperwork. Usually she would hate doing this, and relegated this task to one of her most trusty advisors but after so many crazy fused Loops, the monotony of reading and approving or disapproving all sort of legal and bureaucratic manners was welcoming at the moment.

Despite her new fund appreciation for doing paperwork once in a while, she couldn't spent the entire day trapped in her office; she had promise Umbrella that they were going to have movie night together, and watch all the favorite movies they managed to rent from the video store.

One movie in particular she wanted to watch was in fact a rare copy indeed, at least for her. It seemed that this world had a slight variation in which the movies of Annie: Girl of the Stars, had different cast choices and new art direction. As one of the biggest fans of the show (although she would never admitted it out-loud to ANYONE ever) it made her immensely happy since it meant that she had new collectables and the show would never get stale or boring, gods forbid that.

Yes. Tonight was going to be a good night indeed. She couldn't wait to finish this paperwork and get back home. '_I only hope Umbrella doesn't start movie night without me._' Gods knows how impatient that girl could be. Still, she loved her little sister to death and knew that tonight they would have a well-deserved good time together.

Parasoul was about to return back to her work when the door to her office was knocked three times. "Come in…" Weird, she wasn't expecting anyone. And if this was an emergency, they would've called her by phone. Then the door of her office opened and let unexpected visitor in.

"Sorry for the intuition, your highness." Marie, the maid Skullgirl, entered the office. "I know is somewhat late but I had to speak with you."

"Is something wrong?" Parasoul asked with her mind going over hundred of possible scenarios since Marie never visited without a good reason, which spelled trouble most of the time.

"Yes and no." Marie answered vaguely. "For me and Patricia it is a problem and it could be a problem for you too. Probably." The last word being the key word here.

"What is it?" the princess asked worriedly but at the same time with slight curiosity, since Peacock and Marie usually dealt with their problems in their own 'unique ways'; and often involved the destruction of one or several buildings or blocks of her precious kingdom.

Marie closed her eyes and took a deep breath before answering. "Patricia and I have misplaced a very… private and personal thing of ours." She admitted with a sigh. "A video."

"A video…?" Parasoul repeated already imagining a lot of things, but she didn't want to jump at any conclusions. "What sort of video…?"

Marie remained completely silent for a few seconds as if debating if she should really say it or not. "It's a video of us…doing something that isn't meant for the eyes of certain people…"

"That doesn't tell me much." Not really, it said much but the redhead didn't know exactly what the maid was implying. "Is this some sort of video of you two during one of your killing sprees, or what?" She asked knowing that couldn't be the answer but she had to make sure, besides she was slightly invaded by morbid curiosity.

Again Marie remained silent for a few seconds before answering. "As you know Patricia and I are very close…"she stopped for another second before continuing, "We do anything together and…we wanted to reinforce the bonds we share while doing…something very adult."

This perked the Princess curiosity even more. "You mean…you two…" she trailed off almost embarrassed to say it out-loud herself. '_I can believe this, and they recorded it too!_'

"Yes, the two of us…with several other couples too." Now this reveal almost had the crowned princess experiment a major meltdown.

"What?!" She managed to exclaim after the shock of hearing those words came down. "You mean you and Peacock…with other people at the same time…?" she asked hesitantly to which Marie just nodded. "And you recorded that?" This was truly something she never expected to hear from the two of them. She knew the two girls were close, but to do something like this was inconceivable.

"As you can imagine, this video is very important to us." Marie said snapping Parasoul from her distressed thoughts.

"I can see why this is a problem and why you want this 'thing' back." Honestly, she still was processing that the two girls had done and recorded something like 'that'. "What I don't know is why this could be a problem for me too." And by Gods, please don't tell her that her unawake self had participated in it; because if that was the case, she would have to kill someone.

"You see…we wouldn't have lost a video if there hadn't been a mix-up?" Marie explained once again too vaguely.

"Mix-up?"

"We accidently put our video in one of the cases of a movie we rented." Marie further explained. "When we realized there had been a mix-up, we went back to the video store to retrieve it, we were informed that the video had being already rented; after some…'talking', we managed to 'convince' the manager to give us the list of people who might have rented the case with our movie in it."

"Wait! You couldn't possibly mean I…" Parasoul voice was filling with dread.

"Yes, you were one of the people in the list." Marie cut in. "So if you could give us back our video. It is inside the Annie: Girl of the Stars movie case."

"Oh my Gods!" Parasoul stood up from her seat and shouted completely horrified. "I left Umbrella with the movies back home!" And knowing her, Annie: Girl of the Stars movie was going to be the first one she would pop in. "We have to get back home and get that movie before she sees it!"

Seeing the usually steely Princess flip out like this was a strange sight to behold, but Marie decided not to comment on that. "Here, I'll teleport us both with him." She said as she waved her arm and summoned one of her many undead minions she had collected throughout the multiverse. The minion was a blue skinned young man with pointy ears and tail. "Kurt if you could please help us get to the Renoir Castle." Despite being an emotionless husk of his former self, it didn't mean Marie couldn't treat him with proper etiquette and respect. "Princess please place you hand on him." She said as she placed her hand on Kurt.

Any other time Parasoul would have questioned Marie about this 'minion' of hers, but there was no time for that, she had to save the innocence of her younger sister. "Right!" and as soon as the two of them were touching him, the three of them teleported with a BAMF.

[BAMF]

In less than a second, the three of them appeared inside the castle.

Not wasting any time, Parasoul was the first to run towards her room where her sister probably was. "UMBRELLA!"

Marie just watched her go before she turned to Kurt. "Thank you very much, Kurt." She bowed to express her gratitude. "Now you can go back to rest." She relieved him by sending him back inside her subspace pocket before she gave chase after the Princess.

"UMBRELLA!" Parasoul kept on shouting as she arrived at her room's door and kicked it open. "UMBRELLA!" she exclaimed as she saw her poor little sister on the floor and quickly kneeled besides her. "Umbrella! Are you okay?" She asked as she examined her sister. She panting exhaustedly and was completely red faced.

"Sis…I feel…hot all over…" The pink haired princess managed to say between pants, "And my legs they feel funny…"

As a big sister, she was horrified hearing these words from her little sister, but right now wasn't the time for that, she had to comfort the poor little girl. "It's alright, I am here now!" she gave poor Umbrella a big hug. "Big sister is here for you." She embraced her as her sister soon pass out from exhaustion.

"It looks like we arrived too late." Marie commented as she stepped into the room and watched the two sisters on the floor. "I didn't think she would react like this though." She said not once drawing away from her monotone voice. "I'll just take the video and leave you two alone." But as soon as she was about to retrieve the video, Parasoul stopped her.

"No!" The Crowned ruler said angry. "In order to explain Umbrella what she saw correctly I need to see this 'thing' first." If not who knows what sort of twisted mentality she could develop. It was her duty as a big sister to set things right.

"Are you sure about that?" Marie questioned as she looked deep into Parasoul's eyes. "Once you see it, you cannot unsee it." She warned sternly. "Not to mention, you'll have to promise to never reveal what you'll see or else."

"I don't care!" Parasoul retorted unafraid. "I'll do anything to protect my little sister. Even if I have to give up my life to do so." In fact she already did once, when she wished upon the Skullheart to have Umbrella to never become the Skullgirl.

"Very well…" Marie conceded and turned to the TV and re-winded the video. "You asked for this." Marie said and finally pressed play.

[-]

The video started completely dark with several shadows moving around as ominous music started to play and a narrator with heavy Japanese accent kicked in."Sent the Kiddiesu away. This is sutoricly for adults." Then it showed a warning in the screen that said: only for 18 up.

Then the lights were turned on and show a man with an onion for a head wearing a sweat clothes several people behind him.

"Oh yesssu. It is time to get romantic-u." the onion head announced as the music changed beats into a more pumping one and everyone began dancing.

_Time to get romantic, yes indeed that's for sure_

_Da kick punch style remains very secure_

_Never pending, always the first, to make a move._

_This, time, we get, down nice and smooth._

Then the camera changed focus as it showed the people behind the Onion Head grouped by couples dancing and following his very moves exactly as he did. Between these people Marie and Peacock were dancing along as a couple themselves.

"**_Love Kick_**" The Onion Head sang as he kick said kick, with everyone else behind him following him while singing along "_Love Kick!"_

**_Love punch./ _**_Love punch._ **_Love duck_**_./ Love duck._ **_Love turn_**_./ Love turn._ **_Love chop_**_./ Love chop._ **_Love twist_**_./ Love twist._ **_Love pose_**_./ Love pose._ **_Love hug_**_./ Love hug._ **_Smooth kick_**_./ Smooth kick._ **_Nice punch_**_./ Nice Punch._ **_Sweet chop_**_./ Sweet chop._ **_Love fight_**_./ Love fight._

_Because I'm smooth, with a groove so new,_

_I wish everybody had the…_

Then the rest of the song was interrupted when Parasoul press the pause button. "What the heck is this…?" She asked completely perplexed.

"It's a video of Romantic Karate." Marie pointed out. "Patricia managed to get us spots for a special class with Tamanegi-Sensei."

"But…I..you…" Parasoul mumbled confused trying to organize her thoughts and formed coherent sentences. "You said this was a video of you two doing something very adult!"

"Yes. Didn't you see the warning at the beginning?" Marie said referring to the 18 to up thing. "Romantic Karate is a very physically demanding exercise, and it is not recommended for younglings. Or they could pass out." Just like Umbrella did just now. "We managed to get in, by claiming to be very short." That and with very authentic fake ID's.

"So you're saying that this scare was just for a tape of you two doing Karate?" Parasoul resumed the previous events in a nutshell. "Is that it?"

"Yes." Marie nodded. "What did you though the video was about, Your Highness?" She asked putting Parasoul in the spot.

"No, nothing. Just forget I said anything." There was no way in hell she would ever admit what she imagined the video was about. "Just take your video and leave. I'll put Umbrella to bed." The poor thing was exhausted.

"Thank you for understanding." Marie bowed as she retrieved her video. "And please remember not to tell anyone about this. It is kind of embarrassing…"

"Believe me, I will not tell anyone about this EVER."

"I shall take my leave then." Marie then summoned Kurt back out and was about to leave but then she remember something, "Oh I almost forgot." Marie then took out the Annie: Girl of the Stars movie and gave it Parasoul who gladly accepted it "Here, enjoy your movie, your highness." And with that Marie and Kurt were gone in a BAMF!

Parasoul just stood there in silence as she looked down at the movie on her hand. "So much for movie night…" she sighed tiredly. This was the last time she let Marie's vague explanations put her mind in the gutter.

Then Umbrella started to mumble in her sleep. "Smooth like…butter….caress…your lover…" she uttered much to Parasoul horror.

"Marieeeeeeeee!" She really should've seen the whole tape.

* * *

><p>10.5<p>

"Okay, I'm confused…Why are we celebrating Thanksgiving?" Filia asked as everyone was sitting on around the HQ, the secret lounge beneath the Renoir Castle, waiting for dinner to be served. "Our land was founded differently than the U.S.A." Although she had to admit that Canopy reminded her of California with a little bit of New York mixed into it.

"It is more symbolic than anything else." Parasoul explained with a glass of wine on her hand. "It is rare for all of us to Loop together like this, so I thought we could do a mock Thanksgiving dinner to spent some time together, share some stories and give thanks to all we are grateful for."

"That's a very nice gesture, your Highness." Filia said as she looked at the gathered loopers. All of them drinking and sharing laughs or in the case of Peacock playing with a game console surrounded by her gang. "They are a very close group." She said with a longing stare.

"And you are a part of it too." Parasoul put her hand on the girl's shoulders when she noticed her expression. "You are one of us now, and we all care for each other." Like a very big and strange semi-dysfunctional family, considering who and what they were.

"Thanks Princess." Filia said with a smile, glad to be accepted.

"Now try to gather everyone else, dinner will be served soon." Parasoul then walked away to check on food. Well more like check on the chef she had hired.

After she watch the princess walk away, Filia turned towards the rest and tried to gain their attention. "Excuse me…everyone, the food it's almost ready…" but it was futile since everyone were too distracted or too loud to even pay attention to her. "Guys…"

"HEY YOU! FOOD'S READY! TIME TO EAT!" Samson yelled out getting everyone's attention.

"Finally! I'm starving!" Peacock said as she put down her controller on the floor. "Come on guys let's get some food." She pumped her arm into the air as her gang of imaginary friends cheered and made a quick dash to the table. The rest followed suit but in a more organized manner.

"Thanks Samson." Filia was grateful for the assist.

"No problem kid."

[-]

Once everyone was seated in their respective places, Parasoul brought up the main dish under a silver platter and place it in the center of the table. "Now before we cut the turkey, why don't we all share what we are grateful for and what do we look forward in the future?"

"Oh come on! Do we have to?" Peacock complained only to be elbowed by Marie who also gave her a warning look. "Ouch! I mean. Sure! Who wants to go first, and stuff?"

"If you don't mind, I'll go first." Beowulf said as he stood up, surprising everyone he would volunteer first. "I thank all of you for this sure to be great dinner and making every day a worthwhile experience. Ever since I retired I felt like something was missing, that there wasn't any worthwhile challenges for me anymore, but thanks to you guys I rediscovered my will and enjoyment for Wrestling. I am grateful for you guys." The wrestler sat down as he finished with everyone looking at him appreciatively. Then Big Band was the next to stand up.

"I am grateful that I get the chance to do once again being able to do my job as a detective, busting criminals everywhere; it makes my old heart feel young again." The cyborg detective smiled as he took out his breather. "That and being able to eat steak again." This earned him a few laughed as he sat back down.

"I am grateful for you Ben." Carol said as she stood up. "If it weren't for you I…I wouldn't be here, with all of you. I am grateful for all you have done for me and for been here whenever I need you. Thank you." She managed to finish with only slight watery eyes, but with a smile nonetheless.

"I am grateful that I get to spend more time with my little sister." Parasoul stood up next. "I now realized that I used to focus too much in my work, leading the people, keeping our military strong, and protecting the kingdom from harm that I almost forgot how important family is, and spending time with those you care about. And that includes all of you…yes even you Peacock."

"Aw Shucks! I always knew you were a big softie." Peacock laughed as she stood up. "Now, I am grateful that you chumps are here because otherwise it would very boring for me and you guys know how I get when I get bored." This caused everyone to laugh nervously at peacock's 'joke'. "Especially you Princess, every great comedy show must have a straight man, or in this case, woman." Peacock couldn't help but laugh when she saw the redhead cross her arms and grumble mutter something under her breath. "Also I am thankful for you, my Merry Gang of Hooligans," She said turning to the objects she gave life to thanks to Avery and her overactive imagination. "I couldn't ask for a better group to join me in any if not all of my crazy or illegal activities!"

"Yeah!" Came the chorus of Avery, Andy and Tommy, while Lenny and George just clapped. "But I'm especially thankful for Marie here, because if I have to spent the eternity with someone, she is my first choice always." And with that she sat down enjoying the embarrass look on Maries face.

"I am thankful that you think so highly of me, Patricia." Marie said as she took her turn to speak. "And I'm grateful to be able to live again, not as a tool for the SkullHeart's will but as my own person." The maid kept her thanks short and concise letting the next person to speak up.

"Yeah my turn!" Andy the Anvil said, "I am thankful for the boss who gave us life and takes us along for the ride on crazy escapades."

"Yeah! And have us punch people!" Tommy cut in, as expressive as ever.

"Yeah that, too." The anvil continued not really minding the interruption. "And we are thankful for Miss Marie too, who convinces Peacock to let us watch what we want on the TV once in a while."

"Sqwack! That's right!" Avery nodded in agreement. Although he would follow Peacock to the depths of hell itself, he had his limits as how many Annie: Girl from the Stars episodes he could watch in a row. That while also hogging all of the nachos too.

"See Marie! You gave them a little bit of liberty and sympathy and now they are painting me as the bad guy!" Peacock complained mostly in jest causing the maid to smile.

And with that, everyone turned to Filia and Samson who were the last ones. Filia stood up and stammered a bit before recovering. "I-I just want to say that I am thankful to be here and that everyone has accepted me despite bearing my last name…"Truly the Medici named carried a really bad reputation for a lot of people gathered here. "And I want to say that what motivated me was to recover my lost memories…but now, it is my desire to create new memories with all of you, my friends." This earned her the applause and the smiles of everyone gathered there. "So, Samson? Do you want to say anything?" Filia asked to the Theon who responded with.

"I am thankful that we finally get to eat!"

"Now that guy knows what he is talking about!" Peacock agreed with a grin. "Come on princess, cut that turkey up! I'm starving."

Filia couldn't help but smile at the joy of been part of this group; despite their general craziness, it truly felt like a family. And she couldn't ask for a better or more unique one.

* * *

><p>10.5 Addendum<p>

After dinner was over and everyone was sharing stories about their most recent loops, Marie cut in to raise a very good question. "If we are all here? Where is Eliza?"

Back on one of the most luxurious and finest penthouses money could buy; two very infamous loopers where enjoying a relaxing evening.

"Dinner is finally ready." Eliza said as she sat down across her special guest. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting for long, darling."

"You are lucky you are one of the few people I, Dio, forgive for making me wait." Said none other than the notorious MLE, Dio Brando. "I expect this meal to be nothing short of perfect."

"Oh! I am sure you'll love it and if it's not of your liking, there is always…'dessert'." Eliza gave a predator look that promise lots of fun after dinner. "Albus! Horace! If you please." The parasite user snapped her fingers and her two bodyguards appeared bringing a large golden covered platter and place it on the table.

"I hope this is of your liking." Horace, being the most refined of the two, bowed politely before turning to Albus and dragged him away to leave their boss and her guest alone.

"Dio-Darling, I present to you, today's main course!" Eliza then lifted up the cover to revealed said dish.

"Mh? I can't say I was expecting this." Dio said surprised while looking at the meal. In the middle of the table was an olive skinned cat girl with a gag ball on her mouth and tied up with steel shackles and dressed in skimpy leather lingerie. But the more interesting thing about the meal was it was still 'fresh' and full of energy if her struggling was any indication."But I'm afraid I found Cat Girl not really that filling."

"Oh! But this one is special." Eliza informed with a smirk, "She is an immortal cat-girl! No matter how much you eat of her, she always recovers completely intact ready for another meal. It is her immortality that makes her blood very piquant!"

"Hm…Indeed it smells that way." Dio noticed once his augmented sense of smell got the aroma of the catgirl's blood.

"What do you say, Dio-darling? Would you like to share this meal with me?" Eliza said flirtingly.

"Yes, let's."

* * *

><p>10.6.-<p>

Ever since people can remember there has being a constant threat to humanity; a being of destruction and chaos known only as the Slamgirl.

The Slamgirls are women who wished upon the JamHeart, an ancient artifact that could grant any woman's wishes, but if the woman's souls aren't jamming enough, the accursed Heart would corrupt them.

The only defense people had against the Slamgirls and her undead army of B-Ballers is the Anti-Slamgirl Labs.

The Anti-Slamgirl Labs are a black-ops research institution created in a time when King Barkley prioritized scientific B-Ball advancements ethics. Founded by Dr. Jordan, they were funded by the NBA government with hopes of understanding the nature of the Slamgirl so they could create basketballs and B-Ballers capable of directly confronting the menace. Unfortunately, many of the government's subjects were sacrificed in the labs' experiments.

After losing his wife to the Jam Heart and the B-Ball War, King Barkley found himself with a stronger conscience. Despite the continuing need for the Labs in the fight against the Slamgirls, the King moved to decommission their experiments. Once he himself disappeared, however, it was restarted in secret and the lack of official oversight has allowed the Labs' scientists to perform increasingly questionable experiments. One of their latest creations, Peahoops, may prove to be the perfect weapon against the Slamgirl... but can any end justify such horrific means?

[-]

The Cyborg B-Baller known as Big Slam sighed in annoyance. "This is a really stupid Loop." But his sense of duty wouldn't let him just bail-out as easy. "Once the world of Jam falls apart, it is our duty to pick it up and slam it even higher." Or so his sating went in this Loop.

* * *

><p>10.7<p>

"You guys! You guys! You got to see this!" Peacock yelled as she opened the door to HQ with a kick, where the other loopers hung around for some drinks. "You will not believe what happened last Loop!" she then turned to Andy Anvil and handed him a tape. "Hurry! Hook up the VCR to the TV."

"Yes, boss!" Andy saluted as he went to do his task.

"What was it?" Parasoul asked with a small sense of dread, since whatever it was that she wanted to show them this bad had to involve something really embarrassing for someone or the destruction of an entire city of her kingdom. Either way is nothing good.

"I can't tell ya! Or it would ruin the surprise!" The girl said but it was clear she was almost ready to spill the beans herself seeing how excited she was. "Hurry up with that thing Andy!"

"I'm doing it as fast as I can Boss!" It really wasn't easy to connect cables when he was wearing boxing gloves.

"Uh…Peacock? I been wondering…why your fascination with VHS?" Filia asked curiously but politly enough to not offend the ASG unit. "Why not DVD or Blu-ray?"

"Elementary my dear Ms. Piggy!" Peacock answered making Filia's eye twitch in annoyance for that jab at her weight. "Because VHS kick ass, and with my powers I can make VHS quality image so good it makes Blu-ray look like crap!" She finished by lighting up a cigar and smoking it. "That and because hooking up 8mm Film takes way longer." But that didn't meant she didn't have copies of every movie or TV series she loved in an 8mm film format.

"Boss it is ready!" Andy announced with a thumps up.

"Great! Now, everybody prepare yourselves to see something of epic proportions." Peacock then made a couch appeared and she took her spot in the middle while picking up some pop corn. "Do you guys know about Naruto, one of the original 7?" She asked to the captive audience.

"I have heard of him from some of the Loopers I have met in fused Loops," Big Band said, "But I have never met him in person."

"Me neither." Carol confessed as she stood next to Ben, "I know he is a 'ninja' of some sort."

"Yeah, the kind of 'Ninja' that wields strange Ninja Magic." Beowulf crossed his arms across his chest. "And doesn't use stealth at all, like a regular ninja." Heck, Valentine who was a nurse was more of a traditional ninja than that guy.

"How do you know that?" Parasoul asked the wrestler with a raised eyebrow.

"I may have read the Manga about his base line…" He scratched the back of his head. "I had a Hub-like Loop and I entertained myself by reading and watching movies between wrestling matches."

"Anyway!"Peacock cut in "Naruto Looped into our world and he got into several fights." Which wasn't a rare occurrence for visiting loopers since this world was pretty violent even without the intervention of a pair of goddesses. "But there was one fight that truly is a must watch!" and without further delay, she pressed the play button on a remote control and the tape started.

[-]

"Gotta admit, that ability of yours is something, alright." Naruto Uzumaki said as he looked down at his downed elfin opponent who had his face to the floor. "To transform anything you touch into a musical instrument sounds like a strange Stand User Ability, that the Jojo's would encounter…" which was a fair comparison since his elf guy carried that human looking Viola around like it were his stand. "Hope you aren't angry that I broke your Viola in two…" Naruto then poked his opponent to get some sort of response from him. "Hey man, are you okay?" he turned him around only to found out he was dead. "Crap, I killed him…" Although it wasn't his intention, he didn't felt too bad about it since the guy was a certified assh*le.

"Hey you! Stop right there!" A voice called out for him, making Naruto curse onder his breath.

'_Crap! Better not be the police or something_.' It would really ruin his stayed if he became a fugitive of the law for the rest of this Loop, '_Maybe I can claim it was self-defense_…' although knowing his erratic luck, that claim wouldn't hold water in this world's court, if they even had any.

With a sigh, Naruto turn around to face this newcomer only to step back in horror once he got a good look at him. "What the…?"

"You look strong, wanna have a fight?" The newcomer said in a voice that sounded exactly like Naruto's.

"What…who are you?" Naruto barely managed to ask for he was developing a headache.

"Sh*t son! Don'tcha know who I am? The name's Maeruto Suezumaeki, you better believe it!" Maeruto introduced himself while striking a pose similar to the ones the Jojo's used, and using a hand sign that belong to some sort of street gang he probably didn't belonged to.

"You got to be f*****g kidding me!" Naruto pinched his nose feeling his brain lose a few neurons for the stupidity of it all. This "Maeruto Suezumaeki" looked and sounded exactly like him except also very different.

First of all, Maeruto had pink hair instead of blonde, a scar similar to Kenshi the Samurai on his left check over the 'whisker' birth-marks, not to mention the eyepatch over his right eye. As for the outfit, he was wearing a green and black version of Naruto's orange and black outfit, istead of ninja sandals he was wearing red and white air Jordan sneakers and this forehead protector had the a marihuana symbol instead of the leaf village's.

All on all, he reeked of a bad re-colored self-insert OC. "Look, I didn't want any more trouble, but for the besmirching of my image I have to kick your ass."

"Aw yeah! Dis is goin' to be gud!" Maeruto said as he fell on his battle stance. "A warning thou, not only I'm a ninja, but I am also a samurai and a wizard too." He declared as he pulled out four swords, with one of the swords having a magic wand with a star attached to it. Then the swords ignited becoming flame swords; also a flame appeared over his crotch.

"Of course you are." Naruto said sardonically, never wanting to punch his own face so much in his entire life. Not even Menma annoyed him this much. "Now come, you third-rate copy of me!"

What followed couldn't be described as a fight, it was a complete massacre; this was specially apparent when the whole Canopy Kingdom ended up as just a whole in the ground, and now an addition to what is known as No Man's Land.

"What did I tell ya?" Maeruto cracked his neck as he look down at Naruto who was bleeding inside a smoking crater. "Sh*t son, you weren't even a warm-up."

"F*ck!" Naruto cursed as he struggled to even sit up. It was inconceivable, him losing this badly against a cheap copy of him. "The f*ck are you?!"

"I told ya already! The most badass warrior to ever live! Maeruto Suezumaeki!" Then the pink haired ninja samurai wizard let out a loud whistle that was heard all across the whole continent. Then from the distance a vehicle came faster than lightning. It was a 1965 1/2 Mustang with flames spray-painted on the sides.

"Maeruto-Sama!" called out several girls as they stepped out of the Mustang, the lot looked like generic 'anime' girls with weird colored hair. Except for one thing, all of these girls were crippled in some way.

"Guess, my ride is here!" Maeruto said looking at the girls. "Nice sparing with you but now I have to go back and tend to my Katawa Shojo Harem!" and with that the Ninja Samurai Wizard left Naruto alone, while he got inside his Mustang with his Harem of girls and popped some wheelies as they drive away.

"What an assh*le!" Naruto muttured before he passed out due to blood loss.

And that's how the tape ended.

[-]

"So? What do you think?" Peacock asked to the audience who were completely speechless. "Pretty funny right?"

"My…My kingdom…" Parasoul uttered still in shock for seeing her precious kingdom obliterated to the ground.

"Peacock…what was that?" Big Band questioned still processing the strangeness of it all.

"A pretty sweet vid of one of the Original 7 getting his ass kicked, that's what." The girl answered with a metallic grin.

"I gathered that, but…" Ben trailed of just a second feeling embarrassed of saying the name out-loud. "this… Maeruto Suezumaeki…" it really was a stupid name. "Was he Double in disguise?" That was the only 'person' he could think of that could defeat a strong Looper like Naruto that easily.

"No… he is not." Filia answered making everyone turned towards her. "I know because of this!" Filia then pulled out a comic book from her subspace pocket. To say that the cover was horrible was an understatement, because it physically hurt everyone's eyes when they gazed upon it. "Maeruto Suezumaeki is a comic book from our world and it only doesn't exist when Maeruto himself is a real person" Filia explained causing everyone to flinch.

"Does that mean…" Ben said aghast.

"That he is a recurring Variant of our world?" Carol finished for Ben, feeling as appalled as everyone else. Filia just nodded confirming the terrible truth.

"I have a question though," Beowulf cut in. "Why do you have that comic book, Filia?" he asked putting Filia on the spot.

"I..I..well you see…" There was one way she was going to tell everyone she liked to read comic books, otherwise people, (or maybe just peacock) would make fun of her. "I…I just saw it one day, and I got it as a collectable…because I sometime save weird things from the Loops…" she lied, but it was very convincing one since every Looper tended to gather junk or weird stuff every now and then in one way or another.

"Tell me, Filia." Beowulf continued. "Was it popular in the Loop you collected it?" he asked genuinely curious.

"Oh! Ehm..I don't think so…" Filia said wiping a little bit of sweat from her forehead. "According to the Editor's notes, which I read out of morbid curiosity by the way…" Filia added to keep up the lie that she had collected this thing ironically, instead of geekness for comic books in general even if they were horrid. "It says that the book was cancelled after just this first issue." Which was a super-size special of 50 pages, not including advertisements. "And I can see why… the story is ameturish and the characters are completely one-dimensional caricatures that spew out one-liners and catchphrases…" which would be okay if it were a 'parody' comic but this thing took itself seriously. "Not to mention Maeruto himself is a prick and a 'Gary-stu' that has all the powers and gets all the ladies, specially the legless ones."

"Wow, It seems you know a lot about comic books Filia." Carol said innocently causing Filia to blush a little fearing that her secret was about to come out.

"No! no! no!" She shook her head. "I'm judging this from my own personal standards for good literature! I'm an avid reader of novels, you know!" another lie, or more likely a half truth. She was an avid reader of Novels, but only of the 'romance' genre.

"That's all well and good, but how do we deal with this menace…" Parasoul cut in, finally getting over the shock of seeing her kingdom destroyed. "If he is capable of defeating an ancient Looper like Naruto, that means he is very dangerous to all of us."

"Not necessarily." Peacock said completely calmed. "After I knew of this guy existence I did dome digging around about his origin and general abilities…" this got the attention of everyone. "You see, Maeruto whole shtick is that he is better than Naruto at everything, simple as that."

"But Naruto is very strong! He is one of the O7 and…" Carol was then interrupted by Peacock.

"Hey, let me finish, you windmill." She took a puff of smoke as Carol debated with if should feel insulted by been called windmill. "Maeruto is only supposed to be stronger than baseline Naruto, but when the Looping Naruto came here in the exact same Loop Maeruto was 'real.' He accidently upped the power of the Pink haired NinjaSamuraiWizard, making him even stronger than himself."

"You mean that this was just a freak accident?" Parasoul deduced.

"Correct!" Peacock nodded. "Just imagine the odds of Naruto looping into our world and meet up with Maeruto again?" she said with a smile. "I know crap about statistics but that sounds like a quintillion to one odds of happening again."

"I guess we can sleep safe and sound tonight, right guys." Beowulf joked trying to lift up the mood of the place. "What about I pour some Tequila I got when I looped in Mexico?" This suggestion was received by several nods of agreement.

"I really feel like drinking until I pass out…" Parasoul commented uncharacteristically, but seeing that level of destruction towards something she cared a lot about, made her want to drown the memories away.

"Hm…could I get a Tequila Sunrise please?" Carol asked to which Beowulf said yes. She might not been capable of getting drunk but that didn't mean she couldn't pretend; besides for her, regular Tequila didn't taste all that great. She preferred a more colorful and fruity flavor of orange juice with grenadine syrup.

"I too want a prepared drink," Peacock said, "But I want…"

"Let me guess…a Bloodie Maria." Beowulf cut in with a cheeky grin.

"How did you know?"

"I am that good."

After a while everyone was enjoying their drinks and completely forgetting all about the video they watch. All except one.

'_They must never know…_' Beowuf thought as he laughed and drink with everyone else. '_They must never know I have looped as Maeruto multiple times…_'

* * *

><p>10.8<p>

Filia awoke in a very precarious situation, on top of the wings of a plane. "Wow, What the?!" Filia almost lost her balance and fell off the plane, "What is going on?!"

"Filia?! Is that you?" Carol asked as she was the one piloting the plane. "It seems that we Loop in this place once again." She said while pointing at her own foxy ears and Filia's blue hair. "Do you think that Dr. Eggman is up to no good again?"

"Probably." If he already came back once it wasn't too unbelievable he would always come back. "It seems that after we downed the Death Egg space station from orbit, it crashed somewhere around here," Filia retold her in-loop memories after she had them assimilated. "Knowing the Old Doctor, he is probably going to try and have it back up in orbit."

"I guess that means we got to stop him once more…" Carol said with a renewed sense of adventure.

"I even have the chaos emeralds with me…" Filia said as she took them. "So this is going to be easy, don't you agree Samson?"

"Ugh…don't talk to me until we reached ground…" The Theon answered still not getting over his airsickness. "I said to never ride this thing again…"

"Sorry…" Filia apologized before turning to Carol. "Hey Carol, let's land the first chance we got."

"Roger that!"

[-]

After a half an hour of flying over the ocean, the trio finally reached their destination and safely made it into the ground.

"How are you holing up Samson?" Carol asked after a few minutes of exploring the jungle by foot. "Are you better now?"

"Yes…I feel a lot better now…" He really hated it when he and Filia flew and he wasn't the on on control of said flight. "Please, do not make me go up in that thing…"

"Well, for now we are sticking to land so there's no need to wo…" But before Filia could finish a voice called out.

"Hold it right there thieves!" Then a figure jumped down from above and punched the ground hard enough to make both Filia and Carol lose their balance. "Not another step or I…Filia? Carol? What are you two doing here?"

"Beowulf?!" Both girls exclaimed surprised by the appearance of the wrestler champ, who strangely enough had long red hair. "We could ask you the same question!"

"Well, I awoke just as this floating island crashed into the ocean when a giant space station fell from orbit." He explained. "Then this egg shaped doctor something told me that he would try to put this island back in the sky with the help of this giant green emerald, and he warmed me of two thieves that might come and try to steal the emerald away… I guess he meant you two."

"Yeah, no!" Filia answered. "That Doctor is the bad guy and he would try to use that giant emerald to put his space station back in orbit."

"Not to mention, he transform defenseless animals into robots and uses them for his nefarious plans." Carol added resentful by the villainy of the Egg shaped man.

"Guess we better put a stop to his guy." Beowulf said cracking his neck and knuckles in preparation. "I'll follow your lead, since you girls are familiar with this place."

"Well, I follow Filia since this is her third time looping here." Carol said with a smile. "That means you are our leader this Loop."

"Leader?!" the bluenette repeated slightly mortified. "I don't want to be leader, we are team we should all be equal."

"Yes, but you have the most experience and that experience makes you the best candidate to call the shots here…" Beowulf pointed out. "You should try to have a little bit of faith in your own abilities."

"Beowulf is right," Carol agreed with a nod. "You should believe in yourself…" Carol then placed her hand on the blunette's shoulders. "because I believe in you."

"Carol…" the parasite host was render speechless by her friend's faith in her. "I..I'll do my best." There was no way she could refuse now; besides hearing Carol said these words to her made her feel a lot calmer. "Beowulf? Do you think you can keep up with us?" She asked as she turned to the now red headed wrestler. "Thanks to this loop I can run very, very fast."

"Hm. Now that's the confidence a leader should have." The wrestler praised before continuing. "Also, don't worry about me. You may think I am an old man but I can run fast too. Also strangely enough I can sort of 'glide' too." It was really weird.

"Hmm…that might come in handy later…" Filia rubbed her chin with a thoughtful expression on her face. "Anyway, we better go and put a stop to that doctor Eggman and more time!" she pumped her hand into the air.

"Yeah! Let's go!"

And so the quartet let by Filia began running through the jungle in direction to their next adventure.

* * *

><p>10.9<p>

Big Band sighed for the nth time that Loop. He had been planning to take the Loop to relax and rest after his last Loop. Unfortunately for him, he was the only one awake besides Marie, which was great since he didn't have to worry about dealing with her unawake self. But soon after tragedy struck the world of TV when the live action actress and voice for Annie: Girl of the Stars was apparently victim of a murder attempt. Fortunately for the child actress, she survived but now she was in a deep coma, saddening children everywhere; with Patricia being one of them.

Annie occupied a big part of the girl's heart; it was one of the last remnants of her innocence and childlike wonder alongside the memories she shared with Marie. Now, after this tragedy the girl was a mess. She was uncharacteristically moody and she snapped back at everyone at the smallest provocation, especially since the perpetrator was still at large. It made Big Band worried that she might snap and kill someone…ehm…someone that didn't deserve it.

Anyway, Big Band had took it upon himself to look for clues and bring the criminal to justice so that Patricia and children everywhere could rest peacefully knowing that the person responsible of hurting their idol received what he deserved.

After some 'interrogations' around the city, Big Band finally had a clue where he could find the person he was looking for. Unfortunately for him it was a popular hideout for the Medici Mafia and one particular parasite host. Bastet's Den.

Ben knew that entering the place was going to be difficult, especially with the way he usually looked he wouldn't be able to even get pass the front door. So utilizing the magic spell he learned from Louise to transform his body at will; he reverted back to who he once looked when he was an active officer for the New Meridian Police Department (NMPD).

It had been so many years since he was declared dead, so no one would recognize him. Also, he decided to forgo his classic trench coat for something more Stylish. Instead he wore a white suit over a formal blue silk shirt, with a white tie and white fedora hat to complete the disguise.

'_Here goes nothing_.' Ben Birdland thought as he arrived at the club. Strangely enough there was no bouncer at the front door. This instantly sent up alarms to his mind, but he was determined to continue. He had come too far to give up now. With nothing to fear, Ben opened the door and made his way in.

The moment he stepped in, the whole place fell into complete silence as everyone gathered in the place turned to look at him with narrowed eyes. Ben had crashed a private party for the members of the Mafia and everyone was ready to jump at him the moment he did something stupid. Heck within the members, there was the infamous Black Dahlia, the faithful bodyguard of Lorenzo Medici and the first Anti-Skullgirl Human Weapon to ever be created by the ASG Labs.

If this had been his old self, Ben would've been completely terrified, but after living so long and seen so much thanks to the Loops, this was a walk in the park.

In a very calmed manner, he placed his hand on a pocket inside of his coat. This caused everyone one the place to place their hands on their guns ready to shoot him, but then he revealed what he was trying to get.

A silver coin.

Despite being an object that presented next to no threat, everyone on the bar was still on the edge waiting for Ben to do his next move. And the detective delivered in style when he flipped the coin making soar through the air across the room and in an astounding display of accuracy, the silver coin felt directly inside the jukebox's coin slot turning the music back on.

As the music blared on, the mood of the whole place began to change and Ben took this as the opportunity to move his way in at the rhythm of the song. He couldn't explain why, but all the people around his also followed suit and resumed whatever was it that they were doing before he came in, all while moving and dancing to the song as well, almost as if they couldn't help themselves. But hey, if it made his work easier who was he to complain?

As he moved through the crowd, he set his eyes upon his first suspect: Black Dahlia. He needed to get info out of her, but he couldn't do it in the traditional manner, fearing he would break whatever spell was affecting the place. So instead, Ben began to sing.

The Lyrics of the song detailed the crime scene and what probably happened when the assailant broke in to attack Annie. The criminal entered her apartment and left bloodstains on the carpet, meaning the first attack happened in the living room. Annie then tried to escape using the furniture, like carling under the table and then ran into her bedroom and locked the door. It was just then when she was struck again sealing her fate.

The whole thing was a classic closed room mystery. How did the assailant manage to attack Annie after she had sealed herself inside her bedroom? Very few people would be able to pull that sort of stun; Dahlia been one of them.

But the more Ben thought about it, it made less sense for Dahlia to be the assailant. Her alibi? Well, Dahlia was proficient with the use of the knife, but the fact that Annie still lived cut her off the suspect's list. Dahlia NEVER failed any assassination mission she took for Lorenzo. And even if the plan was to just attack Annie and put her in the hospital, sending Dahlia for a mission like that made no sense.

So back to square one. Now time to look for suspect number two.

Sliding through the room, Ben finally found his second suspect who was been harassed by drunken morons who wanted to show her a "good time". Not wanting to waste any time, Ben walked towards the two idiots and clobber them sending them to the ground, something that no one around seemed to mind. Heck, even his suspect looked glad for what he had done.

This next suspect was Cerebella, 'the Diamond of the Cirque des Cartes'. She too was proficient with the use of knives as deadly weapons, and was known to work as an 'enforcer' for Vitale, one of Lorenzo's sons.

But as Ben watched her move and dance to the rhythm of the ongoing song, his suspicions began to dim.

Cerebella might be dedicated to the Medici, but she was still a good kid. She was only rather close-minded and in a state of denial regarding any claim to Medici wrongdoings. And despite her fanatic dedication for Vitale, she wouldn't go as far as to do what this assailant had done to Annie. Intimidation tactics and maybe a slap or two, but to plunge a knife into Annie, who was just a little girl, was not Cerebella at all.

Another suspect crossed from the list. Still, there were a few other 'enforcers' that could have done the deed.

Dancing by, Ben came across a bunch of goons playing poker and betting large sums of money. Nothing really worth noting about, that is until Ben noticed something. As the winner of the round was about to collect his winnings, Ben grabbed his arm and twisted it making some cards fall from the goon's sleeve exposing him as a cheater. Ben didn't think much about two bit goons like these ones, but even he made an exception to expose cheaters and put them on their place. And put him in his place he did when Ben still holding unto the goon's arm flipped him over and threw his cheating butt to the floor. The rest of the goons around just laughed and gave him thumps ups while they bopped their heads at the music. Ben just tipped his hat and marched on.

As he walked away from the poker table, he passed by a pool table with people playing, but one punk in particular thought it would be funny to 'accidentally' hit Ben with a misfired white billiard ball. But before the flying projectile could even hit him, Ben turned around and caught the offending object with his right hand. Then in a showing display of physical strength he crushed the ball into mere white dust. After that he finished by walking up to the punk that tried to pull that stunt on him and blew the powdery remains of the white ball into his face. This earned him a few laughs, but Ben didn't care, he couldn't waste time with these punks, he had a criminal to catch.

Seeing he got no luck on the first floor, Ben decided to move on and try his luck on the second floor of the place. Going up the stairs he come across someone he honestly didn't want to meet. It was none other than Eliza, thankfully enough it was her 'unawake' self.

Eliza, like the rest of the patrons, was under the influence of the strange musical spell that was placed on this local, bobbing and dancing. Eliza was a capable seductress that could cajole any man under her will, something she was trying on him if her provocative glances and moves were any indication. But Ben knew all too well that under that appearance, laid a bloodthirsty beast ready to pounce and devour any unfortunate soul that ended up lured by her charms.

Ben decided to ignore Eliza's advances and continued on towards the second floor. She wasn't even in her list of suspects since Eliza didn't 'work' for the Medici and when she did it was only when they were blackmailing her by threatening to reveal her secret as a host for a bloodthirsty parasite. Besides, even if Eliza were to take the 'job', she wouldn't have use knives. She would've sucked Annie dry. So no, Eliza wasn't the culprit, end of story.

On the second floor, Ben didn't found much besides more goons dancing around and trying their luck with the waitresses. One scumbag in particular crossed the line of Ben's limits when he slapped a waitress for turning him down. The undercover detective took pleasure on punching the daylights out of that classless loser and throwing him down from the second floor.

Once that guy was out of the way, Ben turned to check on the waitress and see if she was fine, but as soon as he turned his back a shadowy figure appeared and try to attack Ben from behind. Nevertheless, the result was the same as with the misfired white ball, because Ben quickly turned around and grab the offending hand of his would be attacker. It didn't take more than a second for Ben to identify who was his assailant. It was "The Jack of the Cirque des Cartes", and another Enforcer for the Medici Mafia, the Elfin bard and parasite host known as Taliesin.

The elf was another suspect that Ben instantly crossed out from the list. He may be a womanizing dirtbag, but the attack of Annie wasn't in his M.O patterns. Taliesin puts great value in physical beauty to the point that for him, others weren't people but rather "things"; especially women whom he objectified sometimes quite literally, thanks to his ability to transform whatever 'objects' he touched into musical instruments.

Had Ben been his 'previous' self, he would've worried of being transformed by Taliesin's cursed touch. But now the Parasite host's ability only made him laugh. Transform him into a musical instrument? He was BIG BAND! He already was most musical instruments. So this effeminate looking Elf posed no threat to him.

Ben just gave Taliesin a solid second look of pity and shame before he twisted the elf's artificial hands until he tore them off and let them fall into the ground. It might have been a little too aggressive for his tastes, but Ben held no sympathy for guys like him.

After that and not founding anything of relative interest to the case on the second floor, Ben made his way back to the first floor to check back in case he had missed something or someone.

Down on the first floor again, the music and the dancing continued, but as soon as Ben had made his way to the middle of the room, the whole place turned dark as well as silent because of what could only be a sudden black out. The undercover detective worried that whatever spell the music had created was gone and that everything was going to return back to normal, robbing him the change to find the whomever attacked Annie.

Annie…that poor girl; the hearts and peace of mind of millions of children who were fans of her and the show she worked on rested upon his shoulders to find and bring the perpetrator to justice. He wasn't going to let the chance slip away from him. If there was no music, then there was always a capella.

"Annie…are you okay?" Ben sang with his heart with the poor girl struggling to live back in the hospital. "So, Annie are you okay? Are you okay, Annie?" when he saw the rest of the patrons slowly bobbing their heads at his signing, Ben knew the spell was still active and he needed to continue singing. "Annie, are you ok? So, Annie are you ok? Are you ok, Annie?" as he continued with the song, the rest began joining in too. "Annie, are you ok? So, Annie are you ok? Are you ok, Annie?" then above everyone else, Ben voice resounded once more, "Annie, are you ok? So, Annie are you ok, are you ok Annie?" Then the whole building lighted up again in an instant and the music blared on again, and the signing and the dancing returned for a second round.

Once everyone was distracted by the groove again, Ben danced across the room and found something he didn't expect; a lonely patron sitting at a small table, not even dancing in place. Now that was really suspicious.

As Ben walked towards the lonely patron, he soon realized the identity of this person: "The Club of the Cirque des Cartes", the fierce magician known as Beatrix.

Ben had investigated Beatrix before, she was the bitter rival of Cerebella, wanting nothing more than take the "Diamond's" spotlight in the Circus and within the Medici ranks. As a magician, she too was proficient in the use of knives, especially throwing daggers. She also wielded the Cloak of Damocles, a magical object that was basically a subspace pocket except this one required great concentration in order to keep the contents inside; not only that but also the ability to disappeared and appeared in different place. Combine all of that and you have the prime suspect for the assailant. A bitter magician proficient with knives, who would do anything to climb through the ranks of the Medici Mafia, and that could easily enter Annie's apartment without forcing the door or windows and could 'disappear' out of the crime scene leaving a 'locked room' scenario.

Ben knew Beatrix was the one he was looking for, and she knew it too, if the sudden tension of her muscles and her glare towards him were any indication. Ben was ready to confront the magician here and there and take her to the authorities, but fate had other plans for the two of them.

Ben could hear them, even with the music going on, he could heard the mobilization of armed troops surrounding the building ready to storm the place. The detective mentally cursed his luck, why did the Egrets have to come in? And why were they doing it? Yes, members of the Medici were gathered here for a party, but in the eye of the general public, the Medici family were entrepreneurs and a very respected clan. So it made no sense for the Canopian Military to come here.

Unless the Egrets were here with the same intention as him: to capture Annie's assailant. Ben knew that Young Princess Umbrella was a fan of Annie's show, so it wasn't unbelievable she managed to convince Parasoul to use the Egrets to find the culprit. Unfortunately for Ben, he was about to be caught like he was a member of the Medici.

So Ben was about something, he never thought of doing before, but as they say, desperate times required desperate measures. Faster than anyone could blink, Ben took out a Tommy Gun and fired in the air to cause enough panic and force the Egrets to retire enough for him to make his escape.

In the end his plans was successful, except he also lost track of Beatrix who used her Magic cloak to disappear from the scene. But all in all it wasn't a wasted effort, now he knew who the perpetrator was. Now all he had to do was to track Beatrix down and bring her to justice.

"No better time like the present to hunt down a smooth criminal."

* * *

><p>10.1.- I can't write Mario's Accent.<p>

10.2.- Skulltroid: Zero Mission.

10.3.- Parasol & Filia with Garterbelt.

10.4.- We made an Adult Video.

10.5.- Happy Skullsgiving!

10.5 Ad.- Dinner with your Friend with Benefits.

10.6.- SHUT UP AND JAM!

10.7.- "[Maeruto Suezumaeki]'s _so bad-ass, that he's got NAD in his bad-ass, so he's BNADASS."-_ Jose Luis Villareal.- A fictional lannguage-challenged fanboy of Skullgirls.

10.8.- Filia the Hedgegirl 3 introducing newcomer, Beowulf the echidman.

10.9.- Looking for a Smooth Criminal. And yes, Annie is Okay!


	12. Chapter 11 - Gundam Seed Special

**Gundam SEED/Skullgirls Special**

Written by Drakohahn

* * *

><p>11.1<p>

Kira Woke up to a place he hadn't in awhile. He found himself in a medical bay, though a much different one from the Archangel's. There was an IV drip and heart monitor off to one side to complete the image of a healing patient. When he tried to move, he found his body very heavy. It wasn't in the tired or injured sense, but in the weighed down sense. Blinking his eyes in the rather dim light compared to his memories of the Archangel's medical bay, he'd lift his head enough to check himself over.

What he saw was definitely different than anything in his baseline. Instead of bandages for his injuries, his entire body was covered in some kind of organic metal. It wasn't like armor, but more like a second skin...at least, that was his guess from the sensation of touch he felt as he lay there. After a moment, he decided to check his loop memories to see how he got into this state.

The first part was fairly standard for him, being a student and lab assistant at a college where he worked on a human-sized powered frame with his friends. However, first difference was that it wasn't in a space colony like he was used to, but on Earth, while the second was the name of his professor. It wasn't Professor Kato, it was Dr. Avian. One day, while he and his friends were working on the powered frame in the lab, the building shook with explosions. The next thing Kira remembered, he was drifting in and out of consciousness while occasionally catching glimpses of Dr. Avian standing over him and trying to assure Kira that he'd be alright.

So, that was it. He was finally fully awake after that incident. As he managed to get himself into a sitting position, the door to the medical bay would open and a very odd sight would open his bed's curtain. It was a young girl wearing a top hat with a matching dress, though that wasn't the strange part. She had thick razor sharp metal teeth and thin metal arms with large mechanical eyes attached to them. Also, she was grinning quite maniacally.

"Hey there, buddy. Are you feeling Loopy today?"

"I only just Woke up." Kira replied with a standard Looper greeting. So, this girl was also a Looper...good to know. "What about you, miss?"

"Ha, I'm always Loopy! Me and the whole gang! Say hi, everyone!" Suddenly, she would be surrounded by several cartoony...things. There was: a bird sticking out of her top hat, dressed like she is, an anvil with a face, human arms with boxing gloves and matching legs, a weight with a more human face than the anvil's, with very bulky arms and stubby legs, and a pair of bombs with arms and legs too, though one was the size of a grenade while the other was bigger than the girl. "I'm Peacock! Who are you?"

"Kira Yamato," he'd reply. After that, he'd slowly move his legs so he could put his feet on the floor. She seemed kind of confused as she watched him shift over. Seeing that, he'd say, "I'm not used to this body yet, it seems. It's much heavier than my normal one."

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way, Kira." The eyes of the young man on the bed bugged out. It was Dr. Avian. "My job as professor at the college was mostly to look for candidates for the Anti-Skullgirls Lab. You and your friends showed great promise with that powered frame. It could have been a revolution in fighting Skullgirls. Sadly, you were the only one in any savable condition and the prototype went missing."

Well, that was certainly different. Shaking his head, Kira inquired about the changes to his body.

"It was a miracle you were able to survive as long as you did, but the damage was too great to fix by mere surgery. So, I decided to resort to an experimental Parasite. By the fact that you're still alive, I'd have to say the process succeeded."

Kira moved a stiff and weighty arm, before quipping, "Mostly."

That seemed to set Peacock off, as she started laughing.

* * *

><p>"Hey everyone! Meet the newest misfit of our happy family, Kira! He's a bit Loopy, but don't hold that against him." Patricia "Peacock" Watson declared as she entered the main room first. He and Dr. Avian came in a few seconds later. The kind, if eccentric, doctor had gotten him something like a walker to help support him as he got used to his heavy body while still allowing him to move under his own power to deal with the stiffness. Patricia most likely added that last bit for anyone who was also a looper.<p>

Once he was close enough to the gathered people, Kira was introduced to the rest of the people from Anti-Skullgirls Lab 8. First there was Big Band, a startlingly tall man in a modified trench coat with instrument parts attached to his back and sides. Next was Ileum, a woman in a mask and modified patient's outfit whose limbs looked more like intestines than skinless muscle...there were also a pair of drills coming out of her shoulders. Hive and Leduc were introduced after Ileum, a pinkish-haired girl in a bee themed dress and a young blonde man with mechanical limbs respectively. Finally, there were kids here flocking around Ileum, looking like something out of a horror movie.

After introductions were out of the way, most everyone went back to doing whatever they had been previous to his introduction. However, Big Band stayed behind with Patricia.

"So, you're a looper like us? Sorry for your introduction to our universe. Surviving a near death experience is never fun." The much larger man said in condolence.

"Thank you, Mr. Birdland." Even after so many loops, Kira tended to be formal during initial meetings with someone new.

"Just call me Ben, or Big Band if you want. It's been a long time since I've been called Mr." Ben "Big Band" Birdland said as he lifted his face away from his breather for a moment.

"Yeah yeah, Band Camp. He hears ya. Let's talk about something something more important. Like the capabilities of that suit you was making." Patricia said impatiently.

"The prototype powered frame? It wasn't finished when the explosions happened and Dr. Avian said it had gone missing afterwards." Kira replied while taking the time to try and stretch the stiffness out of his limbs. Due to the heaviness of them, he wasn't able to do much.

"Unfortunately, we know exactly where it disappeared to. Those explosions were only a diversion so the Medici Mafia could take it without interference." Big Band stated to the new Parasite host.

"What?! Damn it!" Kira looked like he was barely restraining his fury. "They damaged the college, killed my friends and almost killed me to get their hands on an unfinished prototype?!"

"Well, it's not like we have to worry about actually facing it, cause we're loopers, but a heads up on what to watch out for would be nice." Patricia stated flippantly. Kira took a deep breath.

"Like I said, it's unfinished. I was responsible for programming the operating system to run the damn thing, which was only about 93% complete before this happened. It wasn't actually designed for fighting Skullgirls, but it would have been easily repurposed to do so. Once the exoframe was completed, it'd have allowed a man to lift a hundred times his normal limit at least and been equipped with hard points for carrying tools and such."

"Typical college project to do good in the world, twisted to only cause suffering." Big Band said with a shake of his head. "Sounds like the Medici alright. They mass-produce something like that, they could name their price on the black market."

"Oooo, sounds like it's going to be a blast to fight! I can't wait!" Peacock stated with unbridled glee.

"Well, you're going to have to. They'll most likely finish it with whatever personal touches they want before seeing about mass-production. We have time enough for Kira here to adjust to his Parasite and learn to fight with it."

That sounded agreeable to the young man the Medici family harmed in more ways than one. He wasn't one for revenge, but get his blood boiling and even his usual pacifistic nature wouldn't save you. The Medici were going down...HARD!

* * *

><p>Several days had passed since Big Band informed Kira of what really happened that day. Kira's first priority was mastering his Parasite, which wasn't easy even for the Ultimate Coordinator. Well, in this world, he was technically a normal person so he didn't have his normal strength and durability. Most of the time he was awake went to moving his limbs as much as possible to exercise the muscles that supported the Parasite and work out the stiffness. Suddenly having your skin replaced with metal, albeit flexible, organic metal, wasn't something to just shrug off. He was actually amazed his body could handle the vastly increased load so well, but then chalked it up to the Parasite doing more than just replace his skin.<p>

Big Band encouraged him to slow down, since overworking his body in too short a time would be detrimental. That and speed isn't the be-all end-all of a battle. He even used himself as an example, with his mechanical body being very slow in most cases but his body was durable enough that he can take the hits to get into the right position to take his opponent. Kira could see his point, but the young man was used to fighting fast battles, so speed was a big component of his style. Still, if he had to adjust to being slower, then he would. For now, he just wanted to reach a more normal human speed.

Much to Kira's surprise, after about a week of adjusting to his new body, he found it much easier to move. While he was still very heavy, the stiffness was completely gone. So while he was still slower than normal, it wasn't because of lack of range of motion. Now, Kira changed his training...he was fighting the Anti-Skullgirl weapons. A rather big step, admittedly, but now that he could move properly, he wanted to see what his new body could really do.

Patricia insisted on going first against Kira. While her crazy cartoon antics put him off balance during the fight, Kira's organic metal skin proved a strong defense against most of her arsenal. However, for the young man, it was a failing stalemate as he wasn't able to get closer while she kept her distance with her cartoony projectiles and assistants. Not to mention, she had a short range teleport ability for when he did get close to deal some damage. In fact, she had just disappeared into the hole in the floor now.

Reacting quickly, even if his heavy body slowed his actual turning down, he whipped his hand back to try and intercept Peacock. In doing so, he made his first real hit of the fight...and Peacock showed off more of her cartoony antics. The blow caused her head to spin around really fast for a few seconds before she deliberately brought her hands up and slammed them in place to stop it. He was sure if she actually had eyes in her head, they'd have been spinning around in their sockets like old cartoons would. The expression on her face was most telling, a strange mix of shock and awe.

"I'm sorry! Were you hurt at all?" Kira immediately dropped out of combat mode after seeing what happened. While he hoped it was just her, he didn't want to think he could have killed someone so easily with a backhand like that. He was only going for a quick stun he could capitalize on, not outright murder his opponent.

"I'm fine, but wow. I've never had the opportunity to experience that." Then she returned to her normal manic grin. "Now I just need to learn how to projectile vomit and I'll be able to recreate the Exorcist!"

After that, she said she'd wait a bit before fighting him again. So, Big Band stepped up to see what the rookie was made of. Kira knew that this fight was going to be tough. His opponent had a lot of experience being slow and durable, on top of having larger mass than Kira did. Kira's main advantage was the fact that his mass was more compact than Big Band's was, as his pneumatic weaponry was hollow. This meant Kira put more mass into a smaller area of impact, even if he didn't have nearly as much as Ben did. However, he was also aware that the whole "size doesn't matter" belief is ignorant. Even a slight difference in mass can make the difference in a body to body fight and unfortunately, Ben Birdland's advantage there was huge.

Kira knew how to fight in his normal body. In fact, he had been learning every martial art in his universe he could find. Partly out of boredom and partly out of strengthening himself to shore up the holes in his skills. That's also why he's taken rigorous gun training with Natarle and other trained military people he knew. However, none of that mattered against these people made to fight the Skullgirls as he refused to pull out a gun in a fight like this, not that he thought it'd help even if he did, and his martial arts training was all about taking down normal sized humans, not mechanical behemoths like Ben was. Well, that was a lack he'll correct as soon as possible.

Most likely, Big Band was also sizing him up for this fight. Peacock sat off to one side, a bowl of popcorn on her lap. The silent stare-down stretched out for a few more seconds before the fight started. Big Band activated the musical devices on his back to bull rush Kira. Said young man jumped to one side to dodge the oncoming massive man. It didn't matter to the one man band as he had gotten into close range.

What followed next left Kira really glad he had his Parasite now, since he was sure a normal person would have been utterly destroyed by the older Anti-Skullgirl Weapon on the first hit. As it was, the long string of instrument based weapons were knocking him around like he was a rag doll. He'd start to dodge them, but not nearly fast enough as most of the attacks had enough speed and range themselves that he'd at least be clipped. Faster, he had to get faster!

Big Band then trapped him inside a giant bell, ringing it to stun the younger man. When he pulled the bell off, Kira was holding his head in his hands. While the new Parasite Host staggered from the punishing sound waves, the bigger man brought an arm out...A giant, instrument-based pneumatic arm. With the massive fist bearing down on him and his body still trying to shrug off the effects of that bell trap, he was sure the hit would knock him out. When his body moved out of the way on its own accord, Kira was rightly confused. Big Band merely smirked under his breather.

Recovering his senses, Kira looked down at his body and discovered flared protuberances along his arms, legs, chest and back. They were largest on his back, reminding him of a Mobile Suit's thrusters. Did that mean, these things were comparable to vernier thrusters? He tested this, sending a mental command to the larger ones on his back and finding himself lifted off the ground. It'd take some getting used to, but Kira decided he was fine with this much.

"Finally got your Parasite adapting to you. That's good. Now, the true fight starts." Big Band took his fighting stance once more with Kira taking his own. This time, however, there wasn't any worry or hesitation in his movement. Sure, it was because he suddenly got a way back into his comfort zone, but he could work on that later. For now, he wanted to see what his new body could really do.

* * *

><p>"So what's the problem here?" Patricia said while puffing away on one of the cigars she'd pull out of nowhere. Kira heard she did that in baseline too, so it wasn't from her subspace pocket. The young man dismissed it as it wasn't really important at the moment. It did mean he wouldn't be able to barter with her regarding the cigars he picked up in Rapture, which was a shame.<p>

"Just because he's capable of fighting on an even level with our baseline doesn't mean he'll join your Medici murder sprees." Big Band replied in a tone that spoke of just how often she did that.

"Why not? He has legitimate beef with them, just like I do." So that was Kira's current predicament. Peacock thought he was good enough for now and wanted to take the fight to the Medici Mafia. On the one hand, he didn't like to kill due to his general pacifistic beliefs and attitude. On the other hand, the Medici made it personal by killing his friends and almost killing him to get their hands on the prototype powered frame they had been working on. This, on top of all their other atrocities Big Band and Peacock have informed him of.

With that in the front of his mind, he was considering just letting himself go along with Patricia's plan. There was a time and place for sheathing your sword...dealing with remorseless criminals was not one of those. Kira would be fine just knocking the mooks around on his way to the head honchos, while Peacock did her thing.

"Just killing people tangentially related to the guys responsible for the death of my friends and theft of my powered frame isn't me," Peacock frowned in disappointment while Kira was sure Big Band had a smirk under his breather. "However, taking down the people in charge...I would happily oblige."

Patricia's grin returned while Ben just shook his head.

"Fine, we hit the Medici. Not really a workout, especially since they're small potatoes compared to the Skullgirl, but why not? I have some beef with them too." The old cop turned Anti-Skullgirl Weapon said with his variation of a shrug.

* * *

><p>Kira had to admit, this loop was actually kind of fun. Sure, he didn't really like fighting on principle, but this was kind of cathartic. Peacock started off the current operation, storming the local casino the Medici used as an HQ, by driving her "Bandwagon" through the front door. Though he had no idea why she shouted "Republican Car! YEAH!" when she smashed her way in. He looked at Ben when that happened, who only shook his head.<p>

After that, he and Big Band zipped in with their respective propulsion features and bowled over the guards and bouncers that appeared to take them down. Against the mechanical nature of Ben and his own organic metal skin, their guns were highly ineffective. Kira actually found it kind of pathetic that this would be so easy. Even in his baseline, with how skilled he was as a pilot, he was still facing weaponry that would damage or even destroy his MS if they hit with them. Now, he was throwing around mafia thugs and there was nothing they could do about it.

Well, there was that Cerebella girl who showed up to stop them. She refused to listen when Kira asked why she was working for such bad people. So, he had to fight her. Thankfully, he wasn't distracted by any of the normal thugs as Big Band and Peacock dealt with them. He would have defeated her quickly, but the Living Weapon on her head, Vice Versa, was ridiculously strong. Still, he wasn't weak by any stretch of the imagination.

As he found out while training to use his Parasite's potential, he couldn't use his "thrusters" while wearing anything that covered them up, though he could retract them when he didn't need them. This left him with very little he could wear when he wanted to fight. So, he wore swim trunks and that's it. He was embarrassed to do so, but practicality was the more important issue. Peacock thought it'd be funny if he just went without anything, but Big Band vetoed that suggestion.

Cerebella was very quick on her feet, even with those huge muscular arms that were part of her hat. Said arms apparently were also at least equal, if not greater, in strength to Big Band. However, unlike Ben, she was well within the size he had trained his martial arts skills to fight, though the extra arms on her head threw him off for a few moments. Dodge left, deflect a blow, dodge right, deflect again, another dodge right...Kira saw his opening.

He grabbed the muscular arm and pulled. Cerebella stumbled forward and her hat came off. Kira then threw the Living Weapon behind him into the wreckage of the casino's slot machines. Without Vice Versa's big arms to keep him at a distance, Cerebella found herself outmatched by the ASG Weapon before her. She tried to use her higher agility and acrobatic skill to keep away from her foe until she could get around him to her weapon, but his thrusters allowed him to cut her off at each turn. Finally, he managed to catch her by a leg and used that to whip her around before slamming her into the ground hard. That was the last straw; she fainted.

By that time, Big Band and Peacock had already dealt with the remaining goons. So, now it was on to the boss in charge of this operation. However, they found the higher floors were empty of everything. Only outlines remained of where furniture and pictures used to be. Seems like they had been forewarned somehow and had moved everything days ago. But that couldn't be. How could they have known?

* * *

><p>So, Kira, Patricia and Ben were just standing around in the emptied room, wondering what to do next.<p>

"Well, I can't say I've seen this variant before." Peacock would declare after a few quiet moments. This is the first time Kira's seen her display actual confusion.

"So, now what? We don't have a clue we can use to find where they went." Kira said after that.

"Not quite. There's always some clue, kids. All this furniture and finery didn't just disappear into thin air. Considering everything out of the public eye has been taken away, it would have taken a lot of time and effort to haul it all away...especially since no one downstairs acted like anything was different. So, they must have used a backdoor or the like to hide the move." Kira and Patricia looked up at the imposing figure of Big Band. It was sometimes difficult to remember that the veteran ASG Weapon had originally been a street cop who would inspect crime scenes and the like.

"So what," Peacock would huff. "All those goons were toasted and the acrobatic bimbo's probably long gone by now."

"That may be. However, of all the places we looked, did we see anything that would lead to an exit other than the front door?" He'd ask somewhat rhetorically. Indeed, they hadn't.

"So, there's a possible secret door somewhere in all of these empty rooms?" Kira would ask the former cop.

"No possibly about it. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if there was an elevator big enough to hold large loads." Ben stated with his shrug variant.

"I'd complain about this sudden and unexpectedly smart move, but this is just an interesting new challenge." Peacock would say with shrug. Kira would wonder just how often a big variant loop would come by if this kind of thing was unusual to his fellow loopers.

"So, we just have to find a place where a hidden entrance would most likely be and bust it open?" The young man asked. Peacock grinned at him.

"Kira, I like the way you think. You heard him, gang! Let's wreck the place!" With that declaration, her cartoony imaginary friends appeared and started running around tearing holes in the walls. About a minute later, Tommy Ten-Tons shouted, "Boss, I found it!"

Indeed, there was an elevator large enough that it could probably hold and support a pair of African bull elephants. After a moment, the three ASG Weapons would look at each other before stepping on. Time to see where this ride went with them.

After riding it down to the lowest possible floor, they'd find themselves in a mostly empty loading area. They stood on an elevated platform for loading and unloading big trailers and trucks. There was a pair of figures standing in the middle of the area, perfect for fighting in.

"This sucks," a male voice would say. "There's not a beautiful woman among the lot. I guess that means no new trophies today."

"Why do you even want trophies?! I'm the only woman you need!" A female voice replied with lots of jealousy in her tone. The ASG trio looked at the pair. The man wore a mostly red suit with some black and white checker patterns on his legs and chest with a matching feathered hat, while the woman had no arms and looked like a cross between a puppet and a violin.

Patricia frowned with an annoyed glare at the two facing them down.

"That's just great. Taliesin and his Remote Parasite, Muse. These f***ers are Medici leg breakers like Cerebella, that girl with the muscular cap you beat, Kira. He also has the job of hunting down any of his 'friends' who break contract with the Medici." Then her face got vicious. "Not to mention his use of the Medici slave trade to collect any woman he considers beautiful with his power to turn people in instruments."

Considering how angry she was getting, Kira and Big Band suspected that he had tried to take her or Marie as an instrument at least once during Peacock's time looping. Kira then put a hand on her shoulder and said. "Have at him. I'll even help if you want."

She'd grin with that viciousness still intact. "Thanks for the offer, but this waste of life is on my shit list. There won't be much of him left when I'm through."

With a bellow of rage, she'd leap down from the platform and rush the duo. The pair was immediately put on the defensive, trying to push back the one girl tide and failing miserably. While they were obviously experienced and fighting with a two on one advantage, Peacock had been looping for a long time and wasn't in the mood to hold back. Mere seconds later, a massive explosion echoed the mostly empty loading area and the duo fell. However, the guy wasn't completely dead yet...after all, he could probably tell them what they wanted to know, the location of his boss.

"Tell me where your boss is!" An angry Peacock was a terrifying sight to behold. Kira made a mental note to try and avoid getting on her bad side.

"*hack* H...he's at the te-tempor...ary HQ...*couch* Do-n't know...exact loca-tion. I-i-it's in the...red...light...district." And then he fell unconscious. Without treatment, his injuries would definitely be fatal shortly.

"Well, we have a clue at least. Wonder why it's so roundabout this loop." Peacock huffed as her companions joined her.

"Perhaps because this loop, the River King Casino and the Medici Tower are the same location? Can't say that happens too often." Ben would comment with a shrug. "Anyway, since we have a vague location to go on, let's get to looking."

* * *

><p>Kira didn't really like being in this place. Red Light Districts were something he avoided at least on principle. Not to mention Flay and Lacus wouldn't approve. Still, if he and his current friends in the ASG Weapons had to look through here to find the HQ, then so be it. But, that didn't help them actually find the darn thing. And no, they weren't going along with Peacock's plan to just level the whole place until they find what they're looking for.<p>

So, would they have to check every building to see which had the most Medici in it to figure out which is the HQ? Nope, because Peacock and Big Band happened to come across Riccardo, a Medici thug they had experience with...though Patricia only just recalled the face of a man she's murdered countless times over her looping. Fortunately, Big Band was the one to interrogate the guy...for a certain value of fortune. By the time Ben Birdland was finished with him, Riccardo needed new pants and a shower. Patricia was very impressed as she watched every second.

Well, they had their destination, but Kira learned that it was unexpected for his friends...once again. The name of the nightclub they had to raid was called the Bastet's Den, owned and run by Eliza. When he asked, the native loopers told him about her, an ancient Parasite host who drank blood to retain her young and beauty...that and she was a huge hedonist with something of a god complex. She played herself off as something of an altruist with a charity blood drive, but that was just a facade so she could keep the blood for herself. In other words, someone who Kira would not show mercy to.

After bouncing the bouncers, they'd find themselves in the main lounge.

"So Ben, you're sure you can trust the information that guy gave?" Kira asked, uncertain about information given under threat of force. Eliza was on the stage, singing to her crowd...and abruptly cut off upon noticing her newest arrivals. This caused the patrons to turn and stare at what drew her attention away from singing. They all stood up, pulling out various guns.

"Pretty sure," came the deadpan reply. Of course, against the three ASG Weapons, they were as useful as throwing wet toilet paper. When the bullets stopped flying, the trio split up to plow through the mafia thugs.

As bodies started flying around, Eliza dropped her act and attacked the closest ASG Weapon. This turned out to be Big Band. He'd grunt from the impact, but threw her off the next moment. Peacock saw this happen and frowned...she had wanted to fight Eliza, not deal with crowd control again. Then she went back to fulfilling her Medici murder promise to Marie. Kira was fine dealing with the grunts, doing his best to hold his strength and weight back so he wasn't just punching through their bodies. He really hated to fight brutally like that.

Still, since dealing with the normal thugs wasn't a big deal with the pair of loopers, they tried to pay more attention to the fight between the veteran of Lab 8 and the narcissistic vampire wannabe. Kira was left somewhat in awe, only returning to his senses and continuing to fight the thugs because a couple of them swung at him with steel pipes. The old cop may have had a big slow body, but during a battle, his attacks flowed together like a song only Ben Birdland could hear. The bloodsucker was a good fighter, there was no arguing that, but just like Taliesin facing Peacock, she was vastly outclassed and only survived as long as she did through fighting defensively.

She used her own blood for fighting, using it to extend her range as well as making things to attack with. While this gave her more range and mobility, Big Band was able to power through most of it without flinching to deliver his own blows. Her style had experience from her long life, but she never fought like the veteran of two Skullgirls had to. She preferred her life of decadence over keeping her fighting skills sharp, as her narcissistic god complex made her assume she couldn't be beaten anyway. In the end, the One Man Band broke her beyond her ability to recover.

Also around this time, the thugs stopped flowing in...well, wasn't that convenient. Deciding not to question it, Kira approached Ben while Peacock debated with herself and her gang if they should go over and finish off the Medici thugs Kira didn't. They eventually determined that they wouldn't, if only because there was no fun in killing an unconscious target. Ignoring her, the other two ASG Weapons talked.

"Now that we've dealt with the welcoming committee, where is the head honcho?" The younger man asked as he looked around.

"Since this building isn't tall like the normal HQ, that means he'd have to be in the other direction." Big Band stated as he looked down at the floor. Kira got the meaning shortly afterwards.

"Since we can't go up, then we go down." The non-native looper declared. Peacock perked up as she heard that.

"Oh oh oh! Let me, let me!" Kira and Big Band looked over at the excited girl ASG Weapon. They both had a sense of dread creep over them as she held up a hand and caused it to form into a drill...somehow. "Mine is the drill that will pierce the Medici!"

"PEACOCK...DRILL...BREAKERRRRRRRRRRR!" She leaped into the air and brought her new hand drill down on the floor, boring through it like a hot knife through butter...and she didn't stop at the floor immediately below it...or the one after that...How far down did this place go? Well, at least they didn't have to search for a hidden entrance again.

* * *

><p>Big Band would drop down the hole after Peacock, Kira riding on his shoulder. Eventually, he'd stop at the bottom floor, which also had a hole in it, but didn't have any light coming out of it like the other holes. As they landed, the Medici thugs woke up from their apparently stunned state of seeing someone with a large drill for a hand burrow passed them and attack the pair. Yeah, they didn't stand a chance. After some time of knocking the mafia members around, a heavy and distinctive thudding noise reached Kira and Big Band's ears.<p>

They'd look around for a moment, since they couldn't immediately tell where the sound was coming from. As it got closer, and thus more distinct, they'd stare at each other as realization set in for both of them. A door at the far end of the room would be blown open and reveal a sight both familiar and unknown to Kira. Immediately, he recognized it as the prototype powered frame he and his friends were working on, but he also spotted the differences too.

It was a full body armored suit with a mostly boxy frame, though more complete than he last saw it with a chest plate and face covering. The arms were cylindrical with a bulkier section near the elbows for dealing with weight pressure. That was as far the familiarity went as it was overhauled for combat, though it was obvious to Kira's trained eyes that the people who worked on the suit weren't nearly as skilled or knowledgeable of what they were doing as his friends were. The normal hands had been replaced by fists with hardened metal spikes on the fingers and a custom ring of guns braced against the bulky arm parts. More threatening was a tube over each shoulder that connected directly to a massive backpack via covered ammo belts. Finally, there was a high caliber assault rifle mounted on custom holsters for each leg.

Overall, it seemed threatening and could do a lot of damage judging by the weaponry, but it also looked like it was very slapdash and amateurish. Like they only had enough understanding to make it work, but not how to properly balance the design. This definitely screamed of compensating for something as well. However, unlike the small arms the ordinary mooks had carried, this looked like military grade stuff and thus could likely hurt the One Man Band and the Parasite user. After this moment of analysis, the man behind the armored plating opened fire with the arm mounted guns.

Kira immediately dodged right using his thrusters, while Big Band boosted left. At this time, what remaining Medici mooks still retained consciousness decided they didn't want to be in the line of fire and ran for it. Some of them weren't lucky enough as the stolen armor turned to fire at the younger ASG Weapon and got riddled with anti-material rounds. Kira was shocked by such blatant disregard for the lives of his opponent's comrades. Thankfully, it wasn't just him fighting as Big Band slammed a giant fist into the distracted backside of his stolen powered frame.

Despite the immense power of the blow, the armored suit was only knocked a bit off balance. As the guy compensated to straighten out again, he made an impressive leap away from the much taller cyborg. When he landed, he switched tactics from firing the guns to shooting RPGs from the tubes on his shoulders. Again, Kira is left horrified by the man's lack of regard for the lives of his fellows as the Medici members he and Big Band had knocked out were now being blown to bits from his missed shots. The horror and building rage would then be subsumed as another, very familiar sensation took hold.

Kira was very familiar with this state of mind, his activated SEED Factor. The Superior Evolution Element Destined Factor, a controversial and still unproven theory in the Cosmic Era regarding the continuation of Humanity's evolution. As the young Coordinator has experienced, activating his SEED allows increased physical and mental ability, such as faster reflexes and increased informational processing. However, Andrew Waltfeld compared the state to the Berserkers, who were feared on the battlefield for their rage...but while Kira had been terrified of the change initially, he found it was actually the opposite of those ancient warriors. SEED Mode gave him increased control over his mind and body instead of decreasing it. Still, he was only able to initially access this ability in battle while tensions were high and survival became paramount.

With the sudden calm that forced the distracting emotions down, Kira began plotting out exactly how to counter and defeat the armored foe in front of him. Even as he started into motion, he took control of his Parasite and caused it to once more adapt to his current need. He'd feel the "thrusters" on his back start to expand and mutate until they were a reasonable facsimile of his Strike Gundam's Aile Striker Pack, complete with a pair of handles sticking out near his shoulders. As he moved, Kira reached back and grabbed them. With almost unnatural ease and grace, he pulled them free and into a crossed formation in front of him as the replica of his Gundam's beam sabers sprouted into thin double edged blades about three and a half feet long.

The mutated thrusters activated and pushed him forward, even as the armored form loosed more rockets at the Parasite host. With the explosives heading towards him, Kira's reflexes took over and caused him to swipe at them with his blades. Said RPGs fell to the ground as useless pieces of scrap as he passed, causing the armored form to revert back to using his guns. Unimpressed, the swordsman rapidly repositioned his blades to deflect the incoming fire. Once he was close enough, the stolen armor stopped firing and attempted to go at it with the hardened spikes on his fists. However, due to its overall weight and unrefined controls, the machine was too slow for the oncoming Parasite user.

The blades flashed and the metal was cut away from its pilot as the weapons based on the Armor Schneider combat knife technology of his Strike Gundam. That is to say, the swords he created from his Parasite are vibroblades and thus had greatly increased cutting power. From his memories of the powered frame and his SEED Mode, Kira effortlessly sliced the armor to pieces while still leaving the pilot unharmed. Despite the death of his friends and his desire for payback, he didn't want to kill the man if he was just the pilot and not actually related to the events that led to it being stolen. Still, it wouldn't be pleasant for the man inside as his vibrating blades created sparks as they cut...Painful, but survivable.

As Kira found a now very frightened man stuck in the scrap of his stolen powered frame, his mind became aware of another battle taking place on the other side of the room while his SEED Factor deactivated. There was Big Band, currently fighting against a very fancy dressed woman with a black veil over her face...and her right arm had been replaced by some kind of giant gun. He couldn't tell if it was a grenade launcher or some massive shotgun. Well, whatever the case, Big Band seemed like he was taking care of it just fine. In the meantime, he had some interrogation to do.

* * *

><p>Big Band's battle with the veiled cyborg woman did not last much longer as Kira finished his interrogation of the thug formerly wearing armor he and his friends had so painstakingly worked at before their death. After knocking the guy out once he was done spilling what he knew, the Parasite host turned to stare at the mess of metal plates and circuits that was the remains of the armor. Since it wasn't all that different from the baseline build, he could remake it as much as he wanted, but due to his in-loop memories, he doubted he'd work on it anytime soon. Having something associated with the death of your friends could do that.<p>

Anyway, the woman Big Band identified as Black Dahlia during their battle collapsed onto the ground after taking one last punch from the former cop. However, before she fell to sweet oblivion, she taunted the pair by saying that while the Medici's have been decimated by their antics this day, the family head had already escaped...and that her informants inside the ASG labs has already dealt with Lab 8. Kira was visibly stunned at the revelation, while Big Band only sighed.

"Of course the Lab was attacked while the three of us were away. Apparently that's not going to change even in a variant fused loop." The younger ASG Weapon looked at him with surprise and confusion. "Sorry, we had been more focused on getting you trained than telling you of the events to come. That said, it's rare when there's more than just damage to the labs computers and such. Generally, the only casuality is Dr. Avian...and maybe I've become too used to the times I can't save him."

"That's an unnerving thought. How often do we have to go through our baseline loops before we can shrug off even the most horrid things that happen inside them?" Kira said in response.

Before Big Band could reply, a cartoony hand popped out of the hole Peacock drilled earlier and grab on to the edge of the hole. Peacock pulled herself up, covered in dirt and and looking a bit disoriented. There was also a large sack in her other hand...it was far bigger than she was. How'd she carry it up while she was climbing?

"Hey guys," She started cheerfully before noticing the mayhem that their battles caused. "Whoa, what'd I miss?"

"Nothing important." Big Band stated somewhat sarcastically. "What's in the bag?"

"I hit pay dirt down there!" Patricia whooped with a laugh. Setting the sack on the ground, she showed off its contents...a metric crapton of gemstones. Ben Birdland sighed and Kira looked confused, as they were all apparently precut in various styles unless she also took her time to do that as well. Patricia noticed the reactions and responded somewhat confusedly, "What?"

"Did they come out of the ground like that?" Big Band asked.

"Yeah...why do you ask?" Patricia questioned innocently. Despite her homicidal tendencies, her cartoony reality warping and her time spent as a looper, she was still a young girl without much of a normal education. Ben Birdland knew from experience that Patricia and homework did not mix without something exploding along the way.

"Because gems and ores aren't supposed to come out of the ground already processed." Kira answered as he picked up and inspect the various crystals. "Especially quality ones like these, not a single flaw among them. Normally, they need cleaning up, refinement, cutting and polishing."

"Well, that just saves me time then." Peacock answered flippantly. Why should she care if she broke the normal laws of reality? If it worked, then what was the problem. Ben and Kira just mentally threw up their hands and let it go.

Well, Big Band informed her that the mafia don had escaped and that the lab had been attacked just like in baseline. That caused her to stand straight up with an angry frown when she had been in the middle of picking up her sack. And there was that side to her, the serious and vicious side that comes out when people she cares about are harmed. She let the sack lay there as she turned to leave.

"You guys can split those things for all I care. Right now, I just want to break those traitors in half with my bare hands." With that declaration, she ran off. Big Band then walked towards the hole in the floor, since it was right under the hole in the ceilings above it.

"I have no interest in petty sparkles like those. You can have them. Either way, we should be going too. There's still some unfinished business this loop." In the process of talking, he turned his legs into a series of large rocket thrusters. Kira quickly stashed the bag in his pocket, not really interested in jewels himself, but he didn't want to waste them either. Still, the light-hearted mood that had been there was gone now as Kira climbed onto the larger's guy's shoulders.

Time to go confront the Skullgirl.

* * *

><p>With all the Medici thugs having either been dealt with or fled the battle, heading towards the Grand Cathedral where they'd find the last fights of the Loop. Along the way, Ben and Patricia talked about the foes they'd be facing. One of which, the traitor responsible for the attack on Lab 8, wasn't a Looper and thus would go down very easily, while the other was a Loop Aware...thing...that acted as a nun for the Trinity. With the confused and curious look Kira gave him, Ben explained about how the Trinity created the Skullheart that was responsible for the creation of Skullgirls and how they wanted to destroy the world for some reason. Well, it probably extended beyond just this world, since they were actual deities, but good luck figuring them out.<p>

Finally, there was the current Skullgirl herself, Marie. Patricia's old friend who is also a Looper, but wasn't awake this loop. Peacock told Kira in no uncertain terms that she would be taking her down, as she wouldn't forgive anyone else for harming her friend. Kira was a bit blindsided by this, but shrugged it off a moment later. If she wanted to end her friend's misery personally, it was her choice.

Eventually, they reached the Grand Cathedral. Kira spent a couple moments staring up at the impressive sight. However, he got a really bad feeling about this place. When he noticed that his companions hadn't stopped when he had, Kira chased after them. As he entered, he noticed the interior and its solemn atmosphere. If he wasn't getting such a nasty feeling about this place, he would have stopped to appreciate the architecture and stained glass windows. When he came astride of his friends, he'd notice two figures staring them down.

One looked like a sexified nurse with her shirt open to expose cleavage and a very short skirt. She also wore a surgeon's mask and carried a bone saw in the small of her back. The other...was a nun. Most likely, this was that Double thing he was told about. She had her eyes closed and a blank look on her face. However, even as he watched her, that horrid feeling seemed to increase. What was going on here?

"So, you have finally arrived." The nun stated as her eyes opened to reveal pure red eyes with nothing else in them. "I take it that nothing more needs to be said?"

When the trio across from her and the nurse nodded, Double's body would ripple. While Peacock and Big Band were long used to seeing her shapeshifting abilities, Kira had to run through some mental exercises to avoid vomiting. By the time her body stopped raping the laws of physics to change shape, she now looked like a darker colored him. Kira had to blink a bit to process what he was seeing. The hair was an almost black shade of brown and the eyes were a very dark violet, but there was no doubt that she was mimicking him. However, what threw him off the most was the violent grin on the face.

As if on some unspoken signal, the nurse would charge towards Big Band and Peacock. However, Kira wasn't able to watch that fight as his apparent doppelganger charged him in the same moment. He braced himself and met the charge head-on. It pushed him back a bit, but he countered by grappling the arms and slamming it into the nearby pews. As it recovered, he'd form his Aile imitation and use the increased thrust for his own charge. This was combined with the collapsible swords that he had used on the stolen armored frame.

Much to his surprise, he was countered by a pair of those exact same swords now being wielded by his opponent. Sparks flew from the clash of the vibrating blades as they tried to cut each other. Kira grit his teeth from the exertion while the thing in front of him kept that same vicious grin. As if to compound his problems, that feeling he's been having since first seeing this cathedral was as strong as ever. And then it got worse.

_Look at you, Mr. High and Mighty Ultimate Coordinator. _The young man would lose concentration for a moment. That was his own voice talking down to him...though it didn't sound right. He was positive he had never sounded sadistic before. _A boy with his super powerful Mobile Suits fighting entire wars on his own and winning. Always trying to take the moral high ground by only shooting to disable rather than kill, but how many others die anyway? How many have died because their suits were too damaged for them to evade the fire of someone else or how many have died because destroying weaponry and engines on a battleship blew up those sections?_

With him so distracted, the copy of him pushed him back. Even as he shook his head to clear it and get back into the fight, the voice would continue taunting him about the kill count he may have acquired even as he was only intending to disable his targets. However, where was this voice coming from? It was in his head...did his opponent have some kind of telepathy? That's when it hit Kira; his opponent was copying more than just his current body's abilities.

_So that's it. You're in my head because you copied my mental abilities too._ He'd telepathically shoot as his doppelganger, whose grin just widened.

_I underestimated your mental fortitude a bit. You've already come to terms with the fact that you will kill, even if you don't mean to, when you fight in those wars in your baseline. I'm disappointed now. That's such an easy way to break pacifists and I find it won't work on you. Pity._ As the voice in his head continued, it slowly changed from his to the feminine one of the thing he was fighting before it turned into him.

Now knowing that his opponent was trying to play mind games with him, Kira resorted to something he usually only reserved for when he wanted to hide his mind during a baseline run. There are plenty of benefits to looping into Hogwarts, including Occlumency. He hadn't really known much about that telepathic ability he had gained during the battle against Rau, but Harry helped him gain better control and a way to shield himself from others with similar powers. Looks like he'd be implementing that tactic here.

As his mind cleared and his emotions stilled, the feeling of dread ebbed and the familiar sense of the SEED Factor took its place. The doppelganger got a somewhat confused look on its face as the contact severed. Then, his Parasite changed its setup. The bigger thrusters on his back returned to normal; being replaced by a blocky shoulder armor with some kind of triangular spike sticking out and a very long sword attached to the other side around the shoulder blade. This was a replica of his Sword Striker Pack. As such, he grabbed the hilt hanging over his shoulder and pulled the sword free.

With the change in setup came a change in tactics. Just like with his other facsimile sabers, the beam that the weapon was supposed to have is replaced by a solid blade. Kira took full advantage of his bigger sword's superior range over the ones Double was mimicking, as he didn't have all that big a drop in agility compared to the doppelganger's Aile setup. Double may have had the exact same skills and powers that he did, but without the mind connection his Newtype abilities allowed, it wasn't quick enough to adapt as he switched his sword style as rapidly as she could identify and start countering.

At this point, the only reason it hadn't gone down yet was due to the Aile form's superior agility, but that wasn't as much of an asset when facing a slightly slower opponent in an enclosed area. After managing to push him back to obtain some breathing room, Double contemplated just switching to her true form now to fight this foreign looper. As she thought this, Kira grabbed the spike on his shoulder and pulled it off to reveal its nature as the counterpart of his Sword Strike's beam boomerang. It formed a solid metal blade as its owner geared up to throw it, appearing like a discus of death when it left his hand and soared through the air.

In the middle of dodging it, Double realized the trap. Taking advantage of the drop in the doppelganger's guard, Kira struck the area it was dodging to. Thanks to mimicking his organic metal body, the slash didn't cut through it, but the impact stunned Double long enough that the boomerang came back and slammed into its back. With the guard further broken, Kira plunged the blade into the thing's torso and into the ground. Again, the only thing that prevented a fatal wound was the super tough skin of Kira's copied form.

By this time, the two other ASG Weapons had beaten the traitor from another lab and were watching the results of his battle. After recovering his blade, Kira would head over to his fellow loopers while thinking he had won. He was mistaken as he'd hear a disgusting sound come from behind him since his downed opponent decided to switch tactics as well. Gone was a darker duplicate of himself and instead stood a roughly human sized tower of rippling flesh with eyes and mouths in places they weren't supposed to be.

"Looks disgusting, right?" Big Band would speak up without much worry. After all, he and Peacock have seen this form of Double before and beaten it. "Well, she's the last obstacle on the way to the Skullgirl. You and I can take a break afterwards."

Taking a deep breath before nodding to the veteran ASG Weapon, Kira pushed past his revulsion from staring at the Eldritch thing in front of him and taking his fighting stance. Beside him, Peacock flicked away a cigar as she took her own stance with the usual cheeky grin. Big Band's grin was hidden by his breather, but he showed his eagerness for the fight just the same.

Time for Round 2!

* * *

><p>Kira could honestly say that the true form of Double was the most disgusting thing he's ever seen; a rolling tower of flesh about as tall as Big Band was with mouths and eyes in moving locations. Not to mention, it moved by reaching tentacles out and dragging itself along the ground. Still, it was three loopers on one loop aware...thing. Well, he's been told that Double is as powerful as her masters want her to be...perhaps this is going to be easy...or painful.<p>

Peacock led off on the pair, charging the abomination with her trademark manic grin. That's when Kira saw part of Double's normal fighting style. After all, if you could change shape at will, why limit yourself to just one style? His friend's cartoonish antics were countered by Double rapidly shifting between various other people and using their skills. One that he spotted was Cerebella and that arm hat of hers. Still, Peacock's experience and zanny attacks kept up rather well with the distorted fleshy thing.

Then Big Band launched himself into the melee and Kira could only watch in fascination. It was quite obvious that they were experienced fighters that trusted each other, their attacks flowing together far beyond anything else the young man had seen in combat. They also left very few openings for counterattack with Big Band's arsenal of instrument weapons filling the gaps in the cartoony blows of Peacock. If he admitted it to himself, Kira felt like a third wheel. What could he add to their flow that wouldn't mess it up?

As he wondered this, Double would take advantage of the opening to knock the pair back a bit. That's when he got an idea. He'd smirk a little bit, since it won't be the first time he's been relegated to fire support. With that thought, his Parasite changed once more. Gone was sword and boomerang and in their place was a rather massive cannon mounted on his left scapula and on his right shoulder was an armored section with a small gatling gun and a pair of holes. With the imitation of his Launcher Striker Pack ready, his gatling spewed bullets into the lull of the battle.

The bullets weren't really big enough to do her major harm, but it did cause Double to take a more defensive form for a moment. The foreign looper than showed off what the holes were for as a pair of rocket propelled grenades slammed into the abomination before him. Peacock whistled appreciatively while Big Band just smirked under his breather before the pair shot forwards again to lay on the beatdown. With that setup, it was actually a wonder that Double was able to continue to put up a lasting fight. Regardless of who she became or what appendages she created, the three loopers countered with their combined fury.

After one particular counter Double tried, Kira shouted for his friends to move as he brought the cannon to bear under his arm. Peacock and Big Band took one look in his direction before clearing ground zero. Even with his legs bracing as well as they could, his body still slid back several feet when he pulled the trigger. While he couldn't yet imitate the particle beams of his home loop, the speed at which his projectile moved meant Double barely had time to take a defensive form before it was struck head on. The resulting explosion pretty much brought the cathedral down on everyone.

The three Anti Skullgirl Weapons made it through the attack just fine with Kira's and Big Band's bodies being more than tough enough to weather the collapsing debris. As they climbed out of the rubble, with Big Band having shielded the younger ASG Weapon, Kira looked sheepish while Peacock grinned at him.

"See, I knew you had it in you! That was awesome!" She and her gang were holding up score cards, with the lowest being an 8.8 from Lonesome Lenny.

"It was an impressive attack, but now we've got to dig up the entrance to the underground mausoleum where the Skullgirl awaits." Big Band stated, causing Peacock to sag under the thought of all that work. However, after a moment, she'd look at Lenny and frown at his score card.

"Bomb's away!" Despite how big Lenny was, the young girl turned cartoon punted him into the general direction of the entrance while lighting him in the process. After a few moments of his fuse hissing, he'd go boom and a strong explosion blew away the debris. Kira just shook his head while the toony girl was berated by the veteran for that stunt. She mostly just waved it away since it cleared their path without any hard labor on their part.

Despite the light mood that Peacock set as they headed down the revealed stairs, Kira was able to tell that she was forcing it. This made sense to him, as he knew that her friend Marie was the Skullgirl. He never wanted to fight any of his friends, either. It wasn't a good feeling, especially if the confrontation could have been avoided. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Kira looked around at the burial site while they descended.

It definitely felt like a mausoleum, cold and dead. There were bones everywhere along the ground, providing a disturbing crunch sound as they were trampled under their feet. A bluish glow emanating from a young girl in a maid costume, surrounded by three giant, demonic skulls, who sent cackling energy branching everywhere and providing illumination into the underground. To complete the creepy scene, all the alcoves in this mausoleum were filled with glowing eyes. Kira was unnerved by the whole display, but then, he wasn't used to eldritch abominations either.

He and Ben Birdland watched Patricia converse with the undead maid. Apparently, their conversation was the usual unawake baseline version. Turns out, Marie had a strong enough strength of will that she resisted the Skullheart enough so that she only went after the Medici and their associates, since they were responsible for what happened to her and Patricia. However, she was reaching the point where the Skullheart would be taking over and Patricia wasn't going to let her end up like that.

As it turned out, despite the fact that she was not Awake, Marie was still a powerful foe. She drew on the bones around her to form her attacks, causing swarms of skulls to fly around and making the dead rise up as her servants. While Peacock wasn't fighting with all her looper potential, they were pretty much even. Heck, Big Band even pointed out that Marie hadn't even reached the strongest she gets for baseline. Kira was shocked, considering the power they were throwing around already.

Oddly, Peacock wasn't acting like her typical self. She was fighting with a seriousness that wasn't there even against the true form of Double. Sure, her usual grin was still there, but her attacks were a lot less cartoony than before...her bullets weren't random projectiles and her gang didn't do their normal slapstick antics. Then, it hit Kira...she respected Marie and wanted her death to be an honest one. In Patricia's mind, Marie deserved no less.

"So, you realized it." Kira looked up a Big Band when he spoke. "Patricia loves Marie. She'll do anything for the looping one. Heck, she'll hold a grudge against anyone who harmed her. Well, only one exception to that and she'll still be very bitter about it, if both she and Marie weren't awake during that particular loop. That is why, this is a mercy kill."

They watched as the friends countered each other's moves and rapidly escalate the fight. Peacock's grin slowly closed and Marie gradually became more and more skeletal. Eventually, the young girl dressed as a maid discarded having a humanoid form entirely, as skeletal remains circled around a skull lit with blue fire. It seemed that Peacock was waiting for this.

"ARGUS!" The Anti-Skullgirl Weapon split open her hat and what looked like a robotic peacock head popped out. Was that Avery's true form? Either way, Kira could tell. This represented the true nature she hid behind the cartoonish antics...Patricia's nature as a Weapon. "AGONY!"

The robotic bird head opened its beak and launched a powerful stream of compressed energy, piercing through her opponent. This was followed up by her converting her arms into rows of eyes behind her...like a peacock's tail. Said eyes then flashed before raining a heavy barrage of similarly compressed blasts of energy into her possessed friend. As if to save itself, the skull that had been at the center of Marie's final form separated from her body and tried to flee. Marie's body reassembled itself, but the damage was done and it was starting to disintegrate into green flames.

With the skull, most likely the Skullheart, trying to flee, Big Band picked up Kira to his surprise.

"Go get it, kid! End the Skullheart!" With a mighty heave, the younger ASG Weapon was hurled towards the fleeing target. As he flew through the air, his mind set on the task now given him. He switched from his Launcher state to his Sword state and pulled the massive blade from its rest.

"**Even if you destroy me here, I will merely come back!**" The Skullheart declared as it continued trying to flee. "**I will find another girl who will foolishly wish to satisfy a desire in her heart. The cycle will start over and the world will burn for it!**"

"Every time you rise, another will step up to stop you! It may not be one of us, but for all the impurities in the human heart, there will always be someone willing to stand up and fight for peace!" Kira readied his swing, "ANTI!"

The long blade began its descent onto the eldritch artifact. "SKULLHEART!"

It began to glow a pure white before slashing straight through the fiery skull. "SWORD!"

Kira cleaved through the corrupting abomination as he passed by. The energy of his weapon clashed with that of the Skullheart until it went up in an explosion he could feel on his back. Flaring his thrusters to land safely, Kira then turned around to watch Patricia's last words with her unawake friend. She promised that she would complete Marie's vengeance on the Medici family. Then, the Skullgirl's body finally disappeared into the green flames consuming it.

They all left the catacombs without a word after that. Patricia seemed like she was trying to hide the sadness she felt in killing her with her typical manic grin. The other two ASG Weapons merely followed behind her to give her space. Eventually, once they were far away from the remains of the cathedral, she'd turn around to face them.

"So, now that we have destroyed the SkullHeart, what do you want to do next?" Patricia directed that at Kira.

"Well, I don't know when this loop ends for you guys, but the Medici are still around. I don't want to leave them alone, with all the trouble they'll cause." Yeah, that's Kira for you. If he thinks he can do something to help, he will.

"If you two kids are going, then I suppose I have to play the responsible one and keep an eye on you." Ben stated with a shrug.

"That's settled then!" Patricia declared with a clap. "Until the end of the loop, we're on a Medici hunt!"

Kira and Ben just looked at each other and shrugged. Too much effort fighting her on that one. As they started walking again, the veteran decided to ask Kira.

"So, have you decided on a name for your Parasite yet?"

Kira didn't respond for a few moments. After all, he hadn't given it much thought during training nor during this adventure. Still, with how it had saved his life and assisted him in his battles, it deserved at least that much. The pair with him would pause so they could hear his answer. He'd smile at them.

"Liberty. Her name will be Liberty."

* * *

><p>11.1<p>

Again, all the credit for this chapter belongs to Drakohahn, author for the Gundam Seed Loops.

If you want to contribute to the Gundam Seed Loops you can visit here: forums. spacebattles. /threads/infinite-loops-gundam-seed.313479/

(Just remove the spaces in the URL and add a **com **after spacebattles.)

I can't express with words how happy and grateful I am for this. When I started writting these snips I thought it wouldn't catch on with the rest of the community but then Drako came and showed up with this. His hard work has inspired me to continue making snips and hopefully more people would follow suit.

Thanks for all the hard work Drakohahn.


	13. Chapter 12

12.1 (Detective Ethan Redfield)

Commander Shepard Shepard took a shot of Klingon Blood Wine. After setting it down, he pointed at the gathered loopers who waited for the newest drinking game, "Biggest epic fail or act of accidental heroism, go!"

* * *

><p>Carol, also known as the Anti-Skullgirls weapon, The Painwheel, sighed as she lowered her Sunrise Tequila. "Entering the Mortal Kombat Tournament and being disqualified for excessive brutality against my opponents...this caused the destruction of the entire world." It depressed her to think that people who spent their time killing each other in brutal fashion thought of her as too violent. Now there was another reason to try and drown her sorrows in alcohol.<p>

Peacock took a puff of smoke before answering. "It wasn't a 'Fail' per se. just an unexpected result…" she then took another puff. " I managed to make ZONE give up on sex and perversions." This caused Carol to almost choke on her drink.

"What…*cough*…happened?"

"The world burned to the ground because no one could get their freak-on anymore…" Peacock then extinguished her cigar on the ashtray. "Can't blame them… a world without sex or jerkin yer gerkin is no world humans can live in."

* * *

><p>12.2<p>

Parasoul sighed as she looked at Marie whom she had summoned to her office for a 'talk'. "Marie…is this your version of a joke? Because if it is, I don't find it funny." Princess said as she slammed her desk where it laid a copy of a poster that the Skullgirl had been posting around the entire kingdom.

"It is Anti-humor." Marie deadpanned. "It is not supposed to be funny, or at least not un-ironically." And this 'joke' she made was pretty ironic.

"Just…Just go…" Parasoul facepalmed. This wasn't as bad as when Peacock took 'walks' around the city when she was bored. "And try not to pull this in other Loops, we don't want to tarnish the 'image' of our Loop even farther."

"Understood. I'll take my leave then." Marie said as she bowed. "Goodbye, your highness." And with that she was out of Parasoul's office.

The redhead took a deep breath and sighed again. "Where did she even get this stuff anyway?" she wonder as she looked at the poster once more.

It was an image of Kyubey dressed as Uncle Sam demanding pubescent to make a contract with him so they can become Magical Girls in order of him to harvest their energy of their inevitable dowfall so he could try to stave off the Heat Death of the Universe.

"Unbelievable..." Even moreso the fact that little girls everywhere keep phoning her to try and make contacts with Kyubey. "I really need to produce and work on that PSA warning the dangers of wishing upon magical artifacts and creatures."

* * *

><p>12.3<p>

"Excuse me, Hephaestus, can I talk to you…?" Madoka said as she walked up to him while in the middle of some work.

"Yes, what is it?" The God turned around away from his work. He was always busy, but he could take a few minutes for small break.

"Uh…some of the others wanted me to give you this…" the pinkhead took out a piece of paper and pass it to the craftgod.

"Ugh…what now?" he took the piece of paper and read it to himself in silence. "What the…?" The message only read to patch one of Peacock's abilities from the Skullgirls Loop. "What patch? This doesn't say!"

"Um…apparently she had been able to summon objects from other Loops into hers, by opening a small dimensional portal." Madoka explain already knowing what Hephaestus reaction would be.

"WHAT?! Why wasn't this brought up sooner?!" connecting Loops like that was exponentially dangerous for the stability of the Loops. "Who is the one in charge of that Loop?"

"…Nobody…" Madoka answered timidly.

"What?! Someone must have activated it!"

"No one wants to take responsability for that Loop or even admit for its activation. They all find it…'too troublesome'…" well not with those words exactly, since Madoka refrain from cursing. "They've been handing it off to one another for a while now."

"For the love of…" The god of fire facepalmed trying his best not to get too angry. "I…I'll do what I can…"he sighed exasperated. "And do me a favor Madoka, go find someone, ANYONE, to take responsibility for this Loop."

"Okay…" Madoka retreated, not even stopping to suggest herself for the job. _'Just who do I ask for this job…?_' Almost everyone had said no to the Loop, and she wasn't exactly sure why that was. But there had to be at least someone willing to take the job, right?

[-x-x-]

"Namaste, I am Kali, goddess of Time, Change and Destruction." A blue skinned woman with long black hair and six arms greeted the group of local loopers who were all stunned by her presence. Not because of the goddesses skin color, or her extra limbs state of semi-undress, since that was not uncommon on their world; what was shocking was that around her neck she had a necklace made out of skulls, a skirt made of severed human hands, and on her arms she was carrying a sword, a trident, and a never ending bleeding severed head which blood she catch with a bowl.

"And I have been 'chosen' to be this Loop Administrator." She informed them completely nonchalantly about her own appearance and presentation.

"I like her already." Peacock said with a grin, undisturbed by the Goddesses appearance.

"Despite my position, you will not see much of me." She informed them completely uninterested. "My job is to make sure this world doesn't collapse on itself or present a danger to Yggdrasil." Then she took a piece of paper and handed it to Peacock. "Here, this is a list of recent 'patches'. And now my job here is done, any questions?"

"Yes," Carol raised her hand. "Is there anything being done about the Trinity?"

"No. We cannot do anything to them unless your world can survive without concepts like 'time', 'space' and 'existence' in place." Kali said ironically, "They were one of the reasons why no one wants to deal with your Loop." No one wanted the headaches of dealing with a trio of Admin-level eldritch abominations that couldn't be kicked out of the Loop for fear of causing another 'crash' and the destruction of another branch. That is why it had been passed from Admin to Admin, with no one wanting to fully commit to it.

"Oh…Alright…" Carol lowered her hand feeling gloomy. Being rejected at a cosmic level was pretty harsh.

"Hey wait a sec! This thing here says I'm getting Nerfed!" Peacock complained as she threw away the list of patches. "This in an outrage!"

"That ability of yours of taking things from other Loops while still inside of your own is a big security breach and a big danger for the Loops." Kila said un-amused. "So it had to be patched for the safety of Yggdrasil."

"Why you…!" Peacock was very close to attacking the blue skinned goddess but she was stopped when a 'claw' grabbed her by the shoulder. "Hey what the heck, BB?"

"Patricia…"he used her first name to show he was talking seriously. "Try not to think it as a Nerf, but as a necessary balance." When he received a confused look as response, the one man bad elaborated. "Think about it. It would be too unfair for the rest of us and all the Loopers in the Multiverse if you had such ability. You are already GOD-Tier, even without that." And got a smile from Peacock.

"Funny thing is…I know you are playing me…but you right. I am AWESOME!" And she celebrated her awesomeness by taking out a can of Duff Beer and chugged it down.

"Are there any other questions?" Kali asked once again. "No? Then I can leave." But before that she took another piece of paper and handed it to Big Band. "Here another copy of the Patches list. It goes in detail about everything about them and the changes we made." And with that final the goddess of destruction disappear hopping to never come back unless absolutely necessary.

"Well, at least we can be sure that there is someone watching out for our universe." Big Band commented on the silver lining in all of this. "By the way, what was it that you were summoning from other Loops, Peacock?" since the girl could bend reality around her and create whatever she wants, there was no reason for her to take thing from other loops.

"Ants."

"Ants?!" Repeated everyone on the room.

"Yes! First I'd summon Mr. Ant." She demonstrated this by placing her hand on a table and making an ant appear. "Then I'd summon another Mr. Ant from another Universe into this one, like say…Mr. Ant from the Gundam Loops or from the Marvel Loops. Then I would take one of the eyes of Argus and zap the Mr. Ants with my eye lazers."

"You mean you almost cause a cosmic incident and risked the safety of our universe just so you could kill ants?!" Parasoul said almost flipping out.

"No!" Peacock answered annoyed at the accusation. "When I zap the Mr. Ants from the other Loops with my Eye Lazer, they just return to their original universe at the exact moment they were when I summoned them." That way, she avoided creating time paradoxes. "And when I zap our world's Mr. Ant he doesn't die, he returns home happily." Once again she demostrated by shotting a lazer to Mr. Ant making him disapear.

"And why do all of this?" Parasoul asked still not seeing the point on all of this.

"Because it is fun, duh!"

* * *

><p>12.4<p>

Another Loop, another awakening, and for Filia, that meant waking up on her way towards school, something she wasn't on the mood for.

'_I had that nightmare again…_' It seemed that the nightmare where she confronted herself in that distorted version of Mapplecrest was becoming more and more frequent but only in home loops for some reason. '_Why couldn't it be a fused Loop?_' At least that way she could go to sleep without worrying about that nightmare.

"Kid, are you feeling fine?" Samson asked, seeing as Filia came to a complete stop and hadn't resumed her way to school.

"I'm fine." She said not to worry Samson. In fact she hasn't told him about her nightmares, feeling this was something she ought to solve herself. "I'm just a little drowsy that's all, just let me check my in-loop memories…" which by now was a mere formality, since there were never any drastic variations to her life. They were more simple stuff like her being left handed or preferring lattes over regular coffee. "Everything is just …"

"Kid? What's wrong?"

"No way…" Filia's whole body began trembling and she ended up falling on her knees when they gave up. "This isn't happening…" she said scared and disgusted at the same time.

"Filia! Tell me, what happened?" Samson insisted once more, getting worried seeing his host's strange reaction.

"My parents…they…"Filia had a difficult time talking. "They aren't my real parents…"

"What do you mean?"

"Apparently, this loop…I…I'm…my parents are just secret agents for the Medici Mafia posing as my parents, because I'm the love child between Lorenzo Medici and Black Dahlia…" She was the bastard child of her Grandad and his cyborg bodyguard put under the care of secret agents just so that her 'brothers' this Loop, like Vitale (who was actually her uncle in baseline) wouldn't kill her, out of spite.

"The f***!" was the first thing that came out of Samson mouth after hearing this. "That's messed up."

"I…don't want to go to school…" Filia said, "Or return home…" she didn't want to see her parents, her real parents knowing they were just paid agents this Loop. "But I don't know where else to go…" She wasn't sure if the others were awake and willing to let her crash with them for the rest of the Loop. "I don't want to be a burden for anyone."

"Mmmm…how about we go house hunting?" Samson suggested. "With me over your head, no one would recognize you. Also I'm sure we can find a decent place to live around here. And you can arrange the place anyway you want."

"That's sounds nice…" Filia said a little more upbeat than before. "Yeah, we can get a place and make it our own." She declared while standing up from the road.

"Yeah, that's the spirit." The Theon cheered on. "Come on forget about school and let's go House Hunting!"

[-x-x-]

So Filia and Sam'  
>Set out to find a new home<br>It's gonna be tough  
>For a girl and some hair on their own.<p>

Here's a little house  
>Filia's trying to peek in.<br>Well that's a bad idea, girl.  
>'cause now the owners think you're a perv, Fils.<p>

And now they're looking on the side of the hill  
>Thinkin' livin' in up high'd be totally thrillin'<br>Unless they find something awry  
>Like a mean old man as the neighborhood bad guy.<p>

A treehouse oh nooooooooo!  
>Don't try to live in there, guys!<br>Hobos tried that before  
>And they tell that it never turns out right!<p>

Big shack, go inside, look around, it looks alright.  
>Rat jumps out<br>And breathes some fire  
>That house salesman was a total liar.<p>

You know you should've stayed  
>And fought your evil mafia parents<br>But Fils was feeling terrified  
>She was super scared of their violent acts.<p>

Which is understandable  
>'Cause gangsters are really troublesome.<br>They're un-reas-on-a-ble  
>And hate it when dealing with children.<p>

Oh Trinity!  
>Why's life so mean?<p>

Venus:  
>"It's not mean, and by now you should know<br>that that is how life in the Loops just goes."

Oh Trinity!  
>Can't you see these guys are in pain?<p>

Aeon:  
>"Sure I can...<br>But I'm more interested on this nice Doujin."

So there go our guys  
>Walkin' on the dirty ground<br>Headin' toward god-knows-where  
>I'm sure they'll find something soon.<p>

[-x-x-]

Carol had awaken several hours ago and now walking from school back to her home, when she come across a strange scene. Someone was lying down on top of a small grassy hill she usually passed by to get home.

"Filia?!" Carol exclaimed when she noticed who it was. "Are you okay?" sure, when she didn't saw her at school Carol thought it was because her friend was taking the day off, and now she found her like this.

"Filia!" she ran up the hill and kneeled besides her friend only to find her just sleeping very soundly. "Huh?" she didn't look hurt or anything; she was just sleeping on the grass on top a hill.

'_There must be a story behind all of this_,' Carol thought but she didn't want to wake up her friend since she looked like she was enjoying her nap. "But I can leave her alone either…" Who knows what kind of person would find her defenseless on the ground. No, the only thing she could do was to sit there and wait for her friend to wake up on her own.

As she sat down to wait next to Filia, Carol couldn't help but to keep staring at the sleeping form of her friend. So relaxed…so peaceful. '_She looks so cute when she sleeps…_' she didn't know why she thought so but it was true. It was one of the reasons why she silently admired and envied her friend for. Next to Filia, Carol didn't stand out on anything; Filia had the looks, the personality and even money that any guy could desire in a girl, Carol was regular old vanilla.

"Why did we become friends in the first place…?" Carol whispered to herself. "Why did the most popular and prettiest girl in school become friends with someone like me…" Carol was neither popular nor pretty enough to be considered in the same league as Filia…so why did she seek her out in the first place? "It wasn't because you wanted someone to make your homework, that's for sure…" heck Filia's grades were always better than hers… "So why…?"

"Maybe because you are sweat as sugar…" A voice suddenly said scaring Carol enough to make her jump. "Hey, calm down. It's just me."

"Samson?! How long have you been awake?" Carol asked to the hair parasite who just rolled his eyes.

"Ever since Filia fell asleep…" Samson said, "You didn't think I would leave the girl totally defenseless, did you?" This question made Carol turn red in embarrassment.

"He-he-he Sorry!" she laughed awkwardly for a while before she recovered enough to ask Samson about his comment. "Say…did you really think I'm sweat?"

"Enough to cause diabetes." Samson laughed sardonically. "It annoys me, it makes gag you know…"

"Sorry…"

"See! Right there!" Samson pointed out. "You shouldn't have apologized, you should've told me off." He shook his head disapprovingly. "You really need to toughen up a little."

"I…I don't really like confrontation…" Carol looked at the side avoiding looking at Samson. "It reminds me of the Painwheel."

"But she is you…"

"I know…and that scares me…" She said gloomily. "The way I look now it's an illusion. My body…it still bears the scars of my transformation into a monster." To demonstrate this, she dropped the illusion and let her real body show. "This sickly looking skin, you can clearly see my veins which now house not my blood, but that of the Skullgirl's alongside Gae Bolga that now replaced my innards and bones." At mention of her inner parasite, Carol let out several black nails shout out from underneath her skin. "Because of it, every single moment of my life is filled with pain. Walking, breathing, eating…all of it causes me pain, and to get any sleep I have to knock myself unconscious every night. A pain I struggle every day so that it doesn't drive me insane again." After a deep breath, Carol then put again the illusion over herself to return to her 'normal' image. "So excuse me if I don't like confrontations or acting tough."

Samson remained silent for a few seconds before he chuckled. "See, was that too hard?"

"What do you mean? She asked confused by the parasites sudden grin.

"You just told me off. In a very passive aggressive manner but you did it." He congratulated her. "I have to admit, you have guts. And I respect that. I can see why Filia looks up to you so much."

"Filia?" Carol repeated surprised. "She looks up to me?"

"Yes. She admires your strength and will." Samson told. "Every fused Loop we have she's always acting like a hero, wanting to pay for the crimes of her family or stuff…and when things gets tough she always steps up her game saying things like, 'Carol never gave up.' Or 'I have to be as strong as Carol' and cheesy lines like that." Really it was all too melodramatic for his tastes. "But I can see why she says all of that stuff. You got more balls than most of the so called heroes I met before." And he had lived a LONG time, even before he was aware of the Loops.

Carol didn't know what to say to that. Filia, the girl she admires, looked up to her too. It was sort of surreal. "Thanks Samson…you don't know how much that means to me…"

"Don't mention it." The Theon reassured. "No really, don't mention it. I was not supposed to tell you that."

This caused Carol to giggle which infectious nature broke through the parasites defenses and he ended up joining in with a chuckle. After their silly laugh came to an end, Carol finally decided to ask what she had come for in the first place. "So? Can you tell me why you guys didn't go to school today?"

Samson proceeded to tell Carol all about their house hunting day and the reason behind it. "And that's all there is to it." The parasite finished his story.

"So you guys need a place to stay, huh? Maybe I can help with that." Carol then rummaged through her subspace pocket where she kept stored all sort of trinkets and memorabilia of places she had visited before, until she finally pulled out what she was looking for. "Here, you can have this."

"What's this?" Samson said as he stretched, stood up in 'humanoid' form and grabbed the piece of paper that Carol handed him.

"It's a Deed for a house here in MapleCrest." Carol said. "I got Princess Parasoul to get me this deed some time ago. I use it for when I need to distance myself from my parents for a loop or two…" Although she loved her parents, it was difficult to bury the psychological scars they left when they rejected her, back on her 'baseline'. "You guys can have it."

"Thanks…" Samson said looking at the deed on his hand. "But you know that Filia won't accept this, right? She detests thinking she is a burden for anyone." The girl had a big heart but she was very thick-headed when it came to things like that.

"How about I come along with you guys? Then we can pretend you guys are staying with me to 'help' me, not the other way around." Carol offered; though dishonest, it was for the good of her friend.

"Now that could work." Samson nodded in agreement to the plan. "You are quite clever, girl."

"Thanks…" Carol blushed a little for the compliment. "I was trained by Dick Grayson to become a Robin, so I know a thing or two about this type of stuff…"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go already."

"Shouldn't we wake up Filia first?"

"Nah. The Kid could use some rest…I'll walk for her." Then Samson stretched more in order to become big enough for him to carry Filia as his 'own' hair. It was rather picturesque view to witness. "I'm ready to go!" It fell good to stretch the old 'legs' so to speak.

"O-Okay…" Theough strange, Carol couldn't help but find it funny that Filia remained asleep while been dragged as "Hair" by her own parasite. It showed Carol that she wasn't the only weird one of the two of them.

* * *

><p>12.5<p>

"Zeus, I need to have a word with you." Kali said as she intercepted the Head of the greek pantheon.

"Hey, it's you…um…"

"It's the first we've met." And the Hindu Goddess would've preferred to never meet him, but she had a job to do. "We have to discuss something important…"

"I'd love too but I'm kinda busy…" He said not really interested in what she had to say.

"As the new Admin for the Skullgirls Loop, I have come across something in the Loop's data…" Kali informed not really amused about what she had found. "I discovered an incredible amount of Porn in it."

"So? What does that have to do with me?" Zeus said defensively.

"I just find it strange that a Loop no one claims to have activated, and no one wants to administrate, happens to have hidden codes for porn in it." Kali deadpanned not believing for a second in Zeus claim of ignorance. "Could it be that the Loop was recklessly activated just so that SOMEONE could hide their secret stash on it?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Zeus said as he cross his arms in front of him.

"Look, I wouldn't have care about the vast amounts of porn hidden in the Loop, if it hadn't caused any problems." Kali informed annoyed. "But when I tried to delete some of it, I found out I couldn't."

"Couldn't delete…?" Zeus asked; his curiosity peeked.

"Don't know how or why but it seems there had been a small 'glitch'," Kali suspected that the trio of Eldritch abominations were probably behind it. "A soul was either infected or perhaps created because of this glitch with the porn. The end result? ZONE."

"ZONE?"

"So congratulations to whoever put the porn there." Kali said sardonically. "They just become a father and it's a girl that really takes up to her parents."

Zeus just went silent for a whole three seconds, before asking. "S-So…are you going to report this?"

"No." Kali responded. "This 'glitch' may have become an integral part of Loop's code and cannot be erased without serious repercussions but it hasn't caused any sort of problems to the Loop so far." Except for when it made one Loop crash, but that was because of the intervention of certain little looper.

"If there is no problem why talk to me about it?" Zeus wondered.

"Oh! There is a problem alright." Kali said with anger creeping into her voice, yet she remained calmed. "Because from now on whenever I work with the Loop I would keep on finding more and more porn. And I informed you because I want you to know that I will make the life of whoever is responsible a living hell. That's all." She finished with cold tone that could send grown men crying back to their mamas. She wasn't known as a fierce Goddess for nothing.

"S…sure…" Zeus remained calmed holding back any nervous sweat from forming on his brow. "I'll be on the look-out for the one responsible."

"If you will." Kali said as she turned around to get back to work, already thinking up way to get back at the jerkass father god. "Oh! I'm Kali, by the way. My domains are Time, Change and Destruction!"

* * *

><p>12.6<p>

"Oh boy! Annie is about to start!" Peacock jumped excitedly on the couch as she turned on the TV. "Come on Marie! We don't want to miss it."

"Patricia…don't you ever grow tire of watching the same show over and over again." Marie questioned as she reluctantly joined Peacock on the couch.

"Of course not!" Peacock answered almost appalled that Marie would suggest such a thing. "Yes, some episodes are the same, but I love to see all the tiny little differences the show has every Loop." She was a VERY devoted fan of the show. "But this time, the show's different! The title is "Annie the StarGirl!" instead of the usual name "Annie: Girl of the Stars."

Frankly the two titles sounded exactly the same to Marie. "Is that all, a change of title?"

"Well, it also doesn't have the live action segments with the voice actress dressed as Annie," Peacock explained not entirely sure how to feel about this new change in the show. Sure the live action sections were corny and campy as hell, but had this old timely charm to it. "But I'm sure they make up for that with more time for extended fight scenes." And that was always the best parts of the episodes. "It's going to be awesome!"

"I'm sure…" Marie may not like the show as Patricia did, but as long as her friend was happy so she was too.

"Sh..sh..It is starting!" Peacock said completely enthralled by the images on TV. Getting to see a brand new Annie show was like drinking ambrosia, she could just die here 'cause it wasn't going to get better than this.

Then the opening started. Showing the tone for the show and let everyone know what this 'New' Annie was all about.

And soon enough it ended.

"Well, that was something new…" Marie commented to a catatonic Peacock. "Patricia…? Are you okay?" and as soon as she place her hand over the shoulder of her unmoving friend, Patricia started to 'cry'.

"Noooo! What is this bullcrap! This can't be real, please tell me this isn't real!" the distraught girl then proceeded to pinch herself several times as if attempting to wake up from a dream. "This must be a terrible dream! An illusion deviced by Satan himself!"

"Patricia! Calm dowm!" Marie then did what every TV show had taught her to do in situation like this one, and slapped Peacock's face until she regains her senses.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Marie! Ow! Stop! Ow! I'm fine! I'm fine!" Peacock pouted as she rubbed her sore cheeks, "You didn't have to go overboard like that."

"Well you shouldn't have overreacted over a TV show like that." The maid retorted crossing her arms. "Seriously, it wasn't that bad."

"Not that bad?! They tarnished Annie's image! That…That thing isn't Annie!" The angry Peacock pointed at the TV which was showing this bastardization of her idol.

"Well, it is a Magical Girl Show for little girls…" Marie tried to rationalize why this new change was bad.

"Annie may be a Magical Girl for Little girls as you say, but she was more than just that! She was a hero, a fighter that never gave up no matter how difficult things got!" It was a show with great morals in it. "Annie taught us that no matter how small you are, with a big enough heart and the will to fight for what you believe in you can kick all sort of ass!" A show with incredible dilemmas and actions sequences. "And she told us girls that we can be strong and never have fear, inspiring us to overcome the discrimination and misogyny that perpetuates our society today!" Truly an inspiration for girls everywhere.

"And this show can't do all of that because…?"

"Do you really think this cutesy, moe-moe, let's all be friends and have tea parties and fashion shows version of Annie could do that?"Peacock rudely pointed towards the screen again. "Heck there isn't a single mention of Skullgirls in the entire opening! She is a Skullgirl hunter, no! THE Skullgirl hunter!"

"I for one like that aspect of this new show," She really felt uncomfortable with all the Anti-Skullgirl propaganda that Annie's shows were known for; which wasn't exactly wrong since they truly were beings of chaos, destruction and mass genocide, including her. But Marie didn't liked to be reminded of that every single episode.

"You would say that, you never loved Annie the way I do!" Peacock accused still angry about all of this.

"Indeed, I do not love Annie." Marie declared coldly. "But I do love someone who loves Annie, and that is why I never complained about watching the show before."

"Marie…" Peacock looked down feeling regretful. "Hey…I…I didn't mean to flip up on you like that…I…you're right I overreacted…I'm sorry…"

"It's alright. I forgive you." Marie said while giving her friend a big hug. "Although I got to admit, this version of the show looks pretty bad."

"I know…for a moment there, I became one of the things I despise the most. An Easily-angered-overly-whinny Nerd." She said that last part with contempt. "Good thing I have you here to keep me on the line. You are my rock."

"And you are my 'anchor'." Marie said with a smile.

"Ha! I see what you did there!"

"So, are you going to give up on Annie this Loop?" the maid wondered.

"Nah. I'll still watch it." Peacock then shrugged. "It may be stupid, but it is still Annie…besides I'm sure in a few hundred Loops we can look back and laugh at it."

"That sounds nice…" Marie just rolled her eyes, but still smiled. "But I do wonder how the rest of the Fanbase would react to this show."

[-x-x-]

"Big Sis? Where are you?" Umbrella shouted across the halls of the Renoir Castle searching for her sister. "Big Sis, come out!"

But what little Umbrella didn't know was that Parasoul, was inside her secret room where she had stashed all of her Annie: Girl of the Stars memorabilia and collectables, heck there was even a shrine for Annie as well.

"They ruined it…they ruined it…" Parasoul shed tears as she hugged her massive sized plushie of Sagan of the cosmos, the magical bunny companion of Annie. "No…they ruined it."

[-x-x-]

Inside of her home, Annie, Voice and Live action actress for Annie: Girls of the Stars, who was in fact, a REAL Magical Girl and a REAL Skullgirl hunter looked at her 'New Show' with disdain.

"Tch. Those MotherBonkers…! This show is a massive piece of shitaki mushrooms." And worst of all she under contract for two more seasons of this rotten garbage. "I would end myself if I weren't already immortal."

Right next to her, her partner Sagan, a white rabbit that held Annie's eye on his mouth, just nodded in agreement.

"Globdarnit, how I wish I could fudging curse." Instead she was stuck using PG versions of insults she knew. "Thanks a lot MOM."

* * *

><p>12.7<p>

"Another Loop, Another Awakening." Marie sighed as she found herself down the catacombs of the Grand Cathedral of the Divine Trinity. "I wonder what should I do this Loop…?" Usually Marie would go out and spent the Loop with Patricia if the two of them happened to be awake. But in the rare case of her being alone, she would usually remained down here and let things play out by themselves. '_I just have to wait for Patricia's Ping and then…_' she didn't even finish her current thought before she received said Ping. But it wasn't like any Ping she had felt before…

"PATRICIA!" Her dearest friend was in pain, and she was crying out for help! "PATRICIA!" the usually calm maid shouted to and in a burst of incredible power she tore through the catacombs cealing and through the grand cathedral, making it crumble. She didn't care about anything at all but to get to Patricia as soon as possible, and if she had to level the entire country to do so then so be it.

Thanfully the destruction was kept to a minimum after Marie managed to arrive at the place from where Peacock had sent the signal. Deep inside the occult chambers of the secret underground Anti-Skullgirl Labs. "PATRICIA!" Marie screamed as she found the body of her friend laying on the floor completely motionless. "NOOO!" she made a mad dash towards the downed body of her friend and started to check for any sort of injuries or fatal wounds. All of which she find none.

"M…Ma…rie…?" Peacock barely managed to utter out.

"Patricia! What's wrong? What happened?" Whatever caused her to send a distress signal like this?

"I…I'm…s…cared…"

"!" '_Scared?_' Patricia was never scared! Whatever happened it must have been monstrous. "Don't you worry! I'm here and I'll get you to someone that can help you…"

"Ma…rie…I…"Peacock voiced trembled at each syllable she utters until she completely lost all consciousness.

"Patricia…" Marie tried to wake her up to no avail. "No! PATRICIAAA!"

[-x-x-]

Hours Later every available Looper, which included: Parasoul, Big Band and Carol, were in a top secret medical chamber on the underground of the Renoir Castle, where some of the best medical equipment in the whole country could be found. The three of them were all looking grimly at the scene before them through a glass window.

On the other side of the glass, Peacock was sleeping on a hospital bed, for the third day straight, with Marie keeping her company for those 72 hours, never moving away from her side; not taking a single break or even sleep.

"What did the Doctors said?" Big band asked Parasoul who just sighed and shook her head.

"Physically…there is nothing wrong with her." Beyond the obvious prosthetics she used every day for living. "Whatever happened to her, it must have been psychological."

"Psychological…" Carol muttered sadly. She knew firsthand how awful and painful mental and psychological damage could be.

"But what caused it?" Ben asked worriedly, he wanted answers now.

"If I had to guess…it must have been caused by something she experience in the Loop before she awoke in this one." That was the only logical explanation for all of this. But now the question was, where did Peacock was and what happened in that Loop? Question they could not get the answers to until Peacock recovered consciousness. "Right now all we can do is just wait; wait until Peacock awakes so she can tell us what happened and then we can know how to help her."

"But how long would this coma last?" Carol asked concerned. "Marie hasn't left that room since Peacock arrive and I'm not sure if she would even if the three of use try using force. "

"Those two…" The princess said sadly as she looked at Marie through the glass, who was holding Peacock's hand. "They are very close…" She had heard just bit and pieces here and there about the two girls past and what they have gone through, but what she was seeing was beyond the bonds of friendship. Parasoul could see as clear as day that Marie loved Peacock with her entire being and soul.

"I wouldn't worry too much about Marie," Big Band said. "As a Skullgirl, things like sleeping or eating are inconsequential for her. The energy of the Skullheart is all that she needs."

"I can comprehend how she feels thou." Carol commented. "If it were you in that bed Ben I wouldn't leave your side either."

"I appreciate it." Ben found it sweet that Carol thought so much of him. "But if something like that happens to me, I don't want you to spend it locked in a stuffy room with me all the time. I would want you to take better care for yourself. You should leave the worrying for old people like me."

"I guess I can understand Marie's feelings too…" Parasoul sighed. "If it were Umbrella, even with the Loops reseting everything to normal, I too would spend all of my time next to my little sister." She would leave her position as princess too if necessary.

The three of them fell into a gloomy and introspective silence, thinking that despite tragedies like this one will present themselves one day to anyone, but as long as they had each other to help and lend a hand, things would never be bleak.

But suddenly the silence was broken by the maid inside the room on the other side of the glass. "Patricia?" Marie exclaimed as the bed ridden girl struggled to open her eyes.

"M..Ma…Rie…?" Peacock whispered sounding extremely tired. "Is…that…you?"

"Yes…It is me!" Marie said as tears began to flow from her eyes.

"Why…you crying…?" The newly conscious Peacock asked seeing Marie in tears.

"Because …because I'm happy to see you…" Marie responded while whipping of her tears.

"Then…that's that's not.. a gun in your pants…" Peacock managed a very tire laugh.

"You…Idiot…" Marie said not really minding Peacock's joke and gave her dearest friend a big hug.

[-x-x-]

Hours later, everyone Peacock was acting like her normal self like if nothing had ever happened.

"So anyone remembered to tape last episode of Annie while I was in coma?"

"I did…as I waited I sent some of my undead minions to our usual handout and taped all the tv shows you missed." Marie informed with a small nod.

"Aww! And that is why I love ya toots!" This caused Marie to look away with red appearing on her face. "You guys could learn a thing or three from Marie here." She pointed at the rest of them.

"We are glad you are feeling better too." Parasoul said ignoring her antics; it seemed that nothing was wrong with Peacock since she was back to her former self.

"You gave us a pretty big scare, Patricia." Ben said. He too was glad that Peacock was feeling better. "I don't want to force the issue, but…could you tell us what happened to you…?" he asked because he was worried she might have a repeat of this incident, so it was better to be prepared.

"I…do remember you saying you were 'scared'…" Marie recalled worriedly. She too wanted to know what happened so she could do everything in her power so that it would never happen again.

"I…" Peacock entire demanr did a complete 180° as she tensed completely. "Last loop I saw something that I never believe possible…I met…I met this man…"

"A man…?" Carol repeated perplexed. "Did…did he do something to you…?"

"I…He…" Peacock's voice trembled as she found it very difficult to talk at the moment.

"I'll kill him." Marie said coldly, making the temperature of entire room drop several degrees. "Whoever he is I'll kill him," the cold anger in her voice was enough for everyone to take a step away from her out of pure instinctive fear.

"No…he didn't do anything to me…at least not intentionally…" Peacock explained, not wanting anybody to think the worst… "He just kinda…crushed my ego…"

"Your ego…?" Big Band was the first to ask. "What do you mean by that?"

"I…You have always known me as this badass fighter that nothing can touch, right?" She said not even noticing the eye rolling of everyone but Marie. "Even I was starting to believe I was invencible. That nothing or no one could ever defeat me…until I met him."

"Who? Was it one of the Original 7?" Carol wondered. If there was someone that could take Peacock down a peg or two, it would have to be someone among the O7.

"No." Peacock said grimly. "It wasn't one of them…it was someone far beyond their level."

"Far beyond the most ancient Loopers?" Parasoul frankly couldn't believe there was such a person. "You must be kidding."

"No, I am not kidding." Patricia shook her head. "This man, surpasses anything that I thought was possible…he was...a god…NO! He was more than a god, since the word GOD falls short to describe someone like him."

"Who? Who are you talking about?" Everyone was anxious to her the answer.

"I dare not to speak his name…" Peacock answered conflicted. "But I can show him to you…" Peacok then pulled out a instant film and began to concentrate on the image of this 'god'. "Here, he is…in all of his god-like glory."

"Are…are you for real?" Parasoul asked completely underwhelmed by the appearance of said god. "He doesn't look all that tough."

"Looks can be deceiving…I learned that lesson the hard way…" She trailed off with a grim look on her face. "But, now my eyes have been opened…so to speak…" referring to her lack of eyeballs. "and now I shall spread his word across Loops and live my life under his guidance…"

"Wait are you…"

"Yes! You are seeing the New Head for The Skullgirls Branch of the Church of One-Punch, or SGBCOP, for short." Peacock announced with a smile.

"Peacock…?" Parasoul pinched her nose feeling a headache coming in. "Are you really founding your own religion?"

"The one true religion!" Peacock clarified. "Where we all try to aspire to do as our Lord…and beat everyone with ONE SINGLE PUNCH!" This announcement was met with mixed reactions.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"So…how do I join…?" Marie was the only one two ask.

"Just like that! You are already in!" Then peacock had an idea. "Heck you are now the vice president of the SGBCOP! Congratulations!"

"Yay…"

While the two of them began discussing their future plans for their new church, Big Band whispered into the princess ear. "Shouldn't we…stop them?"

"No…" Parasoul answered still pinching the edge of her nose. "I'm sure they'll forget about it in a couple of Loops…"

* * *

><p>12.8<p>

"I've been expecting you Mr. Shiobana…" Peacock greeted as she turned around the chair she was sitting in at the Office of none other than Lorenzo Medici, former clan head for the Medici Mafia. "I can see you brought along your friends…" referring to the two individuals that followed him.

"Who are you? How do you know of us? And where is Lorenzo Medici?" Shiobana Haruno, more commonly known as Giorno Giovanna, demanded looking at the girl behind the desk suspiciously.

"The name's Peacock, I know you because of my friend Marie who Looped as Jotaro's aunt, and Lorenzo Medici is currently been disposed of." Peacock answered quickly. "But enough about that let us talk business!"

"Business? What kind of business?" Bruno asked trying to assess the strength of the strange looking girl.

"It is known that you guys usually go around overthrowing Mafia heads and then taking charge, so I assume you guys wanted to do the same when you heard about the Medici in this Loop, correct?" When she received just a nod as response, she continued. "Sadly we do not take kindly on Mafia members here or from any other place."

"So, what does that have to do with us?" Narancia asked not really getting what Peacock was talking about.

"I have a proposition for you three…" Peacock informed taking a big breath beforehand. "I invite you all to forget about your silly Mafia takeover and instead try to enjoy the rich culture the Canopy Kingdom has to offer. Heck I can even hook you all with a few Dagonian Ladies in Little Innsmouth, for those of you who always had wondered what it feels like to court and bed a reverse mermaid."

"And if we refuse?" Giorno asked out of curiosity, not really tempted by the girl's offer of 'escort' fish girls.

"Simple. I'll simply dispose of those who refused my generous offer." Peacock answered shrugging very full of herself. "You'll have to be complete idiot to refuse."

Giorno turned to look at his crew who all just nodded at him. "Sorry, but I'll have to refuse your offer." The Gang-star said turning back towards Peacock who was playing with one of those red eyes she had on her metal arms. "We will take control over the Medici Empire and all of its operations."

"And don't you worry; we will put a stop to the unsavory ones." Bruno added. They may be gangsters but they were not monsters.

Peacock sighed as she pulled out one of her arm eyes. "Are you sure? Because if you take this path there is no coming back." She warned them and waved her eye in a disapproving manner.

"Yes," Giorno replied without hesitation, causing Peacock to look at him with disappointment.

"You asked for this." And then from the eye she had pulled out from her arm, a lazer shot out directly at Giorno.

The Gang-star and the rest of the crew were expecting Golden Experience Requiem, Giorno's Stand, to nullify Peacock's attack, but it didn't. The lazer hit Giorno directly in the chest, 'vaporizing' him instantly.

"WHA THE ****?!"

"So? Who wants to go next?" Peacock asked ignoring the outburst of incredulity.

"How did you do that?" Bruno demanded. "How did your attack bypass GER?!"

"Attack? What are you talking about? That wasn't an attack." Peacock said with a confused look.

"Bull****! He was vaporized! " Narancia rudely pointed out. "That s*** was an attack!"

"But it wasn't! I just sent him to a safe place!"

"What?"

"Yes, my Ant Lazer is supposed to send back anything that doesn't belong to this universe back to where it came from, but since the Admins nerfed my abilities, the Lazer acts the same way as it does when it hits something from this universe and sent anything to their safe or happy place." Peacock explained much to everyone's bewilderment.

"And where is Giorno right now?" Narancia asked.

"Don't know." Peacock shrugged. "He could be on the other side of the Galaxy for all I know, but it is different from person to person." Meaning that if she zapped them all with her lazer they could be scattered to god knows where. "So anyway…who wants to go next? Or have you reconsidered my offer?"

"How do we know you aren't just lying?" Bruno glared at her.

"Because I would've come up with something a little more creative, for example, the lazer sends you back in time and forces you to become your own grandfather, or something." Peacock rolled her arm eyes. "Again, which is going to be? My way or the highway?"

"Can't you bring Giorno back?!" Bruno asked still on edge, prepared to attack the girl when the opening presented itself.

"I just told you I don't know where he is." Peacock deadpanned looking at the gang member like he was an idiot. "Besides, I'm sure he is happy wherever he is."

"Oi Bruno, you don't believe this bull****, do you?" Narancia looked at the older gang member waiting for any instructions on what to do now.

"She doesn't seem to be lying…" Bruno admitted. "Also, she could've told us that she killed Giorno to make us doubt and question her true power, but she sticks to that ridiculous story of hers…" Not to mention, with all the crazy crap that happens in the Loops, it wasn't ALL that farfetched.

"So gentlemen! Do you wish to continue with your futile takeover and be sent to god-knows-where, or do you wish to spend all of these Bones on the River King Casino, courtesy of me of course." Peacock offered once more as she put a large burlap sack filled with money on the table. "And maybe after that, enjoy the picturesque view and people in little Innsmouth and have traditional Dagonian Cuisine. Later you can visit Canopolis, the capital of this Kingdom, and visit the Renoir Grand War Memorial, and learn more about the history of this place, and finally you can end your visit by attending a the NMO Arena and watch an electrifying wrestling match starring Beowulf in his triumphant comeback from retirement."

"What are you a travel agent for this place or sum'thing?" Narancia rudely asked making Peacock eye twitch in annoyance.

"Look take the money and ****-off, or I'll kill the both of you. No Ant-Lazer for the two of you." Really, why were they still in this office when they could be outside having drinks, gambling at the casino and having Human, Feral and Dagonian b*tches all over them?

"Oh yeah? Bring it on, B…" Narancia was eager to battle but his enthusiasm was cut short when Bruno placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Excuse our previous behavior, Ma'am. We accept your offer and leave."

"What?! You can't be serious!" the young boy look at Bruno with betrayed eyes. "We can take this broad!"

"No we can't." Bruno stated dead serious. "I've been alert for any openings and opportunities to strike, but I haven't found any since we entered this office." He explained the reason behind his compliance. "Not only that, we aren't exactly sure what other sorts of tricks she has up her sleeves." If a teleporting lazer she shot out of an eye she had on her arms was any indication, this girl could have anything prepared for them. "We were overconfident, and we lost. Better cut our losses when we can."

"You are way smarter than that blondie with the [ ] hair." Peacock conceded. "Here, take this coupon with a 50% discount for blimp ride over the Kingdom, the safest way to travel."

"Thanks…" Bruno accepted the coupon not really planning on using it. "We are going to go now."

"Oh! Excellent idea! I'll be close behind, just let me finish something in this office…" Peacock then stood on the chair and began covering the whole desk in front of her in gasoline and later the whole room. "Now who wants to do the honors?" but when neither of the gangsters said anything, opting to escape out of the office, Peacock just shrugged and light of a cigar. "More for me I guess." She said before taking a large puff and then dropping the cigar making the office catch on fire. "Good thing this place has insurance." And all of that was on her name. "Now, time to party and get wreacked!"

[Meanwhile in someplace else…]

"This place isn't half bad…" Giorno said as he rode a giant Ladybug into the sky.

* * *

><p>12.9<p>

Peacock awoke in a discomforting manner for once, lying on a cold steel floor with a small headache. "Damn, not the best way to awake…"

"Will you shut up, I have a headache…"

Instantly Peacock forgot all about her discomfort and look around her. She was surrounded by a bunch of freaks in costumes. '_Oh, either Marvel or DC…_' she wasn't well versed in her superhero wiki facts, since she had only loop at the Marvel Loops a couple of times and never DC.

'_This is going to be fun…' _Peacock though as she tried to stand up only to feel the cold floor on her feet, then she realized something about her own body.

Flesh, flesh where there was supposed to be metal; inside her mouth also she noticed the lack of metallic feel in her teeth. She had real teeth! And more surprising of all she had eyes too. Everything that she was seeing was with her true eyeballs. All in all it was quite disorienting.

'_Huh? I'm in my slave clothes too…_' She never thought she would have to wear these dirty rags and shackles on both arms and legs not mention the metal choker on her throat. According to her assimilated Loop memories, she was a war orphan form a country that probably didn't exist anymore; in that harsh environment for dog eats dog, she became a proficient killer. All of her victims were soldiers several times her size, but none of them presented a difficult time. The only thing Peacock didn't know was how or why she came to this place surrounded by these freaks.

"Look like we had rookies." One of them said. A man wearing an all black combat suit. He was Floyd Lawton, aka Deadshot, one of the world's best marksmen and hired assassin. "And a little girl apparently…" Soon after the others recovered as well and stood off the floor.

"Who are you people?" An African American man asked as he look around him, "And why am I in uniform?" He was Eric Needham, aka Black Spider, a vigilante that was wanted for killing numerous criminals.

"No bars…no chains…" said what could only be described as a monster. Not only was he the biggest around, his sickly gray skin and large black fingernails clearly indicated that this 'thing' wasn't completely human. He was the serial killer known as King Shark. "Time for meat!" He tried grabbing a woman's leg but he received a powerful kick in the nads as result. Then the blue haired woman retaliated by punching him with a specialized shackle that encased both of her hands.

Once King Shark was down, the blue haired lady, known as the metahuman criminal Killer Frost, straddled the best and press her shackle against his throat. "You try, fish fingers, and I'll show you the meaning of cold blodded." She threatened much to King Shark's 'enjoyment'.

"You're feisty"

"Everybody shut up!" Deadshot tried to call the group. "I've been here before." But before he could elaborate more, a brute ran towards one of the steel walls and tried punching it, leaving a deep dent.

"Nagh! I am leavin'" He was Russian Mercenary, wanted for his attacks towards several American accupyed posts all over the world, he was the KGBeast. As he was about to continue punching, the sudden appearance of a new voice made everyone turn.

"Stop this instant." Ordered a large black woman, who wasn't faced one bit at being in the presence of several super criminals and assassins. "Sit down!" commanded once more and everyone did what she told, including Peacock. "I am Amanda Waller. I'm here to indoctrinate you convicts into our special forces."

"Pass." Killer Frost said clearly not interested.

"I kill to keep degenerates off the streets." Black Spider informed, not wanting to work for the government. "I won't work alongside them." Especially if he had to do so in the company of criminals.

"Fresh air and you cut time off my sentence? Feel free to keep calling me." One of the 'veterans', Captain Boomerang, said without apprehension.

"Task Force X is an off the books government strike team." Amanda continue on not really caring to hear the convicts protests or brown nosing. "Made out of convicts with no hope of release; serving as expandable agents for impossible missions." She clarified to the 'newbies' so thet'll be up to speed. "Succeed, and I'll shave off time of your sentences…" She said leaving the rest hanging.

"If we don't?" Black Spider was the one to take the bait.

"You'll be dead." Amanda said steely. "Any other stupid questions?" But before Peacock could even try to make a clever joke, Killer frost beat her to the punch.

"Yeah. What's on my neck? A tracker?"

"Yes. And a powerful nanotech explosive." Amanda then summoned holograms that showed the bombs planted in everyone's neck. "Run away, get yourself captured, disobey an order, hell, give me a right answer too slowly and I blow your head clean off." She threatened with such coldness that made everyone's skin crawl.

"So kinda like that movie!" Peacock exclaimed making everyone turned their heads to her. "You know, the one with all the kids been forced by the government to participate in this fights to kill one and other."

"Oh you mean that movie about the Games and the Hunger?" A dumb looking blond tried to guess. She was Harley Quinn, Joker's number one accomplice.

"No! I meant Battle Royal you dumb bimbo." Peacock's eye twitched in annoyance. '_For that answer she's definitely on my List now!_' While she was debating what kind of 'stun' she would pull on the Blond Bimbo, everyone else was looking at her with disconcerting eyes.

'Just who the heck is that girl?' and 'why is she here?' were some of the questions on everyone's mind. All except one…

"Enough!" KGBeast said while standing up. "You will not take all this trouble just to kill us." He was confident Amanda was just bluffing.

Said woman looked at him with no clear emotion on her face and stepped aside while an exit opened behind her. "Try me."

Everyone then turned towards the Russian Merc to see if he would dare or not. Some with annoyed looks, others with expectant crazy looks like Harely's. KGBeast decided to call Amanda's bluff and leisurely walked towards the exit passing next to Waller. But as soon as he took one step from the room where everyone had woken up, the tracker on his neck began bleeping menacingly.

The poor bastard didn't had enough time to even scream before the explosive blew up, separating his head from his neck. As his headless body fell into the floor, Amanda turned to look at the remaining operatives. "Anyone else?...I didn't thi…"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What a f****** Noob!" Peacock interrupted Waller with her insane cackling. "HAHAHAHA! Please tell me you recorded that! HAHA! Cause I want a copy to watch it every night before I go to sleep! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone, even Waller, looked with apprehension at the cackling little girl that could barely reach beyond most of their waists. Even Harley Quinn looked at the girl thinking it was too much.

Peacock finally managed to get her laugh under control as she wiped out the tears that had formed in her eyes for laughing too much. "So tell us what the mission is, Aunt Jemima. Do you want us to kill Uncle Ben?"

Amanda decided to ignore the girl for now after giving her a small cold glare. "You are going to infiltrate Arkham Asylum." This announcement was received with several objections with only Harley looking forward to the mission.

The mission involves breaking into the asylum, and retrieving back a memory drive containing vital information about past, current and potentially new members of the 'Suicide Squad'. This memory drive was inside a small ball on The Riddler's cane. So it was their job to break in and retrieve the drive before it could be leaked into the internet.

"I don't think we can work with two wildcards." Black Spider said looking at both Harley and Peacock.

"Harely Quinn has an encyclopedic knowledge of Arkham's layout and its logistics." Waller explained the vitality of the blonde's role in the mission.

"What about miss chuckles over there." Boomerang asked pointing at the red headed girl that was grinning like a fool. "What does she bring to the table?"

"Obviously I'm the team mascot!" said redhead replied. "I'm here to provide the comic relief otherwise being in this team would be too depressing."

"What the Peahen is trying to say…"

"Cock!" she corrected. "The name's Pea-cock!"

"What Miss Watson, brings to the table…" Waller countered by using the girl's real name. "It's that she is an infiltration expert. She managed to break into several military bases and killing everyone inside the premises, including a camp of Special Black Ops."

"Aw! You been reading my Dairy, don't chu?"

"Miss Watson, do not test my patience." Waller said glaring at Peacock. "Do not think for a second that I wouldn't activate the bomb in your neck just because of your age. I don't care if you are 12 or 40 years old, if you disobey an order or endanger the mission, I will kill you."

"Geez, remind me to never appear on your Live show, Oprah!" Peacock crossed her arms and turned to Quinn. "Besides…shouldn't we worry more about Blondie?"

"She's right." Deadshot agreed with a nod. "Is she going to be okay with the Joker nearby?" He asked not knowing Peacock wasn't talking about the Joker at all and actually referring to Harely's airheaded attitude.

"I'm fine, we're done. He's a jerk. Whatever." Harley said demonstrating her distaste for said man.

"You will sneak into Gotham, you'll rendezvous with a power broker who will set you up to break in. This is as off the grid as it gets, so let's keep the body count to a minimum." She made her stipulations clear. "Deadshot! Rubber bullets only."

"What about the Bat?" the marksman asked putting everyone on edge. They all knew how troublesome dealing with Batman was.

"He has his hands full in another case." Waller answered unworried. "In fact, we work it right, we might be able to take advantage of him." She informed them as she walked out of the metal room. "Now be good convicts everyone. Don't make me blow you up." The woman gave them a sardonic smile before she said out-loud. "I'm clear. Gas them!" then the door closed and gas filled the room making everyone loss consciousness. Well, everyone except one…

As Amanda Waller walked down the hallway to prepare for the mission, a small clap caught her by surprise. "Who's there? SECURITY!"

"There's no need for that, Ms. Waller. You can use your watchumacallit and blow my head off like you said." Peacock said with a grin.

"How did…" She wanted to ask but she quickly pulled out the detonator. "I told you I'll kill you if you disobeyed orders." She might not know how she managed to sneak out of the room, but she couldn't take any chances. "Goodbye, Peacock!" Waller then activated the nanobomb.

"Goodbye Ms Waller!" Peacock said smiling without an ounce of fear. Then the bomb started bleeping…right behind Waller's neck. "So that's where I put my bomb!"

"What?" Amanda didn't have time to do anything else before her own head was blown to pieces.

"Sorry, Ms. Waller…" Peacock apologized as she walked over to the woman's headless body and rummaged through her coat. "There's a lot of stuff I want to do in this Loop instead of playing Suicide Squad with you and the others…" like trying to steal the man of steel's underoos. "But next time, I'll gladly play with you, heck I'll even let you blow up my head too." That was a fair deal wasn't it? "This may sound weird from the person who killed you, but I kinda like you. A Strong independent woman who doesn't take crap from anyone and isn't scared of being in the presence of seven homicidal maniacs… you're an inspiration!" Peacock kept looking after she found what she was looking for. "Lucky! Now I have to go before security comes…but don't you worry I'll make sure the Squad fulfills the mission, no matter what. I owe you at least that." Standing back up, Peacock then walked to one of the walls and opened a dark cartoony hole to teleport out of there. "See ya later Ms. Waller. I can't wait to play with you, next Loop!" And with that Peacock walked into the hole and disappeared.

* * *

><p>12.9 Addendum<p>

"Hey Miss Waller…How you doing?" Peacock said as she neared and unmarked grave she herself had made for the woman. Since she knew the goverment probably disposed of Waller's body in some shady manner and the woman didn't get the burial she deserved. "I just wanted to come and apologize once more for what I did…" Peacock honestly felt terrible. "I didn't know how important you were for the stability of this place…"

Ever since the incident with the bomb, other people were put in charge of all the operations Amanda was involved in. And in Peacock's honest opinion they sucked at their jobs. "I realize now how you alone were able to keep the government's secret operations running as smooth as possible." Heck, there had been several outbreaks and international incidents that wouldn't have happened if Amanda Waller was here.

"I've been debating how I could make it up to you, Ms. Waller." Peacock said while scratching the back of her head. "At first I thought I should do something dramatic like blow up my head after a heartfelt speech…" she said as she put a gun and pressed it against her temple. "But, suicide is the coward's way out…" she put the gun away. "Not to mention I promised I would let you blow up my head next time." That woman should have the satisfaction of seeing a crippled 13 year-old girl's head explode in a shower of gore.

"So I decided to do something else!" Peacock declared with a grin. "Amanda "the Wall" Waller shall live again!" Then in a flash, the 13 year old red head became a 40-year old black woman. "Don't you worry Amanda; I won't play pranks using your image or act all sassy like Madea." No, that she would leave that for when Waller is alive again so she could appreciate it. "Although I will berate Batman and put him in his place like only you can." Peacock couldn't wait for that. "As for my alibi, I'll just say I faked my own death to weed out some mole or traitor from our ranks."

Peacock/Waller placed a bouquet of flowers on the unmarked grave. "You might not be proud of all the things you had to do for your country and the world, but I know that you would do it all over again. Because that's the kind of woman you are Amanda." As Peacock turned around to walk away, she stopped for a second and turned her head around. "People quit, people die, including you of all people, but I can still guarantee you one thing - the Squad will go on."

* * *

><p>12.10<p>

Everyone inexplicably awoke at the same time and in the same place. Clearly there was something weird going on.

"What…" Peacock was about to ask about this strange phenomenon. The Loop came to a screeching halt and crashed.

[-x-x-]

Kali looked at her monitor and sighed in annoyance. "That's the 3rd time this has happened." It seemed that this Loop couldn't handle the 'censoring' virus from those Soggoth-chan hackers. "The virus is trying to censor the Trinity causing the Loop to crash." And no matter what she tried she couldn't come up with anything to remedy the situation. "Someone fix this already!"

[-x-x-]

"Sister? Are you alright?" Venus, goddess of space, asked her reclusive sister Aeon, goddess of time, after she saw her sister fret in front of her own computer.

"It's the others…" Aeon said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "The guys from Soggoth-chan hacked into the Tree and they didn't inform me!"

"Well, you were busy with that new Beowulf doujinshi, if I remember correctly…" Venus recalled all the hours her sister spent shut in her room. "And the body pillow…"

"I know! But they should at least have the decency of not infecting our annexed Loop!" Aeon complained.

"They're Eldritch Abominations! Their whole existence is being the biggest ***holes in the room." Venus facepalmed. "You do remember all the D*** pics they keep sending us?"

"Yes, I used them as inspirations for my tentacle doujin."

"Sis…I think you should leave your computer for a few hours and come and help Mother and me to keep the Virus from coming unto or home." Venus sighed as she pushed up her glasses.

"Fine." The shut-in goddess of time agreed reluctantly.

* * *

><p>12.11<p>

Parasoul bit her nail, a bad habit she developed when she was very worried, which usually meant that Peacock was involved. And this time it wasn't any different. Peacock was tormenting her in the worst possible manner.

By doing absolutely nothing.

Parasoul knew that the little troublemaker was awake but so far she hasn't done anything, absolutely nothing. No pranks, no meeting interruptions, not even a not-so-anonymous letter demanding for her to step down and gave up on monarchy and instead install a republic with Peacock as its first president.

So far the only things she had done was walk down the local parks with a yellow satchel bag with black markings in tow.

"What's in that bag?" The Princess knew that whatever the gremlin was planning it had to do with whatever was inside that bag. And Peacock knew she knew because the cyborg girl was taunting her by doing nothing while carrying that bag around. It was infuriating.

The mystery of the bag and the anxiety it caused, made the Princess to suffer a severe case of insomnia. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw horrific visions of what that bag could contain and the destruction it could cause to her kingdom.

"I need to get my hands on that bag!" But as long as Peacock has it with her at all times, it would be almost impossible to get it from her. She needed a distraction! Picking up a phone, she called Adam, her second in command of her elite armed forces. "Adam! Inform the Egrets and have them ready to roll out!"

"Yes, Sir!"

[-x-x-]

Half a day later, Parasoul looked at the state her elite troops were and sighed. "So none of you could snatch the bag from Peacock?" she asked disappointed. "Or get the chance to peek and see what was inside?"

"I managed to get the bag and opened it sir!" One of the many beat up Egrets informed while giving a weak salute.

"And?!"

"All I saw was a boxing glove come out and punch me right in the face, sir!"

"I did too!" Another Egret soldier said. "But mine got me a pie to the face, and not even a good flavor!"

"What flavor?" Asked a third Egret.

"Black Licorice!" that answered earned him several moans, gags, and even a pat in the back of pity.

"That beast!"

"Sir, we tried everything!" Adam said with his uniform completely covered in mud and a fake mustache painted with permanent marker. "I was thrown into the air by a spring board that suddenly appeared underneath me!" the answered the Princess' unasked question.

"It seems that whatever is inside that Bag, Peacock really doesn't want us to find out." And that made the redhead princess' curiosity burn even more. "We have to keep trying and look for her."

"HEY KIDS! WANNA SEE A DEAD BODY!?" Peacock shouted as she phased through the wall making the Egrets scream like little girls.

"Peacock!? What are you doing here?" The Princess took a step backwards, surprised by the girls sudden appearance.

"Well, my ears where burning and I thought to myself. 'My second favorite princess is talking about me, I better give her a visit!' and that's why I'm here now."

Of all the things she could ask about, she went for the one that caught her attention the most. "Second Favorite Princess…?"

"Obviously, Season 2 episode 30 of Annie: Girl of the Stars when Annie gets the platinum star crystal and transforms into Annie the Star Princess, and defeats Galaxia the Space Skullgirl, duh!" There was no contest; she was best princess no matter the Loop.

'_No argument there._' Parasoul mentally agreed. She even got the Annie the Star Princess Spin and Fly figurine. It cost her around 500 bones, but it was totally worth it.

"Anyway…what was it today for you to send out the Egrets after me?" Peacock asked snapping Parasoul out of her thoughts.

"Uh…Exercise!" The princess replied making everyone look at her funny. "The Egrets had been slacking for a while and I thought, 'Why not test their mettle against the most awesome person around?' which is you!" Parasoul lied through her teeth wanting nothing more than to grind them to dust for saying such lies. "Isn't that right, guys?" she turned to the Egrets with a look that said 'go along with it or else'

"Yes, that's true." Everyone reluctantly agreed and mumbled similar responses.

"So? It didn't have anything to do with this right?" Peacock said as she pulled out the yellow source of Parasoul's distress.

"No of course not!" Parasoul denied while keeping her gaze planted on the bag. "Although it is a pretty looking bag." No it wasn't, it was horrible looking, but she needed to play things right. "Mind if I take a closer look?"

"Beat yourself out." Peacock lent her yellow bag to the eager princess. "I got it in my last fused loop. You see I looped as a …" But Parasoul wasn't hearing anything; she was too focused on the bag on her hands.

"Aha! Got it! Now I can see what's inside the bag!" Parasoul then opened it, only to find it utterly empty. "It's empty!?"

"Of course it's empty! Why would it have something inside?" Peacock asked, making a vein appear in the princess' forehead.

"Because it's a bag! Bags carry things inside!" she was losing her patience with the little girl each passing second. "I want to know why you were carrying this thing around everywhere!" her outburst caused the Egrets to flinch and back away from her highness rightful fury.

"Because I was testing it before deciding whenever or not I should give it as a present for Marie. You see, her birthday is nearing!" Peacock explained rationally causing Parasoul to lose all of her previous steam.

"A present? You mean this bag is just a plain regular bag and nothing else?" The redhead princess handed off the yellow bag entirely out of energy to muster any indignation.

"Of course not! If it is a gift to Marie it has to be something special" Peacock grinned. "And this bag certainly is! It's a magic bag!"

"Magic Bag?"

"Yes! From when I looped as this black cat named Felix!" Peacock then started to fold the bag and turned it into a jetpack, which she put on. "Now if you excuse me, I got to fly!" And with a sudden burst of power, Peacock shot out of the room through the ceiling and into sky above. "Goodnight everybody!"

"Your Highness? Are you okay!" Adam asked as he watched the Princess tremble in place.

Parasoul fall into her knees and shouted towards the night's sky "PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCK!", before slumping over finally falling asleep!

* * *

><p>12.12<p>

Betty had entertained many patrons in her lifetime, and with the Loops going on, it was a guarantee she would keep on doing just that for a long time. But of all the weird, perverted and downright bizarre people she had attended, this current one caught her attention.

This new patron was a girl of all things, but not a woman, no, but a girl around 13 years old. And this teen girl was currently drowning herself in several bottles of liquor."Give me another one toots!" The girl who had introduced herself as Peacock order for another bottle to be brought up to her.

Had it been any other place, Betty would've many reservations about serving alcohol to a minor, but hey, it was the 1930's, so not many cared at all. Still Betty had to try to intervene. "Don't you think you had enough?"

Peacock just turned to look at her and gave her an annoyed look. "Hey, don't tell me *hiccup* when I had enough! I'll tell you when I *hiccup* had enough!" the girl then slam the bar demanding more. Something that the piece of furniture took an exception with.

"Hey watch it!" The bar growled. "Spills I can tolerate but if you damage my fine wood, I'll lick you out of the bar myself!"

"Whatever!"

Betty just sighed and served her more. The girl was lucky that they were all toons, so alcohol poisoning wasn't a thing here. "Here you go." And as long as the girl kept on handing money as if there was no tomorrow, then what could Betty do to stop her?

Once Peacock got another bottle of beer, she looked at Betty appreciatively. "Thanks, toots…" and after a small gulp, the girl continue talking. "You know, you are one fine looking lass, lady!"

Of all the things Betty expected of a drunk 13 year old girl, being hit on by said girl wasn't one of them.

"You know, if I wasn't *hiccup* I'd go out with you like that!" Peacock said slamming the bottle of the bar causing foam to form and spill out of the bottle.

"Hey!" Shout the bar but Peacock didn't acknowledge him; instead she kept on looking at the bottle's mouth looking who the foam receded back into her drink almost as if she was in a trance or something.

"I am so sorry…*hiccup*" she apologized turning sad out of the sudden. "I'm so sorry, please whatever you don't tell Marie about this…" she begged Betty not to reveal her indiscretion. "Please don't tell Marie…God…I *hiccup* 'er so much, I…I…" Then in the middle of her apology/begging a small shiny caught her eye. "Hey a Penny!" and with that she fell right into the floor. "Hey…this floor feels so nice…I think I may …zzzz…" then she passed out.

Not a second later, an Anvil with human arms and legs walked by and picked up the drunken girl. "Sorry if the boss bother you, Ma'am." Andy Anvil apologized for his boss behavior. "The Boss right now she…she misses someone she hadn't seen in a long time."

"I understand…" Betty said not batting an eye towards the talking anvil. That sort of thing was common in her world filled with toons. "The Loops…they can separate us from those we care about for long periods of time…"

"You're a Looper?" Andy asked honestly surprised.

"Yes, and since your friend her sticks out like a sore thumb even among the rest of us, it was easy to guess she was a Looper too." Betty explained with a smile. "And since you just call her boss, I assume you are one as well."

"Yes, although I, alongside the rest of the band, we are more like soulbound objects…speaking of which…" Andy turned his head towards the stage where a little dress wearing bird was singing and dancing alongside two bombs with arms and legs.

"I love to sing-a

About the moon-a and the June-a and the spring-a,

I love to sing-a,

About a sky of blue-a, or a tea for two-a,

Anything-a with a swing-a to an "I love you-a,"

I love to, I love to sing!"

"Hey Avery! The boss passed out! We gotta bail!" Andy shouted interrupting the little bird's dance number.

"Squawk! Let me finish my song first!" Avery complained with Lenny and George agreeing, since they were having so much fun, despite their complete inability to sing.

I love to sing-a,

I love to wake up with the south-a in my mouth-a,

And wave a flag-a,

With a cheer for Uncle Sammy and another for my mammy,

I love to sing!

"Not a chance!" Then Andy look down towards Tommy who was too short to reach the bar. "Hey Tommy, go grab Avery!" without the little bird then Lenny and George would have to come along.

"YES!" The weight pumped himself up and made his way towards the stage.

"Sorry about that…" Andy Apologized once more. "We are a rowdy bunch…" He included himself because he was no stranger in participating in any crazy antics the boss commanded them to do, but when there was no one to act as the straight man then the job fell solely to him.

"No need…In this place, every night there's something crazy going on." Betty rolled her eyes every time a fight between toons happened, it was always a mess.

"Hey put me down, Squawk!" Avery trashed as Tommy carried him under his armpit.

"Got Avery!" The muscleheaded Weight informed with the twin bombs following him close behind.

"Good." Andy nodded before turning to the flapper/waitress of the place. "I bid you goodnight, Ma'am!"

"Why thank you mister…"

"Andy, Andy Anvil."

"A pleasure to meet you. My name's Betty. Betty Boop."

* * *

><p>12.13<p>

"Mmm…this feels nostalgic." Eliza said as she 'awoke' inside a tomb. Surveying her surroundings, she noticed the inscriptions in the wall which were written in her mother tongue. "Let's see here…" Eliza read through the hieroglyphs that told the story of the High Priest of Osiris, Imhotep, and how he was found guilty of one of the most heinous and blasphemous crimes one could ever commit: resurrecting the dead; the corpse in question being, Anck-Su-Namun, a traitorous mistress who assassinated the Pharaoh Seti I. Imhotep, who was caught in the middle of the ritual to bring back Anck-Su-Namun, was sentenced to endure the Hum-Dai.

"Ouch…poor bastard." Eliza winced in mention of said torture. Hum-Dai was an malediction used only to punish the worst blasphemers that committed sexual crimes with the pharaoh's daughter and sons, throwing up on the pharaoh, and in this case, trying to bring people back from the dead. The ritual involved the offender's tongue to be cut out, and being bound tight in wrappings and placed in a sarcophagus which was filled with flesh-eating scarabs.

Eliza continued reading the scriptures on the wall, trying to find something else that could be inside the tomb she was in. "Interesting…" The scriptures also told about two books but it didn't go in detail about what they contained.

"Might as well check this place out…" Who knows what sort of souvenir she could find in a place like this. "But first I have to leave this dust chamber." Indeed, she was inside a tight shut secret chamber that laid undisturbed by the outside. Eliza entertained the idea of maybe breaking down the walls, but she wasn't sure if the structure of the place could handle something like that. Instead she "dissolved" into the sand, tuning it red and from there she moved through the cracks on the wall.

Once outside the secret chamber, Eliza formed back into her 'normal' self. "Let's start with this expedition…" she said cheerily since it wasn't everyday she found herself in a place that reminded her so much of her home.

Suddenly she felt it. The air around the place was permeated with a feeling of darkness and damnation. As if a great evil had recently awoken, someone besides her of course. "It seems someone just wake up from their nap…" Eliza smirked as she walked through the halls of this tomb looking for a revived Mummy.

[-x-x-]

"My, my my…look at what we have here…" It didn't take too long for Eliza to find what she was looking for; all she had to do was follow the scent of decay and the screams of fright of the people who accidentally awakened Imhotep. "Looks like you are grumpy…"

The undead Imhotep turned around and looked at Eliza, with the newly eyes he had gotten from one of the men who opened his sarcophagus, and roared like a cursed beast he was.

"I thought as much…" The parasite host remained calmed as the Mummy walked menacingly towards her. "Darling, you are not ready for what you are about to face." Eliza said in her native tongue, making the Mummy stop dead on his tracks.

"The Language of the Pharaohs." Imhotep said with his new eyes reflecting surprise.

"Looks like your brain hasn't rotten like the rest of you." She mocked with a smile. "Let's see if you recognize this…" with a wave the flesh and blood on her hand moved and stayed floating in mid-air as it spelled a name with hieroglyphs.

"Neferu…" Inhotep read. From the 12th dynasty, she was a daughter of Amenemhat I , wife of Senusret I and the mother of Amenemhat II. "But why is it…?"

"Inside a Cartouche? Because not only I was Queen, **I am also a GOD**!" Eliza grin as she revealed the skull of Sekhmet that resided inside of her. Seeing the visage of the warrior goddess inside of Neferu, made Imhotep take a step backwards feeling fear for the first time in 3000 years. "Now bow to me and serve me as your queen!" she ordered making Imhotep growl.

"Never!" He had enough of Pharaohs and serving them. He didn't care if Neferu was favored by the goddess Sekhmet, he was the high priest of Osiris!. And with another mighty roar he attacked.

"**Ha! Pathetic!**" Eliza mocked once more as she too launched herself to attack the Mummy. "I'll show you your place and sent you straight to Duat!"

[-x-x-]

"That was fun." Eliza said as she walked away from the tomb with lots of Gold from the treasure chamber, but more important that that she acquired two significant books. "The Book of the Dead and the Book of Amun-Ra." She wasn't much for ancient ritualistc spells but with time she could learn to perform them easily. "The power over life and death..." The thought alone sent shivers through her spine. "Soon I shall demonstrate to Lamia the power of a True God!" For she is the one who should be adored, not the Trinity.

* * *

><p>12.1.- Part of a massive bar conversation<p>

12.2.- Anti-Humor

12.3.- Admin Shenanigans

12.4.- House Hunting

12.5.- More Admin Shenanigans

12.6.- Annie the Star Girl. Rated TV-Y

12.7.- True God Incarnated. The OnePunch-Man

12.8.- The Ant-Lazer

12.9.- The Suicide Squad

12.9 Add.- The Wall will never crumble.

12.10.- Part of an Event called "The 4 kids Virus"

12.11.- The Bag of Doom

12.12.- One Loopy Bar

12.13.- The Mummy


	14. Chapter 13

13.1

It was a relatively peaceful night inside the Geese Tower, the most prominent skyscraper in South Town, which served as the base of operations for the Howard Connection.

On the surface, the Howard Connection was a powerful protection agency, created by entrepreneur Geese Howard, which strived to help the people of South Town. But its well-meaning portrayal in the media was mainly a front to deter investigators from the kingpin's connections with the mafia. Since Geese's crime syndicate businesses often overlap with Howard Connection, and most of Geese Howard's underlings posed as employed by the company as personal security; making Geese Tower one of the best protected buildings in the whole country.

To stir trouble near the premises of such place was to invite death itself; no one crazy or stupid enough to even try to do so…

Well….there was just One.

[-x-x-]

Inside the main Lobby, two crooks dressed as security guards were amicably talking with each other utterly unaware of what was about to happen.

"Then what?" asked one of the crooks prompting the other to continue his story.

"So I says to Mabel, I says-"

**BOOOOOOM!**

The tale was cut entirely off by a sudden explosion that decimated a wall and the insides of the place.

"Da f****?!" the two guards then ran towards the newly formed hole in the wall and saw two silhouettes behind the dust and debris that had form.

"Stop right there!" they pulled out their guns and took aim, prepared to shot when thay had a clearer view.

**POOMB!**

But that moment didn't come, instead one of the guards had his brain blown off by the sudden impact of a bullet against his skull.

"What?!" the other didn't have a single second to even process the death of his partner before a machete came flying through the air and inbreeded itself on his skull making it explode as if it were a watermelon.

"Nice shot!"

"Thanks, nice throw there!"

The assailants complimented each other before continue their way in.

[-x-x-]

On the very top of the Geese Tower, the man whom the building was named after was very angry.

"Who?! Who dares attack my building?!" the man slammed his fist on expensive looking desk with a furious expression on his face.

"S-Sir! We d-don't know yet b-but…" one of his many underlings tried to explain but he was terrified by the man's ire.

"Then get out there and find out!" Geese ordered once again. "And bring me their heads in a platter!" Though he was usually a very collected man that kept his cool under the most intense of pressures, this attack on his building made Geese uncharacteristically angry. He took it not only as an attack against him but also a stain on his reputation. "Bring me their heads so I can crush their skulls myself!" No one, and I mean, NO ONE, dared do this to GEESE HOWARD!

"Y-Yes sir!" the underling saluted before bolting out of the boss' office to carry out his orders.

"Damn!" Geese growled under his breath. This sudden attack couldn't come at a worse time. He had recently announced the King of Fighters tournament, he already had the media's attention on him, if they were to launch an investigation for this 'probable' attempt against his life, they could get wind of some of his more 'seedy' activities, and it was always a pain in the ass making those nosy investigative reporters 'disappear'.

"When I find out who's behind this, I'll make them all pay!" Geese slammed his fist on top of his desk one more time in anger before something unexpected happened.

**KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

The doors to his office exploded open filling the entire place with smoke.

"What the…?!" There was no way! There was no way the assailants were already on TOP floor where his office was.

As the smoke slowly cleared away, the two mysterious assailants made their way in.

"Who?!" Geese couldn't believe his eyes, in front of him where were no other than a strangely dressed ginger girl and a white haired maid. "Who the **** are you?" Geese rose from his seat to show his imposing frame.

"We warned you!" The ginger girl holding a baseball bat covered in nails replied with an angry tone. "We warned you not to F*ck wit' DA GIRLZ!"

"Girls?! What girls?!" Geese demanded before he thought of something else. "No, you don't have to tell me who sent you kids here…I'll enjoy beating the answer out of you." The crime boss grinned as he cracked his neck and knuckles to prepare himself for a fight. He didn't care if his opponents where little girls who should be on bed by now, if you messed with Geese Howard, he was going to mess you back.

"You grimy ass motherf*cker. You thought you could stop us didn't you." The girl with the bat growled as she spited on the expensive carpet of Geese's office. "Why yo hatin'? You mad cause our D*cks is bigger or what?"

"What did you say?" Geese shout as he chopped his sturdy desk in half with one single strike to emphasize his strength. "Why don't you come here and say it again?"

"Because of you, the sales of our newly release game went unnoticed by everyone!" The ginger girl said without a hint of fear on her voice, as if the previous display of power was nothing for her. "You know that after the initial week of release, the chances of a game recovering its production money are almost none!"

"Game?!" Geese repeated back confused.

"You and your stupid ass King of Fighters Tournament! You taken away the interest of our potential costumers! Now we take your life, you b*tch!"

"All of this…" Geese replied solemnly with a cold look on his eyes. "You attack my building, kill my men and ruin my office….for a f*cking VIDEOGAME?!" he then stomped his foot on the floor making it crack. "DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM?"

"A dead man, that's what you are," the girl responded with a smirk before looking at something behind him. "Isn't that right Marie?"

'_Wait! Where's the other one?_' Geese thought before he felt a cold sensation on his chest. Looking down, he found a curved edge sticking out of him. _'I didn't see her move.'_ The mob boss turned his head around to find the other assailant, the white haired maid, who had just stabbed him with a scythe of all things.

"Here take this!" the girl who didn't moved pulled out several flyers and threw them in the floor in front of him, before the girl who stabbed him, Marie, let him fall into the floor. "Any publicity is good publicity, I'm sure that whoever finds your corpse will be interested on acquiring our game."

The girl then turned to look at her accomplice and said. "Come on Marie, let's go." To which the maid only response was a nod in accordance.

As the two left his office, leaving him to slowly bleed out to death, Geese couldn't help but look at the pamphlet near his face which read the title of the game in big letters.

"S-SKU-UUU-LL…GI-IIIRLSSSS….." he gurgled before dying.

[-x-x-]

Half an hour later, after committing cold blooded murder, Marie turned to her friend with a worried look. "Patricia…"

"Yes, Marie?" Peacock asked as she was serving herself and Marie a congratulatory drink.

"I'm getting worried…" Marie confessed. "I grow concerned with the way you are acting…"

"You mean, committing a terrorist act by bombing a tall skyscraper in the middle of a heavily populated town, killed a bunch of mafia goons dressed as law abiding security guards and finally murder a multimillionaire entrepreneur with a flimsy excuse of wanting to promote a fighting game?" Peacock resumed her actions on the current Loop in a nutshell.

"No, no, no, all of that its fine." Marie said shaking her side to side. "I meant the 'Gangsta' talk… I think it's kinda offensive to appropriate the linguo of a group of the people who identify with that culture." Especially since Peacock was the exact opposite of what that kind of culture represented, being a white red headed girl.

"I guess it was out of line…" Peacock admitted with a small frown. "Okay, I promise I won't act like a wigger unless the loop demands it."

"That's all I ever wanted." Marie smiled as she gave Peacock a small hug of appreciation.

* * *

><p>13.2<p>

"You know…I always dreaded coming to Japan…" Marie confessed as she walked down the street with Peacock by her side.

"Why so?"

"Too many closet Otaku with either Loli fetish or French maids fetish…" The skullgirl couldn't help but to roll her eyes every time they both passed next to a stored that sells goods with Anime characters plastered all over.

"And since you are combination of the two…" Peacock left the sentence hanging, "I can see why you were hesitant to visit the place."

"Yes, but this Loop has made the experience all more pleasant, don't you think?" Marie turned to her friend showing a small smile.

"Yes, I like this Loop too…Oh look! Look! There is another one…" Peacock pointed excitedly as a young Japanese teen walked towards them. "Here I go!" the cyborg girl took out a baseball bat with several nails protruding out from her empty left eye socket. "Don't try this at home kids!" she said to nobody before she swung the weapon and 'nailed' one of the teens, directly to the skull. "Crap! The bat is stuck!"

Marie watched as Peacock tried to dislodge the weapon out of the skull of guy, with no results. "Just pull out another one…" Marie suggested only to be refuted by her friend.

"Nah huh! This one was one of a kind!" Indeed it was, the bat was signed by none other than Bill "Spaceman" Lee. Why would a pitcher sign a bat it's anyone's guess, but that was what made it special.

"Hm…" Marie just groaned, not really getting Peacock's eccentricities despite all the time they spent together. But the maid's momentary annoyance was instantly forgotten when she saw large group of people walking towards them. "Patricia! Here comes a crowd!"

"Huh?" Peacock turned away from her latest target and looked towards Marie had pointed. "Oh! That's a large one!" it was a crowd around probably fifty or so people. "Want me to take care of them? Or do you want your turn now?"

"I'll take my turn if it isn't a bother…" Marie said calmly before she snapped her fingers. "And I know exactly which weapon to use." Searching through her own collection inside her subspace pocket, Marie finally pulled out her weapon of choice.

"Father Alexander Anderson from the Vatican Section XIII, The Iscariot Organization; it's been a while." Marie greeted as the imposing figure of Anderson appeared in front of her. "I'm sure you are excited to do battle against the "abominations of god" that plague this place." The maid then pointed towards the nearing crowd of people. "Now go do your job! And make the Vatican proud!" And with that, the secret weapon of the Vatican, now Marie's, turned and ran towards the crowd with blessed bayonets on each hand and began hacking away.

"Anderson? Wow…"Peacock whistled in honest surprise "You really aren't afraid of pulling your punches, Marie!" she said as she watched the Regenerator tear apart limbs like they were wet tissue paper. "But, why do you talk to him? You know he is a soulless corpse, right?"

"I don't know…" the Skullgirl shrugged. "I just… like to pretend…"

"Like they were dolls?"

"Something like that." although she wouldn't say that her army of corpses and skeletons inside her subspace pocket were mere toys. But saying they are tools sounded wrong too. "Action figures, perhaps." Unique and rare actions figures with somewhat sentimental value, except these ones do not just stay inside their boxes all day to never see the light of day. "I do value each and every soldier that joins my ever growing army…well except those in the "meat shield" reserve."

"Look at that, you are a total hoarder." Peacock joked much to Marie's disagreement.

"I'm not a hoarder!" Marie then crossed her arms defensively. "And I wouldn't talk if I were you, Miss biggest Annie's Memorabilia Collector in the Multiverse." Really, how many taped copies of the same episode do anyone needs anyway?

"Hey!" Now it was Peacock's turn to cross her arms offended. Fortunately it didn't last long. "Fine! We are both just avid collectors. I buy toys, movies, and games; and you collect corpses."

"Now that's better!" Marie agreed with a big nod, happy that they could reach an agreement.

Then the two of them fell into silence, which was broken only after a few seconds by Peacock.

"It got quiet out of the sudden."

"Yes, why is tha…?" The maid didn't finish her current sentence before she realized what was wrong. "Where's Anderson?!" Looking towards where he was last seen was just a pile of dismembered corpses and nothing else. "He's gone!"

"Crap!" Even Peacock knew the severity of the situation. "He must have not gone too far!"

"Hope not, with the order I gave him he might kill everything that stands before him." Knowing his rampant anti-Ecumenism, he would find Buddhists and Shintoists ''Abominations of God'' too. "I should probably summon him back…" As Marie was about to do that, she was quickly interrupted by Peacock.

"Where's the fun of that? Let's spice up our vacation Loop with a "search-party" party!" The cyborg girl proposed. "Besides, most of Japan's population is already dead because of the Zombie outbreak; I doubt he will find any survivors."

"Yes, but how is a party going to solve anything?" Marie asked failing to see the logic in Patricia's plan.

"Duh! These Zombies are attracted by sound!" The redhead stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "If we party hard enough, we will attract all the zombies still 'living' in this whole prefecture! And where the Zombies are at, Anderson will follow."

"You know…That plan is crazy and stupid enough that it will definitely work just to spite common sense." Marie said with a defeated sigh. "Ok, let's do it!"

"Yea-yeah! P-Cock and Bloody M in the house, yo!"

"Patricia…Gangsta Talk…" Marie said warningly.

"Ok, fine! I'll stop!"

[-x-x-]

Meanwhile someplace else…

"Kid, are you alright?" the Theon known as Samson asked his host who was walking down the streets, thankfully devoid of Zombies for the moment. "I only ask because you usually play the hero; and walking away from your group of survivors is not very hero-ish if you ask me."

"I know…" Filia said fuming as she stomp each step she made hoping to attract any zombies for her to kill. "But they are SO frustrating! And their so called comic relief antics are irritating!" It reminded her of Eiken.

"What about the pinky promise you made with that Takeshi guy?" Samson asked. It wasn't like he was complaining because if they had stayed with the group he would have to keep himself hidden which was a pain in the ass. No, he was just curious.

"Screw that guy!" Filia answered uncharacteristically angry. "I may look like Rei Miyamoto, but I am not her!" So any obligations or promises Rei did before Filia awoke were null. "Besides, you and I can kill the entire Zombie population without any problems!" Not to mention her blue hedgehog super speed, her mutant ability over magnetism, her dual Metal infused Life-Fibers dual swords, and her AT-Field that she got when she was a giant Angel; she had plenty of resources to survive and save the world from the outbreak.

"Huh, sure…" Fighting hoards of Zombies wasn't all that impressive since they did that every once in a while when Marie wasn't awake and attacked New Meridian with her undead army. "Hey kid…do you hear that?"

"What?" Filia asked, snapping out of her irritated mood. "Yes…it sounds like…music?" That was odd, why would music be playing? Someone must have left a radio on or something. "Let's go investigate." She proposed slightly more animated, because she was sure she would find some Zombies to kill since they were all attracted by sound.

"It's getting louder." Samson said after they walked down an entire block. "We are getting near!"

"Over there!" Filia pinpointed where the sound was originating from thanks to her enhanced sense of hearing. "Let's go Samson! Be prepared to fight like there's no tomorrow!"

"Hell yeah!"

Filia ran towards the music only to find a ludicrous scene. "What the…?"

She had miscalculated, the origin of the music was still very far away but she was thankful for that. Because there was a gathering of over a thousand Zombies, all trying to get towards a makeshift stage where several gigantic loudspeakers stacked all over the place with Peacock and Marie in the middle.

"What are those two doing?" Samson asked not been able to believe his eyes.

"I have no idea…" Filia answered, she too perplexed by the scene. "And what are they playing…?" now that they were near enough, they could finally make out the lyrics of Peacock's song.

Whoo hoo ohh Yeah!

This is tuna with bacon, this is tuna with bacon

This is tuna with bacon (all the time!)

This is tuna with bacon, this is tuna with bacon

This is tuna with bacon (all the time!)

Not even once did Peacock stopped bobbing her head outside of the catchy rhythm of the song, despite its ridiculous lyrics. Heck, even Marie wasn't disturbed at all by them if her enthusiasm when providing back-up vocals was any indication.

This is tuuuuuuuuna with bacon

(This is tuna with bacon, this is tuna with bacon)

This is tuuuuuna with bacon, this is tuuuuna for you and me!

This is tuna with bacon, this is tuna with bacon

This is tuna with bacon (all the time!)

This is tuna with bacon, this is tuna with bacon

This is tuna with bacon (all the time!)

Also neither girl was paying attention to the immense hoard of zombies surrounding them. If fact, they didn't need to since a tall and creeping looking priest was running among the crowd cutting and severing everything on his way with a cackling face of pure joy.

Whoo hoo ohh Yeah!

This is tuna with bacon, this is tuna with bacon (all the time!)

Whoo hoo ohh Yeah!

This is tuna with bacon, this is tuna with bacon

Filia and Samson stood there watching perplexed for a while before Filia broke out of her stupor. "I guess those two have it covered around here. We better move to the next prefecture and start chasing Zombies there."

"I suppose you are right…" the hair parasite agreed before adding one little thing. "But before that, let's eat something."

"Yes…let's do that." Filia agreed, although she wasn't going to admit that she started to carve for some tuna sandwiches…with just a little bit of bacon on them.

* * *

><p>13.3<p>

"Valkenhayn?"

"Yes? Milady?"

"Do you know where we currently are?" The head of the Alucard vampire clan, Rachel Alucard, asked to her faithful butler.

"My apologies, but I'm afraid I do not know the answer." The tall silver haired butler bowed to his master. "But I have noticed the absence of both of your familiars: Nago and Gii." Something that never happened before,

"Hn. There goes my seat and footrest." Rachel said not really all that concerned, just slightly annoyed. "So it is safe to say something far stranger than us being 'lost' is currently afoul."

"Indeed." Valkenhayn agreed with another bow. "Shall I go and ask the locals and investigate, milady?"

"Hn. I think I will accompy you." The blond vampire decided.

"Milady?"

"This place is quite refreshingly new." Something that was quite rare thanks to all the Loops she had gone thru. "I believe I shall enjoy the sights this 'city' has to offer by 'walking' around."

"But, Milady…" he tried to object but Rachel was having none of it.

"Hush! I don't want to hear it." She silenced him. "I made up my mind and I want to explore this place." After so much of the same, she would even put up with 'walking' like a plebeian just to look at something new. "Now, Shall we go and see the sights?"

"Yes, as you wish, Milady."

[-x-x-]

Walking through the city, which soon found out was called New Meridian, a place that neither of them had ever heard of before, both Rachel and Valkenhayn realized they were no longer in the world known. The sights, the sounds, the people, they were a little 'alien' to them. Not to mention the fact that there was no trace of the Novus Orbis Librarium to be found.

"Quite the predicament we found ourselves in." Valkenhayn commented, while trying to think of an explanation why they were in this strange world.

"Indeed." Rachel said in her usual monotone, but inside she too was confused about this development. "Do we find ourselves in another planet? Are we on different timeline? Did we jump a dimension or two? Quite frankly I'm without answer."

"What should we do, milady?"

"The only thing we can do is to find more information about this place." The vampire said as a matter of fact, "Once we do that, we can try and find a way back home." But they had to be careful, since they didn't know if the 'time loops' were still into play or if there were any sorts of danger out there like Terumi. "But first, let's find someplace that serves tea, I am slightly parched and I want to try the local flavors of this New Meridian."

"As you wish."

As they walked around in search for a tea shop, both Master and servant came upon a store with several Televisions on display. Usually Rachel would've ignores such things in favor of getting her tea, but on the screens they were showing an special announcement.

"I am Rachel Wong, reporting from the studio in our nation's capitol Canopolis." Said the reporter on the screen. "Our top story today, there have been numerous reports of Skullgirl sightings in New Meridian, leading the Canopy Military to rise the Skullgirl Alert Level to 'Mauve'. New Meridian citizens are advised to stay indoors, remain vigilant and report anything suspicious."

"Skullgirl?" Rachel repeated back intrigued. What was a Skullgirl and why her sightings would cause the Military of this Nation to worry?

"Mauve Alert?" Besides her, Valkenhayn was more perplexed by the choice this place had for their color coded alarm levels.

"This newest incarnation of the Skullgirl has yet to be identified but our sources within the NMPD say her victims seemed to be connected with the prestigious Medici Family." The report continued while showing the picture of a man with a subtitle below reading Lorenzo Medici. "Lorenzo Medici, the most prominent of this powerful clan, has withdrawn from the public spotlight and is believed to have gone into hiding." Then the picture changed and instead of Lorenzo, it showed a different portrait, probably and artist representation."Having just observed the seventh anniversary of the defeat of the previous Skullgirl, our kingdom's own Queen Nancy (Trinity Bless her soul), the appearance of a new Skullgirl is a chilling development."

"So, this Skullgirl seemed to be not just a recurring threat but also not just a single individual." Rachel commented now more intrigued by the report.

"While expected, the core of our nation is once again shaken as normalcy seemed to be returning. But we will not be defeated, and stand strong against this new enemy." The reported stated with determination while a flag, red background with two black vertical stripes with stars on the sides and a black umbrella inside a white circle in the middle, showed besides her. "Even as this new threat has emerged, we can sleep easy tonight knowing that the Black Egrets lead by our own Princess Parasoul are here to protect us."The TV changed once again to show another picture, this time of a red headed lady followed behind by what looked like soldiers with full armor. "In these uncertain times, it's good to know we can all rely on the strength and leadership of our Canopy Royal Family. Good day and Goddesspeed."

"Hn. Even in this world, the leaders still rely in propaganda to make themselves look greater and far more important than what they truly are." Rachel remarked thinking back at the NOL and their actions. "Nevertheless, this report has given us quite a piece of information." Though it also brought up more questions in need of answers. "Valkenhayn!"

"Yes Milady?" The butler bowed waiting for his instructions.

"We need to know more about the Skullgirls, please retrieve information about them immediately." She commanded decisively.

"What about us finding a way to return home?" Valkenhayn asked.

"If the Skullgirl is as dangerous a threat like the special report painted her out to be, Information regarding them is far more urgent." Rachel stated focusing on what could be a new enemy. "Now go, and find me that information, meanwhile I'll look for my tea."

"I'll do as you say, Milady." And with a final bow, the butler disappeared within a black hole signaling the use of his teleportation ability. "I'll be back soon."

[-x-x-]

Half an hour later, Rachel was sitting in a local pastry shop that also served tea. Although places like this would usually be beneath her, the Vampire was insistent on trying and tasting the 'local' flavors of New Meridian.

While she enjoyed her tea made from a herb that she never heard before, Rachel was also enjoying a small piece of strawberry cake. It wasn't Mil crêpe, but it was satisfactory enough.

"I wonder what is taking Valkenhayn so long." He would usually complete his errands in a more timely manner. Suddenly a black hole appeared next to her alongside Valkenhayn. "Ha, Valkenhayn. I was wondering what was taking you so long, I was about to get impatient."

"Please excuse my lateness, Milady." Valkenhayn apologized, "I was having trouble getting precise information about the Skullgirl. But I managed to find this." The butler then took out a colorful book and presented it to his master.

"Valkenhayn."

"Yes, Milady?"

"This is a children's story book." Rachel pointed out looking at her butler expectantly waiting for a satisfactory answer that could explain this.

"Indeed. As I said, I was having trouble locating exact information since most people don't like to bring up Skullgirls in formal conversation." Valkenhayn explained. "So I decided to look for books about the topic."

"And this was the best you could come up with?"Rachel was frankly surprised by the quality of his findings. Usually he was better than this.

"I also found this history book." He said as the pulled out a THICK and quite heavy book. "It elaborates more and talks about great length about the Skullgirls and their impact through history, but I figured that a more concise and light read would be appropriate, especially since the most important aspects of the Skullgirls are also detailed in the story book."

"Well…I suppose I can skim the Storybook first, since you bothered yourself with it." That and also the other book look far more boring.

"Do you want me to read it for you?" Valkenhayn asked earnestly.

"Hush. I'm no child. I am capable of reading it for myself." Besides, it was more embarrassing having a storybook read to her than reading it on her own. "Let's see…"

[-x-]

"**The Legend of the SkullHeart.**"

_'A long, long time ago, before anyone can remember, a powerful mystical artifact appeared upon this world. Because of its gloomy appearance it was called the SkullHeart.  
><em>

_No one knows why but the SkullHeart has strange and unknown powers and can grant the wish of any girl or woman that wish upon it. Only girls and women can get their wish granted. And the wish can be anything their heart desires.  
><em>

_But nothing that good comes without a price. If the woman who wishes upon the heart doesn't have a pure heart herself, then the SkullHeart will transform the woman into a monster called the SkullGirl.  
><em>

_The Skullgirl is a monster of destruction that preys upon anything and anyone around them.  
><em>

_Luckily there had been many Heroes who had battled the Skullgirl and had restored peace to the world by destroying the SkullHeart.  
><em>

_But the Skullheart is not easily defeated, since every time it is destroyed, after seven years it would reappeared on the world once more, waiting for another woman to make a wish. Waiting to make another Skullgirl.'_

[-x-]

"That was…an interesting read." Rachel said as she close the book. "A little amateurish, but informative nonetheless." Although it didn't mentioned what sort of abilities and powers the Skullgirl possessed, but that was to be expected from a children's book.

"The history book goes in more detail stating that one of the powers of the Skullgirl is to give life to the dead to create an undead army under her complete control." Valkenhayn informed having read the book beforehand.

"Well, I guess it is clear what we have to do, isn't it Valkenhayn?" Rachel said with a knowing tone. "Valkenhayn, we are going to hunt this Skullgirl down and get ourselves a wish."

"Yes, Milady."The butler bowed in acknowledgement. "But aren't you worried about the curse of the Heart?"

"Nonsense! My heart is pure enough." The blond vampire affirmed. There was no way it could transform her into a Skullgirl. "Besides, this could be our only chance to get back to our world." That is if the Heart was as powerful as the book claimed it to be. "There is nothing that can stop me from getting my wish."

[-x-x-]

Meanwhile inside the Grand Cathedral, a blond nun was kneeling near the altar all alone with her hands in from of her in the sign of a prayer.

"Yes, Masters! Your will shall be done." The nun said before finishing her prayer and standing up. "Come and meet your fate, Rachel Alucard."

* * *

><p>"My, what a charming little church." Rachel Alucard said as she laid eye upon the Grand Cathedral of the Trinity, one of the most impressive size and well-kept buildings in all of the Canopy Kingdom. Of course, the blond Vampire was the only one that could dismiss such great architectural design as a 'charming little church.' "It is slightly ironic that a monstrous being of destruction would hid underneath a Temple of God." Then again the Black Beast resides within Ragna.<p>

"Indeed. Although I think these people revere a Trinity of Goddesses instead of one singular god." Valkenhayn clarified to his master. It would do no good if by accident the master would commit a faux pas because he failed to mention this detail.

"Trio of Goddesses? Just them?" Rachel asked slightly surprised while Valkenhayn nodded in affirmation. "So a religion based on Matriarchal beliefs, I don't know if to call that progressive or really archaic." Though an interesting bit of trivia; Rachel had no more time to lose just standing outside the cathedral. "Come Valkenhayn, let us enter this place and aquire what we came looking for."

"Yes, Milady." Valkenhayn bowed before walking towards the entrance of the temple and opened the door for his master. "Do watch your step inside, Madam Rachel."

"Thank you kindly." The blond vampire said as she stepped inside the Church. "My! What an impressive decor."

The inside of the Grand Cathedral resembled a traditional Catholic church, with white marble walls, large stained glass windows and ornate frescoes. But the most eye catching thing of it all besides the giant stained glass windows depicting what Rachel assume were the Three Goddesses, was the imposing large statue that dwarf them all. If the vampire had to guess, she would say that the statue, which showed the Three Goddesses in one single body representing the unity of the Trinity, was around 15 to 20 times the size of a regular sized man.

"Certainly, it is quite striking." Valkenhayn agreed as he too admired the décor of the cathedral. It was something he definitely had never seen before.

"The awe-inspiring glory of the Trinity is indeed a privilege sight to behold." A voice that resounded all over the empty walls of the church said startling the two of them. "And those who worship the Holy Trinity will be blessed in this life and the other." The voice said as the owner revealed itself to them, in the form of a blue habit wearing young nun. "Welcome to the House of the Trinity."

"Greetings Sister." Valkenhayn greeted with a respectful bow, "Sorry for coming this late, I hope we aren't intruding."

"For all of those who seek the forgiveness and compassion of the Trinity, the doors of this Cathedral are always opened." The nun informed them politely. "Especially if those people are expected guests."

"Expected Guests…?" Rachel repeated back intrigued by the sister's words. "Are you saying you were waiting for us?"

"Correct." The nun nodded. "I have been waiting for your arrival, Rachel Alucard." Then the nun opened her eyes revealing an unnatural red void inside of them. "You are a possessor of an incredibly strong soul; you are a perfect candidate…"

"Perfect candidate? Candidate for what exactly?" Really now, she really hated when people spoke in riddles instead of straight answers. And no, the irony of that statement didn't escape her either.

"The Skullgirl is waiting for you…down below…" The inhuman nun pointed towards a large door behind the main altar. "If you really are worth it then taking the Heart for yourself should be easy…"

"You'll find that I far surpass any of your measly expectations. I shall claim the heart and have my wish granted." And there was nothing that could stop her from getting what she wanted. "Valkenhayn! Let's go and find the Skullgirl."

"Sorry, but I'm afraid your pet shall remain up here." The nun forbid sternly. "You may proceed alone."

"You shall excuse me, sister. But I don't play by anyone's rules if I could help it." Rachel declared un-amused. "Valkenhayn, please take care of the sister for me."

"As you wish, Milady." The butler bowed before turning to the nun. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'll have to deal with you." He wasn't exactly looking forward to beating up a Nun, but he had to comply with his masters orders.

"No need to apologize, we are both faithful servants and must abide to our Masters' desires." The nun said as she stood too relaxed for an imminent confrontation.

"Good to see we are on the same page." Valkenhayn said as she assumed his battle stance. "Now prepare yourself, because you are about to fight a monster."

"To fight is futile. Aeon has foretold my victory…" The nun replied without concern, "While there is still time…Repent, for your death is nigh..."

And with the wheel of fate turning, two souls are fiercely entangled ready to unleash their fury. Both Monsters; One a man, who lives only to fulfill his master's wishes; the other, a woman veiled in mystery who if the devotion for her masters is power, then no one is stronger.

The Time of Retribution is Now! Time to Decide the Destiny!

Valekenhyn rushed forward faster than the human eye could follow and powerful roundhouse kick, with his leg and feet transformed into that of a wolf's paw and claw, showing part of his true nature as a lycanthrope. "Fall before me!" he shout as his feet made impact."What?!" Despite the speed and strength behind his attack, it was all for naught for his opponent had caught his blow before it could make any damage. But what surprised the butler the most was the hand that caught his attack. "Is that…?"

"Useless…" The nun commented with her hand holding the failed attack also transformed into a wolf's paw and claw. "Now Begone!" With even greater same speed and strength, the nun returned the exact same kick to the butler, which sent him careening back down the marble floor.

"What…?!" Valekenhyn was completely confused by it all. How was it possible for this nun to be able to replicate his exact same attack he used against her? "How did you…?"

"Soon you'll see why I am called Double!" The nun said as she seemingly transformed into an exact copy of Valekenhyn. "Confess your sins." Said the Doppelganger with the exact same voice, tone and intonation Valekenhyn used when saying the exact same line. When fighting Terumi.

'_Not only she is an exact copy, she knows things only I should've known_.' Valekenhyn thought alarmed as he stood up. _'Her ability is far beyond just mere copying._' And that made Double extremely dangerous if she were to copy his master's abilities. "Madame Rachel, I'm afraid this opponent is far stronger than I initially believed." He said apologetically while brusing himself up from any dirst that may have cling to him, "This fight might take a while so I humbly ask you to please carry on to the path towards the Skullgirl without me." He indicated not showing any sign of worry so that he wouldn't alarm his master.

"Very well, I shall proceed." Rachel answered knowing what Valekenhyn was trying to do. "I'll fight the Skullgirl, but if you don't come down before I'm finished with her, I'll…I'll think of a severe punishment for your lateness."

"Do not worry yourself with me, Milady." He said reassuringly. "I'll be there on time and with a cup of master's favorite tea ready for the celebration of your victory."

"Don't make me wait, Valekenhyn." And with that Rachel walked away and towards the door that lead to where the Skullgirl was waiting.

After she was finally gone, Valekenhyn turned towards his copy and sneered. "Best I do what Milady says. And finish you off!" he said causing his copy to smirk

"Are you prepared…to confront a monster?" Double/Valekenhyn said as it ready himself for another go.

[-x-x-]

"My, what a dreadful place." Rachel commented as she made her way down the stairs and into the catacombs below the church were body after decayed body were sorted in communal graves. When the vampire finally reached the last step she found herself looking at a lonely figure emanating some sort of spectral light that illuminated the surroundings. "So you are the so-called Skullgirl."Rachel said sounding unimpressed. "Frankly I am quite underwhelmed. I was expecting something…different." Rachel wasn't all impressed by the small white haired girl dressed as a maid. "You don't look like a being of destruction the stories foretold."

"Indeed, I am the Skullgirl" The maid responded with a very cold tone. "So tell me child. What are you doing here?"

"Child?" Rachel repeated slightly offended more so for the condescending tone the Skullgirl had use than for the name itself. "I'll have you know that I am not mere child. I am Rachel Alucard, head of the Alucard Vampire Clan."

"Forgive my presumptions, Madam Alucard." The Skullgirl bowed in an apologetic manner. "If I had known I was talking to an Elderly Woman I would've been more respectful."

"Elderly!? Why you…"The vampire said getting irritated. "You are but a dusty maid and a child, nothing else."

"Madam Alucard! It is unbecoming of a woman your age to be throwing petty insults like a youngling." Marie reprimanded like any good maid would do to a misbehaving master. "Please try to act your age."

"Silence you." Rachel answered really ticked off, almost as if she was dealing with that pain in the neck Terumi. "I'm a noble and you are the help, so why don't you make yourself useful and give me the Heart."

"Rachel Alucard…"The little humor that had been in the Skullgirl's voice before, had instantly vanished making her sound much more detached. "I cannot and will not hand over the Heart to you or anyone else." She said solemnly. "Besides, even if you manage to wrestle it away from me, are you ready to gamble your life for a wish?"

"The heart is the only way for us to get the answers we need." Rachel explained. "And unlike you, I will not succumb to the curse of the SkullHeart, for my Heart is pure enough."

"…"The maid remained silent, almost as if she was reluctantly digesting the words the vampire just said if the expression on her face was any indication. "Bloody…Marie…"

"What was that?"

"My name is Marie Korbel, The Skullgirl known as the Bloody Marie!" Marie introduced herself with a bit of hostility in her voice. "If you want the Heart so badly, you better be prepared to fight for it. Get ready for you have awakened me and my anger."

"I am not afraid of you." Rachel rightfully declared without hesitation.

"Come Rachel Alucard and face the power of a Skullgirl!"

**The Gorilla Fate is yearning!**  
><strong>Rebel 1<strong>  
><strong>ACTION!<strong>

* * *

><p>Inside the Grand Cathedral of the Trinity, a battle was raging on between the Lycanthrope Buttler Valkenhayn and the Trinity's Avatar Double. Double having assumed the form of Valkenhayn, she was privy of all of his attacks, techniques and powers and used them far more effortlessly than the butler ever could. For example the use of his Drive, Wehrwolf.<p>

Valkenhayn had the ability to effortless transform into his wolf form in different degrees. But to fully transform and battle in his complete wolf form requires great effort and concentration on his part, especially at his age. But for the Doppelganger, the use of his signature Drive was easy. It reminded Valkenhayn of himself in his prime. It made him quite jealous.

Because of the huge advantage his copy had over him, Valkenhayn was having trouble even keeping up with her/him/it. Every punch and kick he launched, she dodged or counter perfectly. She read him like an open book and probably knew him better than he knew himself. It was a irritating to say the least.

Even so Valkenhayn, had gave his word to his Master and he was going to fulfill his duty as the ever reliable butler of the Alucard family. Once more, Valkenhayn tried to outmaneuver Double by trying to go beyond the limits of his own body and tried to move faster than he had ever move before, but like always Double managed to duplicate and even surpass him in speed and sent him to the ground with another well placed strike.

"Why, were did that initial energy go?" DoubleValkenhayn taunted as s/he looked down at the downed form of the original butler. "Is this the limit of your devotion to your master?" it mocked him using his voice, his tone, his body language, his own face, that angered the Lycanthrope Butler.

"Shut your insolent mouth, monster!" Valkenhayn growled in anger as he struggled to stand up. "I'm not finished yet. As long as I draw breath I shall continue to fight for Milady."

"Hm. Humans are the real monsters." DV said without remorse or hesitation. "That is why…" but then s/he turned silent and reassumed the form of the nun. "…" and put her hands in the form of a prayer.

Valkenhayn had no idea what was going on, but he didn't complain. He needed time to catch his breath. After a few seconds of silence, Double turned her attention back to him. "It's seems my masters grow tired of this match."

"What?"

"They said that a 'mirror match' is interesting at first, but losses its appeal very quickly." Or at very least at this current power levels. "That is why they ask of me to turn into a different form, to kill you."

"Then come! Whatever the form you take doesn't matter to me." Valkenhayn said, but deep down he was slightly relieved he didn't have to fight himself, but on the other hand the next form she'll assume could be far stronger.

"I am an instrument of my masters' will, they words are my law." Double said as she began to transform into another individual.

Double now was a thin man of relative advanced age, probably around 50 to 60 years old with a long black hair styled on a ponytail. The man was dressed in butler attire alongside a monocle on the left eye which was grey.

"Hello there," Double greeted with a British accent. "My name is Walter C. Dornez, butler and ex-vampire hunter for the Hellsing Organization." 'Walter' introduced himself. "I answer the door, I clean up the estate, and I take out the trash. And I also kill individuals of…mythical persuasion."

[-x-x-]

Deep in the catacombs another battle was taking place.

Rachel Alucard moving gracefully as if it was an elaborate dance, dodged and destroyed all the skeleton minions Marie was sending her way.

"Is this all you are capable of? Just standing there waiting while your skeletons do all the work for you?" Rachel taunted as she destroyed the last standing skeleton. "Disappointing."

"I'll say! I was expecting you to defeat them, but to take so long…I'm the one who's disappointed, Rachel Alucard."

"Well, now that they are all gone, it is just you and I." The vampire said confident that the odds were on her favor.

"Oh! But those were just the first wave!" Marie said, "Now is time for the second!" Marie then lifted her arms causing more undead to rise from the ground. "Go!" she commanded and her squadron of new undead warriors obeyed without question.

"More of the same?" Rachel said bored. "I don't have time to waste with these annoyances…" Then a magic circle appeared around her signifying the charging of her attack, "Begone!" she shout and a powerful blast of energy was released and directed at the new wave of undead warriors. Seeing the incoming projectile, one of the undead stepped forward and put his arms in front of him creating a light barrier that absorbed Rachel's magic blast. "How?"

"The power of the Skullgirl is to recruit the dead into her own arsenal and use them as she see fit. That includes the dead own powers and techniques." Marie explained in a cold monotone voice. "In this case, this magic-user from the Chess Kingdom I found dead in No Man's Land is still as powerful as he was when alive. And he is not the only one." She said referring to the others on the squadron.

"So? They aren't as useless as I thought…" Now Rachel could see why the Skullgirl was so terrifying; been able to make dead warriors fight for her with all of their strength intact. "Even so, they are just mere annoyances, and nothing else."

"You'll see they are more than capable of keeping up with you."

[-x-x-]

Back on the Cathedral, Valkenhayn was having problems trying to evade Double's new form Walter, let alone attack. '_Those damned wires!_' From his gloves, DoubleWalter used micro-filament wires that he could use with extreme precision to slice anything he caught with them. Like his arm.

"This reminds me of the time, Alucard and I stormed an enemy base in Poland back in World War 2." Walter said reminiscent. "That time I also encounter a werewolf who also had regenerative abilities." He said while looking at Valkenhayn arm already growing back. "But unlike the Captain, you I can cut you easily." Double used his wires to try and slice Valkenhayn into several small pieces, but the werewolf butler managed to move out on the way just in the nick of time.

'_He almost got me with that one_.' Valkenhayn thought alarmed. '_At this rate, I don't think I'll be able to last much longer_.' Not to mention, the constant use of his regenerative abilities was taking its toll on him. '_Madame Rachel…I'm afraid I won't be there on time with your celebratory tea_.'

[-x-x-]

Down on the Catacombs, Rachel was faring better than Valkenhayn, but that didn't mean she had the advantage in the battle. The vampire had to deal with fighting against several undead warriors, all of which fought in different ways. But the most difficult of them all were a group of nurses that attacked in perfect tandem with each other.

There were four of them. The black haired dreary-looking one that attacked with pointy syringes filth with god-knows-what; the bond haired with the horns who attacked with an extending IV polearm; the red headed big chested-one that attacked by launching and infinite supply of scalpels as if they were kunai; and the brunet gigantic one that used bodybags of all things in very strange and creative ways. Not only were they armed, these nurses move at incredible speed and with great agility to match too. They reminded Rachel of Bang Shishigami and his ninja from Ikaruga.

"Enough!" Rachel proclaim as she unleashed the power of her Drive Silpheed, granted her the complete control over the element of wind, thus summoning a power blast of wind that send all of her opponents flying off. "Skullgirl, I grow tired of this, it is time I finish this!" Rachel then summoned several rods that soon filled the catacombs. "Sword of Iris!" She called out and conjured up several bolts of lightning in a thunderous display, destroying everything. Including the floor they were standing on, which caved in.

After the electricity dissipated, Rachel, using her Drive to keep herself afloat over the lack of floor, looked around for the Skullgirl. "Where is she?" She wondered out-loud. When she found no trace of her, she looked down into the dark abyss that had formed beneath her. "She must have fallen." And the Heart alongside her. "I guess this means I am going down the rabbit hole." Who knows what could be down there? But if she wanted the heart and her wish, she would have to descend. With the help of Silpheed Rachel made her descent slowly and gracefully as possible. As she went farther and farther into the depths of the dark abyss, the vampire started feeling this strange sensation of been observed. But not by an enemy, but by this sort of otherworldly 'presence' that made her skin stand to end.

'_Why am I feeling like this?_' It had been so long since she felt this kind of cold sensation. _'It's almost as if I'm getting scared…_' Which sounded quite ridiculous on her head, but the further she descended into the darkness the stronger the feeling got. '_W-what is going on?_' and soon she got her answer.

The darkness that permeated the place soon gave up to light as she finally reached the bottom. As the vampire finally took her surroundings, the feeling of coldness instantly turned into sickness.

"Where am I?" She asked with repulsion and fear creeping in her voice.

The underground area below the catacombs of the Grand Cathedral of the Trinity was a barren underground wasteland that extended far beyond Rachel eyes could see, but the sheer size of the place wasn't what upset her. It was what this place was made of.

Flesh. The entirety of the place, including the floor she was standing on, was covered and red bloody flesh; red bloody BREATHING flesh.

Unable to stop looking, Rachel also noticed the place was filled with teeth and eyes scattered all around without any rhyme or reason, and with all sorts of inconsistent sizes. And they eyes…the eyes blinked and followed her movement. They…they were staring right at her.

Then, then Rachel started hearing something. It started slow and quiet, but soon it became more prominent and resounding. The sound of a beating Heart. That's when she noticed the large pulsating veins that went all around the place, and the sound of something pulsing through them.

A heart pumping blood. Blood that was stagnated and formed and entire sea on the horizon. Then there were the murmurs. Although she couldn't understand one bit, she knew that those voices were human and they were talking about her.

'_Th-this place is alive…!_' Rachel thought trembling more terrified than she had ever felt in her long life. Had she not been so scared of the floor, she would've collapsed on it by now.

"You came all the way here." Marie said as she looked at the trembling blond vampire. "Do you like it?"

"W-w-what…?" Rachel barely stammered out, were voice trembling so much and her stomach so sick for her to be able to for complete sentences.

"I do not know what exactly this place is." Marie said as she looked at the horrifying surroundings. "But judging by the columns, statues, and other broken debris in this place seem to imply that an old civilization used to live in here."

'_Live here_?!' Rachel thought disgusted. '_What could possibly thrive in such place_?'

"Although I do know what this place is called: Gehenna." Marie said nonchalantly before giving a small chuckle. "Although someone I know calls it this world's Fetus of God."

"F-Fetus…?" Rachel repeated feeling even more sick.

"But I highly doubt this is the womb of the Holy Mother." Marie shrugged away such notions. "I like to think of this place as a little piece of Hell on the Earth. A fitting place for your demise."

"You…just what is wrong with this world?" Rachel demanded losing her refined persona. "Answer me!"

Marie just stared at her ignoring her question. "Rachel Alucard, here in this cursed land you'll find damnation, but my hand or your very own." Then the maid summoned her trademark weapon, a demonic vacuum cleaner. "Come, and let us end this fight once and for all."

[-x-x-]

Back on the surface, Valkenhayn was finally cornered by his opponent.

"It seems that this fight has come to an end." Walter said as he trapped the Werewolf butler into his web of strings. "I must say that you provided excellent entertainment for my Masters," he commended with an ironic tone. "But know it is time for you to die. Any last words?"

"_Milady…I failed…_" Valkenhayn barely managed to say. "_Please, get the Heart and save yourself…_"

"Your faith and loyalty towards your Master is admirable…you really are the pinnacle of your profession." DoubleWalter commended again but this time without any sense of irony or insult. "Now I'll give you the highest honor! Dying serving your Master!" as he was about to pull the strings and slice of Valkenhayn into several small pieces of bloody meat, a third voice cut in.

"Make way for Peacock!" the voiced shout from up above.

DoubleWalter look up and saw a large Moai statue coming directly at him. Moving as fast as he could he, liberated Valkenhayn from his wires and used them to slice off the giant statue that was about to crush him. Unfortunately for Double, falling right behind the now destroyed pieces of the Moai was another big object.

"Rōdorōrāda!"Someone shout as a steamroller crashed on top of Double. But that wasn't all, on top of the heavy machinery a small bluish green bird wearing a dress and a hat screeched in a loud manner. "WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Then the bird proceeded to peck the steamroller while shouting. "Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! **Muda!**" and with a mighty final peck, the streamroller exploded in a fire blaze.

"Now that's what I call steamrolling the competition!" Peacock laughed as she appeared right besides Valkenhayn while smoking a cigar. "Hey, how you holding up, gramps?"

"Who…?" The butler asked as he struggled to get back on his feet.

"The name's Peacock, Jeeves!" Peacock introduced herself. "But you may call me Sir Peacock!"

Valkenhayn would've said something to refute this, but he was far too injured to protest. "Milady…I got to get to her…the skullgirl…"

"Woah!Woah! Hold on there, Jarvis." Peacock interrupted him. "Are you saying there's someone else in here? And that she's fighting the Skullgirl?"

"Exactly…I got to assist her." Valkenhayn said regaining his breath and slowing letting his injuries sustained in battle slowly heal. "If the Skullgirl is as powerful as this creature was, then milady is probably in trouble."

"'Was' is kind of a strong word…"Peacock said looking at where the steamroller had exploded. "When the Trinity wants her to be, Double is frickin' vicious, and impossible to kill."

"So you are saying…"

"Double still lives." Peacock revealed dramatically. "And depending on what her mission is…we might have to keep on fighting her."

"You speak wise words, Project Peacock." Double said as she reformed into her grotesque form of disjointed body parts, guts and faces of the damned. "As a tool for my Masters, I am as strong as I need to be. No more, no less."

"No sh*t, you are usually very inconsequential in the majority of the loops…"Peacock pointed out as she dropped her cigar into the carpet and squashed it with her sole. "So for you to be this powerful, means the hot incestuous bisexual god sisters Aeon and Venus are planning something."

"The Trinity works in mysterious ways, and you could never even begin to comprehend their plans for this world." Double said ignoring Peacocks insults to her beloved gods.

"I could care less what those two want to accomplish. I'm just glad I get to beat your sorry ass, if you even have one, you freaking bubblegum glob." Peacock said confidently as she cracked her knuckles and her neck in preparation for a fight. "Come on, I'll beat you up so hard your religion is going to start making sense to you!"

"As amusing as it might be to kill you, today is not that day. My Masters are satisfied with my work, and there is no further need for me to do anything else." Double said this as she started to 'melt' into the floor and slowly dissolve. "We'll see each other another time, Peacock!" and soon she was gone leaving just Peacock and Valkenhayn alone.

"Looks like you missed out, Nigel." Peacock said turning to the butler. "This could've been one of the most badass battles your eyes would've ever seen."

"A true shame…" Valkenhayn said ironically as he stood up taller, now that he had more time to rest and recover. "I assume there is quite a large history behind all of this and I'll not intrude"

"No questions asked? You are my kind of guy, Niles."

"Although there is ONE thing I hope you don't mind clarifying." He asked politely as the reliable butler he was. "You mentioned something about 'loops'…"

"Look Alfred, that is a long-ass conversation that I don't like answering, and if you have a buddy with you here, that means I have to tell it twice if I say something now. So could you just wait until we get this toots of yours?" Really, Peacock wasn't looking forward for that conversation.

"True. Let's get to Madame Rachel as soon as possible. And help her with the Skullgirl!"

"Um..Geoffrey, about the Skullgirl…"

[-x-x-]

Down below in Gehenna, which was a synonym for Hell. Two young-looking girls were locked in deep battle.

Rachel was fighting against Marie on a one-on-one battle. The skullgirl refusing to summon more minions and instead opted for direct combat, using her demonic Vacuum Cleaner as a weapon. Rachel would've laugh at it if it weren't for Marie using it as a very effective and deadly weapon.

No matter what the vampire tried, the Skullgirl countered effectively. If Rachel tried to fight long range casting spells, Marie would use her vacuum to blow and shoot 'Dust Bunnies' at her interrupting her casts. Trying to place her lighting rods was also useless since Marie would turn on her vacuum and suck anything, no matter the size, into it. And fighting close range using her summoned swords was difficult because Marie would then turn the Vacuum's nozzle into a blade and use it as a scythe.

Marie was a versatile fighter now matter how Rachel tried to approach the situation.

"See how weak you are, Rachel Alucard!" Marie mocked as they cross blades. "Your efforts to wrestle the heart away from me are futile! The Skull Heart power is mine to wield and my burden to bear."

"Nonsense! I'll get that Heart and I'll get my wish!"

"So sure you can defeat me?" Marie taunted again as she wind her scythe and send Rachel flying backwards when she block the strike. "Know your place."

"I know my place!" Rachel shot back. "Know yours, you dusty maid." She then activated her Drive Silpheed to summon a powerful wind blast towards Marie.

"Here's a surprise!" Marie said as she used her demonic vacuum to suck the entire blast into itself, "Time to dust up!" she quipped before she returned the blast back to the vampire.

"AH!" Rachel shout in pain as her own attack blast her away and sent her into a fleshy ground. "Kuh!" the vampire grunted as she struggled to get up. "You…"

"Me? What?" Marie asked as she instantly appeared behind her and put the edge of the Scythe up to Rachel's neck. "Don't resist, Rachel Alucard."

"You…when did you…" Rachel tried to say put was quickly ignored and interrupted by Marie.

"You had your change to escape, Rachel Alucard. But instead you decided to chase after me and fell directly into the depths of hell itself, and for what? A wish? Your own selfifh ambition brought you upon your own demise."

"You may call me selfish, but I'm not the one who transformed into the Skullgirl for not having a pure heart." Rachel countered making Marie annoyed.

"How presumptuous…" Marie pointed out. "That arrogance and pride of yours would've easily transform you into a Skullgirl."

"My Heart is pure enough." Rachel defended. "And even if that weren't the case, and I ended up cursing myself, I would've never succumbed into a being of destruction and chaos like you did. I'm far above that." She had endured thousands upon thousands of years and never caved in upon her own vampiric desires. The power of the SkullHeart would be next to nothing compared to that.

"Silence!" Marie ordered as she brought the scythe closer to Rachel's neck, but said nothing to put down the vampire's argument. "I see that you are blind to the errors of your ways, but I am not without mercy. Either you die or you serve me and my just cause."

"Hmp. Preposterous! I would never bow down to someone such as you." Rachel answered earning the edge of the scythe to press even further into her neck drawing blood.

"You will be a unique addition to my army. Be my general, or dirt to sweep up." Marie said once more.

"I prefer to die than lower myself to serve a dusty maid." Rachel answered without an ounce of fear.

"Very well, I shall put an end to your miserable life, vampire." Marie said coldly. "But before, I'll kill you I wish to know something, Rachel Alucard."

"What is it?" The vampire asked defiantly.

"By any chance are you related to the vampire known as the Crimson F*cker?"

"The what?!" Rachel asked scandalized.

"No? Well, I'm sure with a name like yours you'll get to know him pretty soon. The universe has that twisted sort of humor." Marie said with a small smile as she retired the scythe from Rachel's neck. "Also, welcome to the Loops Rachel Alucard."

"Wait, what is going on?" the blond vampire asked completely confused by this completely 180° turn in attitude. "And did you just said Loops?"

"Sorry, for being a little rough Ms. Alucard. I was just playing a prank with you, since you are new to the Loops." Marie said apologetically. "But don't worry, I'll explain everything as soon as Patricia comes here."

"Look down below!" a voice said as a TV came crashing to the ground. Then it suddenly turned on by itself despite not being plugged at all, and from inside the screen Peacock stepped out followed by Valkenhayn. "Marie! Guess what? I got myself a man-servant!" Peacock said enthusiastically as she pointed out to the butler behind her, "This is my man Godfrey."

"For the last time, Ms. Peacock, I am not your servant." Valkenhayn said clearly annoyed.

"Hey!Hay! I saved your life Cadbury! In some cultures that means you got to serve me for the rest of your life or until you save my life." Peacock explained. "Now, bring me some Scotch on the rocks, Camo pajama pants, Predator 3D on Bluray and some Lube, cause I'm having a party tonight. Now hurry up Woodhouse, chop, chop!"

"Perfect timing! Rachel Alucard, I would like you to meet, Patricia Watson, the first known looper of this world." Marie introduced her friend.

"Yo! Name's Patricia but you shall call me Peacock. By the way, do you have any relation with the CrimsonF*cker?"

"Sadly no." Marie answered for Rachel. "But I'm sure she'll meet him sooner rather than later. But now that we are all here, let us get away from this disgusting place and discuss the current state of the Multiverse over a cup of tea." Then she gave a sideway glance at Peacock. "Or some scotch."

"You tell 'em, Marie!" Peacock shouted in approval. "Come on we can travel through the TV."

"Valkenhayn…"

"Yes, Milady?"

"I think I lost track of what is going on."

"You are not the only one Madam Rachel."

[-x-x-]

Meanwhile on a parallel dimension/universe adjoined to the world of the Skullgirl, two figures were watching the whole thing amusedly.

"Well, that was fun while it lasted." Venus said as she finished the last of her popcorn. "Did you get what you wanted?" She turned to her sister Aeon who was squishing and squeezing her new red vampire bat 'plushie' and fumbled with the new black cat umbrella.

"Oh, I got more than these souvenirs. I also got these." Aeon said as she took out some extravagant pink colored glasses.

"Are those…?"

"The spectacles of Eros!" Aeon said giddying like a little girl. "You know how much fun we can have with these?" Then with a wave of her hand she produced even more spectacles. "Especially when I get these one-use-only unreproducible copies to our fellow Eldritch Deities?"

"We can get Crack-ship Harem Loop footage from across all the Multiverse!" Venus said excited at the prospect. "But why just one-use-only?"

"Because we don't want others making copies or use them so many times they get them banned forever, it would ruin the fun!" Aeon explained.

"Ah, I see!" Venus nodded in understanding. "So! Shall we test one of them with our world?"

"You know it! And I have the perfect candidate! But we will have to wait after Rachel Alucard returns to her Loop."

"She's proven to be immune to them and she might ruin our fun." Venus deduced earning a nod from her sister. "By the way, did you notice that Beowulf isn't in this loop?"

"Huh? That's strange." The goddess of time really hadn't noticed at all. "He probably ended up on another Loop."

[-x-x-]

Meanwhile in Ronin-Gai, a small town inside 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi, two fierce warriors were locked in a fierce battle.

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" The crowd of several color coded ninja chanted as they watched both fighters gulp down large amounts of beer. "CHUG! CHUG! YEAH!"

"It's a tie!" Announced the official judge.

"You know Bang, you are one crazy SOB, but you are my kind of SOB!" Beowulf said at his newest eternal rival as he offered his fist for a fist bump.

"You too, wolf, you too." Bang Shishigami answered as he to offer his fist."You truly are a bro!"

"And you are the bro-iest!"

And with that the two shared the manliest of fist bumps.

* * *

><p>13.4<p>

_In the Canopian Criminal Justice System there are two separate but equally important groups: the police and prosecutors who apprehend and trial the offenders and the idiotic defendants who take up the courts time with their self-serving bladder. _

_These are their stories._

**Municipal Court Part 8**

**Tuesday, January 30th**

Today was a day like no other, because today was the day that Peacock finally faced court for one of her most heinous crimes that she had ever committed.

The Gallery was full not because this case was infamous, but because the crowned ruler of the Kingdom, Princess Parasoul, had come to the proceedings. But she wasn't the only Local Looper to come, the rest of them had also come to watch the trial's outcome, not out of concern for Peacock but out of morbid curiosity of how this trial might by the looks of things, it might take a LONG time to get there...

"So she hits the switch and sent a million bolts of electricity to the leprechaun's pot of gold! There were smoke and cool sparks everywhere and the little bugger's head went kaboom! But, later she finds out that that was a Lepre-clone and the real Leprechaun…"

"Miss Peacock!" The judge presiding over this case interrupted Peacock's blabbering while walking from one side to the other in front of his bench. "You already acted out 5 Leprechaun cases, 6 Puppet Masters's and for some reason, 9 Annie: Girl of the Stars movies."

"Yeah, I know there were 10 Annie movies, but real A:GoS Fans don't count number 8!" She emphasized by slamming her fist upon the judge's bench. "Which totally violated the integrity of the A:GoS cinematic Universe!"

Once again, the judge interrupted Peacock but this time he used his hammer to swap away the defendants hand away from his desk. "What does that have to do with the Land Fraud charges against you?"

"Bottom line? In a world of psycho zombies, Leprechauns, Skullgirls and killer puppets who drill your eyeballs with their little screw hats, am I really such a bad person?" Peacock raised a question which she didn't give anyone enough time to even respond before she continued. "Just 'cause a few of my customers got buyers' remorse over the houses I sold them? I still believe in a place where overcrowding is never a problem. I still believe in a town called Chernobyl and in a planned community called Chernobyl Vista Heights."

Unfortunately, this Chernobyl town properties were located in the middle of No Man's Land, on the crater where Former Queen and Skullgirl, Nancy Renoir, had exploded during the climax of the previous war.

"I find you guilt…" the judge was about to pass judgment but Peacock raised an objection.

"Hold your Hammer, M.C.! Cause I got proof of my innocence!" with a whistle several mail delivery men came to the courtroom carrying bags upon bags of letters which they proceeded to flood the judge's bench with. "Letters! Thousands of them- all addressed to a guy who'd never commit fraud: Santa. Delivered by the Canopy Kingdom Postal Service to me! Proving that **I** am Santa."

This cause the gallery to explode in murmurs, but it wouldn't last long before the judge called for order in the court.

"Order, order!" He silenced the Gallery, before picking up one of the letters. "Even if these were relevant, which it isn't, these aren't addressed to Santa, you idiot! They're addressed to Satan."

"What? Give me that!" Peacock snatch one of the letters and read the name of the addressed. "Stupid Postal Service!" she cursed before collecting herself. "Your Eminence, please instruct the jury to disregard the…"

"For the 19th time! There is no jury!" The judge said exasperated while pointing at the empty seats where the Jury would usually sit.

"Wow, I knew I was drunk, but I must be **DRUNK**." Peacock chuckled a bit before continuing, "Regrettably, my liege, a jury of decent, hardworking, system-hating Dago-Canopians, was essential to my defense strategy." Because nowadays you couldn't say Fish people because it was somehow considered racist, "So, I must take a mulligan and officially change my story." She cleared her thoat before continueing. "I now claim I was rendered incompetent by a known medical condition: Saturday Night Fever."

The judge finally had it with Peacock's antics and silenced her by throwing his hammer towards the girl's face. "If this state's three strikes law and three day court limit hadn't crammed our prisons full of people, I'd still be able to send murderers and felons and **you** to jail, but I can't." The judge announced regretteably.

"Yes! I'm going to AnnieCon this year!" Peacock pumped her fist in a celebratory manner before she jumped into the Defense's bench and started dancing, causing the entire gallery to start talking.

"Freeze, you degenerate lout!" The judge ordered for order again. "You've shown galling contempt for this court, for me, but worst of all, for the law! in front of the royal Princess, no less! What must they think of the law now? What lesson did they…?

"Judge, F.Y.I, Annie: GoS starts in 20 minutes, and I'm way across town."

"That's it! I'm making an example of you." The judge stood up in anger. "I hereby sentence you to community service!"

"Community service?! I prefer the Electric Chair!" But Peacock's objection fell into deaf ears.

"Community service it is!"

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

[-x-x-]

"I'm afraid to ask but…does court usually goes like this in this Loop?" a man dressed with a blue suit and red tie with a spiky hairdo asked to the girl standing next to him outside of the courthouse.

"Then it involves Peacock, it does." Marie explained with a monotone voice, not really all perturbed by the proceedings. "Just be glad that this happened here and not in your Loop, Mr. Wright."

"I guess…" Despite how strange his court battles were in his Loop, with the perspective of other Judicial Systems, Phoenix Wright really wasn't looking forward to the day Peacock went to court in his Loop, as a defendant, a Lawyer, or even a witness.

"Finally! I'm free!" Peacock declared as she exit the courthouse with a grin plastered on her face. "And I got off with just 5000 hours of community service, that's like 45 minutes!"

"Actually that's around 7 months or so." Phoenix pointed out.

"What?! Stupid Metric System!" The Defense attorney assumed that the drunkenness hadn't dissipated yet.

"So? What do you have to do to give back to the community?" Marie asked slightly curious.

"I have to go to a place call Geiger High or somethin'."

"You mean that school is located in a ghetto cesspool full of crime and poverty and despair?" Marie asked for clarification on the matter, it wouldn't be good if Peacock accidently violated the stipulation of her sentence by going to the wrong address.

"Oh! That Geiger!" Peacock said with sudden remembrance. "That's like a block away from mu house."

"Yeah the commute is going to be a breeze." Marie said with a smile. "But let's worry about that latter, let's go celebrate." She proposed. "And you can come as well, Mr. Wright."

"I…don't…" Phoenix tried to turn the offer down but he was grabbed from behind by Peacock in a faux chokehold.

"Come on Feenie! Let's go for some noodles! I know a place in Little Innsmouth!" And they were going to eat like there was no tomorrow.

"Little Innsmouth?!" Phoenix repeated slightly worried by the name.

"Yeah, and it's full of Fish People."

"Patricia!" Marie reprimanded.

"Fine, Dago-Canopians!" Geez, some people were too PC.

"That's better." Marie said approvingly, before turning to the defense Lawyer. "Don't you worry Mr. Wright. Little Innsmouth is very nice this time of the year, and their noodles are quite exquisite."

"I guess…" It seemed that he wouldn't be able to bail out of going out for lunch with these two. _'At least they are inviting me, for a change_.'

"Yes, let's go! My treat!" Peacock said as she pulled out a wallet which looked very familiar to Phoenix.

"Wait! Is that my wallet?" He asked as he desperately tried to look for his wallet on his own pockets.

"Last one there is a Porcupine Head!" The girl laughed before speeding away with Phoenix's wallet in hand, and not a second later with Marie in tow.

"Hey wait!" Phoenix shouted as gave chase to the two girls. '_Why does this stuff always happen to me?_'

* * *

><p>13.5<p>

"Are…Are we really doing this?" Filia asked completely dumbfounded when she saw Carol decorated their shared apartment for the Loops. "Are we really going to celebrate Trinity Day?"

"I don't see why not." Carol shrugged as she decorated the Trini-Tree.

"Maybe because the Trinity is a trio of Eldritch Abominations who observe our every movement 24/7 and possibly plan the entire annihilation of our entire world; most likely through the Skullheart and the Skullgirl." The Parasite host offered the reason of her discontent with this Holiday.

"Well yes…"Carol trailed off a bit before continuing. "But ordinary people don't know that, to them they are still the goddesses that gave birth to our world and created us Humans, Ferals, Dagonians, Gigans and every other creature around." Which was technically true, they did create their world and brought life to it, but the question as to why they (probably) wanted to destroy their world was difficult to grasp. "Like it or not, they are our goddesses and this season everyone celebrate the births of Aeon and Venus into our world."

"Didn't scientific studies prove that Aeon and Venus were born in spring instead of winter? And doesn't history show that the church moved the celebration to winter in order to easily annex the Dagonians into Trintism?" Filia asked making Carol stop on her tracks and gave her a 'look'.

"You are a spoilsport, you know that?" Carol said before remembering something, "Speaking of births, I need to set up the Nativity." Carol moved away from the Trini-tree and opened up a box with several ceramic figurines. "Please help me set it up."

"I still think this is silly…" Filia crossed her arms taking a stand against this holiday.

"Wow, you really are a killjoy, kid." Samson commented making Filia more annoyed.

"Says the guy who boycotts Ascension Week, every year."

"Hey, hey, hey! At least Trinity day makes sense," Samson defended his displeasure for that holiday, "Ascension Week is filled with several historical inaccuracies! And you want to know how I know that?"

"I know, because you were there…" Filia couldn't help but roll her eyes; she had heard his rant about the Holiday before.

"Damn right I was there!" Samson nodded full of himself. "First of all, Aeon and Venus didn't sacrifice themselves for our collective sins, they were murdered by Eliza because she was bitch." Of course that was the time where Eliza was known as Neferu. "Not only that, they didn't resurrect three days later like everyone says, in fact what happened was…"

"Please Samson, I hear this rant every year, could you just give it a rest?" It wasn't that the story wasn't interesting, but hearing it ALL the time got grating after a while.

"Could you two give it a rest?" Carol said turning at the duo. "Sure it makes no sense, and our goddesses are evil and stuff, but Trinity day is more than the religious aspect. It is the season of forgiveness and kindness; it's a day to spent time with the people you love and care about, a time to show goodwill and love, not with presents but by opening our hearts to others." Carol then fisnished her heartfelf speech by butting her arms on her hips. "So put aside your cynicism and help me set up the Nativity!"

"Yes Carol." Both Filia and Samson shut up and kneeled down to help Carol with the decorations. "While they were setting up the inn and the animals, Filia couldn't help but wonder again. "Isn't it strange that Trinity Day bears a strange resemblance to the Christian Holiday of Christmas?" That and that Trinitism was very similar to Roman Catholicism.

"Must be a coincidence." Carol shrugged, having given up on questioning things like that hundred of loops ago. "And done!" Carol said with a smile as she looked down at the nativity.

"Huh? I don't think there was a dinosaur present at Aeon and Venus birth…" Filia looked at Carol whose only response was…

"How do you know there wasn't? Were you there?"

"Girl has a point there, kid!" Samson agreed much to Filia's chagrin.

"You guys!"

* * *

><p>13.6<p>

"Happy Trinity Day Everyone!"

The atmosphere inside the chambers of Lab 8 was full of merriment as all of the Lab Kids sat around the Trini-tree and opened all of their presents. The scene was really heartwarming to see, knowing how austere a life inside the Labs was.

All of these kids were at some point orphans or abandoned kids, who were left to fend for themselves in the harsh outside world, most of which couldn't last a week. Now the Labs gave them a new chance at life, serving as test subjects for the implementation of new cybernetic body parts or artificial parasites, in order to create the future weapons that would help fight the Skullgirls.

Say what you will about the moral implications of taking unwanted kids off the streets to use for experiments; those experiments saved this children lives and Ileum knew they are happier here than on the streets. She was just the head nurse of Lab 8, but she cared and loved each and every single one of them. And that is why she was so insistent on celebrating Trinity Day, to brighten up their lives even just a little.

"They are all so precious…" Ileum whispered to herself, and was surprised when someone stepped next to her and replied.

"They sure are…"

"Ben?" The nurse turned to look at the massive cyborg and friend. "I thought you wouldn't be able to come…"

"I thought so too…" Big Band said as if reminiscing about something she had idea what it was. "But I managed it and it seems I arrive just in time."

"That you did…"

"Hey It's Big Band!" One of the children said, making the rest to turn and look to the detective and cheer. "Yay!" The lab children surrounded him and began jumping up and down excited, tug on his coat or try to climb him, all because they were happy to see him.

"Calm down, Calm down," Ben gently said, "I'm happy to see you too."

"Hey, BB? Do you have any more stories about crooks you captured?" asked one of the boys, who wore glasses and the lower half of his jaw and neck were completely metallic.

"Not only that, I also brought some gift for everyone." Ben answered with a smile as everyone cheered and tried to hug him.

[-x-x-]

After more presents were opened, the Lab children all began to play around, while both Big Band and Ileum kept an eye on them.

"Look how happy they are…" Ileum said with a small sigh. Although it warmed her heart, she couldn't help but remember that this happiness and merriment would be short lived. "How I wish they would always be this happy."

"They are," Ben nodded, "They have you." It wasn't a secret that Ileum cared for these children as if they were her own, and in turn they loved her like she was their mother.

"And I'm happy too but…" she knew a life of isolation within these chambers wasn't exactly the best life, even if it was much better than their previous one before they all arrived here. Not only that, these children were destined to become the next generation of superweapons against the Skullgirl; and this sadden her even more. Ileum's thoughts on the matter were cut short when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder.

"Ile… I know what you are thinking right now, and I can sympathize…" Ben was familiar with how difficult the life within the Labs was, when he too was saved by them and had to undergo "Therapy" in order to get accustomed to his new body. "But as long as they have you by their side, their lives would never truly be sad. In fact, if it hadn't been for you back then I wouldn't have recover as well as I did."

"Ben…" Ileum remembered, all those years ago when a half dead police officer was brought here to the lab and underwent heavy surgery in order to give him a new experimental body. She was there when he was on the operating table, she was there for the physical therapy, and she was there when he was first deployed to combat the Skullgirl 15 years ago.

"You help me change my life for the better, and I'm sure it is the same for these kids" Big Band's words really got to her teary eyed behind her porcelain mask. "Not to mention both Leduc and Hive, they too had grown quite well under your care." Leduc was a bright young boy who would go on to do great things and Hive have learned a lot under the nurse's tutelage. "And with Peacock…eh…without you she would've probably leveled the whole place by now."

Now that, made the nurse chuckle a bit. "That girl is quite handful…" A tomboyish troublemaker and the Double Parasitic integration didn't do anything any favors. "Dr. Avian is sure that she is the perfect weapon against the skullgirl, and with time there will be no more need for more…" meaning that the rest of children would never have to be deployed for battle.

"That means we can finally retire…" Big Band joked while secretly wondering what would Ileum's reaction would be if he told her about the close relationship Peacock shared with the current Skullgirl. "I can finally write down my memories and turned them into bestselling detective novels, and you can take on gardening like you always wanted."

"That was before the war…" Ileum slightly lamented, "Before…the accident…" she said as she gently placed her hand upon the porcelain mask occulting her face. "I don't think I'll be received well by the outside…and here in the Labs there's no way to grow any greenery." At least not in the traditional way without the aid of Experimental procedures like she preferred.

"I…Sorry…" Ben regretted bringing up the topic, forgetting for just a second the circumstances of Ileum's outside look.

"It's okay, don't worry about it." She had accepted the reality of her outside look a long time ago. It was by her own decision to be grafted with her Artificial Parasite "Salamander Shell" to save her life and continue with her duty.

"You know…whenever I look at you I never see Salamander Shell…" Big Band confessed.

"Your optic nerves must be damaged…"

"No, I'm serious. When I look at you I keep seeing that nurse who saved my life never left my side while I was recuperating…"

"Ben…" That was truly one of the kindest things someone had ever said to her. "I wish I could say the same about you…I only know you as your current self." The nurse confessed in a well mannered manner way, not meant to insult him.

"Fair enough, I guess…" the detective just smirk at the jab against him.

The two of them continue to talk about the past, when suddenly Hive appeared.

"Hey, BB…Happy Trinity Day…" the teen girl greeted in her usual tone of laid-backness. Something that wasn't unexpected from a teenage girl.

"Happy Trinity Day…" Big Band greeted back not really bothered by the girl's general attitude. "I thought you'll be outside by now looking for something to do." Unlike the other children, Hive could leave the Lab and visit the outside, since her own parasite "Beelze Bomb" is a mix of an implanted modifier and a wearable suit, meaning suit off and appear normal while still have access to her powers.

"That's what I plan to do. I have a social life you know." Hive answered rolling her eyes, which in turn made both adults roll their eyes too. They hoped that by now, the girl would've grown out of her prissy attitude.

'_Ironic that she manages to act like a Queen Bee without even going to school_.' Ben silently thought, '_Or maybe not, knowing what Beezle Bomb is capable off._'

"You wouldn't understand anyway." Hive was about to bail out until something caught her eye. "Hey, why don't you look up, you two." She said with a smirk that usually spelled trouble to her fellow "friend" Leduc.

Looking up, the two adults found a decorative Sand–Clock with a bow.

"You got a kiss now." Hive said keeping that smirk on her face. It was a tradition for Trinity Day and the season to kiss under the Sand-Clock, which represented the Goddess of Time, Aeon.

Both Big Band and Ileum look away from the hourglass and turned to each other and stared into each other's eyes in silence.

The two of them had a lot of history together and they had known each other almost two decades now. They respected and care for each other a lot, especially when they help fight against the Skullgirl together during the war.

"No"/"No" The both declared at the same time.

"Eh?! Why not? It is tradition!" Hive insisted, but both adults kept on shaking their heads in disagreement.

"In your own words, '_You wouldn't understand_'." Ileum countered back. Sure she cared for Ben a lot and she couldn't imagine her life without him, but she had never really felt compelled to kiss him or exhibit some kind of "Romance" with him.

"Well said." Big Band agreed. He too cared a lot for Ileum and the children they two look after, but he was far too old and busted for displays of affection like that.

Stanley, one of Dr. Avian's colleagues, often joked that both Ben and Ileum acted like a married couple who had been together for 20+ years. Instead of a roaring bonfire that was young love, theirs was a modest hearth whose fire burns humbly and keeps the home warm.

Although he would keep insisting against the contrary, Big Band thought it was a semi-fitting description of what both he and Ileum shared.

"You guys aren't any fun…" Hive crossed her arms in front of her. "Such prudes."

"You'll be singing a different tune if it were you under the hourglass." Ben pointed out.

"Ha! That's where you are wrong, because I would never be caught unaware underneath one with someone I'll never want to kiss."

"Really…? Think again…"Now it was Ileum's turn to smirk, something that Hive could feel despite the mask.

"What are you…?" It took Hive a full second before getting what the two adults where getting until before jumping backwards afraid that she too was under an hourglass. Unfortunately for her, her sudden jump caused her to accidently smash into someone else, who was unprepared for the sudden collision causing the two of them to fall.

"Hive!? Are you okay?" Leduc asked despite him been the one who softened the girl's fall into the ground.

"Leduc?!" Hive was surprised to look at the blond lab assistant, but that surprise didn't last long before it gave away for unexcused anger. "Why don't you see where you're going?"

"I'm sorry…" The blond apologized as he help her get up despite her been the one who rammed into him.

"Hey Hive! Why don't you look up?" The head nurse said enjoying the surprised look on the teen girl when she found there was an hourglass over both her and Leduc.

"What?!"

"Guess you two have to kiss now!" Big Band joined in too.

"It was an accident! We just fell underneath it." Hive said defensively but the cyborg detective just shrugged.

"' Guess, you're a prude like us."

"K-K-Kiss?! With Hive?" Poor Leduc stammered getting redder by the second, not even his high collar could hide it.

"Don't you get funny ideas, you!" The girl threatened the blond before she turned to the adults. "You guys, tricked me! So it doesn't count!"

"I thought you said you will never be caught unaware underneath one of them…" Ileum returned Hive's own words back to her, causing the pink head to get red either in embarrassment or anger.

"You…" Hive muttered before dusting herself off and began to walk away. "You guys suck!" and with that she leave the place.

"What was that all about?" Leduc asked as he got his red cheeks under control.

"Just teaching Hive a lesson about respecting their elders." Ileum answered. "Like any good mother would."

* * *

><p>13.7<p>

"Hephaestus! May I have a Word with you?" Kali asked as she approached to the ever busy Craftgod.

"Is it urgent? Because I'm a little busy right now." There was only so much he could take on his plate.

"I just want to ask you I simple question." Kali said slightly uneasy, something that was rare for the blue woman. "Can there be fused Loops with Madoka's Loop?"

"No." Hephaestus quickly answered, turning away from his work to look at Kali. "Why do you ask?"

"There is something I must show you…"

[-x-x-]

"After I was 'chosen' to be in charge of the Skullgirls Loop." Something Kali wasn't particularly happy about, "I've been noticing a strange trend that left me baffled the first time I encountered." She then turned on her monitor to show Hephaestus what she was talking about.

"Is that Madoka!?"

"No." The goddess quickly corrected, "But they have quite the resemblance…" she referred to Filia Medici who the monitor showed to be dressed exactly like Madoka and with pink hair too. "She's not the only one…" The monitor changed to show other Loopers and non-loopers looking like several people from Madoka's Loop. "Sayaka Miki, Homura Akemi, Mami Tomoe and Kyoko Sakura. They are all present." All of they been played by Peacock, Cerebella, Ms. Fortune and Squiggly respectively.

Hephaestus looked at the monitor in complete silence trying to process what he was seeing. After a whole minute he turned to Kali. "Explain, now." He needed to know everything that Kali did in order for him to decide what to do next.

"At first I thought it was a strange glitch, but after some research and seeing it happened again, made think otherwise."

"This has happened before?"

"Yes." Kali nodded. "I don't know the exact parameters that causes this strange loop, all I know that it happens when no one is awake…well besides the Loop's Anchor, Annie, but she…she never interacts with any of her fellow Loopers, and decides to travel to distant planets when this kind of Loop happens."

"So, this is a recurring event…" Hephaestus thought worriedly. "Tell me, what did you find in your research?"

"After taking a closer look at the code for each of the Loopers and non-loopers affected, I found some foreign data attached to them." Kali revealed with a very serious tone.

"You mean…"

"Yes, although they are just bits and pieces, there is data from Madoka's world in them." The blue goddess then changed the image of the monitor, "Which explains why they don't act entirely alike their counterparts."

The monitor showed Ms. Fortune's Mami acting more roguish instead of ladylike, Squigly's Kyoko was a refined lady, Cerebella's Homura was a show off, and Peacock's Sayaka was…well Peacock. The only one who acted remotely the same was Filia's Madoka, but that was because their personalities didn't clash like with the others.

"What about the rest of the world? Are they too affected?"

"Well…" Kali decided that instead of explaining it herself, she showed it in the monitor.

It was a coarse imitation of Madoka's Loop. Although the world looked the same as always, with the Canopy Kingdom resembling a dark deco version of a mix between California and New York instead of Japan; the setting resembled Madoka's. "Kyubey" in this case played by the shape-shifting Double, made girls/women take wishes upon the "Heart" transforming them into Magical Girls and have them hunt for Skullgirls, this Loop's version of the Witches, who as with Madoka's, were magical girls how felt into despair. The fundamental difference is the magnitude of the wishes that could be granted by the SkullHeart and the reason for creating Magical girls; instead of harvesting energy to fight entropy, the mission of "Kyubey/Double" was to strengthen the Magical Girls by pitting the against increasingly more powerful Skullgirls, which in time would turn create even more powerful Skullgirls, in an endless cycle. That is until the Loop eventually ends.

Hephaestus again fell into a deep meditative silence after he watched the whole thing.

"So far, this Loop as happened 1 every 500 to 1000 loops give or take." Kali informed. "I don't know what causes them or why there is foreign data of integrated into the Loops code," The Trio of Eldritch Abominations known as the Trinity could have something to do with it, but so far she had no evidence of that. "But so far it hasn't caused crashes or any other sort of trouble. But I thought you ought to know this was happening."

Hephaestus took a deep breath before finally speaking. "Thanks for informing me about this. Please continue to monitor the situation and keep me informed of any updates of this situation." He was too busy with other Loops and working on fixing the tree, he had no time to dedicate himself to this situation unless it presented a risk to the tree itself. So for now, the priority of this mystery remained very low.

"Should we tell Madoka about this?" Kali asked making the Craftgod halt for just a second.

"No." He answered solemnly. "She doesn't need to know. This matter will remain between the two of us until there's more information it."

"I understand." Kali agreed with a nod. "I'll keep up the investigation."

"Please do." And with that Hephaestus left carrying with yet another thing to worry about later.

* * *

><p>13.1.- Don't F*** with Them Girlz<p>

13.2.- This is True Love We're Makin'...near a Highschool of the Dead.

13.3.- Blazgirls…? SkullBlue…?...Whatever…

13.4.- Law and Disorder.

13.5.- Merry...Trinity Day?!

13.6.- Lab 8 Holidays.

13.7.- Loop's Mysteries. [Admin Shenanigans]


End file.
